The Good Stuff
by Mag68
Summary: A few adult rated missing scenes from Packaged Goods
1. Epic

**An adult rated missing scene from Packaged Goods Chapter 4 -Reservations Not Accepted. Sorry, I couldn't put it under Good at Dirty!, that would have ruined my perfect 69. I'm funny that way...**

**Epic**

Luke Danes didn't have very many things he counted on absolutely in his life. He had lost too much too soon to believe that anything could last forever. Hell, he was a Red Sox fan. He found it much easier to brace for disappointment, than to embrace optimism. And as much as he loved his life, as much as he adored and relied on his wife and children; he also knew that in the end, it all came down to you. Still, he believed that there were certain things in life a guy should be able to count on.

_There should have been alarm bells. A siren,_ he thought as he scrambled away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. _That stupid robot waving his arms and screaming, 'Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!' would have at least made me pause,_ he reasoned.

"Luke?" Lorelai said softly as she sat up, placing her hand on the center of his bare back.

_A siren. She was the siren,_ Luke thought bitterly. _Luring him in, promising things she knew he wanted, offering him what he craved most, only, it was a pale facsimile of what it was supposed to be,_ he realized.

For a fraction of a second, he wondered if she had done it simply to humiliate him. He shook off the errant thought as he rubbed his hands over his face. "We should have just gone out for a nice dinner," Luke grumbled.

"I don't understand, what's the problem?" Lorelai said as she pushed her hair back behind her ears.

Luke turned to look at her incredulously and said, "The problem? The problem is that you're not ready."

"I am, I want this," she insisted.

Luke took a deep breath, trying not to get even more upset. He tore his eyes from her full breasts, proudly displayed in the lacy white bra, but strictly off limits to him. He curled his fingers into his fists to keep from reaching for her. "You don't want me to touch you. You won't even let me kiss you," he said as he shook his head.

"Kiss me? There was lots of kissing," she protested.

"Not that kissing, that kissing," he said as he nodded to her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. He closed his eyes, his brow wrinkling as he remembered her urgent hands tugging on his shoulders, pulling him up over her again.

"I just feel a little self-conscious," she said defensively.

"I know that, and I understand," Luke answered quickly. "I mean, I don't really understand, because you look fine to me. Better than fine, amazing, but I know that you don't think that. I get it," he said with a nod. "What I really don't understand is why you started this if you didn't really want to," he said, his frustration creeping into his voice as he ducked his head.

"I said I wanted to. You're the one who stopped," Lorelai argued.

Luke turned to face her and said, "I stopped because I was hurting you."

"I was fine," Lorelai said dismissively.

Luke shuddered as he remembered how she had guided him to her, whispered that she was ready, and closed her eyes as he pressed forward ever so slightly. When he had hesitated, Lorelai reached around him and cupped his ass, pulling him closer still. The heat was unbearable; he could feel her, damp and inviting, teasing the sensitive tip of him. His forehead furrowed in concentration, but his eyes wide open as he moved deeper still. He saw her flinch and bite down on her lip, and froze. When she pulled harder her nails digging into his soft flesh as he resisted, she whispered, 'Please. Let's just…' And that's when he lost it.

Luke stared down at her for a moment, taking in her stubborn jaw set in determination, the deep crease of concentration between her brows, and then finally coming to rest on her eyes. The bright blue eyes that had always served as the barometer of their lovemaking were squeezed shut so tightly that he would swear he could feel every last drop of desire ebb from his body. Shaking his head, he moved quickly, pushing himself up off of her before she could react.

"You were gritting your teeth, Lorelai, and flinching. To me, that isn't fine. To me, that means you're in pain," he said adamantly.

"You didn't need to stop, I would have been fine in a minute," Lorelai conceded.

Luke released a rueful chuckle and said, "Well I didn't have a minute in me."

Lorelai frowned in confusion and said, "Well, then you should have…"

"I mean, I couldn't…" he cut her off abruptly.

"Oh," Lorelai said quietly as understanding dawned.

"Yeah, oh," Luke answered bitterly.

Lorelai thought for a moment and then touched his arm as she said, "Okay, let's not get upset. Let's talk this out."

"I don't know what there is to talk about," Luke muttered.

"Well, I don't plan on living like a monk or a nun or whatever, so I think we need to discuss this," Lorelai said gently. When Luke's back remained rigid, she rubbed his arm and said, "Babe, we both knew that it could be uncomfortable at first."

Luke's shoulders slumped forward as he quietly said, "Yeah." He glanced over at her and said, "It wasn't like that last time, though."

"No, it wasn't," she conceded. "But last time was entirely different. We were more worried about my incision, and more time had passed since they were born," she said slowly.

"Yeah," he said again.

"This was different in every way, right? I mean, there were, uh, different parts involved," she said with a nervous laugh.

"I guess I just thought that if I was careful enough…" Luke let the thought trail off unfinished.

"Oh, Babe, it's nothing you did or didn't do," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "It's not like I wasn't excited, or you know," she said lamely.

"I don't know if I can," he admitted quietly.

"We just need to take it slow," she assured him.

Luke turned his head and said, "What can I say to convince you?"

"Convince me of what, Doll?" she asked.

"That I want you. All of you. Just as you are," he said sincerely. "I need to touch you, Lorelai," he said with quiet conviction.

Lorelai nodded and tugged at his shoulder a little as she lay back down. "Come here," she said as she patted the mattress next to her. When Luke stretched out beside her, she looked into his solemn blue eyes and said, "I gave up a nice dinner to be here with you. Why don't you see if you can make it worth my while," she said with a soft smile as she waved a hand over her mostly naked body.

Luke smirked and glanced away as he said, "Yeah, 'cause that's not adding any pressure."

"Luke?" Lorelai said, waiting until his eyes met hers again. "Kiss me."

Luke pressed his lips to hers, offering his silent apologies, which Lorelai returned in kind. She raked her fingernails through his fine hair urging him to deepen the kiss. Instead, he pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead to hers as he said in a breathy voice, "Whatever happens or doesn't happen, I call we're taking a mulligan on tonight."

Lorelai nodded and said, "We landed on Free Parking."

"A gimme," he said as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Do-overs totally allowed," she whispered.

"And encouraged," Luke added as he brushed her lips with his. "Agreed?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded slightly and murmured, "There will be no points deducted for the dismount."

"Thanks," he said wryly, and then kissed her with all that he had.

"You're a pretty safe bet," she whispered.

"I let you down," he murmured as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

"No," she hissed softly as he nipped at her earlobe. "I wasn't being a team player."

Luke drew on the soft skin just below her ear, sucking gently before he released it and blew cool air across her damp flesh. "I'll do whatever you want, Lorelai, just let me love you," he said in a husky voice. "Let me love you the way I need to. I promise, we'll be good at it," he said as he raised his head to look her in the eye.

"So good," she answered quietly. When Luke ducked his head to resume his assault on her neck, Lorelai sighed and said, "I do want you. So much. I've missed you, missed this."

"Me too," Luke murmured. He trailed the tip of his tongue along her collarbone and then let it dip into the hollow at the base of her throat. "I love you," he said softly, his voice vibrating against her throat.

"Oh, Babe, you have no idea," she breathed.

"Bet I do," he chuckled as he moved to the other side of her neck, pressing his lips to her pulse and feeling it quicken against his lips. "Gimme your hand," he ordered. When she lifted her right hand, Luke placed the back of his left hand against her palm and squeezed her fingers between his. When he looked up and saw her frowning in confusion, he gave her a lopsided smile and said, "We're gonna do this together."

"I thought that was the idea," she answered.

"All those nights, Lorelai," Luke said in a throaty voice as he lowered their joined hands to her throat and then sliding them slowly to the valley between her breasts. "All those nights, touching you, rubbing you," he breathed as he sat back, watching as her fingers stroke the soft skin along with his. "You smelled so good, you tasted, oh God, you tasted sweet," he whispered. "I wanted you so bad, I thought I'd go nuts."

"I know, me too," she answered as he traced the tops of her breasts with their fingertips.

"Now you have no idea," he retorted with a short laugh. "No matter how much of that lotion you shared, no matter how talented you are in, uh, other ways, nothing compares to being inside of you," he said gruffly. "But I'd rather it be nothing at all if that's not what you want," he told her firmly.

"I do want that," Lorelai said quickly.

"I don't wanna get it over with, Lorelai," he said quietly, his eyes following their hands as he gently traced the curve beneath her breast, feeling the weight of her pushing back at him. "I want all of you."

"I know," she whispered. "But all of me isn't what it used to be."

"I know that," Luke answered. "I was there," he said as he lowered their hands to her soft stomach. When Lorelai tensed, his eyebrows shot up challengingly, and he retreated further north once more.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I felt prettier pregnant," Lorelai said with a slight wince.

Luke rolled his eyes and then watched her closely as he closed their hands over her breast. "You're beautiful."

Lorelai smirked as she glanced down uneasily and said, "Well, you have to say that right now, don't you?"

Luke carefully moved their hands, gently running his thumb over her lace covered nipple as he said, "You know that you are."

"Luke," she said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay," he conceded as he started to remove his hand.

"No, not that," she said quickly as she squeezed his fingers between hers to stop him.

"Then what?" he asked as he resumed his tender caresses.

"I just wish I felt as confident as you do," she said with a helpless sigh.

Luke chuckled and said, "Lorelai, trust me, I'm anything but confident at the moment."

Lorelai let her eyes fall to the evidence of his renewed vigor and said, "You look pretty confident."

"Hopeful," he corrected. "Maybe a little desperate," he added with a laugh as he raised their hands to the pillow. He closed his fingers on hers, curling them into his palm and leaned down to kiss her slowly, letting his tongue brush lazily over her bottom lip. When he pulled back slightly, his eyes searched hers as he said, "I need you with me. We need to be on the same page, or this isn't gonna work for either of us."

"I'm with you," she said as she lifted her head slightly, pressing her lips to his again.

"Trust me?" he asked in a whisper.

"With my life," she answered honestly.

Luke nodded and said, "Watch me. See how I see you." He smiled as he kissed her tenderly and then said, "You can't be trusted to know."

"Only about as far as you can throw me," she joked.

Luke shook his head at her lame attempt at humor and said, "Shh," before he silenced her with a searing kiss.

Lorelai responded enthusiastically, arching into him, and groaning softly as she felt his arousal pressing against her. She struggled to free her fingers from his, but Luke held fast until she broke away gasping, "Lemme go."

"No way," he answered, kissing her urgently again.

Lorelai finally broke away from his questing lips with a laugh and a gasped, "Luke!"

"Stop thinking," Luke growled.

"I want to start feeling. You. I wanna feel you up, do you mind?" she said as she tried to tug her hand free from his again.

"Oh. No, I don't mind," Luke answered with a grin as he quickly released her hand.

"Control freak," Lorelai muttered as she raked her nails up his spine.

Luke chuckled as he sucked on her neck and murmured, "Desperate man, remember?"

"Poor baby," she cooed as she ran her fingers through the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

"Jesus you smell good," he grumbled as he worked his way down along her bra strap, nudging it aside with his nose as he went.

"You like?" she purred.

"You know I do," Luke growled in return. He traced the lacy cup of her bra with the tip of his tongue and then pressed his lips to the fragrant valley between them. "I'm like a drunk hanging out in a bar," he rasped.

"You want?" she asked softly.

"God, you know I do," he groaned as he kissed his way down the center of her chest.

Lorelai reached up and pulled the strap that he had nuzzled aside off of her shoulder as she reached into the lacy cup with her other hand. Luke's head jerked up, his eyes fiery indigo as he watched her move the fabric aside and cup her breast. Lorelai blinked lazily as she drawled, "Come and get it."

"You know I can't," he answered in a strangled voice.

"I want you to," she said enticingly.

"I'll hurt you, I'll…" he trailed off, his eyes widening meaningfully.

"Trust me?" she whispered.

"I shouldn't," he murmured.

"Shouldn't trust me or love me, all of me?"

"Either," Luke answered. Unable to resist he pushed her hand out of the way, gently cupping her breast in his palm.

"It has a front clasp, remember?" she said with a smug smile.

Luke quickly opened the clasp, brushing the lace aside as he looked down at her and moistened his dry lips. "Not mine," he whispered to himself.

"Always yours, they're just out on loan," Lorelai answered.

Luke lowered his head, pressing his lips to the soft underside of her breast, inhaling the sweet, musky scent of her. His mouth was gentle, but firm as he kissed his way around the soft mound, studiously avoiding the beaded nipple that called to him. When it became too tempting, he distracted himself by switching to her other breast and lavished it with the same attention. Lorelai moaned low in her throat, pressing up off of the mattress as her fingers tangled in his hair, half holding him there, half poised to push him away. She didn't utter a word, but as he traced her nipple with his tongue he whispered, "I won't."

"I want," she moaned.

Luke lifted his head and asked, "You do?"

"Yes, no, both," she said breathlessly.

"A little?"

"A little, a lot, I'm kind of mixed up right now," she confessed.

Luke nodded and said, "Then we should wait until we're both thinking clearly."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I never think clearly when we're naked."

Luke simply looked at her, waiting patiently for her decision. Lorelai wet her lips and then glanced down, wrinkling her nose slightly as she said, "Yes?"

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"You want to?" she asked in return.

"Yes," he answered unequivocally.

"Okay then, yes," Lorelai said with a nod.

Keeping his eyes on her face, Luke lowered his lips to her again. Opening his mouth, he traced the areola softly, feeling the skin bead against his tongue. Lorelai's lips parted with a moan laced with anticipation, as he lowered his head fractionally and drew her into his mouth. Luke sucked gently, a low guttural groan rumbling through him when moments later the sweet milk tingled on his tongue. "Oh God," Lorelai whispered as she cradled the back of his head, pressing into his mouth. "Oh God!" she gasped a moment later as she pushed him away. "Sorry, sorry," she panted.

Luke simply shook his head slowly and said, "Don't be, it's okay, it's okay." He pressed his lips to her stomach and murmured, "Tell me what it's like."

Lorelai let out a breathy laugh and said, "I don't know if I can."

"Try," he encouraged, happy to keep her distracted as he kissed his way lower and lower.

"Um, well, sensitive," she said, struggling to find words. "Intense. Erotic," she corrected. "Uh, sexual but at the same time, um, maternal. It's weird," she finished with a laugh.

"Different though?" Luke asked as he smoothed his hands over the curve of her hips.

"From nursing?" she asked. "Yeah, very different," she said firmly.

"But, the same?" Luke asked, glancing up at her as he kissed his way down her thigh.

"Yeah," Lorelai breathed as he licked his way back up the inside of her thigh.

"Bad?" he asked as he brushed his nose again the soft curls at the apex of her legs.

"No," she whispered.

"Just not too much of it," Luke confirmed.

"Yes." Lorelai raised her hips from the mattress as his warm breath rushed over her sensitive folds.

"More of this, maybe?" he asked teasingly as he nuzzled her gently.

"Please," she moaned.

"My pleasure," he said in a low voice. He touched the tip of his tongue to her, teasingly stroking the tender flesh as Lorelai parted her legs instinctively, inviting him in. "Mm hmm," Luke hummed against her as he sank into her folds, licking her with long leisurely flicks of his tongue.

"Luke," she sighed as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Luke increased his pace, drawing her into his mouth and sucking fervently as Lorelai circled her hips, urging him on. Cradling her hip to steady himself, he pressed the tip of one finger to her entrance, waiting until he heard her telltale moan to proceed. He teased her mercilessly with his tongue, distracting her with feather soft kisses, and then driving her up with his demanding mouth as he slid his finger into the heat of her. The sensation of her warm wet walls closing around him was almost more than he could stand. He groaned against her, shooting sensation through her body and causing her to shiver with suppressed need as he began to stroke her gently. Driven by his own need, Luke devoured her with his mouth, drinking her in greedily as he felt her building.

"Now, now," she panted as she clutched at his head, pulling him toward her. Luke didn't hesitate, he moved up over her, positioning himself at her entrance as he braced his arms on either side her head. "Closer," Lorelai demanded as she tugged at his elbows. Luke complied, lowering his weight onto her, and smiling as she purred in appreciation.

Luke pressed himself closer to her, parting her cautiously and shifting slightly until he found that place where their bodies seemed to fit together naturally. Lorelai ran her hands down his back, pressing up as she silently urged him on. When he began to push into her, Lorelai tensed and flinched again, and Luke froze, closing his eyes as the conflict raged inside of him again. She lifted a hand to his cheek, staring at him intently as she caressed him. "Look at me," she whispered. When he opened his eyes, she stared into the dark blue depths and said, "We're okay, we're okay. Love me, Luke."

The muscles in his jaw tensed and jumped as he pressed forward a little more, watching her face carefully. "Okay?" he breathed.

"We're perfect. I'll tell you if we're not," she promised with a soft smile.

Luke nodded and slowly moved deeper, watching her as her body enveloped him in its welcoming warmth. "Lorelai," he breathed raggedly.

"You feel so good," she murmured as she reached up to grasp his hand.

Luke finally moved again, this time filling her with his length, but holding steady as he waited for her signal to proceed. He closed his eyes momentarily, savoring the sensation of being buried deep within her once more, and when he opened them again, he found her bright eyes simmering with moisture. "Lorelai?" he asked worriedly.

"Happy," she whispered. "Now, move, Burger Boy, or I'm gonna crawl right out of my skin," she said as she slipped her hand under his and twined her fingers in his.

Luke ducked his head, burying his face in her fragrant curls as he began to move slowly. He felt her tense and shift a little beneath him, but he was too far gone now. "Please tell me you're okay," he grunted.

"I'm okay," she answered quickly.

"I don't think I can stop now," he panted in her ear.

"I don't want you to stop now," she told him. "Oh no, don't stop now."

Luke moved as slowly as he could, resisting the urge to plunge into her, biting down on the need to fill her as he felt her building again. He focused on the soft puffs of air dancing over his shoulder, the long slender fingers curling into his back, the soft yielding body pinned under his. Anything but the heat that threatened to consume him, anything but the soft wet walls that squeezed him in a velvety vise. He heard her breath hitch, and that soft whimper at the back of her throat, and suddenly he remembered everything. He rose above her, pressing their hands into the pillow as he gazed down at her in wonder. "You're coming," he murmured.

Lorelai fought to keep her eyes open as she gasped softly and said only, "Yes."

Luke watched as the pleasure coursed through her body. His eyes devoured the pale column of her throat as she pressed her head back into the pillow and moaned loudly through lips red and swollen from his kisses. He felt her breasts, round and soft, pressed against the hard muscles of his chest, her muscles tensing as she toppled over the edge. Luke was so lost in the pink flush of pleasure that flooded her cheeks that his own body's response took him unaware. "Guh!" he grunted as he felt himself surging, spilling himself into her as he gasped for air.

"No, Lorelai," she whispered as he collapsed onto her, his ragged breathing hot against her neck. "We've met, remember?" she teased as she trailed her fingers lightly from his ass up to the nape of his neck, soothing him with long languid strokes.

Luke released a barked laugh and said, "Oh yeah." He paused to catch his breath and then said in a deep husky voice, "I remember you now."

"Thought you might," she sighed contentedly. "Of course, you know that we have to stay like this now," she said nonchalantly.

"We do?" Luke mumbled.

"Yes. I haven't been this comfortable in months," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke snorted softly and said, "I must be crushing you."

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's the advantage of the extra padding, I can take it."

"There is no extra padding," Luke growled.

When he tried to push up on his arms, Lorelai locked her arms and legs around him, holding him in place. "Don't move," she said desperately.

"I'm too heavy," he argued.

"If you move, it'll, uh, hurt me," she lied badly.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You suck."

Lorelai nodded as he relaxed into her again and said, "Yeah, I do. I'll show you that later."

"Bad girl," he murmured as he brushed his lips along her hairline.

"I haven't had you here in so long. I just want you right here," she told him.

"Forever?" he teased as he pressed light kisses along her eyebrow.

"And ever," she answered with a nod.

"You know, eventually, uh, things aren't going to be like this," he said dryly.

"I have faith in you," she said smugly.

Luke snorted and said, "How quickly you forget."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "That was different."

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm no kid. Hell, I'm not even sure that I could have done that when I was a kid."

"Oh, you have staying power, my friend," she said confidently.

"So you plan to just keep me here until you're ready for me again?" he asked.

"Until you're ready for me," she corrected with a grin. When he shook his head again, Lorelai's tone softened as she said, "I like you here. I need you here."

Luke kissed her forehead, and then her nose and finally her lips before he said, "No place I'd rather be." As a compromise, he pushed some of his weight onto his elbows as he continued to pepper her with tiny kisses, smoothing her hair back with his fingertips, and nuzzling her with his nose. "Sorry about the, uh, earlier," he said as he tucked his face into the crook of her neck.

"Oh, babe, you were right," Lorelai admitted. "I wanted to, but I was scared."

"I was too," he told her.

"I know," she said softly.

They lay quietly, locked together, breathing in perfect synchronization and content in the silence that blanketed their world. Finally, she said, "I feel like I should be doing something."

Luke chuckled and said, "I know."

"Sleeping or cleaning or chasing someone," she said with a smile.

"Feeding someone," Luke said with a laugh as her stomach growled loudly.

"No, not getting up," she said as she shook her head stubbornly.

"At some point someone is going to dump those nut jobs off on our doorstep if we don't claim them," Luke said with a wry smile.

"Think we can deny them?" she asked.

"Not so much," Luke answered. They lapsed back into comfortable silence for a minute and then he said, "I like them."

"Me too," Lorelai admitted with a smile.

"They're funny," Luke whispered as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"Yes, they are."

A moment later, he said, "I kind of miss them."

Lorelai's smile widened as she said, "Me too. We're pathetic."

Luke lifted his head and glanced at the clock. "No, pathetic would be if I picked them up now, which I am not about to do."

"Oh yeah? What's your plan?" she asked as she shifted a little beneath him.

"Well, we have about two more hours on the meter. I say, we get up, and I'll make you some eggs while you pump," he said as his plan slowly formulated.

"How did you…" she started to say.

"I can feel you," he answered. "I started something, I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her gently.

"I'm not," she answered.

"And then, after we have our eggs, we can have about a forty five minute nap," he said with a nod.

"Nap?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

"Naked nap," he amended. "That way we can do this all over again before we turn back into the pathetic parents."

Lorelai smiled as she said, "I like the way you think."

"Sound like a plan?" he asked.

"It's a plan," she agreed.

"Gonna let me up?"

"If I have to," she said reluctantly as she loosened her arms and legs.

"Permission to speak freely?" he asked.

"Granted," she said with a laugh.

"I love you, Lorelai," he said and then kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, Luke," she answered in the same hushed tone.

Luke nodded once and then said, "Okay, plan in motion," as he slowly pushed back away from her. "Okay?" he asked anxiously as she sat up.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Better than okay. Thanks, I needed that."

Luke rolled his eyes as he swung his legs off of the bed and said, "Anytime."

He pulled on a pair of boxers while she grabbed a flannel from the closet, slipping her arms into it, but leaving it open as she padded out of the bedroom and across the hall to Carly's room. "I want toast too," she called over her shoulder. "And cheese in the eggs."

"Got it," Luke answered as he started down the stairs, running his hand through his disheveled hair.

Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai walked into the kitchen just as he was buttering the toast. He glanced up and said, "That didn't take long."

"I just took the edge off," she said with a shrug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her chin to his back as she said, "Smells good."

"I was gonna bring it up to you," he told her.

Lorelai stepped back and ducked under his arm, snatching a plate of food as she said, "No need," and danced away from him playfully. She plucked two forks from the drawer and offered him one before leaning back against the island and attacking her eggs with gusto.

"Work up an appetite?" he teased.

Lorelai jerked her chin at his plate and said, "Eat up. You need your protein for strength."

"Hey," he said in an injured tone.

"I didn't mean that!" she said with a laugh. "I meant for round two, Mr. Sensitive."

"Well, some things a guy gets a little sensitive about," he grumbled as he speared some eggs.

"Babe, you have no reason to worry. You are a love machine," she said as she chewed. "A virile, manly, testosterone packed monster of love," she said with a nod.

"Cut it out," he grumbled.

"It's true! Look at the evidence. You're a baby making maniac," she said as she continued to shovel it in.

Luke snorted and then choked slightly as his head jerked up. He stared at her wide eyed. "Lorelai," he said in a low, panicked voice.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up obliviously.

"Um, we didn't, there's nothing," he stammered.

"What?" she asked, her brow creasing in confusion.

"We didn't use anything," he said gruffly.

"Huh?" she asked again. "Oh," she said softly as the lightbulb went on in her head. "Oh!" she said wide eyed.

"We haven't had to for so long," he said as he set his plate on the counter and began to wring his hands.

Lorelai thought for a moment and then shook her head as she said, "What are the odds? I mean, with the nursing, I haven't even gotten a period, and even then, the fibroids…"

"But it is possible," he said quietly. "I should have thought…"

"You should have thought? You thought we were going out for dinner, remember?" she reminded him.

"It would be a long shot, right?" he said nervously.

"A very long shot," she said with a nod. She thought for a moment and then asked, "Do we have anything, uh, you know… "

Luke shrugged and held up his empty hands as he asked, "Why would we?"

"Right, right," Lorelai answered quietly.

"I'll, um get something tomorrow," he told her.

"Yeah, tomorrow," she said as she looked down at her plate of half eaten food. "It really would be, wow, such a long shot," she said with a laugh. "And just my luck," she added ruefully.

"Hmm," Luke answered noncommittally.

"Not that it would be a tragedy or anything, but man, I would really like to be able to go a year or so without someone rooting around in my whatsit," she said as she started to eat again.

"Um, yeah," Luke said as he watched her carefully.

"Except you," she said as she waved her fork at him. "You can root around in there all you want."

"Thanks," he said dryly. "What, uh, what do we do?" he asked finally.

Lorelai shrugged as she picked up a triangle of toast and said, "Nothing we can do but be more careful from now on. We'll know for sure in a couple of weeks when they do my blood tests and stuff, right?" she asked, striving for a casual tone.

"How would you feel about that?" he asked quietly.

Lorelai stopped chewed and then swallowed hard as she thought about it. "Well, it's not exactly what I envisioned," she said slowly.

"No," Luke concurred.

"I kind of thought that we were, you know," she said as she looked over at him uncertainly.

"Yeah," he answered.

"But, I guess I think that if we can beat all of those odds, it must be meant to be, right?" she told him.

"Fate," he murmured.

"Is a bugger," Lorelai finished with a rueful laugh. She tossed the uneaten crust back onto her plate and set it aside as she stepped over to him. She placed her hand on his chest and said, "The horse is out of the barn, Babe."

"Yeah," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she said quickly correcting him. "So, the naked nap?" she asked.

"Can be a little longer," he finished with regret laden a sigh.

"Eat your eggs anyway," she said as she nodded to his plate. "Tomorrow you turn into Trojan Man," she added with a grin.

"Don't even start," Luke said with a groan.

"No glove, no love, baby," she said as she danced away from his reach.

"Fan-tastic," he grumbled.

"Aw, come on, admit it," she said cajolingly. "You'd rather be Stretch Armstrong than the Man of Steel," she teased.

"I'll embrace the celibacy," Luke muttered.

"Really? You'd rather go without than wear your raincoat?' she asked in a shocked tone.

Luke snorted and said, "It's not the rubber that's the problem, it's the rubbing it in."

"You gonna eat your eggs, Hector?" she asked as she began to unbutton the flannel she wore.

"Hector?" Luke asked.

"Trojan guy," she answered with a shrug as she freed the last button.

"Serve you right if the horse turned out to full of warriors," he muttered darkly.

"Yes, you would be crowned king of the impregnators," she said drolly.

"To make up for my epic failure?" he asked.

"You recovered nicely," she said as she parted the shirt, giving him a clear shot, right down Main Street.

"You'd better run," Luke growled.

"Run?" Lorelai asked as she began to back away from him.

"Today, I'm still faster than a speeding bullet," Luke said as he pushed away from the counter.

Lorelai laughed as she spun on her heel and ran for the hallway, the shirt flying behind her as he strolled casually from the kitchen. When he reached the hallway he saw the flannel lying on the floor at the foot of the stairs and sprinted after her.


	2. Disarmament

**A/N: A huge thank you to IkilledKenny for doing what she didn't need to do, but we're thankful that she did. This chapter chronicles some of the unseen moments that would have taken place in the timeframe covered by Packaged Goods Chapter 6 – Snippets.**

**Disarmament**

In the grey early morning light, Luke saw Lorelai's eyes drift shut, and then watched his girls sleep. He stared at Carly, completely beguiled by this little girl who had so had not only captured his heart, but had moved in, carving out her own spot. He looked for bits of himself in her. He claimed the shape of her lips, maybe, or the arch of her eyebrows, if he was feeling desperate enough. Her tiny fingers were long and thin, curled into her palm as she slept, but that could go either way. He searched Carly's face carefully, because they were easier to spot when she was asleep. Lorelai said that her eyes were shaped like his, fringed with his thick dark lashes, but he could never see that. When her eyes were open, all he could see was his dream come true; a little girl who would look just like the woman he loved. He sighed softly, running the pad of his finger over her clenched fist, and smiling as her fingers automatically curled around it.

If you had asked Luke Danes a few years earlier if he believed in love at first sight, he would have sneered at the thought. If you had asked him if lightning ever stuck twice, he would have laughed at you and then rattled off something about idiots who play golf regardless of the weather forecast. Ask him today, though, as the sun peeped over the horizon, lightening their bedroom to a paler shade of grey, he would have said yes, without a doubt. He saw Lorelai rub her cheek against the pillow, sinking further into her comfy spot and smiled tenderly as he carefully slid from the bed. He leaned over and lifted Carly from the mattress gently. When she stirred in his arms, he murmured words of comfort in a low whisper as he padded from the room. Once she was returned to her crib, Luke ran his fingers through her dark hair, smiling at the hint of soft curls that swirled in place of the fine straight hair that was now a memory. He felt his heart trip momentarily as he stared down at his baby, knowing that she was the last child he would ever have. With a quick shake of his head, he backed away from the crib and the twinge he felt each time the thought popped into his head.

_It was the right decision,_ he told himself as he walked from the room. _You can't just go around dropping kid after kid into this mess._ In truth, he was comfortable with the decision that he had made. Much more comfortable than he had been the week before when he had an ice pack pressed to his crotch. He knew that it was just these moments, when the house was still, the world was quiet, and the sweet scent of baby filled his head, that he felt that pang of regret. He knew that soon the day would begin, and the merry-go-round of parenting would whirl until his head spun with it. Luke had felt just as much relief as Lorelai had when her pre-op tests came back negative on the pregnancy issue. He had driven to Litchfield, to a pharmacy he had never been to, and purchased a box of condoms the day after Valentine Day. Of course, they had only managed to use one of them before the surgery, and now he had eleven unopened condoms that would never be used in the nightstand drawer. He shuffled tiredly through the bedroom, a small smile playing at his lips as he noted the amount of real estate Lorelai had claimed the moment he had gone. Once he closed the bathroom door behind him, he flipped on the lights and walked to the shower to turn on the taps. While the water warmed, he stripped out of his t-shirt and sweats, and focused his thoughts on the task at hand. Literally.

With a smirk, Luke stepped into the shower, knowing that he was probably the only guy on earth who wouldn't be psyched about a free pass to jerk his own chain as much as he liked. "Strictly for medical purposes," he muttered as he stood under the warm spray. In his mind, he had a deadline to meet. Lorelai wasn't due for her last follow up with the doctor for three more weeks. _Actually, nineteen days, _he corrected himself. His doctor had told him that he would need to 'ejaculate' ten to twenty times before having his sperm count tested. For obvious reasons, he hadn't felt much like jumping right in there the previous week, so now he figured that he needed to make up for lost time. He reasoned that if he could manage that, then once Lorelai was given a clean bill of health, they could put all of this behind them and move on. "Two down, eighteen more to go," he mumbled as pressed his palm against the cool tiles and ducked his head, letting the spray work on the muscles in his neck and shoulders.

He searched for a mental image, a little something to help jumpstart the process, and smirked as he catalogued the amount of raw material he had been given to work with over the past three years. The first image that popped into his head was the most recent. Lorelai with her hair mussed, propped up against the headboard as his daughter suckled at her creamy breast. Luke quickly dismissed the thought. Even though the sight never failed to stir him, the thought of whacking off to an image of his child was a little too weird. He rifled through his memory, envisioning Lorelai naked on the dining room table, Lorelai splitting a red popsicle in two and offering him half with a knowing gleam in her eye, Lorelai's laughter turning to soft moans as he molested Betty Boop under the covers, Lorelai in nothing but a pair of insanely expensive shoes leaning over the bed, looking back at him over her shoulder as she asked him to fuck her. That one never failed to do the trick. He felt himself growing hard as he pictured her in what was left of her Wonder Woman costume, red boots draped over his shoulders as he buried his tongue in her. He saw her standing in front of him, one hand cupping her breast while her fingers worked between her legs, offering herself up for his viewing pleasure. Finally he felt something click as he pictured the firelight flickering over her soft white skin as she bowed up off of the bed, wanting him, aching for more than the two fingers that traced a torturous path over her body. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around his stiff shaft, trying to focus, trying to relive that time; the first time he had ever loved her.

Lorelai rolled over and glanced at the clock as she noted the sound of the water running, and wondered why Luke was exceeding his normal five minute wake up shower. A worried frown creased her brow as she wondered if he realized that he was running a little late. Pushing back the covers, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stumbled toward the bathroom. Steam billowed as she stepped into the room. When she opened her mouth to speak, though, she stopped when she heard him grunt softly. Cocking her head, she looked through the foggy glass and saw Luke leaning into the tile as he stroked himself mercilessly. She was about to make a mocking comment when she noticed that instead of pleasure, his face was a portrait of grim determination. She heard him mutter, "Shit," under his breath as he heaved a sigh and slowed, hanging his head in frustration.

"Need some help?" she asked quietly.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelped as he jumped, quickly releasing himself.

"You need to be a little nicer about it," Lorelai said as she pulled her half buttoned pajama top over her head. "Unless you're trying to break it off. If that's the case, I'd have to lodge a formal protest. I'm pretty fond of that particular part of your anatomy," she said as she wriggled out of her bottoms and then opened the shower door.

"Why are you up?" he snapped, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted as she pulled the door closed behind her. She stepped into the spray, letting the hot water warm her as she slicked her hair back out of her eyes. She blinked back the moisture as she pressed a hand to his chest and asked, "Just needing a little pick me up this morning?"

"Lorelai," he growled in a warning tone.

"Why are you snarling at me? This isn't the first time I've seen you, uh, shock the monkey," she said with a laugh.

"This isn't my proudest moment. As a matter of fact, this is just the latest humiliation in what seems to be a trend," Luke said as he smoothed the water from his face, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

Lorelai lightly trailed her fingers along the length of him and said, "You look just fine to me."

Luke looked down at her and said, "I wasn't kidding, you know, about what the doctor told me."

Suddenly it all clicked into place. "Ah, I see," Lorelai murmured as she continued to caress him gently. "So you're just following doctor's orders?" she asked as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Unable to stop himself, Luke gently stroked her cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing over her eye, collecting the droplets that sparkled like diamonds. "I kinda figured that I could, you know, enough, then when you're, um, okay…" he left the thought hanging for her to fill in the blanks.

Lorelai reached up and cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. "Babe, we have a lifetime," she said softly. When Luke nodded mutely, she looked down watching as her fingers teasingly stroked him. "I'm happy to help, though, you know if you want to stay on schedule," she offered.

"That feels good," he admitted as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Lorelai smiled as she said, "Yeah?" She stopped stroking him and reached for his hand. "Here, let me show you how it's done."

Luke chuckled and said, "In this case, think I have a little more experience than you do."

"Yes, but that doesn't always translate into style points," Lorelai said with a sassy grin.

"Just takin' care of business," Luke mumbled. He watched as she took his hand and wrapped it around his cock again. "I thought you were gonna help," he protested.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I am. You're gonna do the work, I'm going to be your muse." She gently guided his hand watching with interest as she said, "Try not to be too rough, I'd be very sad if you hurt my best friend." She looked up at him and said, "You did this for us, I'm a part of that us." Lorelai ran her fingers through his wet hair and asked in a low, hypnotic voice, "What were you thinking about?"

"Room 16," Luke answered without hesitation.

Lorelai smiled fondly as the images of that highly anticipated night at the Independence Inn came flooding back. "Well, no wonder it wasn't working for you," she murmured. She tightened her fingers over his hand, slowing him as she said, "The pacing was all wrong." Stepping back away from him slightly, she locked her eyes on his as she brought both of her hands to her throat, smoothing them over her wet skin as she whispered, "Slow. You went so slowly I thought I would die." She lowered one hand and looked at him pointedly as she curled her fingers and thumb into her palm and began to trace a path down to her breasts with two fingers as he had long ago. "I wanted you so badly," she said, lost in the memory. Lorelai trailed her fingers down between her breasts, skimming beneath one and then circling her way around it in ever shrinking circles until she traced the outline of her nipple. "Do you remember every bit of it? You said you would," she reminded him.

"Yes," Luke breathed as he watched her.

"Do you? Do you remember the first time you made me come? Oh God, I do," she whispered. "I remember you sucking your fingers. That cocky look in your eye that told me that I had been too easy, too fast," she said as she watched him stroke his cock slowly. "I couldn't stop it. And you, you were so beautiful, all strong and hard. I had to touch all of you," she said as she reached out blindly, lost in the memory as she ran her hands over his muscular chest.

"I had to be in you," Luke said in a raspy voice. "I'll never forget that Lorelai. The day I die I'll be seeing you there in the firelight, your head thrown back, that smile. Oh that smile," he groaned.

"Yes," Lorelai whispered as she watched him close his eyes, living the memory of their first time. "I knew, I knew that night that I was falling in love with you," she told him. "I went back to my room, Rory was fast asleep, but I had to tell her. I had to tell her that I loved you."

"Lorelai," Luke groaned as he felt his release coming on.

"I knew, Luke. I knew that no one would ever make me feel what you make me feel," she said softly.

"Oh, Lorelai."

"Yes, that's it, Babe," she said encouragingly as she watched him come. When his knees sagged a little, Lorelai quickly wrapped her arms around him, taking part of the weight off of him. "I've got you, I've got you," she murmured in his ear.

"Forever," Luke whispered as he kissed her wet hair.

"A lifetime," she confirmed as she stroked his back.

They stood wrapped up in each other for a few moments, and then Luke said gruffly, "Thank you."

Lorelai smiled as she pulled back to look at him and said, "Oh, anytime."

"I guess I just feel kind of weird about the whole thing," he tried to explain.

"That's because you're acting like it's just you, but Luke, I'm in this too," she reminded him gently. "I'm on your team, remember?"

"Yeah," he said as he pulled her close again, hugging her tightly. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

"More than one way to skin a cat," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Not a good cliché to use for this," Luke growled.

"Sorry," she giggled. "How about we just say we're unloading that pistol of yours?" she teased.

Luke shook his head as he reached for the shampoo bottle and said, "Shotgun."

"Thank God it's not sawed off," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Yes," he drawled as he poured shampoo into his hand. "Turn around," he ordered.

Lorelai eyed him skeptically and said, "You wash those hands off? I don't want to pull a Mary Jensen."

"Funny girl," Luke said as he worked the shampoo between his palms and then gently began washing her hair.

"Mmm. I like to trade off," Lorelai purred as he massaged her scalp.

"Well, it's the least I can do," Luke answered dryly. As she tipped her head back toward him, he whispered in her ear, "Wait until I can do what I want to do."

Lorelai smiled as a shiver ran down her spine and said, "I can't wait."

And Lorelai proved to be not only a willing player, but she soon inspired Luke's own love of the game. Aside from the early morning watersports, Lorelai found creative ways to get their team to the playoffs. Luke found himself living in a heightened state of anticipation, especially after that Saturday afternoon she had almost made him ruin his sauce.

It was one of those rare days when the twins and Carly's nap schedules meshed. Lorelai was answering emails in their office, so Luke decided it would be a good time to whip up a batch or two of marinara to be frozen for future use. When she came downstairs, Lorelai found him puttering in the kitchen. She watched him move gracefully from the cutting board to the stove to the cabinets, adding a dash of this, and a handful of that to the pot, looking perfectly seasoned himself in faded old jeans that fit like a glove and a t-shirt that was just a shade tighter than some of his others. He hummed low and soft under his breath as he worked, something that always made her heart skip, and her fingers itched to touch the curls that sprung up at the back of his neck. Silently, she padded into the kitchen and pressed herself against his back, her hand splaying over his stomach.

"Hey, I have a knife," he growled as he jumped.

"Oh, I know you do," Lorelai said in a sultry voice as she ran her hand up over his chest. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and whispered, "Don't turn around."

"I think the guy holding the knife is supposed to say that," Luke chuckled as he placed the weapon on the cutting board.

"You're easily disarmed," she murmured as she brushed her lips against the soft cotton, her warm breath seeping through to his skin.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she snaked one hand up under his shirt, early caressing his stomach and chest while the other hand tugged at the button on his jeans.

"Kissing the cook," she answered as she drew his zipper down.

Luke frowned as he looked down at the counter and said, "I'm cooking."

"Yes, and it's very hot," she agreed. "I love to watch you in the kitchen. You're in your element. Almost as good as the bedroom," she added as she slipped her hand inside of his boxer briefs. "Too tight, not enough room to maneuver," she grumbled at his new choice of undergarment.

"Needed something, uh, more support," Luke said gruffly as she began to stroke him.

Lorelai smiled when she felt him twitch and begin to spring to life in her hand. "Here, let me help," she said as she gently fondled his balls. Growing frustrated with the constraints of his clothing, Lorelai slipped her hands to his waistband and quickly pushed his jeans and shorts down past his growing erection.

"Lorelai, we're in the kitchen," he said worriedly.

"Yes," she purred as she began to stroke him lightly, smiling smugly as she felt him fill in her palm. She peeked around his shoulder and saw him brace both hands on the edge of the counter. Pressing her open mouth to his shirt, she caught it between her teeth and tugged with a playful growl. As he chuckled soft and deep, she spotted a bottle of olive oil on the counter next to his hand. She reached for it with her other hand and asked, "This isn't extra virgin, is it?"

"I have a feeling it won't be in a minute," Luke said as he exhaled with a whoosh.

"No," she whispered as she lifted the bottle. "Cap?"

Luke quickly unscrewed the cap as she released her hold on him. Lorelai poured a generous amount of oil into one hand and warmed it between her palms. Using both hands, she smoothed it over his stiff cock, coating his balls with oil as she purred with satisfaction. "Talk cooking to me, baby," she said in a throaty voice.

"Can't." Luke choked out.

"Yes you can. Stirring, basting," she murmured encouragingly as she began to stroke him faster.

"Beating, whipping," Luke answered automatically. "This is not kosher," he growled.

"Definitely not," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Simmering, steaming, scalding," he panted as he felt himself giving in as he always did. "Geez," he groaned as she ran her thumb of the tip of him.

"You're gonna fuck me in here, Luke. On your precious island," she whispered in his ear. "Shining copper pots above us, I'll be watching you."

"Lorelai," he rasped.

"Here, in your place," she continued. "You're gonna take me hard and hot. Can you see it?"

"Oh God," Luke groaned as his fingers curled into the cold hard counter.

"You move so beautifully in here. You move even more beautifully in me. It's gonna be incredible," she promised in a low husky voice.

The feel of her hand gliding over him, the sound of her voice in his ear, the knowledge that she would keep her promises was almost too much to bear. "Lorelai," he gasped.

"Can you feel it? You're deep inside of me, filling me, Luke," she murmured against his back. "I want you. I want you to take me. I want you to have me. I want you so much," she whispered as she pressed hot open mouthed kisses to his shirt. "Will you?" she asked as she felt him tense.

"Yes," he grunted.

"You want me too? You want to fuck me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, yes," he chanted as he felt himself surging. "Lorelai," he warned.

As he came, Lorelai covered him with his shirt, capturing her prize with the soft cotton as he slumped over pushing against the counter to hold himself up. "Yes, yes," she repeated softly. "Yes, Luke, it's gonna happen," she murmured as she continued to stroke him gently, lazily running her fingertips along the length of him. "I love to watch you cook." Luke chuckled as he tried to catch his breath, feeling her press her cheek to his back and rubbing it against him soothingly. "For so long, we've had to take it slow and easy," she said quietly.

"Yes," he answered.

"I can stand the heat. I don't want to get out of the kitchen," she told him. She ran her free hand up his arm, squeezing his muscles as she said, "I want you back. I want you completely. I want all of you."

"Yes," he breathed.

"Got any other words in there?" she teased.

"No," he answered as she shook his head, letting it fall forward helplessly.

"Not even dirty ones?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered with a laugh.

"Good, save 'em up, I'll want them later," she said as she pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades and slowly released him. She glanced over at the stove and saw the pot filled with tomato sauce bubbling madly, popping and splattering over the cooktop. "Uh oh," she said in a low voice.

"Crap," Luke muttered as he reached over and flicked to knob to turn the burner off.

"I'm sorry, is it ruined?" she asked worriedly as she stepped away from him.

Luke quickly stripped off his shirt and used it to clean himself up a bit before dropping it to the floor. He spared a glance at the sauce before turning to face her and saying, "Don't care." He reached for her, pulling her roughly against him, and then kissed her heatedly, plundering her mouth with his lips and tongue. When he released her abruptly, he stared down at her stunned expression and said, "The things I'm going to do to you. Payback, Lorelai."

"Is a dish best served hot," she said with a smug smile. "I'll hold you to that."

Yes, Lorelai had a way of making things more exciting. She filled his head with promises, and she fueled his fantasies, making his time in purgatory infinitely more pleasurable. Whispered words of love and heated kisses that made his blood boil. Erotic nights filled with softly spoken memories shared. Teasing days, laden with knowing looks and Lorelai's playful challenges for Luke to feel the muscles in her forearms. There were rough and tumble make-out sessions that made him as horny as a teenager. There were lazy mornings when she stirred him with her velvety tongue. The best part was that the weeks flew by. Lorelai liked to tell him that they were the masters of the April showers. Luke liked to tease that he was the master of his own domain, now that he had her to do his dirty work for him. Luke glanced over at the Luke's take out bag sitting on the bench seat of his truck, and smirked when he thought of its contents. As he drove, he replayed the morning in his head.

"Luke, it's been two days, my muscles are starting to atrophy," Lorelai teased as she walked back into the room after returning Carly to her crib.

"Well, I want to make sure they get an accurate test. I really don't want to ever have to do this again," Luke said as he dumped the sample cup he had bought at the anonymous pharmacy in Litchfield onto the bed. Lorelai watched as he pried the lid off of the cup and scowled at it.

"I remember the last time you had to do that," Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke nodded as he chewed the inside of his cheek. "We thought we might never have them."

"And now look at us," Lorelai said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're lousy with babies."

"No more, though," he said with a tinge of sadness.

"No," she murmured as she kissed the side of his neck. "It makes me a little sad too," she confessed. "You make beautiful babies."

"We make a good team," he said as he held her tightly.

"Always."

"What do you say? Should we give those muscles a workout?" he asked as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats.

"No," she murmured as she threaded her fingers through his soft curls and pulled his head back so that she could see him. "Let me make love to you?" she asked softly. Luke's breath hitched slightly and he nodded his assent.

Lorelai brushed her lips over his, kissing him slow and soft, letting her lips glide over his. When he groaned deep in his chest, she parted his lips with her tongue, gently massaging his as they danced over one another. She slipped her hands under his t-shirt, feeling his muscles tense and bunch at her touch, and slowly began to slide it up over his stomach. Lorelai broke away from him momentarily to strip the shirt over his head and then immediately returned to the slow, sensual kisses she knew he loved. Luke ran his hand over her tousled hair, angling his head to drink her in as she pressed into his chest. As they kissed, she ran her hands over his back and chest, reveling in the play of his muscles beneath his smooth skin. When Luke began to kiss his way along her jaw, Lorelai sighed and said, "So beautiful, my man," as she caressed him possessively.

"Yours," he murmured as he made his way along her jaw, nipping and sucking gently.

When he traced the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, Lorelai shivered and slipped her hands into the waistband of his sweats, pushing them over his hips and down over his thighs until they pooled at his feet. "Step," she whispered as her hands curved over his ass appreciatively.

Luke smirked as he leaned back and bent down to free himself from the rest of his clothing. "Always getting me naked," he teased.

"I'm making up for all for those times I found myself in a similar situation," she answered as he straightened up. Lorelai laced her fingers through his, and stepped back toward the bed, gesturing for him to take his spot. Luke pushed the rumpled blankets away and flopped back onto the mattress, tugging her hand to pull her down with him. Lorelai resisted, stepping leaning back slightly as she tired to loosen his hold on her. "My turn," she said as she freed her fingers.

Luke blinked in confusion as he met her gaze, his eyes widening slightly when she pulled her pajama top over her head. Other than their times in the glassed in shower, Lorelai had not removed her clothing any time she had pleasured him. Aside from not wanting to tempt him too much, she was still a bit self-conscious about her body, especially after her surgery. He watched as she shed her pants and then knelt at the foot of the bed naked. He cleared his throat lightly and said, "There's a naked lady in my bed."

Lorelai wrapped her hands around his shins, her fingers kneading the muscles in his claves as she slowly made her way up his legs. "Need to feel you," she said softly. "Your skin against mine." She smiled as she saw his cock jump in response to her words. "Not the same when were all wet," she murmured.

"No," he breathed as she massaged his thighs.

Bypassing that which had received the lion's share of her attention for the past three weeks, Lorelai skimmed over his narrow hips and watched as her hands parted in a wide vee as she stroked her way up his torso. She knelt between his legs and pressed her lips to his stomach, just below his navel, her hair tickling and teasing his aroused flesh. Luke reached down and gathered her hair, wrapping the length of it around his hand. Lorelai kissed her way up, teasing his navel with her tongue as she passed, and licking and biting her way up his chest. Her breasts brushed his thighs, and Luke pressed into her. As she moved up a little more, he began to thrust, rubbing himself against the soft valley between her breasts. Lorelai smiled, pressing another kiss to his chest as she reached down, pressed her breasts together and encasing with the soft mounds. Luke grunted softly, thrust his hips, desperate for the friction her soft skin offered. After a moment, Lorelai continued her quest, moving up until his cock pressed insistently against her stomach. She circled one flat nipple with her tongue, raking her nails lightly over his other nipple and feeling it bead in response. She made her way up his throat; her tongue teasing him, her lips drawing his skin into her warm mouth. She nipped at his chin and then lowered her body to his, pressing her soft curves into his unyielding muscles. "Give us a kiss," she whispered, her breath tickling his lips.

Luke cradled the back of her head, lifting off of the pillow to press his lips to hers in a slow, soft kiss. "You feel so good," he whispered as he dropped back to the pillow, closing his eyes as savored the feel of her skin against his, her legs pressed against his, her breasts molding to his chest.

Lorelai kissed him sweetly and then whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered with a smile.

Lorelai shook her head slightly, staring intently into his eyes as she said, "No, thank you."

Luke tilted his head a bit and asked, "For what?"

"For all of it," she said softly. "Our life, our kids, the whole thing..."

"Sweetheart, that is something you never have to thank me for," Luke said in a gravelly voice. "I've only done exactly what I wanted."

Lorelai kissed him again and then gave him a slight nod as she began to retrace her path back down his body. Luke watched her as she rained kisses over his chest and stomach, her soft curls setting his skin on fire as they trailed over him. When she knelt between his legs once again, Lorelai waited until his eyes met hers before she took him into her mouth. She sucked him gently, circling the head of his cock with her tongue, and drawing him deep into her warm mouth. She kept a steady pace, her eyes meeting his as he watched her, his lips parted as he struggled to fill his lungs with air. Lorelai increased her pace, keeping the pressure steady as she took him deeper and deeper.

"Ello? Ellllllllooooo!" Josh called from the nursery, and his parents froze. Lorelai released Luke with a soft pop, her eyes wide with panic. "Ellllooo? Mama?" Josh called again. "Up, Mama, up!"

Lorelai's eyes darted toward the door and Luke whispered, "Go."

"But," she began to protest as she rocked back onto her heels.

"Go, I've got this," he said with a wry smile.

"Babe," she whispered regretfully.

"Mama!" Josh yelled, losing his patience.

"Please, I'm a professional now," Luke said as he sat up.

"Hang on, baby," Lorelai called to Josh as she scrambled off of the bed and groped for her pajamas.

"Mama, now!" Josh yelled imperiously.

"I'm coming!" Lorelai called as she hopped on one leg, trying to force her foot into her pajama pants.

Luke smirked as he said, "Oh, me too."

"Stop," she hissed as she pulled his t-shirt on inside out and hurried from the room.

Luke eyed the sample cup next to his leg, and wrapped his hand around his erection. With a sigh, he muttered, "Sometimes you just have to take matters into your own hands," as he began to stroke himself, determined to finish the job.

He turned right into the parking lot and parked close to the front door. As soon as he killed the engine, he grabbed the to-go bag from the seat and hurried into the building that housed Dr. Stephens' office. He delivered the sample to the lab on the first floor and then trotted back to his truck. As he sped back toward Stars Hollow, he glanced at his watch and noted that he should be home in plenty of time to do the child care shuffle before Lorelai rushed off to her appointment with Dr. Morgan. He shook his head as he drove, and wondered with a smirk if they'd ever have the energy to actually have sex again.

Twenty minutes later, he screeched to a halt at the curb, and bailed from the truck. He jogged up the steps and burst through the front door calling, "Tag, you're it."


	3. Slave Trade

**A/N: Caution many much dirtiness ahead. Fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 6 – Snippets**

**Slave Trade**

As Lorelai and Luke watched Richard back the Tahoe carefully out of the driveway, Lorelai dangled the key to her father's Jaguar in front of Luke's eyes and asked, "Wanna go for a joy ride?"

Luke smirked and asked, "Will it get me out of checking the plumbing?"

"No, but I may move buffing the hardwood up on the list," she answered with a sassy smile. "It'll be right after polishing the knobs."

"Whoopee," Luke drawled.

"Well, at least we knocked the cobwebs down last week," she said. "If you're lucky I'll let you trim the shrubbery."

"Shrubbery? What shrubbery? I thought this was all inside stuff," Luke complained. "Let me see the list, you keep changing things," he demanded.

"The Honey Do list?" she asked teasingly.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "The slave manifest," as he held his hand out, snapping his fingers impatiently.

Lorelai reached into the back pocket of her jeans. As she pulled a folded sheet of paper out, she admitted, "I may have changed it a little."

"Why am I not surprised?" Luke asked as he snatched it from her fingers. He unfolded the page and saw the words, 'Honey Do' printed neatly at the top. He let his eyes drift down the length of the page, seeing only one word repeated on each line, 'me'.

When his eyebrows shot up, Lorelai launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she asked, "Seriously? We're alone and you think I give a damn if the baseboards are scuffed?"

Luke laughed and said, "I was beginning to wonder."

Lorelai hurriedly started to unbutton his flannel as she said, "Honey, do me."

"Yes, ma'am," Luke said with a wicked grin as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Lorelai shook her head and propelled him back against the wall, pressing up against him as she fisted her hand in his hair. "No time for the sweet stuff, we only have five hours."

"Only five hours," Luke murmured as he captured her lips with his. Kissing her deeply, he pushed her back, flipping her around so that she was pinned to the wall as he plundered her mouth. He pried her arms form his neck and held them against the wall above her head, pressing the length of his body into hers as their tongues battled for supremacy.

Tearing his mouth from hers, he began to kiss her neck hungrily, growling deep in his chest as she tipped her chin up and arched into his chest. "Five hours," he murmured against her skin. "What do you want me to do?"

"You know what I want. All of you. Make me your slave, Luke," she said in a throaty voice.

He bit her earlobe and then drew it into his mouth. "Five hours," he said as he scraped his teeth over her jaw. "I'm gonna make you come, over and over again," he whispered.

Lorelai let out a whoosh of breath as she asked, "You are?"

"I don't even have to touch you," he said with a cocky smile.

"You don't?" she asked, surprised by his train of thought.

"Think I can't?" he asked as he pressed his open mouth to her neck and sucked hard on the tender skin.

"Oh, I don't doubt you, but you're touching me now," she pointed out.

"Nothing more than this," he told her. "All our clothes on, your body against mine. I get to kiss you," he stipulated. "Do you want me, Lorelai?" he asked softly, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Yes," she whispered.

"You've been thinking about it all morning, right? You've been planning this. You want me," he said in a soft hypnotic voice. "I want you," he murmured as he began to press sweet kisses to her cheek and then her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. He feathered kisses across her brow and her closed eyes, Luke pressed into her harder. "Feel me, Lorelai?" he asked quietly. "Feel how much I want you?"

Lorelai whimpered softly and began to thrust at the denim covered bulge in his jeans, rubbing against him rhythmically. Luke kissed the tip of her nose and then caught her lips again, forcing his tongue past them and into her warm mouth, tangling with her tongue and then sucking on it gently as he shifted, pressing his groin to her hip as he slid a leg between hers. When she grunted in protest, Luke broke the kiss, looking at her with dark eyes heavy with desire as he whispered, "You, not me."

"Want you," she answered stubbornly.

"Oh, you'll get me, eventually. You see, first I'm gonna kiss you into submission," he said in between soft, teasing kisses. "Next I'm going to touch you, every bit of you, and stroke you until you come again. Then I'm gonna devour you," he growled. "I'm gonna kiss, lick and suck every inch of you until you beg me… Beg me, Lorelai."

"Oh God," Lorelai whimpered as she ground against his thigh mindlessly.

"You know what I'm gonna do then?" Luke asked quietly.

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked at him as she asked, "Fuck me?"

Luke nodded slowly and hissed, "Yes."

He kissed her hard, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and stroking hers, deliberately suggestive. Lorelai moaned into his mouth as she increased her pace, grinding against his rock hard thigh desperately as his kisses and his words drove her into a frenzy. Luke could feel the heat of her, scorching hot, burning through the layers of rough cotton. "Are you wet?" he asked hoarsely as he tore his mouth away. "Were you wet while you were getting ready? Are you ready for me now, Lorelai?"

"God, you're so bad. So good," she said breathlessly.

"I must be good, judging by what you're doing there," Luke said as he glanced meaningfully down at the leg that parted hers. "Tell me, Lorelai," he demanded.

"Yes, I want you," she whispered. "I don't want you to be gentle. I don't want you to be sweet. I want you."

Luke kissed her again, his tongue trailing lazily along her bottom lip before he drew it into his mouth and sucked on it hard. He shifted slightly, pressing his thigh against her more insistently as he parted her lips with his and ravaged her mouth; teasing her tongue, running his over her teeth as he leaned into his hands, forcing his weight on her. Lorelai tried to push against his hands, aching to touch him, to feel the corded bands of strength that vibrated in his arms, to run them over the taut muscles that quivered with barely contained restraint. When Luke resisted, tightening his grip on her, she curled her fingers, digging her nails into the backs of his hands. She grunted in frustration as she rode his hard thigh, rubbing herself against him urgently. Lorelai caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, surprising them both when she tasted the metallic tang of his blood. Luke drew back quickly, staring at her hard as he ran his tongue over the tender spot, his breath coming hard and fast.

"Sorry," she gasped.

"Kiss it," he ordered as he captured her lips again, kissing her fervently.

XX

Babette clutched a pink bakery box as she and Patty climbed the porch steps. "I don't think they're home. The blue car's gone," she said as she gestured toward the driveway.

"Lorelai must be home, that's Richard's car," Patty replied as she nodded to the Jaguar parked in front of the house.

"I hope she is, because this coffee cake looked so good I think I want to have its babies," Babette cackled as she reached for the doorbell.

"No, don't, the baby may be napping," Patty reminded her as she raised her hand to knock. She stretched up onto her toes and peeked through the front door glass. "Oh my!" she gasped as she unballed her fist and pressed her hand to her heart.

"What? What's wrong? We're they murdered? Are they lying there in a pool of blood? I saw something like that on TV the other night, these friends came to visit, and they knocked on the door, but the door swung open because it wasn't latched, ya see? And when they went in, there was blood everywhere!" Babette said anxiously.

"I know where the blood has all gone," Patty murmured with a small smile. "No, no homicide, but there is some definite fraternization going on in there," she said as she craned her neck for a better view.

"Richard and Emily? Are they babysittin'?" Babette said as she stood on her tip toes, but still fell short of being able to reach the window.

"Lord, I hope not, because Luke is doing something very naughty to their daughter," Patty purred.

"It's Lorelai and Luke?" Babette said as she jumped slightly straining to see in the window.

"Oh my," Patty breathed again.

"What? What? Are they naked?" Babette asked as she tugged on Patty's sleeve.

"No, not naked," Patty murmured. "He has her up against the wall, though."

"Oh my God," Babette screeched. "Hands? Where are his hands?" she asked.

"He's holding her arms up over her head, pinned to the wall," Patty reported. "She's, oh dear, she's like Beenie Morrison's cocker spaniel, remember? I swear Peaches would hump anything in sight." Patty heaved a sigh and whispered, "I remember being kissed like that."

"Like what? I can't see," Babette implored.

"Oh!" Patty gasped as she saw Lorelai slump bonelessly against the wall. "Lord, what a man," she whispered as she saw Luke raining kisses over Lorelai's cheek and then nuzzling into her neck as he released her hands. Lorelai immediately lowered them to his shoulders, curling her fingers into his shirt as she tried to steady herself. "Aw, is it over?" Patty whined.

"Over? They aren't even naked yet, are they?" Babette asked.

"No, they both have their clothes on," Patty said, watching with a puzzled frown as Luke took a step back from Lorelai, granting her about six inches of space. She saw him say something to her as he unbuckled his belt. Lorelai looked up at him as he began to unzip his jeans, and then Patty saw him place his hand on her shoulder. Lorelai sank to her knees and reached for him. "Oh! Oh no. We should go," Patty murmured, unable to tear her eyes from the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

"What? What's happenin' now?" Babette demanded.

"He's opening his pants," Patty said in a low, mesmerized voice. "She's down on her knees."

Babette's jaw dropped, and then she blinked rapidly as she grabbed Patty's arm and said, "We gotta go."

"But, but…" Patty began to protest as Babette yanked on her arm futilely.

"Ya can't watch that! They're a married couple!" Babette insisted, leaning back with her full weight and finally succeeding in pulling Patty off balance.

"That's better than having HBO," Patty said as she pressed her hand to her chest to still her heart.

Babette pulled on Patty's arm, yanking her toward the steps as she said, "Come on, we'll make some coffee and you can tell me everything while we make love to this nice coffee cake."

"I'd have more to tell if…" Patty said as she gazed wistfully back at the door.

"You're a dirty old lady," Babette cackled as they started down the steps.

Patty snorted and said, "Well, at least I'm tall enough to ride that ride," as she reluctantly let Babette lead her away from the house.

XX

"That's right, Sweetheart," Luke murmured as Lorelai slumped against the wall. He kissed her cheek, trailing down over her jaw and then ducked his head, burying his face in her neck and breathing in deeply. "I want you," he murmured into her hair.

"Take me," Lorelai said as she lowered her hands to his shoulders, digging her nails into the soft cotton of his t-shirt as she panted for breath.

"I plan to. Over and over again, remember?" Luke answered in a low gravelly voice. He stepped back away from her, his dark blue gaze focused on the riot of dark curls that shrouded her face as he unbuckled his belt. Lorelai looked up as he popped the button on his jeans and then drew the zipper down. Luke placed one hand on her shoulder, his fingers firm and insistent as he pressed down. "Suck me, Lorelai," he rasped.

Lorelai sank to her knees in front of him, reaching for the waistband of his boxers and tugging them and his jeans down clumsily. When his erection sprung forth, Lorelai pounced, wrapping her lips around the swollen tip and drawing him into her mouth greedily. Luke plunged his hands into her hair, threading it through his fingers as he gripped her skull tightly, the tension that filed his body radiating through his fingertips. Lorelai moaned low in her throat and cupped his balls in her hand, fondling him gently as her lips and tongue worked him ruthlessly.

Luke thrust into her mouth, holding her in place as she stroked him with her soft tongue. "Suck, suck hard," he ordered, digging his fingers into her scalp. Lorelai did as she was told, pulling him deeper, letting her teeth scrape gently along the length of him before she drew on him harder, setting a frantic pace. She opened her eyes and looked up at him boldly. Luke's breath hitched as her bright blue gaze found his. "You like that," he grunted as his hips jerked involuntarily. "Take it, Lorelai," he groaned. As he felt the pressure building and his blood rushed in his ears. He thrust blindly into her mouth, forcing himself deeper into the wet heat. Lorelai whimpered in protest, but Luke was oblivious, lost in the surge of that was filling his cock. "Take it all," he panted as she squeezed his balls gently. "God!" he groaned as his climax ripped through him, draining the strength from each muscle in his body.

Luke braced one hand against the wall as he emptied into her mouth, his body wracked with shudders with each thrust of his hips. Lorelai cupped his ass, holding him in place as she swallowed convulsively. Then, as he slowed, she ran her tongue teasingly over the tip of him, reveling in the shivers that rippled through his body. Finally, she pulled away, smoothing the velvety skin with her hand as she rocked back on her heels. She looked up at him and asked, "That what you wanted?"

"Needed," Luke answered as he tried to school his breathing.

Lorelai eased his boxers back into place, carefully tucking him inside before she tugged his jeans up over his hips. "You do realize that we never made it out of the foyer," she said with a smug smile.

Luke smirked as he looked down at her and answered, "You do realize that I'm not even close to being done with you yet."

Lorelai tipped her head back as she said, "You seemed pretty anxious to finish."

"Sweetheart, I was just taking the edge off."

Lorelai ducked her head as she unlaced his boots, waiting patiently as he stepped out of each one. She stripped his socks down and then looked up at him and whispered, "Shirt."

Luke stripped his t-shirt over his head and tossed it in the general direction of the stairs. "Better?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"This is my favorite Luke," she said as she trailed a finger down the line a hair that disappeared into his boxers.

Luke's smile was wicked as he leaned down and helped her to her feet again. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her to him tightly. He nuzzled her ear and then traced the outline of it with his tongue. "Over and over again, Lorelai. That was just the beginning," he whispered. Luke smiled as he felt the shiver of anticipation race through her body and said, "Come on, you'll need something to eat in order to keep your strength up."

"Already had mine," Lorelai murmured as she resisted.

Luke slipped down out of her hold, and wrapped his arms around her legs, lifting her over one shoulder as he straightened. "I'm telling ya, that was just the first course," he growled.

Lorelai yelped. Her hair trailed down as she hung upside down over his back. She beat lightly on his ass and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Kitchen," he answered with a grin.

XX

Lorelai sat perched on the island as Luke stood between her legs, his fingers teasingly tracing the inseam of her jeans. He chewed the bite of grilled cheese sandwich that she had insisted on sharing with him. After he swallowed the morsel, he shook his head at her offer of the last bit. "Happy?" he asked her as she popped the scrap of sandwich into her mouth and chewed enthusiastically.

"Very," she answered.

"Good," he said as he reached for the hem of her shirt. As she lifted her arms, he stripped it up over her head and said, "It's my job to make you happy."

"You deserve a raise," Lorelai said as she watched him trace the edge of her bra with his fingertips.

Luke shook his head as he slid a finger under the front clasp of her bra and said, "I take satisfaction in a job well done." He released the clasp, smiling as the lacy cups clung to her breasts. Gently he smoothed his hands over her, brushing the barriers away. Lorelai smiled as the straps slid down her arms, and quickly freed herself from the garment. She frowned her disappointment when Luke immediately reached for the button on her jeans, but the frown melted into a knowing smile as he reached for the tab of her zipper.

Luke drew the zipped down slowly, and then his head jerked up as he realized that she wore nothing beneath. "Surprise," Lorelai drawled as his fingers brushed against her soft curls.

"And here I thought it was your birthday," Luke murmured as he leaned in to kiss her hard.

"Well, I have always thought that the day of my birth was something that everyone should celebrate," Lorelai answered as he curled his fingers into the waistband of her jeans. She braced her hands on the island and lifted her hips, allowing him to strip the jeans down to her thighs. When she lowered herself to the countertop, she gasped, "Oh my God that's cold!"

"I'm sure it'll warm up in a second," Luke chuckled.

Lorelai scowled at him and said, "I changed my mind. I want you to be my slave again."

"Too late," Luke said as he dropped her jeans and socks to the floor and moved around the side of the island, grabbing the knife block and cutting board and moving them to the other counter.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked as she whipped her head around.

"Just a second," Luke assured her as he cleared the rest of the island off and then opened the cabinet next to the stove.

Lorelai watched him warily shifting slightly on the cool counter as she saw him pull the bottle of olive oil from the cabinet. "Oh no, that's my trick," she said with a laugh.

Luke smirked as he said, "Don't worry; it's already lost its virginity. Plus, you didn't use it right," he added as he tossed the cap onto the counter and walked slowly back to the island, a cocky smile curving his lips.

"Seemed to work," Lorelai retorted.

Luke's smile warmed as he positioned himself between her legs again. "This is Ruffino premium extra virgin olive oil, imported from Italy," he said as he showed her the label. "Actually, it's a winery in Tuscany. They grow and produce olive oil too."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Fascinating."

"It has a distinctive flavor," Luke continued, undeterred. He poured a small pool of oil into the palm of his hand and then set the bottle aside. He dipped his fingertip into the oil and then held it to her lips, tracing them gently as he coated them with oil. "Taste it," he said softly. Lorelai licked her lips slowly, her eyes locked on his. "A little almond, gives it sweetness," he said in a low voice as he rubbed his hands together, warming the oil. With a small smile he placed his hands on her throat, slowly drawing them down, her skin shimmering in the sunlight filtering through the windows. Luke coated her shoulders, resisting the urge to take a bite out of the delicate curve of her neck. He reached for the bottle once more, distributing more oil between his hands before he cupped her breasts, running his slick thumbs over her taut nipples. "See? Tastes as good as it looks and feels," he said quietly, his eyes falling to her breasts as he watched himself caressing her.

"Julia Child teach you this?" Lorelai asked her breath hitching as he pinched her nipples.

Luke's smile was slow to spread, but he did not lift his eyes as he said, "No. The oil I knew about, its various uses my beautiful wife taught me."

"She sounds wonderful," Lorelai murmured as she leaned back onto her hands, arching into his.

"Oh, she is," Luke answered. "Incredibly sexy." Luke reluctantly slid his hands down her stomach and asked, "Give me some more." Lorelai balanced on one hand as she picked up the bottle and offered it to him. Luke shook his head and said gruffly, "You."

Lorelai nodded as she leaned forward and poured the oil into her other hand. Luke watched as she warmed the oil between her fingers and then rested his hands on her thighs as Lorelai cupped her breasts, looking at him boldly as she smoothed the glistening oil over them. "Lower," he rasped, as he began to knead her thighs. He watched as Lorelai smoothed her hands over her stomach, slowly lowering them in a vee toward the dark curls at the apex of her legs. She wet her parted lips as she ran her fingers through the curls, coating them with the oil. "Yes," Luke hissed between his teeth as he watched her part herself with one finger.

"I thought you were going to do this," Lorelai said challengingly.

"Oh, I am," Luke answered, distractedly as he watched her stroke her clit. "Feel good, Lorelai?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yes," she answered simply. "You like to watch me," she whispered.

"You watched me enough," he replied with a wry smile. "And, yes."

Lorelai quickened her pace, cupping one breast with her free hand as she asked, "Don't you want to touch me?"

"In a minute," Luke answered in a raspy voice.

"I want you to touch me. I want you to taste me," Lorelai said as she wrapped her legs around him, using him for balance. "I really want you to fuck me," she panted as she pressed her finger into her wet heat. Luke watched as she slid her finger slowly in and out. Slowly she withdrew her hand and pressed her finger to his lips, tracing them gently as he had with the oil. "Taste," she whispered.

Luke drew her finger into his mouth, hungrily sucking the mixture of oil and Lorelai from her skin. When she pulled her hand away and touched herself again, Luke shook his head and said, "My turn." He brushed her hand away and immediately thrust one finger into her, groaning as she braced herself against the countertop, her head falling back as she arched into his hand. "You still want it here, Lorelai?" he asked as he stroked her hard and hot, his thumb brushing over her clit teasingly. "Look up. Can you see yourself?"

"Guh," Lorelai grunted as she caught her reflection in the shining pots that hung above the island.

"I've kept them nice and shiny, waiting for this, waiting for you," he told her.

"Luke," she moaned.

"Are you mine?" he asked as he watched her. "Are you my slave, Lorelai?"

"Yes."

"Let me tell you what I want, Lorelai," he ground out as he pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing it in circles as he curled the finger inside of her, stroking her walls with each thrust.

"Yes," Lorelai rasped.

"After I make you come, I'm going to lick every bit of that oil off of you," he told her. "I'm going to suck your nipples, I don't care if I'm supposed to or not. I'm gonna lick you, taste you, stroke you with my tongue," he promised. "Then I'm gonna pull you down off of that stupid counter, and bury my cock in you."

"God, yes," she moaned.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard. So hard," he said as he gritted his teeth. "Is that what you want too?" he asked her.

"Yes, oh, yes," she gasped as she thrust at his hand.

"Come, Lorelai," he commanded as he felt her clenching around his finger. "Come so I can fuck you."

"Oh!" Lorelai cried as she climaxed. "Fuck me," she panted, "now."

Luke continued to stroke her, watching as her body surged and spasmed around him. "No, not yet," he murmured.

"Now," she groaned.

"No," he answered as he gripped the back of her neck with his free hand. He lowered his mouth to her throat and began to suck ardently on her slick skin. He stroked her gently, bringing her down as his mouth sought to take her back up. As he licked the oil from her neck and shoulders, he wound his hand in her hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat, and then growled deep in his throat as he bit her.

"Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed as her hand slipped a little on the counter.

Luke soothed her skin with his tongue, but made no apology as he worked his way down, licking and nipping at her collarbone, and dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat. He began to stroke her a little faster, her wet heat teasing the palm of his hand with each thrust. Luke trailed his tongue in lazy circles over her chest, lavishing attention on the gentle curve of each breast. He pressed his open mouth to the valley between them, his hot breath causing her to shiver.

Lorelai was distracted by the teasing heat of his breath on her skin and the insistent play of his hand between her legs. Suddenly, Luke's mouth closed over one sensitive nipple and her drew on her hard and hot. "Luke!" she gasped as she lifted one hand to clutch the back of his head. Torn between the aching need to hold him there and the urge to push him away, she whispered, "No."

Luke released her and shook his head as he moved to the other breast and said firmly, "Yes." He caught the beaded tip between his teeth and bit down gently. Lorelai moaned loudly and tugged at his hair, even as she pressed into him.

When he began to suckle her, Lorelai found herself unable to resist the sensations he was evoking. She spread her fingers, pressing them into his scalp as she urged him on. "Yes," she conceded at last. She lowered her hand to the counter once again and lifted her hips, undulating against him. "Yes, yes, yes," she chanted mindlessly.

Spurred by her obvious arousal, Luke lifted his head, watching as she circled her hips. "Oh no," he murmured as he withdrew his hand.

"Yes," she countered. "Damn it, Luke."

Luke quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down, toeing them off and stumbling slightly as he pulled his feet free. "Lie back," he ordered as he lifted her legs, pressing her knees up to her body.

Lorelai began to lie back onto the cold counter and then stopped. "No, you're my slave now."

"Mine," he countered, pressing her thighs apart. "This is what you wanted, Lorelai," he reminded her. Luke watched as she reluctantly lowered her back, wincing as the cold hit her heated skin. The moment her head rested on the island, Luke dragged his tongue slowly up the length of her, parting her folds and smiling as her hips jerked at the contact.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" she gasped.

"I'm trying to make your birthday as happy as possible."

Luke circled her clit with his tongue, nipping at her with his lips teasingly and then buried them in the sweet heat of her. Lorelai moaned loudly as he pleasured her, driving her up. He pressed his tongue into her, stroking her fast, drinking her in, lost in the frenzy of his own need. The cold counter forgotten, Lorelai pushed her heels into the edge, lifting her hips up and meeting each thrust of his tongue wantonly. "Yes, oh," she whispered as she cupped her breasts, closing her eyes as she imagined the feel of him mouth all over her. As she felt the heat coiling deep inside of her again, Luke stopped abruptly, straightening up as he pulled her legs down, wrapping them around his back. "No, what, why…" she groaned.

"I'm not climbing up there, Lorelai," he told her as he pulled her up from the counter roughly. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging on to him tightly as Luke glanced around the kitchen desperately. He eyed the refrigerator, but then settled on the big wooden table as he lifted her from the counter. He staggered slightly as he adjusted to her weight in his arms, carried her to the table and dumped her onto it atop the discarded newspaper and papers the boys had 'colored' with a crayon while they had breakfast. Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, but Luke silenced her with a punishing kiss as he pulled her to the edge of the table. With one thrust, he was in her.

"Oh yes," Lorelai cried as she released her hold on him and braced her arms behind her. She kept her legs locked around him as she looked up at him and whispered, "Come on, Babe, fuck me."

Luke plunged into her, grunting as he buried himself in the soft, wet vise. He watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust, driving into her harder as she moaned her encouragement. He pushed her back until she lie sprawled on the table, and bent over, capturing one hard nipple in his mouth as continued to push into her. He sucked hard, ignoring the frantic hands pressing at his shoulders. When he raised his head, Lorelai gasped, "Oh God, don't do that, do it some more."

"Which is it?" he asked as he slowed.

"No, don't stop, you're making me crazy," Lorelai panted. Luke covered her breasts with his hands, squeezing them tightly, curling his fingers into the soft flesh as he began to pound into her. "Luke!" she whispered. "Yes, yes."

Luke's hands moved to her hips, his fingers digging into her skin as he pulled her roughly onto him with each thrust. "Am I fucking you hard enough, Lorelai," he panted.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Lorelai chanted.

"No way," he breathed.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, oh!" Lorelai moaned.

Luke's control snapped. He braced a hand on the table, leaning over her as he drove into her as hard as he could, grunting as he filled her in hard hot spurts. "Come," he rasped. Lorelai whimpered in frustration as her climax eluded her. He pulled her over the edge of the table, grasping her ass in hands, squeezing her hard as he continued to pulse inside of her, and shivering with each stroke of his hyper sensitive flesh. His fingers slipped into the crevice of her ass, seeking the spot he knew would give her the push she needed. As he pressed the tip of his finger against her anus, Luke grunted, "Come, damn it."

"Luke!" Lorelai called out as he pressed into her slightly. "Oh God," she moaned as she felt the rush of her orgasm swamping her. She murmured his name, her hands seeking him and finding his scruffy cheeks as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. "Oh God, kiss me," she said breathlessly. Luke quickly complied, leaning over the table to press his lips gently to hers as she gasped for air. Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, kiss me." He caught her mouth again, this time kissing her deeply. When he pulled back, sucking in a deep breath, Lorelai smiled and said in a husky voice, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Happy Birthday, Baby," Luke answered with a smug smile.

"No table is safe," she rasped.

"No," he agreed as he used his fingertip to brush a wayward lock of hair from her face.

"I can feel you," she whispered.

"So, I'm not invisible?" Luke teased softly.

Lorelai wasn't having it. She shook her head and said, "I can feel you in me. I can feel your pulse."

Luke smirked and said, "Well, there was a lot of blood redirected." As he straightened up, pushing against the tabletop to support himself, his face fell as he spotted the faint purple smudges that marked her throat, breasts and hips. "I'm sorry," he said as his eyes widened and he pushed back away from her.

Still tripping along in a haze, Lorelai reached to stop him, but was too late. "Sorry for what?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Bruises," Luke muttered as he gestured to her, and then ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Lorelai looked down, spotted the lavender smudges his fingers had left on her skin and said, "Huh." She looked up at him with a wicked smile and said, "At least you didn't flog me."

"Lorelai," Luke growled.

Seeing that he was not going to be amused at all, Lorelai pushed herself up and reached for his arms, stopping him from his retreat. "No, no, no," she said adamantly. "You will not feel bad for this. You will not regret giving me exactly what I asked for on my birthday."

"You didn't ask to get hurt," Luke spat.

"I asked you to take me. I asked you to not hold back," Lorelai said as she tugged him closer to her, looking up into his eyes imploringly. "I know you always do, Luke."

"I'm a lot bigger than you, stronger," he said gruffly.

"Yes, and I like you that way," she said with a smile. When he didn't reply, she rolled her eyes and said, "It turns me on, Luke. I like that you're strong. Powerful," she added as she caressed his forearms. "I can feel it humming through you, your muscles all tense and hard." Lorelai reached up and cupped his cheek as she said, "I love it when you're a little out of control. That makes me feel powerful, knowing that I can make you do that."

"You are powerful," Luke said tersely.

"This is what I wanted, Luke," she said as she looked him straight in the eye. "I love the way that you and I make love, but once in a while…" she trailed off with a shrug. "Even after all of this, once in a while, I just want to be the girl you want so bad you can't help yourself."

"You're always that girl."

"I know that you love me. I know that you'd never hurt me," she said as she slid her hands down his arms and squeezed his tightly. "And now I know how much you still want me. That's the best birthday present you could have given me."

Luke leaned down and kissed her gently. When he pulled back slightly he whispered, "We're stark naked in the kitchen in broad daylight."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Yes, we are."

Luke tugged lightly on her hands and said, "We could probably get a nap in before I disinfect the kitchen and break out the paint."

Lorelai's brow creased as she asked, "Paint? For what?"

One corner of Luke's mouth rose in a half smile as he said, "I'm gonna have to do something about those baseboards or your dad will know I was doing something else this whole time."

"Bad things," Lorelai whispered with a naughty smile.

"Yes. If he knew what I was doing to his little girl while they were gone, I doubt the offer to babysit anytime would still stand."

"God, we can't have that rescinded," Lorelai gasped as she scooted off of the table and shook her hands free of his. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and whispered, "Naked nap. Take me, Master."

Luke smiled as he disentangled himself from her arms and reached down and scooped the clothes up off of the floor. "Hey, you think you could get one of those pink gauzy harem things like Genie?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "I'm not that kind of slave," as she sauntered from the room, adding a little extra jaunt to her step.


	4. Moments in the Moonlight

**A/N: This chapter works into Packaged Goods chapters 10 & 11. It may not be exactly what you expected, but I think it may have turned out to be exactly what they needed. Thanks for reading!**

**Moments in the Moonlight**

It's inevitable. No matter who you are, no matter who he is, no matter how happily married you are. There will be those days, those moments, when you look at your spouse and wonder what the hell you were thinking. He'll walk out of the bathroom scratching his ass, sticking his finger through the hole in his underwear to show it to you, and you'll look at him and wonder how you have ever let him touch you. There will be days when he rants on and on about the most idiotic things, and you'll ask yourself if you were high when you said 'I do' to spending every day, for the rest of your life, with this surly creature. You know that you aren't perfect either. As a matter of fact, you know that you're as far from perfect as a person can actually be; but still, you snap and ask him if you're going to have to hold a gun to his head to get him to trim is toenails. You can't help it. There are moments when you look at the man you married and see every flaw; cataloging the thinning hair, the grooves cut into his face, the bulging veins in his hands and arms and wonder how you ever found him attractive.

And then, there are the other days. The days when his fine hair curls perfectly around your finger, soft and silky. The days when he smiles so big, that every crease around his eyes and mouth beg your fingers to trace them. The days when you stare at those arms and know, without even touching them, how strong they are and how incredibly safe you feel when you are in them. And his hands. Those magical hands. Lined and scarred, calloused and rough, graceful and gentle; gliding over your skin, winding in your hair, driving you up, and stroking you back down to earth again. Those days far outweighed the others. Those days beat the others by a mile, or more.

Marriage is a bizarre thing. The everydayness of it can be exhausting. The all-encompassing steadfastness of it is exhilarating. You have to laugh at yourself sometimes. Those moments of profound disillusionment evaporate into indulgent laughter when you realize that while the one guy you thought was different from the rest, does indeed think his farts are funny, but it's okay because he thinks yours are too. You know him so well, or you think you do. But he can always manage to surprise you. You think you know what will set him off, but then he wraps himself in a Zen attitude and taking it like a man and throwing you for a loop. You think you know what will make him happy, but then he stuns you by taking it the wrong way, sinking into a sulk that you fear you'll never pull him from, and so senseless that you wonder why you even bother trying. You think you know every trick, every move, every ploy, but then he zigs when you zag, parries when you feint, ducks when you say jump.

But in every marriage, there are certain undeniable truths. There will be moments when you wish that you hadn't done it, when can't fathom why you ever said yes. There will be moments when your heart stops at the thought of ever having to live without him. There will be moments when you yearn to be single, carefree and unfettered. There are moments when you wait with baited breath for him to come home, anxious to see his face, needing to feel his touch, living just to bask in his smile. There are moments when you feel so connected, that you're sure that you'll never have to say anything out loud. There are moments when you are convinced that he is rambling in Swahili.

But all of those moments fade; overwhelmed and overshadowed by this one. You turn and look at him, trying desperately to memorize it, to wrap it up tight and store it safely in your heart. And when you look into his eyes your heart stops, only to start again filled with him as he brushes his hand over your cheek and says softly, "I remember, Lorelai."

"Remember what?" you ask breathlessly.

"What you look like in the moonlight," he says in a low voice. Your breath is trapped in your lungs, you've forget how to breathe. The truth is, you forget everything that is necessary to life but the absolute surety in his eyes as he leans in to kiss you. When he whispers, "A goddess," and brushes his lips over yours gently, you know without a doubt that you made the right choice. You can't breathe without him.

You watch him carefully as he pulls away and wet your lips, trying desperately to form a coherent sentence. "Is that why you're taking me out here?"

When he smiles easily and says, "I just want a little uninterrupted time with my girl, that's all," you can't help but feel a little disappointed. The ache, the need to have him, all of him, right then, right there, is almost crushing.

"Oh," you whisper, trying to ignore the fiery ball of yearning that burns through you. You push it down, trying to bank it with the knowledge that you should be happy that he simply wants some time alone with you without expectations, without urgency, without the juggling act your lives have become. You plaster a small smile on your face, and hope that he can't see how badly you want him to just take you now, to bury himself inside of you, to be completely yours.

He smiles, as he pulls the throttle back, and looks over at you with a devilish gleam in his eyes, and you know that he can read your mind. "Then again, I am a pirate, right? I can't be trusted," he says. You marvel at the contrast between the deep sexy voice that sends shivers down your spine, and the sly smile and boyish shrug that tells you that he just can't help himself.

And in that moment, you want him more than anything else in the world.

As he steers the boat out to the center of the lake, you drink it all in. The moon is nearly full, shining brightly in the inky sky, casting waves of silver over the calm surface of the water, and setting the planes of his face in sharp relief. You stare up at it, wondering idly if it's waxing or waning, but realizing that it like your love for him, it'll always be there.

You feel hyper aware. The ends of your hair lift and dance in the wind, tickling your shoulders, your neck, your arms. You can feel the heat of his skin; the solid bulk of him next to you. You hear the sound of his breathing even over the hum of the motor. And suddenly there is silence. You turn to look at him, but in that moment, his lips are on yours; warm and full, soft and sweet, tasting you, savoring you, claiming you as his own, and giving himself back to you wholeheartedly.

And it goes on. It could have been minutes, hours, days, weeks, or years; it didn't matter. This is that moment. There is nothing else more important than the feel of his soft lips against yours, and the promise of his hands, buried in your hair, holding you there, with him. In that moment, the fiery ache that burned so brightly just moments before, glows with certain knowledge that there is no need to hurry, they have a lifetime.

His lips are all that you need, gliding gently against yours. You know every contour of them. The taste, so familiar, but at the same time, as thrilling as the first time you sampled it. Soft kisses, slow kisses, sliding into one another. There's that slight increase of pressure that triggers the impulse to part yours. That first tentative, teasing brush of his tongue against yours releases a moan that tears from the very depths of your soul. You're lost in the very wonder of him. This fascinating creature, that drives you crazy and then drives you wild. As his tongue leads yours in a slow, seductive dance, you realize that there is nothing more that you want in life than this moment.

Your fingers brush over the rough stubble that covers his cheeks, jaw and neck. The prickling sensations ripple through your fingers, up your arms, down into your heart, and then drive straight for that ball of need deep inside of you. You know how it will feel as it scrapes over your skin, leaving a tantalizing trails of sensation in its wake. You stroke his jaw with your thumbs, knowing that at some point soon, you'll feels it's rasp against your breasts, your stomach, your thighs. You tangle your fingers in the soft curls at the nape of his neck, arching into the kiss even though you know that he has no intention of taking you where you want to go. The anticipation is maddening, and delicious.

His lips never leave yours. They don't stray to your cheek, your chin, your neck. He doesn't nibble at your jaw or your collarbone, as you know he loves to do. His hands never leave your hair, your face, your neck. His kisses alternate, keeping you off balance. Demanding, delicate, heated, reverent, possessive and tender; he is everything. He never wavers in his determination to kiss his girl in the moonlight. And in that moment, that blissful, aching, moonlit moment, you remember what contentment is and thank God for giving him to you.

You know it would be so easy. All it would take would be a brush of your hand over the bulge you know is straining against the worn soft denim of his jeans. All you would have to do is move, throw your leg over his, press against him, let him feel the heat that is coursing through your veins, the damp, sweet evidence of your need that you're sure is soaking through your panties to the thin khaki shorts he had eyed appreciatively earlier that day. You could pull your t-shirt over your head, knowing that he would press those magical lips to your breasts. You could with the barest of efforts, feel the tug of his mouth on your aching nipples, the rasp of his tongue on the swollen flesh, pulsing at the apex of your legs. You know it would be so easy, but you know that it isn't what he wants, and you want what he wants more than anything you have ever wanted before.

He lifts his lips from yours, and the shock of the cool breeze against the moist skin makes you shudder at the loss. You know your eyes are wide as they stare into his, feeling the warm rush of his breath on your face. You press the palm of your hand to his heaving chest, needing to feel the rapid beat of his heart. His voice is raspy, hoarse with need, as he brushes your hair back from your face and says, "I don't want to make love to you here."

"No," you whisper.

"I want you, Lorelai, so badly," he says simply, his eyes earnest even as they burn with desire.

"I want you to make love to me in that big brass bed," you whisper. "Take me home."

He smiles as he touches his lips to yours in the barest of kisses. "I worship you. Beautiful girl," he murmurs.

Your eyes close as his words flow over you, through you, spearing into your heart. "I love you, Luke."

He smiles again as he shifts back into his seat and starts the motor. He sets the throttle to a low hum, drapes one hand over the top of the wheel, and laces the fingers of his other hand through yours, squeezing it tightly. He takes the long way back to the dock, but you don't mind. He starts to talk, unloading all of hid cares and worries into her hands, and you realize that this is what it is all about. You tip your head back, letting the warm summer breeze cool your flushed cheeks, feeling the thrum of the engine humming in time with the blood pumping through your veins as you listen, taking the burden from his shoulders, sharing the weight, sharing your lives.

As he secures the boat, you stand on the dock, watching the play of his muscles under the t-shirt worn thin from too many washings. You admire the curve of his ass encased in jeans so old that the knees are almost white. He steps gracefully up onto the dock, and you wonder how you could ever resist him, why you would ever want to. He holds your hand warm and sure in his as you walk to the cabin, and you know without a doubt that this moment is far from over.

XXXX

Marriage and family is a precarious balancing act. You tip toe along the tightrope, checking yourself occasionally, and bracing yourself to be the one to catch him if he wavers. It's a strange thing, you marvel as you place a kiss to the crown of your baby girl's head place her in her crib and then turn to kiss your adult daughter's soft hair, mother, wife, lover, friend. Sometimes you wonder if you're getting the mix right, filling the role that you need to fill at that moment. You hurry down the short hallway to the bedroom he had built for you to share, in the cabin it meant so much for him to share with your family. In this moment, there's no doubt about who you are to him, who he wants you to be. You rummage through your suitcase, searching for the pretty nightgown you had purchased simply because you knew he's like it. At least, you thought he would. You're pretty sure he will, but, of course, he could always surprise you. You hurry through your evening routine, meeting your own eyes in the mirror's reflection, and realize that you are used to having him in the same space, watching you, feeding his strange fascination with watching you pat moisturizer into your skin. You feel a prickle of anticipation as you step out of your clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor and letting the satin slither over your body, teasingly caressing you in a touch much cooler than the heat you yearn for.

You look up to check your reflection and see your nipples taut and straining against the thin fabric. You fidget with the straps, adjusting them so that the black lace that edges the bright blue satin dips between your breasts. Nervously, you smooth your hands over your hips, hoping that the slick fabric provides the right amount of camouflage for the ravages of two recent pregnancies. You hear the bedroom door open and close, take a deep breath, and step out of the bathroom, hoping that you look as sexy and alluring as you want to be, and knowing by the look on his face that you have succeeded. Buoyed by the way his lips part, and the look of naked desire in his eyes, you stroll to the dresser acting as if you slip into satin and lace every night. You can't help the smug smile that tugs at your lips as you reach up to unhook your necklace, knowing that he's watching the lift of your breasts under the slick material. "You like?" you ask, already knowing the answer.

And then he's there, crossing the room as fast as lightning, his eyes locked on yours in the mirror, and you know that the words he whispered on the boat are true. He does worship you. It's heady, the sudden rush of power and desire that flames up again as he sweeps your hair aside, and his mouth is hot and hungry, devouring you, stroking the pulse that beats in your neck. His hands are everywhere, strong and demanding, caressing you, possessing you as they glide over the satin that both protects and torments you. "Oh God, love me, Luke." The words tumble from your lips in a rush of desire. It's all you can think of, it's all you want; his hands on you, his mouth hot and wet, gliding over your skin, his body pressed against yours, his cock, pulsing against its constraints, pushing against your ass.

His fingers curl as they slide down, gathering the slippery fabric, inching it higher and higher until he finds the tender spot at the inside of your thigh. He strokes it gently as he pushes the strap from your shoulder and slips his other hand into the neckline of the gown to cup your breast. His callused thumb brushes over the taut nipple as the fingers of his other hand part your folds, teasingly stroking your swollen clit. A low moan fills the room, and you don't realize that it came from you until he murmurs, "Shh," against your ear, a gentle reminder that you are not alone in the small cabin. You bite down on your lip, trying to contain yourself as his fingers find home, pressing into you insistently. Your legs slide apart as your head falls back against his shoulder, and you surrender yourself to him completely. His fingers dance inside of you as he squeezes your breast gently and teases the sensitive tip with the palm of his hand, his own passion held back, his only desire your pleasure.

You're so close, wound up from his kisses and the promises of things to come whispered in the moonlight. His voice is rough and low in your ear as he whispers, "Look at you, my girl. My beautiful girl."

You open your eyes, lifting your head a little to see your reflection in the mirror, and he's right. In that moment, you see yourself through his eyes. You are the most beautiful woman who has ever lived, and it's all because of how he makes you feel. "Luke, Luke," his name is a whisper on your lips, but screams in your mind as you watch him drive you up over the edge. You feel his hand clutching your breast, holding you up as your knees give way, and you turn to melt against him. His lips are in your hair, murmuring your name, whispering words of love and devotion, but they mean nothing compared to the absolute knowledge coursing through your own body. He loves you, you love him, and in that moment, you know that no matter what, you will always be his and he will always be yours.

Soft kisses shower your temple, your cheek, your neck. Long languid strokes of his fingers stoke the fire he had built, coaxing the embers cooled by the rush of climax back into flame. "I need you," he whispers, his voice breaking.

"You have me," you say softly as you reach back hooking your arm over your shoulder, and threading your fingers through his hair.

He kisses the side of your neck and then raises his lips, waiting patiently for you to turn your head and give yours to him. As he kisses you, he slips his hands free, causing you to whimper your protest against into his mouth, but a moment later, you feel his hands on your waist, gently turning you to face him. You slip your hands under his t-shirt, pushing it up as your fingers explore the hard planes of his chest. You push it up over his head, and tenderly smooth his hair back into place before allowing your hands to drift to his shoulders, gently kneading the taut muscles at the base of his neck.

He reaches up, capturing your hands in his and lowering them between you as he steps back, leading you to the side of the bed. He stops and releases your hands before moving to the window to pull back the curtains you made to match the quilt you made for him, intertwining your life with his. The silvery moonlight that had followed them out onto the glassy lake now flooded the room. You smile and say, "You ordered that moon, didn't you?"

His smile is confident and just a shade cocky as he cups your face in both hands and whispers, "Just for you."

He kisses you then, his hands slipping the other strap from your shoulder and then smoothing the gown down, peeling it back to reveal your breasts, pushing it over your hips, and then caressing your ass possessively as the gown pools at your feet. You reach for the button on his jeans, thankful that he eschewed his belt that morning, anxious to have him free. As soon as his pants are open, you begin to lower them, taking his boxers with them, easing the material over his straining cock, but losing momentum as you look down. You curl your fingers around the taut flesh, unable to resist the allure of him; hard as steel covered in velvety smooth skin. When he shudders and you feel him twitch and jump in your hand, you feel that rush of power again. Secure in the knowledge that he wants what you want, you stroke him gently, your fingertips teasing the sensitive tip of him, your lips curving as he muffles a low groan against your temple. He wraps his fingers around your wrist, gently removing your hand, and bringing it to his lips.

He pushes his jeans and boxers down, and pulls his feet free from them, stripping off his socks before straightening and pulling you to him. You feel him pulsing hard and hot, throbbing with need against your stomach as he holds you close, breathing in the scent of your hair and absorbing the feel of your body against his. Slowly, he lifts his hand to your face, his thumb stroking your jaw as he lowers his lips to yours and kisses you so sweetly it makes you weak. Guiding you with his hands at your waist, he urges you onto the high brass bed. You lie back, watching him as he stares at you with heavily lidded eyes, taking in the sight of you bare and wanting, bathed in moonlight.

And then he's there; the delicious weight of him pressing you into the soft mattress as he covers you completely. You smooth your hand over his shoulder and down his arm until you tangle your fingers with his and allow him to lift your joined hands above your head. He nuzzles your hair, rubbing his rough cheek against the dark curls that fan out over the pillow. He wraps your linked fingers around a brass rung on the headboard, and then shifts slightly, his body unerringly finding the heat of you, his cock parting you insistently as he finds his way home. He sighs as he sinks into you, and you moan softly, welcoming the hard heat of him. He holds himself still for a moment, savoring the sensation of being buried deep inside of you, and your eyes meet. He lowers his lips to yours; warm and full, soft and sweet, tasting you, savoring you, claiming you as his own, and giving himself back to you wholeheartedly as he begins to move slowly.

And it goes on. It could have been minutes, hours, days, weeks, or years; it didn't matter. This is that moment. There is nothing else more important than the feel of his soft lips against yours, your bodies joined. In that moment, the fiery ache that burned so brightly just moments before, bursts into flame with the certain knowledge that there is no need to hurry, they have a lifetime. And in that moment, when his hand squeezes yours and he whispers your name in a way that fills your heart with pride, your body with pleasure, and your soul with solace; that moment is all you need. You feel your body tense, every fiber of your being closing around him, keeping him there with you because you know that you can't live without him. You feel him give himself over to you, handing you his body and soul for safekeeping as you have just given him yours.

Marriage is a bizarre thing. You may have wanted to bash him in the head with his precious cast iron skillet just a few hours ago, but in this particular moment, there is no place on earth you would rather be than curled up in the crook of his arm, pressing kisses to his chest, your joined hands resting on his stomach as he chuckles at something you said. As you listen to the strum of his heart, you tell yourself that the next time you are tempted to start a flannel bonfire in the backyard, you just need to remember what that plaid keeps safe for your eyes only. You smile contentedly as he strokes your arm lazily, remembering that he is the one who told you that being contented was so much better than being happy. You open your mouth to tell him that you love him, but instead, you are interrupted by a soft snore. Yes, this is one of those moments.

Marriage is a balancing act, you think as you close your eyes, rub your cheek against his chest and wonder which way tomorrow will go. As you drift off to sleep, you remind yourself that it's important that you refrain from killing him, you may need him a few moments later.


	5. And The Tide Rushes In

**A/N: Fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 12 – Tides. Special thanks to The Moody Blues for the title. Now the song is stuck in my head.**

**And The Tide Rushes In**

Carly had been bathed, and the Chinese food from Al's consumed. After an intense round of tip-toe standing at the ottoman, and crawling over her father, Lorelai took Carly upstairs to nurse and put her down for the night. Luke opened another beer as he dropped down onto the couch with a tired sigh. He twisted his neck and rolled his shoulders, trying to work out the kinks left by lifting box after box of heavy books and toting them up three flights of stairs. He toyed with the bottle cap, flipping it between his fingers as he stared unseeingly at the television, lost in thought.

Lorelai came downstairs and found Luke sprawled on the couch with a beer in hand, staring blankly at an episode of _Full House_. "Can't get enough of the Olsen twins?" she asked as she walked into the room.

Luke simply looked up at her and said, "No. Thinking."

"About?" Lorelai asked as she picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, stopping when she found _Love Actually_ playing on HBO.

"Stuff," he answered gruffly. She turned to find that Luke had set his beer aside and was staring up at her expectantly. "You."

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "What about me?"

Luke leaned forward, curling his fingers into her hips as he pulled her closer and pressed his open mouth to her stomach, letting the heat of his breath seep through the soft cotton to her skin below. Lorelai smiled and said, "Oh, that."

Luke gathered the hem of her shirt in his fingers, lifting it up to reveal her creamy skin and whispered, "Yes, this," as he pressed his lips to her once more. He drew a lazy heart on her stomach with the tip of his tongue, and then looked up at her as he began to raise her shirt up further.

"We're in the living room," Lorelai murmured as she raised her arms, helping him pull the shirt off.

"Never stopped us before," Luke muttered as he reached to unhook her worn white nursing bra.

Lorelai glanced down and said, "I guess I could have put on better lingerie."

"Doesn't matter," he said as he stripped the straps down over her arms, pressing hot, wet kisses to her stomach. He tossed the bra aside and reached up to cup her breasts with both hands.

"Someone needs a little loving," Lorelai said with a smug smile.

"Need a lot of loving," Luke answered as he circled one nipple with his thumb, teasing it until it grew into a hardened point.

Lorelai pressed on his shoulders, pushing him back against the cushions as she climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. "My poor Burger Boy. A little sad, a little tired," she cooed as she rose up on her knees, offering her breasts to his hungry lips.

"Not so tired," Luke murmured as he licked his way down the valley between her breasts. "You know what might make me feel a little better?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.

"What's that, Babe?" Lorelai asked as she smoothed her hands through his hair, pressing against the hard ridge of his jeans.

"Well, you don't want the sap, so let me put it this way," he said as he kissed his way along the top of one breast and then looked up at her as he moved to the other. "Fuck me, Lorelai," he whispered.

Lorelai smiled as she purred, "Oh my." She scrapped her nails over his shoulders, delighting at the sound of their rasp against the cotton of his shirt. "Really? You want me to fuck you?" she whispered as she ground against him.

"Yes," he hissed as he captured one nipple with his teeth and then sucked it into his mouth. Luke captured both breasts in his hands, kneading the soft flesh urgently. "And then, I can take you upstairs and love you."

Lorelai moaned as he pushed her breasts together and then buried his face in the soft mounds. "You know, I love having you that way too," she breathed.

"And I love it when you fuck me," he said as he lowered his hands to her ass and thrust his hips against her as he squeezed her insistently.

"Talk to me. Tell me how you want me," Lorelai said, leaning back to run her hands over the tight white t-shirt he wore beneath his honeymoon shirt.

"I want you naked," Luke said with a chuckle as he reached for the waistband of her pants.

"Naked?" Lorelai asked as she pushed herself up and off of him. She stood up between his knees and shimmied her sweatpants over her hips, taking her panties with them. "Like this?" she asked as she stood before him, completely bare.

"Yes, like that."

"And what do you want me to do now that I'm naked?" she asked innocently, trailing her fingertips down between her breasts, and then splaying them over her stomach.

"That. Do that," Luke said in a rough voice as he watched her.

"You want to watch me touch myself?" Lorelai asked. She let her head fall back slightly, knowing that he liked the way her hair trailed down her back. "You like this, don't you? It turns you on?" she asked as she slid her hand down, running her fingers lightly through the soft curls at the apex of her legs.

"Yes."

"More than you like touching me? Don't you want to touch me?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"I will," Luke replied, his eyes riveted on her hand as she spread her legs a little, nudging his knees apart.

Lorelai slipped one finger into her folds, stroking her clit lightly and watching as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "You want a taste?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

Lorelai removed her hand and held her finger up to his lips, tracing them teasingly before he caught the tip and sucked her finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it to get every bit of her. "Don't you want to taste me, Luke?" she asked in a husky voice.

Luke slid down onto the couch and pulled her down on top of him. "You don't play fair," he muttered as he grasped her hips and pulled her up, urging her to straddle his head.

"I know your weaknesses," Lorelai said as she lowered herself slowly, taunting him with a tantalizing view of her glistening pink folds. When he tried to pull her to him, she resisted. "Uh uh. You asked for this," she reminded him.

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he reached down and began to open his jeans. Lorelai shifted slightly, letting her curls brush teasingly against his nose, and then pulling back again. Luke released his hold on her hip to shove his jeans and boxer down to his thighs. Lorelai smiled and asked, "Getting more comfortable, Babe?"

"About to get a whole lot more comfortable," Luke growled as he grasped her hips again, his biceps bulging as he lifted her up.

"Oh!" Lorelai gasped in surprise, struggling to untangle her legs from the couch cushions. "What are you doing?" she asked as he sat up, swinging his feet to the floor.

"Getting what I asked for," Luke said as he pulled her down on his lap, rubbing his cock against her damp folds.

"What was that again?" Lorelai asked leadingly.

Luke fisted one hand in her hair and pulled her down to kiss her at last. His lips ravaged hers, his tongue plundered. He pulled back and leaned against the cushions, staring at her boldly. "Fuck me, Lorelai," he rasped.

Lorelai smiled and she stroked him with her fingertips, pressing the shaft of his cock against her clit and circling her hips slowly. "I love a man who knows what he wants," she said as she rose up, and positioned him at her entrance. She licked her lips as she saw his eyes drop to watch as their bodies were joined. She circled her hips, slowly sinking down onto him as he groaned low and deep in his throat. "Like what you see?"

Without lifted his eyes, Luke grunted, "Yeah."

Lorelai slid her knees apart, taking him deeper and deeper until he was buried in her. She pressed her hands to her thighs and whispered, "You watching?" Without watching for his answer, she began to ride him, building slowly, her breasts rising and falling each time she impaled herself on him.

Luke's breath rushed from his lungs as he reached to cup her breasts, feeling the weight of them bounce in his palms. "Fuck," he muttered, unaware that the word had actually left his lips.

Taking it as a request, Lorelai moaned and rode harder, faster; her breasts bouncing wildly as she increased the pace. Luke released her breasts, his hands sliding to her ass, cupping her, pulling her apart as he thrust up into her, watching his cock disappear into her heat over and over again. "Lean forward," he gasped.

Lorelai complied, bracing her hands on the back of the couch, bracketing his head. She moaned again as she felt the shaft of his cock brushing against her clit with each stroke. She let herself go, letting him push her down to meet each of his thrusts, focusing on nothing but the slide of his wet skin over her sensitive clit. Luke's head fell back against the cushion as he strained up into her. He lifted one hand to his lips, sucking on his fingers for a moment before lowering them between their bodies, and stroking her insistently.

"Oh, God," Lorelai moaned as she felt her climax rushing through her.

Luke felt her tense, her muscles squeezing him tightly as he reached for her ass again. "Yes, yes, yes," he grunted as he thrust up into her. Lorelai slumped forward and Luke opened his mouth, drawing deeply on the tender skin of her neck as his orgasm rocketed through him.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai panted, stroking his hair. "Babe? Babe, let go," she whispered.

Luke reared back, his mouth making a loud popping sound as he pried his lips from her neck. "Sorry," he whispered breathlessly.

"S'okay," she soothed. "So, turtleneck season starts early this year," she teased. When he remained quiet, his arms banding around her tightly, his face pressed into her collarbone, Lorelai whispered, "Talk to me."

Luke shook his head slightly and muttered, "It's nothing. It's stupid, I know."

"You feel like you're losing everyone," Lorelai said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Working too much, missing each other, missing the kids. I get it," she assured him. "Rory has gone back to school, and now Jess is gone. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent the boys to Mom and Dad's tonight. I was just thinking that you'd want some quiet time," she told him.

"I know, and it's okay. I just missed seeing them today," he answered without lifting his face. "I'm so tired," Luke said softly.

"Come on, Burger Boy," she said as she began to uncoil her arms from his neck. Luke held her fast, his arms as strong as bands of steel as he refused to relinquish his spot. "Luke, we can't stay here all night," she said gently.

"Just a minute more," Luke muttered as he nuzzled her shoulder. "Wanna stay right here."

Lorelai smiled, running her hands over the back of his shirt, feeling the taut muscles ripple beneath the layers of cotton. Lorelai kissed his ear gently. She shifted slightly, and Luke grunted his disappointment as he slipped from her heat. "Let's get you to bed. I promise, I'll hold onto you until you fall asleep," she said as she pulled back, lifting his chin up to look at her.

"Sorry about your neck," he said gruffly, lifting a finger to the purpling mark he had left on her milky white skin.

"I'll survive. Maybe having a nifty hickey will get me a date to the sock hop," she said with a saucy wink.

"I'm the only date you'll ever have," he told her firmly.

Lorelai smiled as she kissed him softly. "Don't wear the socks with the holes in them, then."

When she stood up, Luke looked up at her and then quickly unbuttoned the cheeseburger shirt. He shrugged it off and then handed it to her. "So gallant," Lorelai cooed as she slipped her arms into the sleeves, and held it closed over her naked body. Luke lifted his hips and quickly pulled his boxers and jeans back into place as she turned off the television and waited for him to heave himself up off of the couch. He scooped up her discarded clothes and held them in a wad as Lorelai reached for the switch on the lamp and turned it out. Silently, she took his hand and led him toward the stairs.

"Are we locked up?" he asked.

"The perimeter is secured," she reported.

"Are you sure?"

Lorelai sighed and paused on the second step. "Go check," she told him.

Luke hurried back to the front door, double checking the lock before turning back to find her smirking at him. "What?"

"Babe, it's Stars Hollow," she said impatiently.

"I'm coming," Luke grumbled as he hurried back to the stairs.

"Thought you already had," Lorelai said as she started to climb, swaying her hips provocatively.

Luke placed his hands on her hips to stop the swaying and said, "Stop, you're going to kill me."

"Oh, so sorry," she said, flashing a smile over her shoulder.

"I bet," Luke grumbled.

They tiptoed into Carly's room, peering over the edge of the crib, and transferring kisses with their fingertips before stealing from the room. Lorelai turned the bedside lamp on, and Luke headed directly for the bathroom. He coated his toothbrush with striped toothpaste, and braced one hand on the edge of the sink as he began to brush his teeth. He looked up as Lorelai strolled in, letting his shirt slide from her arms before she opened the shower door and started the water. As she waited for it to come to temperature, Lorelai pulled a hair clip from the vanity drawer and twisted her hair up into a messy knot. She did her best to smother a smug smile as Luke watched her every move, his eyes falling to her breasts as she lifted her arms. When he met her eyes in the mirror, she was pleased to note that his vigorous brushing had ceased. She gave him a friendly pat on the ass and turned to step into the shower.

Luke quickly finished brushing his teeth and washed his face, scrubbing it dry with the hand towel that hung from the loop beside the sink. He turned and watched as Lorelai lathered her arms and neck with a bath puff, envying the scraps of nylon as she circled her breasts. He hung the towel back on the loop, and lounged against the wall opposite the shower, his arms crossed over his chest as he simply observed. Lorelai turned her back to the spray and saw him standing there. "I thought you were tired," she called to him.

"I'm not doing anything," he answered with a shrug. "Just looking."

"You are a bathroom voyeur," she accused as she bent down, carefully lathering her thigh and working her way down her leg.

"I like lookin' at ya," he answered with a smirk.

"Looking at me gets you in trouble," Lorelai said as she worked her way back up the other leg. "You know where I'm going next."

"Yep," he said with a nod. "Need help?"

"I think I've got it," she called back to him.

Luke nodded to the bedroom and said, "I'll be in there if you need me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Luke walked into the bedroom and stripped off his t-shirt. He tossed it toward the hamper and quickly shucked his jeans, running his fingers around the waistband of his boxers as he tossed the jeans into the hamper on top of the shirt. He walked over to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers before shedding his boxers and climbing between the cool sheets. He listened carefully as he waited for the water to shut off, and heard the shower door open and close moments later. Luke tucked one hand behind his head, knowing by the sounds that drifted from the bathroom exactly which step of her nightly routine she was at. When Lorelai turned out the light, she walked back into the room wearing nothing but the honeymoon shirt once again.

"Nice pajamas," Luke complimented as she slipped into the bed.

"It's comfy. Smells like you, too," she answered with a grin as she turned over on her side to face him.

"Know what else smells like me?" he asked in a low voice.

"I showered," she said indignantly.

"I meant me," he said with a laugh. "I smell like me, and I think I'd look much better on you than that shirt."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Thought you were tired."

"I'm tired of not being with you," he clarified as he rolled onto his side to face her. "I'm tired of trying to juggle it all when I just want to be with you," he said softly.

"Should we run away?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"Where would we go?"

"Don't care," he answered.

Lorelai pressed her hand to his chest and said, "I'd go anywhere with you."

"Really?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she laughed.

"I love you," he told her solemnly.

"You haven't lost anything, Luke. He'll come back. Rory will come back. They'll grow up, but they'll always come home."

"Yeah, I know," he said gruffly.

"Come here and let me hold you," Lorelai said as she scooted closer to him and draped her leg over his. Her eyebrows shot up as her knee brushed his bare hip, and she pulled back in surprise. "Are you naked?" she asked. When Luke simply nodded, she laughed and asked, "Why are you naked?"

"I told you, down there it was you. Up here, it's me," he said with a shrug.

"And here I thought you were going to pass out on me," Lorelai giggled. She kissed him sweetly. "Babe, while I appreciate your determination, I have to tell you, I'm not sure if I'm up for that."

Luke's smile was instantaneous as he said, "I thought I was the one who had to be up for it."

"Ha ha," she drawled. Luke leaned into her, slipping his hand up under her shirt as he pressed her to him. Lorelai's eyebrows shot up and she murmured, "Impressive," as she felt the evidence of his enthusiasm press against her stomach.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," he whispered.

"Seriously, Hon," Lorelai protested.

"Just let me love you," he said softly. "You don't have to do a thing. Just let me," he cajoled, kissing the corner of her mouth softly.

"Oh, Luke," she sighed in surrender.

Luke's lips curved into a smile, knowing that he had won. He kissed her lingeringly. "Not enough kisses," he told her before capturing her lips again, this time parting her lips with his.

"No, not enough," she agreed as he kissed her, alternating soft, teasing pecks with deep, soulful kisses. Lorelai sighed into his mouth, melting into him as he coaxed her tongue with his. Luke drew her bottom lips into his mouth, sucking on his gently, teasing her with his teeth. Luke propelled her onto her back, slowly unbuttoning the shirt she wore as he kissed his way down her neck, and laved the spot where he had marked her as his own.

Lorelai kneaded his shoulders, massaging the hard muscles until they grew pliant beneath her fingertips. Luke feathered kisses over her collarbone and sprinkled them lavishly over her breasts, ignoring the way she instinctively arched off of the mattress to meet him. His fingertips fluttered over her skin, leaving a tingling trail in their wake, stroking her stomach, her hips, and her thighs as his lips made maddeningly slow and gentle progress along the same paths.

Luke knelt between her legs, watching her in a dim lamplight as he caressed her claves and ran his hands from her toes to the tops of her hips. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her soft curls, breathing the fresh scent of her in deeply and groaning softly. He touched the tip of his tongue to her, testing her, asking her for permission. Lorelai moaned in anticipation and parted her legs, running her fingers through his fine hair. He drove her up gently with soft teasing flicks of his tongue, and gentle pressure from his lips as he drew her into his mouth. He heard her breath hitch, and his name spoken in an aching whisper. Luke pressed his tongue to her entrance and pushed into her heat as Lorelai lifted her hips from the bed, opening herself to him. He stroked her steadily, drinking her in. He felt her fingers tighten on his scalp and groaned against her, the vibration humming through her body as the heat coiled inside of her. He thrust his tongue into her, as desperate for her release as she was, and as satisfied when he felt the tension snap and her bones turn to liquid.

He brought her down just as slowly as he had taken her up, pressing soft kisses to her damp folds and her quivering thighs, his hands stroking and soothing her as they skimmed over her silken skin. Finally, he pressed a tender kiss to her stomach just above her soft downy curls. "Thank you," he murmured against her.

A short, breathy laugh escaped her lips as she said, "No, thank you."

He kissed his way back up over her stomach, between her breasts, and paused momentarily to dip his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat. "You are incredible," he said softly.

"I didn't do anything," she protested weakly.

"Shh," he murmured as he moved to his side of the bed. Luke turned out the lamp and rolled onto his side, reaching for her waist and urging her to turn onto hers. He curved his body around hers, his erection pressing against her bare bottom as he snuggled in.

"Uh, Babe?" Lorelai said with a soft chuckle.

"It'll go away," he said gruffly as he moved her hair aside, trying to get to his pillow.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I have a better idea."

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a slow smile.

Lorelai lifted her leg and hooked it back behind his, shifting a little higher on the mattress so that he would get the idea. "I told you that I would hold you," she said softly in the darkened room.

"It's okay, Lorelai. Go to sleep," he said softly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and reached back to wrap her hand around the length of him. "Let me hold you," she said more insistently as she moved up a little more and positioned him at her entrance.

Luke groaned as he felt her wet heat against his sensitized skin. Incapable of resisting, he pushed upward, closing his eyes as he slid easily into her waiting warmth. He moved her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck, his breath warm and labored as he rocked against her. The hand that had rested on her hip moved to cup her breast and Lorelai leaned back against him, opening herself more to him. The sound of his breathing filled the room as Lorelai said softly, "You've got me. I'm yours, Luke. There's no way you're losing me now."

Luke closed his eyes, his climax shuddering through him. He tightened his arm around her waist, holding her close, relaxing into her at last. "More than you'll ever know," he whispered hoarsely.

Lorelai lowered her leg, pressing his between hers and holding him there. "I have a pretty good idea. Go to sleep," she said softly.

Luke kissed her neck again, and then started to move away from her. Lorelai pressed her leg down on his, and covered his hand, squeezing it gently. "Stay there. I just want to hold you for a little while," she said with a tender smile.


	6. Striking the Right Note

**A/N: This fits into Packaged Good Chapter 15 – Thanks-giving.**

**Striking the Right Note**

Lorelai slipped into their room, closing the door silently behind her. She blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim light that filtered from the cracked door of the adjoining bath. When she could make out the outline of his broad shoulders encased in the faded navy blue t-shirt that he had put on before kissing her goodnight, she crept forward cautiously. As she skirted the end of the bed, she saw him nestled into his pillow, one arm crooked beneath his head, the other hand splayed over the spot where she would normally rest. She froze, studying the planes of his face, softened in sleep. She smiled, knowing that he would never know the striking resemblance all three kids bore to him when he slept. His hair curled softly over his ear, his lips were parted as he snored softly.

Lorelai tiptoed to her side of the bed, placed the folded pages on her nightstand and gingerly lowered herself onto the mattress, careful not to disturb the hand that searched for her in his sleep. She pressed her cheek to her pillow, watching as he took each deep, even breath. She scooted a little closer, breathing in the scent of soap and striped toothpaste, as she pressed her lips softly to his. He stirred slightly, and she kissed him again, capturing his minty fresh breath, and melting into the kiss as he awakened and automatically reached for her.

Lorelai pulled away slightly and he rasped, "Hey."

She kissed him again, this time deepening it with a throaty moan as she shifted closer to him, her fingers threading through his hair. Luke yielded willingly, gathering her close to him, his hand pressing against the small of her back. Lorelai propped herself up on her elbow as she opened her eyes, and searched his face.

Luke's lashes swept up lazily as he smiled and said in a deep voice, "Lorelai, I have to get up at four-thirty."

"Shh," she murmured, pressing her lips to his to silence him. She leaned forward, rolling him onto his back as she opened her mouth, demanding more, giving him everything. Luke pushed one hand into her hair, filtering her wild curls through his fingers as he rubbed slow circles on her back. She kissed him in every way that she knew how; soft, slow, hard, hot, tasting, testing, taking and giving. Her fingers traced his face, absorbing its contours, gliding over his rough stubble, stroking his soft skin.

They parted breathlessly, and Lorelai pushed herself up to straddle his hips. Luke blinked up at her in the dim light as she stripped her shirt over her head. "What brought this on?" he asked gruffly as his hands automatically gravitated to her soft skin.

"I'm very thankful," was all she said as she leaned down and kissed him again. She peered into his deep blue eyes and said, "I'm very thankful that we were out of Spray 'n Wash, and that you forget to empty your pockets." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then whispered, "I love you, Luke Danes. Let me show you how thankful I am to have you. To have us."

"You're nuts," he whispered.

"I know," Lorelai murmured as she rubbed the tip of her nose against his.

She kissed him, soft, wet, gliding over his lips teasingly; knowing that the lingering caress was what drove him wild. She felt his fingers still for a moment, ceasing the maddeningly lazy circles he was tracing on her bare back. When her lips touched his again, his fingers sprang to life, deftly unhooking her bra and sliding the straps from her shoulders. Lorelai leaned back, letting the bra dangle from her fingertips for a moment before dropping it over the edge of the bed. She ran her hands over the soft cotton of his shirt with a soft purr of appreciation. She lifted the hem, and nodded for Luke to lift up so that she could strip it off of him. She watched his abs clench and tense as he sat up. Once the shirt was discarded, she ran her nails lightly up his back, smiling as the muscles jumped under his smooth skin. Lorelai gently pushed him back down onto his pillow, he breath catching slightly as he stared up at her with that sexy mixture of raw desire tempered with amusement and adoration.

"Pretty girl," he said in the barest whisper. He reached up and lightly fingered a curl that had escaped the mass clipped at her crown. When he crooked his finger, she leaned forward and allowed him to remove the clip that held the rest in place. Her hair tumbled to her shoulders as Luke tossed the clip away with a careless flick of his wrist. He reached for her, threading his fingers into her tresses and slowly pulling them through the length, gently untangling the curls as he worked his way to the ends. He coiled one tendril around his fingers, releasing it into a slow spiral. "How'd a guy like me get such a pretty girl?" he asked softly.

"By being a guy like you," she said as she bent over him, pressing her lips to his scruffy jaw. She nipped at him playfully and said, "The coffee is a big part of it."

"I know," he answered with a lazy smile. He ran his hand down the smooth curve of her spine, letting his fingers stray dangerously along the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Might be the big blue eyes," she murmured as she kissed her way down his neck; biting, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin. Lorelai smiled when she felt the low groan in his throat before she heard it. She ran her hand down his arm, squeezing his bicep and stroking the soft dark hair that covered his forearm before capturing his fingers and lifting his hand up onto the pillow. Lorelai smiled as she tickled his palm lightly, watching as his long, graceful fingers closed instinctively over hers. She flattened her palm to his and slid her fingers slowly to the tips of his and back. "Could be your hands," she said as she measured hers against his.

"My hands?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"Big, strong, beautiful hands," Lorelai said softly as she pulled his hand to her lips. She brushed a soft kiss to his knuckles, and then turned his hand over and pressed her open mouth to his palm, letting her breath wash over him, warm and moist. Lorelai's smile was smug as she lifted her head and found that his amusement had fled, leaving only the desire in its wake. "Your fingers alone make it all worthwhile," she said as she stared at him boldly, and guided his index finger to her waiting mouth. He lips closed around it, and Luke stifled a groan as he immediately tried to pull it away. Lorelai bit down gently and muttered, "Uh uh." When Luke stopped resisting, she drew his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it tantalizingly. She felt his chest fall as the breath rushed from his lungs. A moment later, she released his finger and whispered, "Breathe, Babe."

"Can't," he rasped. "What are you doing to me?"

"Loving you," Lorelai answered easily as she kissed her way down his chest, nuzzling the soft hair, running her hands over him greedily. She felt his erection pressing into her hip, and rolled hers slowly in response. Her hands slid down his sides, holding him firmly as her tongue flickered over his flat nipples, alternating from one to the other, blowing cool air over damp skin until she was satisfied with the results. She moved slowly down over his stomach, trailing her tongue through the soft hair, tracing the path of hair that funneled to his navel. Lorelai looked up at him, watching him watch her as she circled the edge of his navel with the tip of her tongue. She lifted her chin, smiled up at him and then dipped her tongue into the shallow indentation, licking him suggestively as her eyes stayed fixed on his.

"Lorelai," he growled deep in his throat.

"It could be that, right there. Say it again," she ordered. When he said her name again, Lorelai tugged impatiently at the waistband of the sweats he had worn to bed. A small pleased smile tugged at her lips as he lifted his hips and she pulled them down, gently freeing his straining cock from his boxers and taking them with her. Lorelai knelt beside his legs as she removed the rest of his clothing and let them fall in a heap at the foot of the bed. She moved back between his legs, resting on her heels as she ran her hands over his shins and up to the taut muscles of his thighs. She kneaded the hard muscle gently, her thumbs pressing into his flesh, her fingers tightening as she fought the urge to curl her nails into him. She licked her lips as she eyed his cock hungrily, and then looked up at him, her eyes a shade darker as she whispered, "My Luke."

She leaned forward and placed her warm, moist lips to the tender smooth spot inside his thigh. Luke shuddered slightly as she nuzzled his balls, playfully teasing them with quick flicks of her tongue. She heard him groan and gently pressed her tongue to the sensitive skin just below them. "Lorelai," he gasped as his fingers convulsed in her hair.

"Yes?" she asked in a husky voice. She looked up at him and her eyes locked on his as she dragged her tongue up over his balls to the base of his cock.

"Just, 'Lorelai'," he answered, subconsciously holding his breath as he waited for her lips to close over him. Lorelai didn't disappoint him. She teased her way over his taut flesh, slowly licking a path of fire to the very tip of him tip. She looked up again and held his gaze as she drew his cock deep into her mouth, caressing him with her velvety tongue. The breath he hadn't realized he was holding rushed from his lungs, and he rose up off of the mattress slightly, offering himself to her. Lorelai sucked him steadily, her lips holding him firmly as her tongue worked its magic. She felt him tense and released him. "Ugh," Luke grunted in protest, his hand tightening in her hair before he let her go, feeling the soft curls slip through his fingers.

"Not yet," she whispered. Lorelai quickly discarded the rest of her clothing before crawled up over him, planting her hands on either side of his head. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly as she straddled him, brushing against his cock, and then pressing down onto him slowly. She circled her hips, taking him deeper little by little, anticipating his attempts to urge her on and eluding them skillfully. Lorelai smiled as she kissed the corner of his mouth, her tongue wetting his parted lips, as he found his way home inch by maddening inch. Once he was fully sheathed in her heat, she sighed and lowered her body to his, aligning her arms with his and relaxing into him with a contented sigh.

They lay still for a moment, their hearts strumming in their chests, beating in time with his cock pulsing, buried deep inside of her. "I found your letter," she whispered into his ear. "The one you wrote the night Carly was born."

"Huh?"

"It was in the basket by the washer. Charlie must have pulled it out of your pocket when she was doing laundry," she explained as she pressed soft kisses to his cheek and ear.

"Oh," Luke said quietly.

"I love you so much," she whispered in a choked voice.

Luke freed his arms from hers and wrapped them around her tightly, banding her to him. "Shh," he murmured, stroking her back tenderly. "I love you too."

With her face nestled in the crook of his neck, Lorelai began to move. She languidly circled her hips, and felt him respond beneath her. They moved slowly, carefully, unwilling to concede even a fraction of an inch of space between them. Lorelai's toes brushed against his calves with each movement, and the hair on his chest rasped against her flattened breasts. She wrapped her arms around his head, cradling it on the pillow as her breath came in puffs, warming his neck. Luke's lips sought any part of her he could find, her hair, her cheek, her ear. He felt her muscles tense, her walls tightening around him, and sighed softly as the spasms of her climax squeezed him, sending him hurtling over the edge after her.

Their bodies remained entwined as their breathing slowed; content to stay as they were. Finally, Luke spoke in a deep, husky voice. "I know I don't seem very happy sometimes, but Lorelai, I just can't believe how happy I am. With you, with everything." He ran his fingers down her spine, luxuriating in the feel of her warm soft skin. "I always think that I can't get any happier, and then I do. I… It blows my mind sometimes," he admitted gruffly. "I wouldn't have had any of it, if it weren't for you. I am thankful for you. To you. About you. Everything is you."

Lorelai lifted her head and gazed down at him with eyes shining with love. She smiled tremulously and whispered, "I think we've been here before."

Luke nodded solemnly and answered, "I recognize that tree."

Lorelai reached up and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "I should let you get some sleep. Sorry about the, uh, molestation," she said with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay. Anytime," Luke replied with a grin of his own.

Reluctantly, Lorelai pushed up onto her hands, lifting her body from his. She climbed from the bed, and Luke hooked one arm behind his head, watching with interest as she gathered their discarded clothing and tried to make sense out of the jumbled pile of cotton. She held out the faded blue t-shirt she had stripped form him earlier and said, "Yours, I believe."

"Yes, thank you," Luke answered with a smirk. He took the shirt and dropped it onto his bare chest before returning his attention to the floor show.

"Like what you see?" Lorelai asked smartly, trying to muster up a stern glare, but falling far from the mark.

"Very much," Luke replied with a cocky smile. He propped his head up a little higher on his arm and asked, "Can you step back a little?"

"No. Perv," Lorelai said as she unceremoniously dumped his sweatpants and boxers on top of the t-shirt resting on his chest.

"Hey, you're the one who woke me up," he reminded her.

"Why was that again?" Lorelai grumbled as she adjusted the straps on her bra and turned her shirt right side out again.

"You were thankful," he supplied helpfully.

"Well then, a little gratitude on your part might be nice," she said as she pulled the shirt over her head. Luke sat up, brushing his clothes aside and reaching for her before her head popped out of the neck. His hands captured her waist just as her face appeared. "Oh! Well, hello again," she said with a laugh.

"Hi," he answered softly.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and said, "See, that's where the boys get that from."

"What?"

"The 'Hi' and the big blue eyes looking all flirty," she accused.

"You think I taught my two year old sons how to flirt to get what they want? If anyone did that, it was you, not me," he laughed.

Lorelai gasped indignantly. "Me?"

"Yes, Miss Hairflipshortskirt," he answered with a smirk.

"Missus," she corrected archly.

"Commere, missus," Luke said with a sly smile. "Gimme a kiss goodnight."

"You sleeping naked? Rory will be home soon, and who knows who will be on dawn patrol with you," she warned.

"Kiss me," he insisted.

Lorelai smiled as she leaned over. "Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. That's all you ever say."

"That's all I'll ever want," he replied as he lifted his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly.

"Not all, I hope," Lorelai said softly. She stroked his cheek and said, "Sometimes, maybe, a little more, right?"

"Always a lot more, but I could be okay with just the kissing, if I had to be."

"Sap," she whispered.

"Takes one to know one," he whispered back.

Lorelai pressed her lips to his once more, letting them rest there for a moment, simply touching his. She pulled back slowly and said, "Go to sleep. There are birds to stuff and stuff."

Luke's eyebrows jumped and he smiled as he rolled onto his back. He freed his boxers from the sweats and quickly pulled them on. He then dropped the rest of his clothes by the side of the bed as he pulled the blankets back over him and continued to smile up at her.

"What?" she asked suspiciously as she settled the waistband of her pants back into place.

"Birds to stuff," he drawled with a happy grin.

A laugh bubbled up as she rolled her eyes at him. "Look whose gone all Austin Powers on me," she mocked.

"Come on, it was funny," he cajoled.

"Go to sleep, Burger Boy, you're slap happy."

"Just happy."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You know, without a good basting joke you'll never make it on the cooks comedy circuit," as she pecked a quick kiss to his forehead. Luke turned onto his side, curling his pillow with his arm as he settled into it. Lorelai paused at the bedroom door and said, "Oh, and thanks for the sex," she added with a saucy smile.

"Glad to be of service. Let me know if you need anything else," he answered soberly.

"I'll do that," Lorelai whispered as she slipped into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind her.

****

She felt the bed shift as he rolled up and off of the mattress. She heard the water run in the bathroom. She heard the clink of his keys as he lifted them from the dresser as quietly as he could and shoved them into his pocket. And by the sound of his footsteps, she knew that he held his boots in hand as he slipped from the room.

The hall floor creaked as he hit the noisy floorboard about a third of the way toward the boys' room. Moments later, the hinges on Carly's door squeaked softly as he pushed it open wider with his fingertips. A quick peek later, he padded from the room and to the steps. He unlatched the baby gate at the top carefully, muttering under his breath as the latch caught his finger, just as it always did.

Luke made his way down the darkened stairway, his free hand trailing along the wall until he felt it end and his socks slipped on the varnished hardwood floor in the hall. With practiced ease, he moved unerringly into the kitchen and turned on the dim light on the hood above the stove. He set the oven to pre-heat, dropped his boots to the mat by the back door, wincing when he remembered that Rory was sleeping in the next room. Moving as quietly as possible, Luke removed a large thawed turkey from the refrigerator and began to prep turkey number one for the day.

Thirty minutes later, he slid the bird into the oven, poured some hot water over a tea bag, and carried his mug to the kitchen table. Luke sipped his tea as he pulled his boots on and laced them up. After bolting back the rest of his tea, he grabbed a banana from the bowl on the table and stood up to carry his mug to the sink. Two minutes later, he was walking down the sidewalk, humming softly under his breath as he peeled his breakfast.

Lorelai heard the back door close and rolled over to peer at the clock on her nightstand. She sighed contentedly, secure in the knowledge that she had at least an hour, possibly even an hour and a half, until one of the kids awoke. As her eyes drifted shut, she spotted the folded note resting on her nightstand. She blinked at it drowsily and then closed her eyes.

A minute later, her eyes popped open again, and Lorelai turned on the lamp as she slipped form the bed. She stepped over to her dresser and began rummaging around in her underwear drawer, feeling for the object she sought. With a sleepy grunt of triumph, she lifted the tab on a travel sized Tampax box. She reached into the box with two fingers and fished out a folded note, a little larger than the one on her nightstand, but very similar in content. After tossing the tampon box back into the drawer, Lorelai carried the note over to Luke's dresser and left it in the spot where he placed his keys and wallet each night. Satisfied, she crawled back into bed, rubbing her feet together to warm them as she turned out the lamp and reached for his pillow.


	7. All That and More

**A/N: This chapter fits into Packaged Goods chapter 16 - ****Pilgrims and Puritans and Porn Stars, Oh My!**

**All That and More**

Lorelai turned out the bathroom light as she padded into the bedroom. She looked up and saw Luke, bare-chested, reading glasses perched on his nose, the covers riding low on his hips as he read the letter she had left on his dresser. He looked up at her over the top of his glasses and said, "I can't believe you wrote this."

Lorelai halted in her tracks and said, "I just, I didn't want to forget."

"I get that, but, geez, Lorelai," he said softly. "It's pretty, uh, detailed."

"I'm sorry," she said a bit defensively as she tossed the jeans she had worn that day in the direction of the hamper.

"Don't be sorry," Luke said quickly. "Come here."

Lorelai walked over to his side of the bed, crossing her arms over the shirt she still wore. Luke reached up and touched her arm. "It just surprises me. We'll have to burn it, you know," he teased.

Lorelai held her hand out and said, "Just give it to me, its mine."

Luke shook his head and asked, "What if someone finds it?"

"No one has found it for two years, Luke."

Luke looked down at the paper covered in her loopy scrawl and licked his lips to wet them. "Take your clothes off," he said gruffly.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, right."

Luke looked up at her, his blue eyes piercing into her as he said, "I'm serious. Take your clothes off, Lorelai. I want you to read this to me."

"Luke," she protested, color rising in her cheeks.

"This is the sexiest thing I've ever read, and I didn't even make it all the way through it. Read it to me, Lorelai," he said in a low voice.

"Naked?" she asked skeptically.

Luke smiled and pulled back the blankets, revealing his aroused body as he looked up at her boldly. "I've been thinking about this all day. I just want to hear you read it to me."

Lorelai felt her heart skitter and skip in her chest. She lifted the hem of her shirt, pulled it off and tossed it over her shoulder. Luke gave her a lazy smile as he watched her unhook her bra and let it slide from her arms. "You wrote about me touching you. I'm not going to touch you. Yet," he said as he watched her step out of her panties. When Lorelai nodded her understanding, he took his glasses off and tossed them onto the nightstand with a careless flick of his wrist.

When Lorelai turned to go to her side of the bed, he caught her wrist and shook his head. "Right here," he said as he patted his legs.

Lorelai chewed the inside of her cheek, suddenly a little shy as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. Her eyes raked over his straining erection, up over his chest until she looked him in the eye. "Right here?" she asked softly as she rested her bottom on his legs.

"Perfect," he said in a deep throaty voice. He picked up the pages and handed them to her, watching as she licked her lips nervously and scanned the first few lines. "Read it to me," he said again.

"_My name is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes and I am insanely in love with my husband. That shouldn't be such a shock, should it? I mean, you're supposed to be in love with your spouse, right? Well, I have to say, I sometimes think that I take it to a whole new extreme. He's incredible. He's funny and sexy and loving and cranky and all of the things that make him, him, and I adore every bit of him. Reading this, someone may wonder how the cranky part made it onto the list, but believe me the cranky part belongs there too. Sometimes I bait him just to get it to come out to play. Who am I kidding? I've dedicated my life to baiting him for the last three years, longer than that, really, and I intend to keep doing it for another fifty," _Lorelai read softly.

"I'm glad that the cranky works for you," he said with a smile, trying to put her more at ease.

"It definitely works for me," she answered with a grin.

"Go on," he said with a nod.

Lorelai read on, her voice growing stronger with each sentence as she set the scene of their weekend at the cabin. She swallowed thickly and read, "_Luke Danes is the love of my life. It seems trite when you see it in writing, but the feeling is overpowering. He is everything, my friend, my husband, my confidant, the father that Rory's father never was, the father that my boys will be proud to call their own, just as he is proud to be his father's son. He is ten million little things all wrapped up in one big scruffy package. He's my lover in every sense of the word. Lover, such a funny word. It sounds like we're having an illicit affair, or I'm some overblown middle aged divorcee with a boy toy. But that is what he is, and if I weren't so giddy right now, I would mock myself mercilessly for the use of the word. Maybe I'll do that if I ever reread this."_

"You are the love of my life," Luke said quietly. "You are my lover. Do you want to mock me now?" he asked.

"No," she whispered.

"There's nothing to mock. What we have, other people would kill to have this, Lorelai."

"I know," she said in a stronger voice. She read on, describing their dinner and the slow dance in their pajamas. She saw Luke's hands fist at his sides as she got to the part where he told her that he wanted to make love to her in front of the fire. She read the next line and smiled softly as she said, "_It's funny, Luke and I have made love, had sex, jumped each other, did the deed, and plain old fucked each others brains out hundreds if not thousands of times over the past three years. So you'd think that my husband saying such a thing shouldn't have had much of an effect on me, right? Wrong. Luke has this thing he does. It's so intense. He looks at me as if he can read my every thought, which probably isn't so weird, considering that most every thought I have usually slips right past the internal censors. And as I looked into those deep blue eyes, I knew that this would be one of those times when there would be none of the playful teasing we are so good at, no half asleep undercover fumblings of new parents, and no working him into a frenzy of lust fueled by dirty words and carnal acts, which as he pointed out were still illegal in a few places."_

"Does it turn you on, Lorelai? Reading this?" he asked quietly_._ "Did you think about it all afternoon? All evening? I did," he confessed. "I've been so turned on all day." He looked up, his eyes skimming over her bare breasts, burning into her skin with the heat of his desire. "Did you try to remember what you wrote?"

"Yes," she told him.

"Does it make you hot?" he asked in a low dangerous voice. "Have you been wanting me like I've been wanting you?"

"Yes."

"Read it," he ordered.

Lorelai read on, describing his body, the way she saw him. She rhapsodized about his hands, they way he made her feel as he undressed her, the way he liked to touch, kiss and lick every inch of her, the way he looked at her as she lay bare beneath him. "_He looked down at me wordlessly as he cupped both of my breasts in his hands, testing the weight of them there, brushing his thumbs over my nipples, and watching with avid interest as they hardened. I must have moaned, because he smiled as he lowered his head to kiss along my shoulder, and down over the top of my breast. He made his way slowly to my nipple, teasing me with the tip of his tongue until I arched against him, silently begging for relief,"_ she read in a breathy voice.

Lorelai looked up from the page and said, "Touch me."

Luke immediately reached up, slipping his hands up under her arms as she held the pages in front of her and cupped her breasts. She moaned softly as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. He rolled them between his fingers as she pressed down, grinding against his thighs. Luke pinched her nipples, rolling them slowly between his thumb and forefinger as he said, "Read."

Lorelai read on, and when she reached the part where he said, 'And a love whose burning light…'

"Could warm the winter nights," Luke finished softly. "That's all," he murmured as he ran his hands down over her ribs and let them rest in the curve of her waist, stroking her soft skin with his fingertips.

Lorelai wet her lips and then gazed at the page, trying to find her place. She skimmed over her own handwriting, trying to gather her thoughts. "_I ran my hands greedily over his biceps, squeezing them appreciatively, letting him know that he is indeed the one that this female of the species has chosen. His ego gratified, he moved on to more immediate needs as he pressed his hard cock against me, rubbing over me teasingly in an ancient dance, asking for my permission as he gazed at me from under his long dark lashes. That's the look that always does me in. It's so hot, so filled with desire, but at the same time, a look of complete devotion," _she read, her breath hitching in her throat as he slid one hand down between her legs and began to stroke her gently. "Luke," she moaned.

"Keep reading, please," he said softly her as he circled her clit with his fingertips.

"_When I nodded my assent, he reached for my hand, and I gave it to him willingly, knowing he would lace his fingers through mine and press our palms together in an act that somehow seems more intimate than the act itself. And then, he's in me. Pressing the hard length of his cock into me," _Lorelai said in a husky voice.

"That's as far as I got," Luke told her. "I couldn't, I was so hard, so God, Lorelai," he panted, stroking her faster. He slipped one finger between her folds and groaned when he felt how wet she was. He pulled his hand from her, raised his finger to his lips and sucked her juices from it as he stared up at her.

"Porn star," she breathed.

"For you," he said as he reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He cupped her bottom, and urged her up over his hips.

Lorelai caught her bottom lip between her teeth as he brushed the tip of his cock against her, waiting patiently for her to part for him. Lorelai spread her knees, sinking down onto him, the papers trembling in her clenched hand. Luke rested their joined hands on her thigh as she opened, taking him deep within her velvety walls. Luke pressed down on her hip, holding her still, his cock buried in her heat. "Read," he whispered.

"_Luke slowly moving inside of me, his gaze as steady as each stroke as he let it build slowly, wrapping around us, enveloping the room in a haze of soft sighs, sweet kisses, tiny moans captured and swallowed, and our breathing, perfectly in time with one another. Our kisses grew more heated, our breath coming a little faster, and the need boiled up inside of each of us. I felt my orgasm coming, and Luke must have too, because he whispered raggedly, 'Say it's me that you adore.'"_

"It's you," she told him once again. "I adore you."

"And I adore you," he answered hoarsely. "Finish it."

"'_It's you,' I whispered, unable to hold back any longer. 'Luke, Oh, I do. I adore you,' I said as I clung to him, grasping him closer to me as I felt that sweet relief flowing through my veins. I felt him come, the rush of him filling me as he sought refuge in my hair, kissing my neck. In that moment I knew as I have never known before, that this is indeed love. Deep, abiding, comforting love. We lay locked together, my legs draped over his, as we waited for the moment to subside, but it never did. When our breathing returned to normal, Luke lifted his head from my neck and kissed me tenderly. We stayed there until the fire died down, kissing and whispering words of love, teasing and smiling, supremely smug and satisfied in our own private world._

As I write this I realize what it was that was so different. That first night at the Independence Inn, was filled with the wonder of discovery, and the relief of consummating our new relationship. Our wedding night was filled with joy and anticipation, a validation of the new adventure we had set off on together. But last night, last night was about a love to last forever, and the promise to be near each time you call. And that was all."

Lorelai opened her hand, and the pages fluttered to the floor beside the bed. Luke released her fingers and sat up, wrapping himself around her, pressing her to his chest as she began to circle her hips slowly. He ran his hands up her back, splaying his fingers possessively, curling them into her silken skin as her taut nipples brushed against his chest.

Luke looked up at her, meeting her hooded eyes. One hand slipped up into her hair and cradled the back of her head as he touched his lips to hers, their breath mingling as they kissed tenderly. They kissed sweetly, their lips sliding over one another's, their tongues tangoing in a soft sensuous dance as their bodies moved minutely, completely absorbed in each other. "All I have are these arms to enfold you," he whispered against her mouth.

"And a love time can never destroy," she answered softly.

Luke plunged both hands into her hair, tipping her head back as he feasted on her throat, his tongue trailing hot and wet over her skin as Lorelai began to move faster. "Oh God, Lorelai, never write that down again," he panted.

"I'm writing a book," she purred as she rode him harder.

Luke groaned loudly, thrusting up into her. "I can't," he gasped.

"Yes," Lorelai hissed between her teeth as she felt him surging into her. "Oh, yes, yes," she murmured as he loosened his hold fractionally and she moved faster. "Oh!" she gasped as she threw her head back, riding him recklessly. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her climax swamped her, flooding her veins with heat, draining her muscles of strength.

Luke held her tightly once more as she slumped against him bonelessly. He brushed her hair back, smoothing it away from her face and whispering in her ear, "It's you that I adore, for now and evermore."

"I'm keeping the letter," she told him breathlessly.

"Yes," he agreed as he pressed sweet kisses to her neck and jaw. He lifted her gently, and rolled her over onto her back, covering her body with his as he showered her with kisses.

Lorelai smiled up at the ceiling, and encircled his head with both arms, giggling softly under his ardent attentions. "Remind me to write you dirty stories more often."

"Nothing dirty about that," Luke said gruffly.

"You wanted to burn it," she reminded him.

"Private. I'm trusting you," he said pointedly.

"No one will ever find it," she promised.

"Famous last words," Luke said dryly as he pressed his forehead to hers and sighed his defeat.


	8. New York, New York, oh, New York

**A/N: This dirty little ditty fits into Packaged Good Chapter 18 – The Sky's the Limit. Apparently, these two have no limits or boundaries, but they do have enviable stamina…**

**New York, New York, oh, New York**

Lorelai's smile was dreamy as she gazed up at the enormous Christmas tree once more. "Seriously, if that's what you really want to give me, I'm good with that."

"I might have enough left over to buy you some socks or something," he said affectionately.

"I like socks," she whispered.

"We're too close to take a cab back," he murmured into her hair.

"Can we make out while we walk?" she asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind me tripping over you," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai tipped her head back and looked over at him as she said, "Take me to your lair, sexy city Luke."

"The thought of me tripping over you is sexy?" he asked with a low, soft laugh.

"The thought of everything you do is sexy," she replied.

"You must have had too many mojitos," he teased. "Remember you said that the next time one of your socks mysteriously ends up in the dryer vent."

"Seriously, I have no idea how it got there," she said earnestly.

"Seriously, we're lucky the house didn't burn down," he said darkly as he scowled up at the tree.

"No, no, don't go there," she said as she reached up and tipped his face to hers. "Stay with me, sexy city Luke," she whispered.

"You ready?" he asked as he kissed her gently.

"Yes, I'm ready," she murmured against his lips.

Luke unwound his arm from her shoulders and stood up, gathering their empty cups to toss them into the trash as he held out a hand to help her up. They strolled hand in hand around the rink, watching the skaters twirl and glide, stumble and slide. "We need to practice more," Lorelai said as she released his hand and tucked her arm in his, huddling close to him as they walked toward 5th Avenue.

"For our shot at the Ice Capades?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a happy grin as she pressed her cheek to the soft leather of his coat. Luke looked down at her and his breath caught in his chest. He stopped in his tracks, and Lorelai stumbled slightly as she said, "Whoops! How about a little warning?" she added with a laugh.

Luke brushed the back of his gloved fingers over her pink cheek and stared down into her bright blue eyes. "Stop number one," he said gruffly as he lowered his lips to hers. His kiss was achingly sweet, filled with the longing she used to taste on his lips, sated in the promise that still managed to kick her heart rate up a notch.

He pulled away slowly and Lorelai kept her eyes closed as she whispered, "Taxi."

"It's only about six blocks," he pointed out.

Lorelai opened her eyes, pinning him with her stare as she took his hand and stepped out onto the sidewalk calling, "Taxi!" as she held up one hand.

A cab promptly pulled to a halt in front of her, and Luke shook his head as he opened the rear door for her. He slid in behind her and managed to say to the driver, "Peninsula Hotel," before Lorelai pressed him back against the seat, kissing him ardently. Luke put up a token resistance, trying to deflect her roaming hands, and laughing, "Lorelai," as he gasped for air.

Lorelai was undeterred; she slipped one gloved hand into his coat and around to his back, pulling him to her as she whispered, "Kiss me, Luke. Promise me the world."

"Anything," he said softly as he tipped his head to kiss her again, his tongue sliding sensuously over hers as he cupped her head, holding her steady against the growing intensity of the kiss.

The cab jerked to a halt moments later, and Luke blinked away the haze of lust as the doorman opened the door for him to exit. Luke chuckled and said, "Cab was a great idea." He climbed out and helped Lorelai from the seat before handing a twenty to the driver and calling for him to keep the change. Luke hurried to catch up to his wife as she sauntered through the door, tossing him a knowing smile over her shoulder. She had only taken three steps into the sumptuous lobby before she felt his hand in the small of her back. "In a hurry?" he asked quietly.

"Elevator," she said as she gave him a pointed look.

A group of guests wandered from the lobby bar just as they passed, and Luke ducked his head and muttered, "Right, hurry," as they made their way to the bank of elevators.

Lorelai giggled as she stepped into the car as soon as the doors opened, she tugged on Luke's sleeve, pulling him in with her as she jabbed the 'door close' button repeatedly whispering, "Come on, close."

"Hold it!" a voice called from the hallway and a hand appeared to stop the doors from closing.

Lorelai bit back a groan and smiled politely as she switched to the 'door open' button and the group from the lobby bar filed into the car with them. Luke snaked an arm out and pulled Lorelai back against him as he leaned against the back wall. She sighed heavily as she watched a series of floors numbers being pushed while another person called out one more for the person near the controls to punch in. She glanced back at Luke with a playful pout, and was rewarded with a rakish smile. Lorelai blinked as he pulled her closer to him, subtly pressing his crotch against her and shifting his hips teasingly. Luke saw her eyes widen with awareness, before the satisfied smile curved her lips. As the passengers shifted to allow the persons at the first stop to exit, Luke whispered softly in her ear. "Warm in here, unbutton your coat."

Lorelai smiled as she unbuttoned her coat and let it hang open. "It is warm in here," she said smugly. As the doors closed again, Luke wrapped his arm around her, sliding his hand into the opening of her coat as he held her close. Lorelai relaxed against him, flashing a pleasant smile at one of the women swathed in St. John's knits and draped in the requisite pearl accessories as the passengers rearranged themselves in the car for the ride to the next floor. The murmur of hushed conversation amongst the group was drowned out by the rush of blood in her ears as Luke slid his hand under the hem of her sweater and the cool smooth leather of his glove brushed over her bare stomach. Lorelai managed to suppress a groan as she pushed back against him, cursing the barrier created by thick wool of her coat.

The elevator stopped at the next floor, and as the crowd shifted to allow the departing passengers to step out, Luke's hand dipped teasingly into the waistband of her jeans. "Bad man," she whispered, craning her neck to look up at him over her shoulder.

"Gonna do bad things," he murmured against her hair.

As the elevator began to move again, Luke wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her coat closed as his gloved hand pressed into her stomach and slid up to the curve of her breast. "Are you on your honeymoon?" an older woman inquired with a curious smile.

"Us?" Lorelai asked blankly. "Oh, no, um, just a weekend away without the kids," she said quickly.

"Ah, it's nice to have a little time alone," she said as she turned back to face the front of the car with an understanding smile.

"Yes, it is," Luke agreed as he pinched her nipple gently, the leather of his glove rasping against the lace of her bra.

Lorelai jabbed her elbow lightly into Luke's ribs to make him stop, but instead, he tightened his arm around her waist, bunching the coat up slightly to hide his movements as he began to knead the soft mound of her breast firmly, leaving no room for doubt concerning his intentions. The doors parted on the next floor and four more people left the elevator. Luke reluctantly let his hand slip back down to her waist as the passengers spread out in the newly acquired space. "We're next," he said in a low voice.

"Yes," Lorelai agreed, staring hard at the numbers on the display as they began to climb again. When the elevator slowed, Luke smoothly removed his arms and stood back as the doors opened and Lorelai stepped forward with a murmured, "Excuse us." The minute she reached the hallway, she turned to look at him, her mouth hanging open. The doors slid silently closed behind them as she said, "Exhibitionist."

"I don't know what you mean. I didn't show anybody anything," he said nonchalantly as he gestured for her to lead the way to their room.

"Bad, bad, man," she said, shaking her head as she hurried down the hall.

Lorelai slid the key into the door, as Luke braced one hand on the wall above her head. "I'm just trying to live up to my reputation. Seemed like something City Luke would do."

"Sexy City Luke," she corrected as she pushed the door open. "Sexy City Luke is bad."

"You like me bad, and I like you," he said as he followed her into the room. He shrugged his coat from his shoulders, started to pull on the fingers of his gloves, and then stopped. Luke swung his coat up and tossed it onto a chair before placing his still gloved hands on her shoulders. He pressed his lips to the back of her head and then said in a soft, dangerous voice, "Don't turn around." Lorelai froze. Luke curled his fingers into the collar of her coat and began to slowly pull it from her shoulders.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked in a breathless voice.

Luke didn't answer. Instead, he tossed her coat on top of his, and then pressed his gloved hand to her throat, spreading his fingers over the delicate skin. He felt her swallow hard, her breath quickening along with the pulse beneath his fingertips as he stepped closer to her and pressed the length of his body to hers. With his free hand, he swept her hair over her shoulder before lowering his mouth to the nape of her neck. He didn't kiss her, but she could feel his warm moist breath on her skin. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickled and stood at attention as he reached around and lifted his other hand to her cheek. The leather of his gloves was now warm and buttery soft. His fingertips grazed over her cheekbone and trailed to her jaw as his other hand slid down her throat.

Lorelai remained silent, only the sound of her breath rushing through her parted lips betraying the arousal that coursed through her body. Hot and wet, her blood pulsed through her veins, flooding her, filling her, soaking her in a thick haze of desire. Dimly she was aware of throbbing ache, the swelling need that the soaked her panties. As if detached from her body, her mind raced ahead, wondering how he could still do this to her. He shouldn't still make her knees weak. He shouldn't still make her want him so badly she trembled. He shouldn't have to power to make her melt without so much as one of his heart-stopping kisses.

But he was. And when he said, "Take your sweater off," she had no choice but to obey. She reached for the hem pulling the soft wool up over her stomach, and whimpering softly as he lowered his hands, awaiting her compliance. Once she had tossed the sweater aside, she stood patiently waiting for the touch that didn't come. When she turned her head questioningly, he placed one hand on her jaw, gently turning her forward once more. "Take all of your clothes off," he ordered in a voice thick with arousal.

Lorelai nodded mutely and stepped forward, resolutely keeping her back to him as she removed her bra, let it dangle from her fingers. Finally, she let it fall to the floor with the knowledge that, on this night, the lacy lingerie would for once give her no edge. She unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper before she bent down to unzip first one boot and then the other. She stepped out of her shoes, and then pushed her jeans over her hips, swaying from side to side to work the snug denim lower, knowing that he was watching her every move. She stripped off her jeans and socks and stood with her back to him clad only in lacy red panties.

"Everything," he said quietly, reinforcing his previous command.

Surrendering the last vestige of her planned seduction, Lorelai slipped her panties down over her thighs and stepped free of the scrap of material that dared attempt to bind her feet. She lifted her chin, staring at the opposite wall defiantly for a moment, only to be completely undone when she glanced down and saw rather than felt his hand skim the curve of her hip. Her breath rushed from her lungs as the black leather splayed possessively over the milky white skin of her stomach. She felt her head fall back against is shoulder; her neck suddenly too weak to hold it up. His hands were everywhere, his lips in her hair, on her neck, kissing her ear. Hot and fast his breath flowed over her, stirring her hair as his hands stirred her body. White hot licks of desire burned her from the inside, engulfing every nerve ending, leaving every inch of her aflame. She ached to say his name, but could force no sound past her lips as she panted audibly.

He caressed her gently, molding her breasts to the palms of his hands, teasing her nipples with the unfamiliar sensation of leather against her bare skin. His fingers grew more demanding, curling into her soft flesh, tweaking, pinching, and rolling the hardened tips of her breasts, tugging on them lightly as he groaned against her neck. "Is this what you want?" he asked raggedly. "Do you fantasize about this, Lorelai? Some nameless, faceless man, wanting you, taking you, making you his?" he breathed in her ear. "It excites you," he said without waiting for her answer. Luke deliberately slide one gloved hand down over her stomach, brushed his sheathed fingertips through the soft curls at the apex of her legs, and then boldly cupped her sex in his hand, teasing her clit with the tip of his middle finger. The seam of his glove tormented her, shooting sensation straight to the hard knot of need coiled in her gut. From there it seeped through her, spiraling up, stealing the oxygen from her lungs, draining the blood from her heart, strangling her response in her throat and sent a rush of moisture flowing from between her legs. "Do you know who I am, Lorelai?" he asked, his voice straining, gravelly and hoarse as she thrust into his hand, rubbing herself wantonly against the rich, supple leather. He released her breast and gathered her hair in his hand, winding it around his fist until it tugged at her scalp. Lorelai cried out in a voice hoarse with pleasure, not pain. Luke pressed his open mouth to her neck, scraping his teeth over her skin before sucking hard, his tongue circling, mimicking his finger as he stroked her.

"I'm coming," she managed to gasp, the words bursting out of her, shattering the dam that had held her in check.

Luke pulled on her hair a little harder as he pressed the tip of his gloved finger into her. His lips never left her skin as he asked, "Who am I, Lorelai? Who do you belong to?"

"Luke!" she cried out in a voice much too loud and miles too desperate for their hushed, sumptuous surroundings. "Oh God, Oh God," she panted as the spasms wracked her body, shuddering through with a force she feared would burst through her skin. She sagged against him as he freed his hand from her hair and dragged the wet tip of his glove from her heat, trailing her juices over her stomach, around her navel and then into the valley between her breasts as she sighed, "Luke."

He held her tight, supporting her weight with one arm banded around her waist. "I'm not done with you yet," he growled soft and low in her ear. Lorelai turned her head, opening her slumberous eyes, desperate to see him. "Don't turn around," he said again. Lorelai whimpered, softly submitting to him, to more, to anything he wanted. His leg between hers, Luke steered her to the end of the bed, and slipped his gloved hand between their bodies as he let her go. With his fingers spread over her back, he propelled her forward pushing her down toward the snowy down duvet. Lorelai raised her hands, catching her weight as her hands sank into the pilowy soft cloud. Luke pulled his sweater over his head, yanking the gloves off with his sleeves and tossing them away impatiently. He fumbled with his belt as he tried to pry his feet from his boots, pressing his toe against the heel as he yanked to no avail. "Dammit," he grunted as he bent, tugging at the laces and loosening them just enough to free his feet. Moments later, he was bare, his jeans, boxers and socks kicked aside in a hopeless tangle as he reached for her.

Lorelai pressed her cheek to the duvet, closing her eyes, waiting for his next move, willingly playing into the scenario he had created. Her senses were on high alert, her body reeling, waiting, anticipating, wondering what it would take to satisfy him. She felt his bare hands wrap around her thighs, and bit back a sigh of disappointment that the gloves had come off. He pulled her up, lifting her hips from the bed until she rested on her knees, her back curved. That brief moment of disappointment soon disappeared as she felt his warm breath against her raised ass. She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes closed as she waited breathless for the onslaught. His lips, teeth and tongue were soon buried in her damp folds, licking her greedily, sucking hungrily as he breathed deeply through his nose, fueled by the heady scent of her desire. His hands spread over her ass, kneading it urgently as he pulled her apart, pushing his tongue into her, stroking her ardently as he hummed his approval. Lorelai writhed and pushed back at him, urging him deeper, her body pleading with him to fill her. Each caress of his tongue became more demanding; his teeth captured and pulled the swollen lips of her sex into his eager mouth. He sucked her hard, drawing her clit into his mouth, devouring her.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

Luke slowed his ministrations, pressing his lips to her ass as he said, "What?"

"Fuck me," she whispered again.

Luke sank his teeth into her soft flesh, causing her to yelp and then moan her appreciation. "Louder."

Lorelai swallowed hard and then said more forcefully, "Fuck me."

Luke swirled his tongue over the afflicted cheek and then said, "No, Lorelai, I'm not going to just fuck you." He dragged his tongue teasingly along the curve of her ass, letting it dip into that sweet spot at the top of the cleft. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream so loud that they will never let us back in this place."

"I don't want to come back here anyway," she said softly. "It's beautiful, but it's not us," she added quickly, hoping she hadn't offended him.

Luke chuckled as he licked his way up her spine. "No, we don't belong here," he murmured as he knelt between her legs.

"You know where you belong," she said softly.

"Yes," he hissed as he thrust his cock into her, pulling her hips back until he filled her completely.

"God, yes," Lorelai moaned. "Fuck me, oh fuck me, Luke," she said, her voice growing stronger as she felt him throb inside of her. He began to move, pulling back until her walls clung to the very tip of him, staring at the way his shaft glistened with her juices, and then thrusting into her as hard as he could. "Oh, yes," she groaned, curling her fingers into the plush duvet and pushing back at him. Luke braced one hand in the small of her back, pressing her into the mattress and he moved faster, pounding into her.

"You're so wet," he groaned.

"I want you. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard," she answered.

Luke reached around, pressing his fingers to her clit, circling it, stroking the swollen nub, faster and faster as he drove his hard cock into her heat. "So fucking wet, so tight, I love your pussy. I love to eat you, I love to fuck you," he panted as he continued to thrust, his balls slapping against his hand as he stroked her.

"Harder, harder, I'm gonna come," she moaned.

Luke felt the tightening in his balls, the ripple of his climax building, burning to break free of his restraint. "Come, Lorelai, come," he said, his voice bouncing off of the richly wallpapered walls.

"Nobody but you," she panted. "Oh God, no nobody can fuck me like you."

"Only me. Say my name, Lorelai. Say it when you come," he choked out.

"Luke," she whispered, aching, reaching desperately for the release they both sought. "Luke," she said louder. He broke first, pounding his cock into her as he filled her. Lorelai felt the rush of heat, the slippery feel of him mixed with her as a strangled groan ripped from his chest. "Luke!" she screamed, at last finding that which she had yearned for. "Luke, Luke, Luke," she whispered as he continued to move inside of her, her walls clenching and squeezing everything she could get from him.

Unable to stop, Luke ground into her, circling is hips as she milked the dregs of his climax from him, pulling him in so deep that he would swear he could feel the tug at the soles of his feet. He collapsed, catching his weight on outstretched arms, but incapable of keeping his lips from seeking the creamy skin of her back. The sound of their labored breathing filled the room, the beat of his heart hammered in his ears. His lips glided over her, soundlessly etching the words, 'I love you' into her skin over and over again.

"I love you too," she whispered, breaking the silence at last.

Luke chuckled against her skin, the sound rippling up her spine. "Busted," he breathed.

Lorelai closed her eyes and whimpered softly as she felt him slip from her. She let her legs slide slowly to the bed as Luke simultaneously spread his arms put to his sides, sliding down to cover her body with his. He buried his face in her soft, fragrant hair, nuzzling her ear and her neck as she smiled her contentment. "Wow," she whispered. She felt his lips curve into a smug smile and giggled as she asked, "Where'd that come from?"

"I dunno," he answered honestly, rising on his elbows slightly to allow her to breathe.

"Kinky man with your naughty leather gloves," she murmured.

"You liked that," he insisted. "It got you hot."

"You get me hot."

"Made you crazy," he retorted.

"You always say that I'm already crazy."

"You are; that's why it worked for you."

"Worked for you too," she purred in reply. "For a minute there, I thought maybe you were gonna spank me with your naughty leather gloves." Luke blinked in surprise and then laughed, the sound rumbling up from deep inside of him as he pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades. "What?" she asked, unable to contain her own laughter.

"I guess no matter how, uh, kinky I can be, you can always take it up a notch," he said as he placed a wet smacking kiss to her cheek. "Next time," he promised teasingly.

Lorelai snorted and said, "That's okay."

"I hate disappointing you," he said mildly.

"I'm not disappointed at all," she replied as she stretched her arms out, her hands seeking his. "You wanna be really bad?" she asked quietly.

Luke smiled and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's just crawl under the covers. No toothbrushes, no moisturizer, no, uh, cleaning up," she murmured sleepily. "Let's just revel in our dirtiness."

Luke pushed himself up off of her. "Don't you mean laziness?" he asked with a grin, swatting her bottom playfully.

Lorelai lifted her head and said, "I knew you wanted to spank me!"

"I knew that would wake you up," he countered as he rolled off of the bed. He lifted her limp arm and said, "Come on, Lazy Crazy Lady, your toothbrush awaits."

****

Luke awoke early, as usual. He blinked into the darkness, disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings. Slowly he was able to focus on the dim shadows of the furniture that crowded the hotel room. Lorelai murmured something in her sleep and then rolled closer to him once more, pressing her warm naked body against him. The sensation of her skin against his brought him back, his heart slowed as he encircled her with his arm and she snuggled into his shoulder. He kissed her hair and then inhaled deeply, the scent of her shampoo grounding him once again, rooting him in the here and now. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to chase the dregs of the dream away with thoughts of Lorelai and their family. He ran a mental checklist of the presents they had bought for each of the kids. He planned his menu for Christmas Day. Luke soon found himself cataloging each of the extravagant gifts they had given each other for previous Christmases. He wasn't shocked that Lorelai had agreed to his plan to scale back on gifts for each other and donate some money to charity. Okay, maybe he was a little shocked, but not stunned. She had changed so much; he had changed so much, over the past four years. Everything had changed. And they both agreed that they wanted for nothing.

Even so, when he was picking out a bracelet for Rory, he saw it and he knew he had to buy it for her. Luke dared not ask the clerk to pull it from the case, knowing that Lorelai was somewhere nearby. Still, it had made his heart stop for a moment. He couldn't get it out of his head. For the rest of the day, he debated it. He knew logically that he could probably find something similar in another jewelry store, one where you weren't paying a premium for your purchased to be boxed in robin's egg blue and tied with a white ribbon, but he didn't want to. He knew that compared to everything else in that store, the thing he most wanted to give her was nothing, a bauble, free of diamonds or rubies or sapphires. But it had beckoned to him, shining a little more brightly under the strategic lighting. He knew he was going to buy it today, spending limit or no. He just hoped that when she opened it that she wouldn't be too disappointed by what's inside that promising blue box.

Luke felt her leg move against his, and knew that she was stirring. He waited patiently, knowing that it would take her a minute to surface, and two minutes before she demanded coffee. He felt her turn her head and press a soft kiss to his bare chest, her hair tumbling over him, tickling his skin. "Morning," she rasped. "Time is it?"

"Too early," he whispered back.

He felt her lips curve into a smile as she asked, "Too early for what?"

"For anything."

"Anything?" Lorelai asked as she slid her hand down over his stomach. She let her fingers trail teasingly down his hipbone to his thigh, and stroked it gently, each time a little higher, a little slower.

"Maybe not anything," Luke conceded as he rolled her over onto her back, pinning her beneath his weight and staring down at her in the dim morning light.

Lorelai purred in appreciation as she caressed the smooth muscles in his back. "I thought you'd see things my way," she whispered.

"Always," he whispered back as he lowered is lips to hers.

Luke kissed her slowly, deeply, making up for the kisses he had missed the night before. When he pulled back slightly, Lorelai looked up at him wide eyed and whispered, "Love me?"

"With everything that I am," he answered without hesitation.

Lorelai smiled as she threaded her fingers through his tangled hair, lovingly smoothing it with her palms. "I meant; I want you to love me."

"I can't help myself," he answered cryptically.

"Do you not want to?" she asked with a frown.

"Nope, I do," he answered easily. "Helplessly," he murmured as he brushed his lips over hers. "Hopelessly," he whispered before sinking into her kiss.

Lorelai rose up into his kiss, stroking his tongue with hers, enticing him into the soft warmth of her mouth. She caressed his cheek tenderly, and when he moved to press soft kisses to her neck, she asked, "There's no hope?"

"No chance of recovery," he answered as he nudged her legs apart with his knee. Luke pressed against her soft curls, rocking his hips lazily as he focused on the taste of her skin on his lips. "Need you," he whispered in her ear.

Lorelai reached down, wrapping her fingers around him, caressing him with long languid strokes until he lifted his head seeking her lips once more. Lorelai kept her eyes open for a moment, watching his sweep closed just before he captured her lips with his, relishing his ability to lose himself completely in a kiss. She guided him to her entrance and he broke the kiss, staring down at her, his breathing ragged as he searched her eyes for the permission he craved. Lorelai pulled him back down to her, kissing him sweetly as he slowly entered her, sinking into her body as he drowned in her kiss.

They moved slowly, his hips rocking against hers in a timeless dance, his lips savoring each kiss, each breath, every sigh. No words were spoken, and their kisses unbroken as they moved in a silent waltz. She held him tightly, his body pressed close to hers, her legs draped over his, her hands stroking his back, holding him to her. She heard his soft groan deep in his throat and answered with an almost silent moan, signaling to him that she was with him. Their bodies were completely tuned to one another's, anticipating each move, answering each unspoken question before their minds could even process them. She peaked, her breath catching in her throat as he captured her sighs with his mouth and returned them to her in the deep groans of the release he found in her.

As he slowed, she tugged at his arms, aching to feel his weight pressing against her. She pressed soft kisses to his cheek as he buried his face in her neck, snuggling into her, relaxing against her, in her arms grounded in the reality of his dreams come true. Lorelai caressed him tenderly, smoothing her hands over his hair, down is back, and across his shoulders as she felt the tension ebb from his muscles. "Shh, go back to sleep," she murmured.

"Crush you," he answered gruffly.

"I have a crush on you too," she said with a sly smile. When he stirred, Lorelai tightened her hold on him, locking her legs over his as she said, "No, you're mine."

She felt him smile against her neck, and moments later, the full weight of his solid bulk sank onto her, pressing her into the mattress as he snored softly.

****

"Oh, I'm full," Lorelai groaned as she sat back in her chair and rubbed her stomach.

"You should be, you ordered everything on the menu," Luke answered with a smirk.

"Hey! I worked up an appetite," she said indignantly.

"Yes, you did."

"And you, you need your strength if we're going to finish up our shopping," she said with a nod.

"True," he sighed.

"Do you think you can look for something for Dad? I mean, you guys have bonded so much you're like Siamese twins, so I was thinking you might have an easier time spotting something that he might like that's not a bow tie."

"Yeah, I'll look for something," Luke agreed easily. Lorelai nodded and ran her fingers through the ends of her wet hair, her robe gaping in the front as she reached up. Luke smiled and said, "Keep flashing me, though, and we'll never get out of here."

Lorelai grinned as she stood up and circled the small table that held the remains of their breakfast. She jerked her chin at him and Luke automatically pushed his chair back, making room for her to slide into his lap. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his freshly shaven cheek softly. "I had such a good time," she said quietly. "I'd totally date you all over again."

Luke patted her terry cloth covered bottom and said, "That's good to know. I had a good time too."

"A couple of times," she said with a naughty leer.

"Not what I meant, but yes, that too," Luke agreed easily. He kissed her lightly and said, "Don't start with me, we have things to do."

"Are you easily distracted?" she teased as she traced the line of his jaw with her fingertip.

"By you? Yes," he said as he slipped a hand into her robe and stroked her thigh.

"Good to know that it still works for me," she answered with an impish grin.

Luke chuckled and said, "Sweetheart, that'll probably still work for you long after other things stop working for me."

Lorelai gasped and asked, "What things?"

"Up," he said, patting her bottom again.

"Oh, that," she said with a laugh.

"No, get up," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to," she grinned as she wriggled on his lap.

"Okay, okay," he said impatiently.

"We'll get you those pills that make guys whistle a lot," she teased.

"Don't need 'em yet," he grumbled.

Lorelai's smile widened as she asked, "One for the road?"

Luke shook his head and said, "You're impossible."

"Impossibly sexy," she countered.

"That's true."

Lorelai leaned in and whispered in his ear, "A quickie?"

Luke reached for the belt on her robe and whispered back, "Okay, but remember, I still have presents to buy."

"I won't let you forget. I think there are pills for that too," she told him as she stood up and then quickly straddled his lap, reaching for the button on his jeans.

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"Good point," Luke answered as he pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers hungrily. Her damp hair smelled of rosemary from the shampoo the hotel had provided, her skin bore a hint of lemon, her lips; sweet maple syrup and her tongue held the bitter twang of coffee that was not of his making. He cradled her face in his hands, his fingers massaging her scalp lightly as he pushed her back breaking the kiss.

"Hey," she protested.

"Poor crazy lady, married to a guy who can't get enough of her," he said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"And that makes me someone to be pitied?"

"I can't mess you up, you smell too delicious," he told her.

"Mess me up," she urged him. "Quick and easy clean up, I'm already naked under this robe."

"Oh, I know," he said as he gripped her hips and began to push her from his lap.

"Luke," she whined as she found herself on her feet once more.

He rose from the chair, smiling as he pressed her back against the table. "I'm still hungry. You ate half of my breakfast."

"I'll buy you a bagel," she retorted.

"I want something else," he said as he pushed her gently, urging her onto the table.

"Oh," she breathed.

"Oh, yes," he answered, parting her robe as he knelt down in front of her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I love bringing grown men to their knees."

Luke looked up at her through his long dark lashes as he stroked the soft skin of her thighs, parting them as he said, "I'd crawl on my knees just for a taste of you."

"No crawling necessary."

"I was rough last night," he said as his eyes locked on the dark curls that shadowed the top of her legs.

"I loved it."

"I was lazy this morning," he persisted.

"It was a morning for lazy," she replied.

Luke looked up at her and said, "I want you buy you presents with the taste of you on my lips." He ran his hands up her thighs, urging her to scoot back just a bit more. "I hate the way Manhattan smells; I love the way you smell. I want the scent of you in my nose. I want to go into each of those stupid stores, deal with those snooty salespeople, buy stuff that nobody needs knowing that just a short time before, I had you," he said low and soft. He parted her folds with his thumbs, his eyes darkening as he drank in the sight of her glistening pink folds. "I want every guy who looks at you as you walk down the street without me to wish he knew what I know."

"What's that?" she asked in a breathy voice.

Luke smirked as he looked up at her and said, "The importance of a balanced breakfast," before he pressed his lips to her sex and dragged his tongue the length of her.

"So important," Lorelai gasped as she gripped the edges of the table.

Luke circled her clit with his tongue and then drew it into his mouth, sucking on her gently. He released her and rocked back on his heels as he traced her with the tip of one finger. "Fuel," he murmured.

"Does a body good," she agreed.

Luke shook his head slightly and looked up at her terry cloth covered breasts as he said, "That's something else."

Lorelai laughed, the sound ringing more merrily than Christmas bells. "You're right."

"I'm always right," he said with a cocky smile as he leaned forward and captured her clit once more. He thrust his finger into her, smiling against her as he felt her close around him, drawing him deeper. He curled that finger, stroking her walls as he circled her clit, laving it generously, groaning with pleasure as she began to grind against him. True to his word, he drove her up quickly, each demanding stroke of his finger, softened by the caress of his tongue until she writhed above him. With his free hand he unzipped his jeans, opening them clumsily, trying to shove his pants down with one hand. Frustrated, he pulled away from her.

Lorelai gasped and grabbed for his head, desperate to bring him back to her. "I changed my mind," he said gruffly.

"What? No!" she protested vehemently.

Luke rolled back onto his heels, pushing himself up as he pushed his pants down. He dropped back onto the edge chair and reached for her. "I want to be in you," he told her.

Lorelai scrambled from the table and straddled his thighs, smiling as he positioned his cock at her entrance. She sank down onto him, and smiled as she said, "You should have just said so."

"I can be quick," he promised as he pulled her down for a kiss.

Lorelai rocked back as she planted her feet on the floor and said, "I think that's entirely up to me. I've got you where I want you," she added smugly.

Luke looked up at her as she began to ride him and whispered, "Don't shower again. I want to know you can feel me in you."

"God, you don't play fair," she groaned as she moved faster.

"I'll taste you, you'll feel me, I'll meet you back here in exactly two hours," he told her.

"Three," she countered, riding him harder.

"Two and a half," he negotiated as he thrust up into her.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as she said, "Three and I'll let you feel how wet my panties are on the way home."

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he pushed her back a little and slipped his hand between their bodies and began to stroke her with his fingertips. "Make it two, and I'll let you do that thing where you duck down and act like your head was in my lap at the toll booths."

"Deal," she said quickly. She closed her eyes for a moment and Luke felt her begin to tighten around him. She opened them again and asked, "You ready?"

"Whenever you are," he answered.

Lorelai tipped her head back, rocking against him, as he stroked her. With her soft gasp he felt her begin to unravel and smiled as he watched her, casting his mind adrift as he let her body take over, drawing him into her. Lorelai leaned into him, trapping his hand between them as she pushed him back in the chair, their bodies quaking with aftershocks that sent shivers through both of them.

Finally, she pressed into his shoulders, leveraging herself up to look at him. "My two hours don't start until we hit the street."

"Understood," he said with a nod. "Make sure the panties are the silky kind."

Lorelai nodded as she said, "Good thing I left the grannies at home." She trailed her fingers over his stubbly cheek and said, "You have to smile and wink at the people at the toll booths."

"I never agreed to that," he grumbled.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she said innocently, "I got lost, my watch stopped, I lost track of time, there was a bomb threat and I was locked down in Sephora."

"How's this?" he asked as he smiled broadly and gave her an overly obvious wink.

"Perfection," she said as she pushed herself up off of him. She stood you and looked down at his disheveled state with a sad shake of her head. "You're a mess," she said pertly as she turned and sashayed toward the bathroom.

****

Forty minutes later, they were dressed, packed and their bags were checked with the bell captain. They stepped out into a cold, clear Manhattan day and stood on the sidewalk for a moment, each formulating their plan of attack.

"I should go this way and you should go that way," Luke said as he pointed in opposite directions.

"I think we both need to go this way, though," she said with a smirk.

"Okay then, I'll cross the street," he said with a nod. "Don't follow me."

Lorelai snorted and said, "You're so conceited. I have shopping to do and only two hours to do it in."

"You'll never make it," he said with a grin as he pulled his gloves from his coat pocket and urged her to start walking toward the corner. He smiled as she watched him pull the gloves on, and flexed his fingers to settle them into place. "Pervert," he murmured as they approached the corner.

"You're gonna miss your light," she pointed out.

"I'll catch the next one. You get a head start so I can keep an eye on you," he said as her walk signal flashed.

"Bye, Doll," she said as she pecked a quick kiss to his lips. She smiled brilliantly as she backed away from him and said, "Happy shopping."

Luke lifted his hand in a wave, and then stared at her as he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Lorelai's jaw dropped as the crowds of Sunday morning shoppers eddied around them. With a rakish smile, Luke nodded in the direction of the crosswalk and said, "Better hurry."

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder at the light, and then shot him a look as she called, "I may not be acting at the toll booths," as she scurried to cross the street.

Luke shook his head, his smile creasing his face as he tucked his hands into his coat pockets and watched her hop up onto the opposite curb. Lorelai turned and gave him a flirty wave before she disappeared into the throng.


	9. Stealing Away

**A/N: This fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 24 – The Time Bandit Meets the Cookie Bandits**

**Stealing Away**

"I'm telling you, I'm going pro!" Lorelai said as Luke unlocked the front door and ushered her through.

"I'm not sure there's a circuit."

"Oh, there has to be. If people can make a living bowling, then I can be a professional crapper, er, uh, crappier," she stammered. "Crap shooter girl," she corrected primly. "Still doesn't sound good," she said as she dropped her purse on the hall table. "Dice thrower." She giggled and turned to him with a brilliant smile. "You were very nice to Kirk tonight."

"Well, he was fairly normal, for him. I think your mother scares him more than his own."

"The best part was listening to him list his jobs when that poor man asked what he did for a living." She turned the volume on that smile to sizzle, and purred, "But you were very, very good and you should be amply rewarded. A plaque? Or maybe a nice certificate?" she asked as she slowly pulled the untied bow tie from his collar. With a grin she leaned forward and licked the soft skin at the base of his throat, growling softly in hers.

Luke laughed and asked, "How much champagne did you have?"

"Enough to keep us in the fake money, Honey," she said as she draped her arms around his neck and swayed into him. "You know I love this," she said as she ran her fingers down the opened collar of his crisp white shirt. She looked up at him through her lashes and whispered in a breathy voice, "Bad things, I want the bad things."

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked pointedly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You could have kissed me, it was just gloss. I just wanted you to build it up in your head."

"It worked," Luke said as he grasped the back of her head and crushed her lips to his. He opened his mouth, parting her lips and kissing her hungrily as his hands traveled over her red dress, caressing her through the smooth clingy fabric. Two steps; and he had her pinned against the wall. Two seconds; and he had lifted her hands above her head, holding them there for a moment before letting them go to take possession of her body, molding her curves with his palms, teasing her with his fingertips.

"Upstairs," Lorelai gasped when they came up for air. "Take your clothes off and get into bed."

Luke smiled as he reached up and pulled her arms down, catching her hand in his and leading her to the stairs. "I haven't been nearly bad enough for that yet. Gimme a few minutes, I can be really bad."

"You're good at being bad," Lorelai said as he stood back and let his fingers slip from hers as he gestured for her to precede him up the stairs.

Luke watched her hips sway as she climbed the steps, biting his lip as he fought to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing her. When she reached the landing, Lorelai turned and smiled down at him. "Don't you want to touch?" she asked softly.

Luke's smile was slow to form as he stopped two steps below her and leaned forward, pressing his open mouth to the creamy skin just above the draped neckline of her dress. "I want to do more than touch," he said gruffly as his lips traveled over the curve of her breasts. His hands slid over her hips and caressed her bottom as he held her to him, his teeth scraping lightly over the gentle swells as he breathed in the scent of her perfume.

Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair, holding him there. "No locked doors, no pajamas half on, no 'shhh'," she said quietly. "I want you naked all night long. I want you to make me scream the house down."

Luke reached and pushed one rhinestone studded strap from her shoulder. He pressed his mouth to the curve of her neck, sinking his teeth lightly into the muscle as he lifted her breast from the bodice of her slink red dress. He ran his thumb over her nipple, a satisfied smile curving his lips as he looked up at her boldly. He covered her breast with his palm and squeezed as she bent down to kiss him hungrily. Luke stepped up one more stair; walking her back on the landing as their tongues dueled. He fondled her breast roughly, his fingers capturing her nipple and tormenting the aching flesh. Lorelai moaned as she stepped back once more, pulling him up the last step of the flight. Luke propelled her back into the wall, pressing his body into hers urgently as he continued to plunder her mouth.

Lorelai pulled back, gasping for air as she pressed her head against the wall. "I'm so wet, Luke," she whispered. "You look, oh God…" she trailed off as he kissed his way down to her breast. "Have you been hard?" she asked. When he grunted his admission, she smiled. Lorelai cradled his head in her hands, holding him to her as she arched her back, offering him what he desired. "I knew you would be. All through dinner," she panted as he drew the tightly furled bud into his mouth. "When we danced, I could feel you. I wanted to drag you off to the coat closet and make you do me good," she said in a husky voice.

"No more red dresses," Luke said as he lifted his head, yanked the bodice of her dress over her breast, took her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"No?"

"Red dresses make you crazy. They make me crazy," he said as he led her into their bedroom.

Lorelai stopped just inside the door and waited for him to turn to her before she asked in a low voice, "Would you have? If I asked you to?" When Luke advanced on her again, Lorelai stopped him with one hand pressed to his chest. Luke raised his eyebrows questioningly and Lorelai smiled, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks as she toyed with the top button. She pressed her lips to the open collar of his shirt and murmured against his skin, "If I had asked you to, would you have pushed me back into those racks and fucked me against Mrs. Hasenpfeffer's mink?"

Luke found the tiny zipper that coursed the length of her spine. His hands felt big and clumsy as he fumbled with the tab and pulled on it urgently. "Yes," he breathed.

"You would have? After all this time, you would have wanted me bad enough?" she asked as she pressed soft wet kisses to his throat.

"You know I want you. I want you all the time."

"I don't want tired old married Mommy and Daddy sex, Luke," she whispered.

"No."

"I want you to want me like you used to want me."

"I still do," Luke said as he pulled back to look at her. He caressed her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. "God, Lorelai, I do," he said hoarsely. His smile was a little shy as he told her, "Trust me, I have motive, just not much opportunity." He ran one finger under the sparkling strap on her shoulder. "It's not the dress, Lorelai. Last week, you had one of my shirts on and those faded old sweat pants that have 'Juicy' on the butt," he reminded her. "All I wanted to do was take a nice juicy bite out of you."

"Really?"

"I was wiping down the counter and all I could think about was how I shoulda pushed you up onto the washer and yanked them off of you."

"You should have."

"Audience. We always have an audience," he said with a rueful smile.

"Yeah."

"After the wedding stuff is over, can we go away?" he asked as he pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"Go away? Just the two of us?"

"We haven't since New York," he reminded her.

"I know," Lorelai said sadly.

"Just four or five days," he cajoled.

"Four or five?" Lorelai asked, surprised that he wanted to take more than a weekend away.

"We need it, Lorelai."

A frown creased her brow as she stared at the button on his tuxedo shirt. "Are you not happy?" she asked quietly.

Luke shook his head quickly. "No, I am. I am. I just, we don't get much time, you and me."

"No."

Luke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm so happy, and I wouldn't trade this for anything. Even if the security level is always at code orange," he teased as he trailed his fingers through her hair. "It's just, nights like tonight, you looking like that, it makes me a little selfish," he said with a chuckle. "Seems like the only time I see you totally naked anymore is if I happen to catch you getting in or out of the shower."

"Four or five days?" Lorelai asked as she pulled back a little.

Luke nodded and said, "Completely naked."

"We could probably arrange that," she said with a pleased smile.

Luke nodded and kissed her softly. "I love you," he said in a low, deep voice. "You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"I'm glad you think so."

Luke found the tab of the zipper again and gently pulled it the rest of the way down. "Turn around."

Lorelai turned away from him, closing her eyes as his knuckles skimmed over her spine down into her lower back. Luke nudged the sparkling straps from her shoulders as he pressed his mouth to her bare shoulder and sucked gently. The straps slid down her arms, pulling the dress down over her breasts until the material gathered at her hips. Luke growled deep in his throat as he slipped both hands under the material and gave it a gentle push over the curve of her hips and it landed in a flowing pool of red at her feet. He ran his hands up over her back, relishing the feel of her smooth skin under his calloused hands. "I want to make love to you in the sunlight," he whispered in her ear.

Lorelai moaned softly as her lips parted. "Yes."

"I want you naked in my bed every night. Soft, warm, ready for me," he said as he gathered her hair in his hand and held it up, exposing the nape of her neck.

"So ready," Lorelai whispered. She shivered, her nipples tightening as he drew tiny circles on her neck with his tongue. "Do you remember?"

"Your skin warm from the sun? Hot, damp," he murmured. "I remember. I'm taking you back there," Luke said firmly as he kissed his way down her neck; licking, sucking and nipping her supple skin.

"St. John?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"Yes." He released her hair, letting it spill over her shoulders and smiling against her as it tickled his forehead and nose. Luke ran his hands down her sides, letting them dip into the curve of her waist before flaring out over her hips, a groan of appreciation humming in his throat. He bent at the knees, kissing his way down the column of her spine, drinking in the expanse of milky white skin with his eyes.

"Four or five days of Beach Luke," she said with a feline smile.

"Four or five days and nights," he corrected as he sank to his knees behind her. His fingers curled into her hips as he steadied himself, and then pressed his mouth to the shallow dimples just above her ass. "Four of five days and nights of loving you."

"I can get behind that," she said with a grin.

"I'm behind you," Luke said as he nipped playfully at her ass.

"The good stuff is in front."

"I like it all," he said in a deep throaty voice. Luke pressed his open mouth to the curve just beneath the cheek and breathed in deeply. "I can smell you," he whispered as he ran his hands down her long legs.

"Oh," Lorelai moaned as she felt her knees quake and weaken a bit.

Luke's breath was warm and teasing as it rushed over her ass. "I want to taste you."

Lorelai licked her lips and said, "I have a surprise for you, remember?"

"Surprise?" Luke asked as he nudged the strap of her shoe off of her heel.

"You were a very good boy tonight," Lorelai said as she stepped out of the shoe.

Luke made sure she was steady before reaching for the other shoe. "I thought you wanted me bad."

Lorelai smiled as she turned around. "Maybe this can inspire you."

Luke reared back slightly and blinked as she stood in front of him, completely bare except for a narrow strip of dark curls. He blinked as he took in the dark scrolling ink that camouflaged her caesarean scar, and swirled around his name, trailing down into the smooth area that had once been covered. His jaw dropped slightly and then he clamped it shut as he swallowed hard. "You got a tattoo?" he said, looking up at her with a confused frown.

"It's henna, actually. Do you like it?" Without thinking, Luke shook his head. Lorelai's smile faded as she asked, "You don't?"

Luke shook his head again, this time to clear it. "Uh, no, I do, I just… It'll come off, right?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Um, yeah," she answered with a confused frown. "I'm sorry, I thought it might be kind of a, you know, a turn on."

"No, yes, I mean, it is," he stammered. Luke rocked back on his heels and braced his hands on her hips as he looked up at her. "I just like you the way you are," he managed to say at last.

Lorelai's smile grew slowly as she reached out to smooth his hair. "Nothing permanent, just for play."

Luke colored a little as he rose up onto his knees again. He pressed his mouth to the 'u' in 'Luke' and then looked up at her. "Mine."

"Yes," she breathed.

Luke looked up at her through his lashes as he leaned forward again and began to trace the swirling lines of the tattoo with his tongue. "Almost took it all off," he murmured against her skin, tracing what was left of the hair between her legs.

"I figured you'd like a little something to aim for," Lorelai answered with a smile. Luke pressed his tongue to the bare skin of her mound and flattened it against her, raking it over the tender flesh. Lorelai moaned and parted her legs. "Take me to bed."

Luke nuzzled what was left of her downy curls and then reluctantly pulled back. He opened two more buttons on his tuxedo shirt and then pulled it up over his head impatiently, swearing under his breath as he was forced to pause to unbutton the cuffs.

Lorelai smiled and reached down to help him. "Careful, you'll lose your studs," she warned as she removed the first cufflink.

"Don't care," Luke said as she freed the other.

"You will later," she admonished gently. Luke grunted his disagreement as she gathered his jewelry in the palm of her hand. He stripped off the shirt and his undershirt, grasped her hips and pulled her roughly down onto the floor as he rocked onto his back. "Luke!" she gasped as he pressed her down, grinding his straining erection into her through his pants. "Oh my."

"Now," he grunted as he pulled her up again, sliding along the floor until his head was positioned between her knees. "Jesus," he breathed as he trailed one gentle finger along the smooth bare folds of her sex.

"You like that," Lorelai purred with a smug smile. She parted her knees carefully, hoping to avoid a painful burn from the rug next to their bed.

Luke teased her with his finger, licking his lips as his eyes devoured her. He thrust that one finger up into her wet heat, filling her. Lorelai gasped and then circled her hips, riding his finger wantonly as he watched, his warm breath tickling her sensitive bare skin. As he stroked her, Luke fumbled with his belt, cursing himself for not shedding his clothes earlier. Once he managed to get his pants open, he pulled his finger from her heat. Lorelai barely had time to utter the whimper of protest on her lips before he pulled her down to meet his questing mouth. Luke's lips teeth and tongue were ravenous as he feasted on her. He tugged her clit into his mouth and sucked greedily before thrusting his tongue into her and stroking her hard. His hands spread over her bare ass, pulling her cheeks apart, opening her to him as his tongue pressed deeper.

Lorelai rode him wildly. "Yes, yes," she panted as he drove her up relentlessly. Lorelai didn't resist, she threw her head back and let herself drown in the sensations he stirred in her. "Luke, yes," she panted as she felt her climax uncoiling burning low and deep inside of her. She cried out his name, the sound of it bouncing off of their bedroom walls as she toppled over the edge. She continued to grind against his tongue. "Lord, you're good," she panted as she fell forward onto her hands.

"Lord, you're sexy," Luke said with a deep chuckle.

"So, you like?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Love," he answered as he ran his hands up her back.

"I meant your surprises," she giggled.

"Those too."

Lorelai rocked back and rested lightly on his pelvis. "We didn't make it to the bed."

"We will now."

Lorelai smiled as she pushed her self up. She straddled his legs, and offered him her hand as she towered over him. Luke lifted his eyebrows and said, "I like the view from here."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Bet you do, but I'm going up here," as she stepped over him and dropped down on the edge of the bed. As he sat up, she scooted back and arranged herself in a more alluring pose on the duvet, watching as he toed off his shoes and quickly stripped off his pants, boxers and socks. "Much better," she purred as she beckoned to him.

"I think so," Luke agreed as he took her hand and allowed her to pull him down on top of her. Luke pressed his lips to the tender skin just below her ear and then whispered, "I want to be with you anytime, anywhere."

Lorelai raked her nails over his back and whispered, "Good to know." One hand slid down her side, slipped under her ass and down the back of her thigh. He lifted her leg, pushing it up toward her chest as he continued to kiss her neck. Lorelai smiled up at the ceiling and asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Giving you what you wanted," Luke answered in a raspy voice as he pressed into her folds. The moment he felt her walls close around the very tip of his cock, he thrust hard, pushing his knee into the mattress for leverage as she gasped in surprise.

"Well, hel-lo," Lorelai moaned as he filled her to the hilt.

"Mine," Luke managed to grunt as he began to pull back.

"Possessive," she teased.

"My name on you," he said as he surged forward again.

Lorelai choked a laugh and arched her neck as a brilliant smile lit her face. "Dear God, yes." She draped her free leg over his back and whispered, "I want you. I want you so much."

"Pretty sure you've got me," he said breathlessly as he drew back, closing his eyes as the cool air hit his hot, wet shaft.

"Right where I want you."

Luke began to move, thrusting into her at a slow, deliberate pace. With each stroke he pushed into her a little deeper, a little harder; driven by the sound of her breath catching and the tiny hiccups of pleasure that escaped her lips. He released his grip on her leg and pushed up on both arms, his muscles straining as he ducked his head and watched his cock disappearing into her over and over again. His eyes traveled up her body, lingering on the scrolling design of her tattoo, drifting up over the convex curve of her stomach, drinking in the sight of her breasts bouncing with each thrust, and finally to her luminous face. Her eyes were closed, her darkened lashes fanning her cheekbones, the a soft smile graced pale oval of her face, her silky skin backlit by the tumble of soft dark curls, and he slowed. Her lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes and stared up at him with a slight frown.

Luke reached up and pulled one of her hands from his shoulder. He placed a soft wet kiss to her palm and then laced his fingers through hers before pinning it to the bed near her head. Lorelai smiled, knowing that the moment of burning lust has just been tempered with something far stronger, but she was still reluctant to let it go. "Don't stop," she whispered.

"Not stopping," he promised as he resumed his previous pace. Luke drove into her tight, wet heat, his eyes locked on hers and focused only on watching her peak again. He saw her lose the battle to keep her eyes open as short soft puffs of breath escaped her lips, and knew that she was close, very close. He circled his hips, grinding against her clit with each thrust, and Lorelai moaned loudly. "I'm going to watch you, Lorelai," he said breathlessly. "Come. I want to watch you come," he managed through gritted teeth.

"Oh!"

"Mine," he breathed.

"God, yes, yours," Lorelai gasped, forcing her eyes to open. She looked up into his intense blue eyes and found herself falling into them. "Luke," she whispered.

"Louder," he groaned.

"Luke!"

"Scream the house down, Lorelai," he murmured as he closed his eyes and followed her over the edge. The sounds of her cries roared in his ears as she pressed her palm to his, her fingers digging into the back of his hand. Luke pressed his lips to her neck, nuzzling her hair as he fought for breath, lowering his weight to her as his arms gave out. "Mine, mine, mine."

Lorelai smiled as she ran her free hand over the hard planes of his back. "You sound like Carly."

Luke's lips curved in a contented smile as he continued to pepper her with kisses. "You're the one with my name inked into your skin."

"I have other parts of you elsewhere," she said with a grin as she lowered her legs and pressed his together between hers. "I'd say that you're mine."

"Okay," he agreed easily. He heard her gasp for air and groaned softly as he pushed himself up and away from her. He flopped over onto his back and turned his head to look at her as they lay sprawled sideways on the bed. "Hey," he said softly as she lowered their still joined hands between them.

"Hi."

"I liked your dress," he said with a sly smile.

"I gathered that."

"I liked my surprises."

"I figured that out too."

"How long does that last?" he asked as he nodded toward her naked body.

"That tattoo or the wax?"

"Both."

"The tattoo a couple of weeks. The wax should stay pretty smooth for a week or two."

"Did it hurt? It, uh, looks like it would hurt."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Compared to pushing a baby out? Not so much. The tattoo tickled more."

"They, uh, got all over, um, down there," Luke said with a wince.

"Yep. Brazilian, baby," Lorelai said with a nod.

"You're not, I mean, are you gonna do that all the time?" he asked awkwardly.

Lorelai rolled onto her side and raised their hands to her lips. She kissed his knuckles and asked, "You want me to?"

Luke shook his head and then said, "Don't get me wrong, I liked it, but I like you. You know?"

"Au natural?"

"Just, how you usually are," he answered as he blinked at her lazily.

"So resistant to change," she admonished gently.

Luke shook his head again and said, "No, if that's what you want, I'm not gonna complain. I'm just sayin' that you don't have to do that for me. You know I'm easy."

"I just thought it would shake things up a bit."

Luke smirked and said, "We had sex with the lights on above the covers. That shakes it up a bit."

Lorelai grinned as she wrinkled her nose. "Pretty sad, huh?"

"Kids. What are you gonna do?"

"You could make that little one sleep in her own bed."

"How do you suggest that I do that?" he countered.

"Lock her in her room while you tie her mother to the bed?" Lorelai suggested sweetly.

"And plan on years of therapy," Luke added dryly. "Besides, she's not the only one. I've seen one or two others snuggled up in here."

"We need a king sized bed," Lorelai said sadly.

"No, then they'll think it's an open invitation."

Lorelai ran the arch of her foot slowly up and down his shin as she smiled down at him. "You're an awfully good dad."

"I have to be, I married Super Mom."

"That is hard on you, isn't it?" she asked solemnly. "So much to live up to."

"Yes," Luke agreed. He rolled onto his side and reached up to toy with one long loose curl the dangled over her shoulder. "Sleepy?" Lorelai shook her head slowly, her eyes locked on him. "Happy?" he asked gruffly. When she nodded, he smiled warmly. "Where are the words?" he teased.

"They'll be around soon," she promised.

When she tried to extricate her hand from his, Luke tightened his grip and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm cold. Let's get under the covers," she told him.

Luke shook his head adamantly and said, "No covers."

"But, I'm cold," Lorelai whined.

"I'll warm you," he growled as he gave her a gentle push onto her back. Lorelai giggled as he climbed back on top of her, covering her body with his.

"You'll smoosh me."

"You like being smooshed."

"I do," she said with a grin. "You looked good tonight."

"I know," Luke said with a playful shrug.

Lorelai flashed a delighted smile as she asked, "I guess I was lucky that you still came home with me, huh?"

"Very."

"You're so full of yourself," she chastised as she gave his shoulder a shove.

Luke chuckled and kissed her sweetly. "Gimme a few more minutes and you can be full of me too," he said with that cocky smile.

"Bad boy!"

"Uh oh," Luke said as he shoved his free arm under her and held her to him as he rolled them over.

Lorelai laughed as she pushed her hair back out of her face. "Uh oh, what?"

Luke grinned as he gathered her tumbling curls in one hand and rose up to kiss her again. "You said I was bad. I had to roll over before you decided I need a spanking."

Lorelai stared mesmerized by his happy smile. "St. John?" she asked softly.

Luke lifted one shoulder in a shrug and said, "It's a thought. We don't have to go that far if you don't want to."

"I'm not sure that my parents would be up for that. You know, dad still tires easily," Lorelai said as she chewed her bottom lip.

"I talked to him about it a little. Not anything specific, but the idea. He seemed to think they can handle it. It's been a while since the bypass, he's doing better than ever," Luke assured her.

"We've never been away from them for more than a couple of days," she pointed out sheepishly.

"Fine, we'll just do a weekend," Luke said easily.

"But I like you nekkid on the beach," Lorelai protested.

"I was never naked on the beach," Luke said firmly.

"Technicality. The trunks don't count if they're around your knees."

"Yes, they do. I wasn't naked," Luke insisted.

"Buck naked in the pool," Lorelai said with a nod.

"That was private."

"As far as you know," she teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and then smiled as she lowered her cheek to his chest and snuggled into his neck. "I just wanna be alone with you," he said quietly, running his fingers through her tangled curls.

"I want to be alone with you too."

"So, we'll make a plan. Okay?"

"A plan it is," she agreed. Lorelai pressed absent kisses to his neck as she ran her fingers up and down his arm. Soon those kisses became a tad bit more demanding as she drew his skin into her mouth, laving it with her tongue and nipping at it with her teeth.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked with a smug smile.

"You said I could be full of you too," she said innocently as she kissed her way down his chest.

Luke grinned as she pulled her hand free of his. He raised them up and tucked them beneath his head, watching with avid interest as she moved lower and lower. "Well, first you need to put that monkey suit on."

Lorelai smiled as she pressed her lips to his stomach and watched the muscles jump slightly. "How about just the tie?"

"Perfect."


	10. Back and So Forth and So On

**A/N: This chapter fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 25 – Missing Bits, Missing Boys. I hope that you enjoy it as much as they did ;)**

**Back and So Forth and So On…**

By the time Luke switched off the bathroom light, Lorelai was already in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. "It's not cold," he said with a puzzled frown as he climbed into bed next to her.

"I'm practicing hunkering down until my man comes home to protect me," she said with a sly smile. She turned her head to look at him and asked soberly, "Are you gonna miss me? Maybe a little?"

A small smile teased his lips as he said, "I am gonna miss you, probably a lot."

"I can't sleep without you," she whispered.

"You mean the two or three nights out of a year that we spend apart?" he teased.

"Yeah."

"Me either," he admitted. "I may have to have the boys sleep in with me."

"To keep you from crying yourself to sleep with loneliness?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes."

"I get it."

Luke pulled her a little closer and said, "I'll bet there will be one or two extra in your bed."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Hon, I hardly ever pick up strangers when you're not around."

Luke chuckled and said, "Finally broke you of that habit, huh?"

Lorelai smiled ruefully and asked, "Is it weird that it feels so much better when she's home?"

"No."

"By the time I was her age, she was almost nine," Lorelai whispered.

"Just a few years before I met you," Luke said with a nod.

"Is that possible? How did I do that all by myself? How was there a time that I didn't know you?"

"I dunno. Doesn't seem like it should be, but it is, you did, there was."

"You're gonna come home, right? Jake said you would," she told him sternly.

"We will. Josh asked me earlier if you changed your mind," he told her.

"Yes, I have."

"You'll enjoy your girl time. Just do me one favor?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do not get a matching outfit with your mother. I was having flashbacks to the fashion show thing with the red dress," he chuckled.

"Ah, the Nancy Reagan look. I rocked that dress," Lorelai added with a smug smile.

"Every time I hear that song, all I can see is your mother prancing around on that runway."

"Thanks, now I'm going to have nightmares," Lorelai grumbled as she turned over, pressing her back to his chest.

Luke's smile grew as she pretended to pout. He leaned in close to her ear as ran his hands slowly over her hip as he softly asked, "Will you miss me, Lorelai? Maybe a little?"

"Stop that," she muttered.

"I don't wanna stop," Luke whispered as he kissed her neck, his soft, damp lips tickling her skin as his hand slipped under her pajama top, caressing the curve of her waist.

Lorelai asked, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes." Lorelai hummed softly as he kissed his way down her neck, his fingers tracing lazy circles on her bare stomach. "Lock the door."

Luke was out of the bed like a shot. In two strides he reached the door and turned the lock. When he spun around, he saw Lorelai sit up, her weight still resting on her right hip as she twisted at her waist and pulled the pajama top up over her head. He stood riveted by the sight of her; her dark hair tumbling back to her bare shoulders, the smooth curve of her spine straightening under creamy white skin as she fell back to the pillows. She raised her hips and began to strip off her pajama bottoms as she caught sight of him.

"Change your mind?" she asked as she wriggled out of them.

"No," he managed to say in a low whisper. Galvanized into action, Luke practically tore his t-shirt off, and shucked his sweat pants as he made it to the edge of the bed. Lorelai smiled up at him as he kicked his way free of his clothes and then dove for the bed. He stretched out next to her and pulled gently on her arm, urging her back onto her side.

Lorelai complied with only a murmured, "What are you doing?"

"Shh," he answered, curling his naked body behind her and pulling her close to him.

Lorelai smiled and relaxed into him, her back resting against the solid warmth of his chest, her bottom pressing against the insistent heat of his erection. Luke's legs moved against hers, the rough hair rasping against her smooth skin until he worked one knee between her legs, letting her trap him there. She could feel him breathing. Steadily pulling air into his lungs, but exhaling with a tiny little waver as her foot traveled over his calf.

Warm and moist, Luke's breath stirred her hair, raising the tiny little prickles of awareness at the nape of her neck. His arm anchored her to him, heavy, strong and unyielding. "I'm gonna miss you," he said in a soft, raspy voice.

Lorelai covered his hand with hers, entwining their fingers as she smiled and said, "I'll miss you too."

He nuzzled her neck, pushing her hair aside with his nose and then planting a single soft wet kiss to the back of her neck. She shivered, pressing back into him as if seeking his warmth, her bottom rubbing against the hard length of him as a reminder that she hadn't forgotten why the door had been locked. Luke opened his mouth, pressing his lips to her neck, and letting his tongue play over her skin teasingly.

"Kiss me," Lorelai whispered.

"No," he replied mildly.

"No?" she asked, shocked.

"No." Luke leaned into her, the weight of his body pressing her forward onto her stomach.

Lorelai frowned as she rolled over. "You love kissing," she reminded him.

"Yes."

She blinked in confusion as she pressed her cheek to her pillow and pulled her other arm out from under her. Luke immediately claimed possession of her hand, threading his fingers and stretching their arms out and up, burying them under the pillows and pinning them there. He pressed into her, letting his full weight push her into the mattress. Lorelai moaned softly as his lips grazed her neck once more and his cock nestled into the crevice of her ass. She ground into the mattress in response to the pressure, instinctively seeking the friction she needed. His breath came hot and fast, washing over her neck and ear as he rubbed against her, pushing her down each time she circled her hips.

Teasing glances of kisses made the hair on her neck ripple, her breasts pushed into the bed, trapped beneath their combined weight. Luke fingers tightened on hers as she began to undulate a little faster. His breath hitched, catching in his throat for a moment, and then escaping him in a ragged rush. He encouraged her with the barest of kisses, heating her skin with each exhalation.

"Beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"I want to see you," she whispered back.

Luke shook his head slightly and then brushed a kiss to her shoulder, thrusting against her bottom more urgently. "No freckles yet," he whispered.

"What?"

Luke kissed her shoulder again, this time a little more firmly. "They're there, but faded. Soon you'll be out in the sun, and they'll be back. I love them," he whispered softly.

"Make love to me," she ordered.

"I am." Luke closed his eyes and focused on the smooth skin of her back trapped beneath his chest and stomach. She moved beneath him, frustrated by the fear that she might not get what she wanted, and at the same time, aroused by his teasing. "Can I make you come like this?" he wondered aloud.

"Luke," Lorelai groaned, and tried to free her fingers from his grasp.

Luke tightened his hold on her and whispered in that low gravelly voice, "No kissing, no touching, no licking, no sucking. Will you come, Lorelai?"

"Yes," she answered before the thought even registered.

"Can't you feel me touching you? My hands on you? Squeezing you." Luke drew in a ragged breath as she clenched her ass squeezing his cock. He pressed harder, grinding her into the mattress. "I'll think about you. Licking you, that soft spot between your breasts."

Lorelai moaned in frustration and struggled to free one hand, but Luke held fast. "Do it," she ordered.

"Sucking you. Pulling you into my mouth," he continued, undeterred. "I wanna taste you."

"God, Luke," she whispered in frustration.

"I like to make your nipples hard," he said breathlessly. "I love to suck them." He circled his hips and then thrust against her, stroking the shaft of his cock between the soft cheeks of her ass. "Are you wet? Do you want me?"

"Yes, yes."

Luke groaned as he continued to thrust against her. "I could just slip it in," he growled. "I could be in you right now."

"Please."

"No."

"Luke," she groaned.

"My tongue could be in you," he murmured, grazing her ear with his lips. Lorelai closed her eyes as a rush of heat coursed through her veins. "I could press my tongue into you, oh, until you come. You taste so good," he whispered.

"Ugh," Lorelai choked as she rubbed against the bed wantonly. "Yes," she moaned as she felt her climax unfurling, soft and slow and maddeningly unsatisfying.

"You're coming," he whispered in an awed tone as he felt her tense beneath him, reaching for her pleasure, straining to grab onto it.

"Unh."

"Mm hmm," Luke groaned. Her muscles were still tense as she tried to let go, her fingers clamping his as she curled them all into her palms.

When she began to relax, Luke worked his hands free from hers and pushed back to knee between her legs. His cock throbbed with pent up need, but his hands were gentle as they massaged the base of her neck. His fingertips smoothed over her shoulders, pressing into the taut muscles, and kneading them until they grew lax. He ran his hands greedily down her back, letting them follow the curve of her waist and down over the span of her hips before pressing them into the small of her back. Lorelai moaned, and he ran them slowly up the column of her spine, smiling as a small squeak of relief escaped her lips.

He pressed his mouth to the base of her neck and began to kiss his way down her back, his tongue tickling bumps of her vertebrae as he made his leisurely journey. He pressed tender kisses to the tiny indentations just above the curve of her bottom and then allowed his teeth to scrape teasingly over one velvety soft cheek. Luke rocked back on his heels and pressed his hands into the sweet spot at the base of her spine. He leaned in, allowing his weight to apply pressure as he said, "I love your back. I don't pay enough attention to it. I'm sorry."

Lorelai chuckled softly and whispered, "S'okay."

"No, no it's not," Luke murmured. "There's something about it. The shape of you," he mused as his hands made a torturously slow journey up her back again.

When he reached her shoulders, he planted one hand on either side of her head and stretched out over her again, covering her body with his. His thighs pressed into hers, bracketing her legs between his. The soft hair on his chest belied the hard muscle beneath it, cushioning her skin as he lowered his full weight onto her once more. "Mine," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she was able to eek out.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he warned. "I'm gonna kiss every bit of you."

"Okay."

Luke nodded and then nuzzled her ear before pressing up on his hands. When Lorelai started to shift to turn over, he pressed down on her to stop her. "Stay there," he whispered. "I'm starting back here because the front is always too distracting," he teased.

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile as she said, "I see."

Luke pressed soft, wet kisses to her shoulder, letting them string along as his lips moved across her back. "Taste good," he murmured against her skin as he moved back to the center and trailed soft kisses down her spine. His hands moved constantly, stretching up over her shoulders to her arms, sliding back down to skim the curve of her waist. When he made it down to her bottom once more, he rested on his heels, watching as he caressed and squeezed the soft, white flesh, his fingers curling into her as he parted her cheeks with his thumbs.

Lorelai emitted a low moan as his thumbs traced the crevice of her ass, slowly inching their way to the warm, damp folds below. When he stopped just shy, grazing the lips of her sex with those tantalizing fingers as he pulled away, she grunted her displeasure. Luke smiled and said, "Almost crossed the line there."

He moved to the foot of the bed as he kissed, licked and sucked his way down the back of her right thigh. After pausing to tickle the sensitive skin at the back of her knee with his tongue, he rose up a bit and began the same process all over again on the left side. Alternating from one leg to the other, Luke covered the remaining ground, forcing Lorelai to wonder if he could possibly move any slower. After taking one last satisfying nip at her calf, Luke raised her foot and trailed his tongue along her instep. Lorelai jumped and tried to wriggle away, but his long fingers closed around her ankle.

He gave it a playful little tug before releasing it and saying in a low, throaty voice, "Turn over."

Lorelai quickly rolled onto her side and shot him a look as she muttered, "I thought you'd never ask."

Luke smirked as she flipped onto her back and flung one arm dramatically up over her head. "Told you I would. You didn't believe me?"

Lorelai smiled as she watched him stroke her legs from her knees to her ankles. "Impatient. Come here," she said as she beckoned to him.

Luke smiled as he wrapped his fingers around her slim ankles, his eyes locked on her as she half-sighed and half-moaned in anticipation, bracing herself to receive the same delicious torment all over again. Instead, Luke lifted her feet from the bed and pushed her legs up, bending her knees as he leaned forward and dragged his tongue the length of her sex. Lorelai gasped and then purred her thanks as she reached down and pushed her fingers into his soft hair, holding him there where she most wanted him.

Luke nipped teasingly at her clit with his lips, smiling with satisfaction as her knees fell open in a blatant invitation for him to take what he wanted. He drew the swollen flesh into his mouth and sucked gently, teasing her with his tongue as she circled her hips enticingly. His tongue coursed over her hot, wet flesh, driving her up with each stroke, drinking her in as he lapped at her hungrily. He pressed his tongue to her entrance and pushed into her, groaning his mounting desire as he tasted her.

Lorelai bucked at him wildly, her fingers clutching his hair as she panted soft words of encouragement. "Yes, oh yes," she whispered to the ceiling. Her breath came in short gasps as he pulled his tongue out and circled her clit. He sucked fervently, thrusting first one and then two fingers into her. Lorelai cried out softly and then began to ride him. "Don't stop," she whispered desperately. When Luke lifted his head, she shook hers adamantly, "I said don't!"

He smiled, pushing himself up on one arm as he continued to thrust his fingers into her, unwilling to give up any part of her that he had conquered. "I got ahead of myself," he murmured as he pressed his mouth to the quivering muscles of her stomach.

"Go back, go back."

Luke simply shook his head and kissed his way up to her breast. Without preamble, he took her nipple into his mouth and bit down on it gently, letting his teeth play over the hardened tip as he continued to stroke her. He looked up at her briefly, and then closed his eyes as he drew on her nipple deeper into his mouth, engulfing it with his lips. He suckled deeply as she lifted her hips to meet each thrust.

Lorelai's fingers tightened on the back of his neck as she panted, "In me, oh God, I want you in me." Luke slowly pulled his fingers from her heat and then lifted his head to look at her. Lorelai sucked in a breath when she saw the raw desire that darkened his eyes. "I want you inside of me," she said softly.

Luke rose up, positioning himself at her entrance as he continued to stare down at her. Lorelai caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and braced on hand on the center of his back, urging him down onto her. Luke resisted a bit and then asked, "You gonna miss me, Lorelai?"

"Like crazy," she answered truthfully.

With that, Luke lowered his lips to hers and captured them in a kiss drenched in tender longing. Lorelai moaned against his lips, and parted hers. She took him in, welcoming his tongue as the head of his cock sank slowly into her. Luke pulled back to catch his breath and Lorelai whispered, "Kiss me, kiss me, you always have to kiss me."

And kiss her he did, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as he pushed into her. With each thrust, Lorelai's tongue met his, circling him, pulling him deeper and deeper into her mouth, into her. As his hips moved faster, Luke pulled back slightly, his lips lingering against hers as he struggled for breath. "I," he managed to gasp before falling into her kiss once more.

Lorelai's hands framed his face, holding him there as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. She clamped her thighs against his, signaling without a word that he had found it, that perfect rhythm, that magic spot where every movement meant mindless pleasure. "I love you," she whispered raggedly between soft, frantic kisses.

"Lorelai," he rasped, increasing his pace.

"Oh, so much better," she breathed as she felt her climax building.

Each movement became almost unbearable as they hurtled toward the inevitable. Each thrust of his hard cock inside of her left her aching for more. Lorelai wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips and pulling him deeper as she kissed him hungrily. Her mouth moved over his blindly, catching the corner of his lips, the soft center of them, and the frantic heat of his tongue. She captured his bottom lip between her teeth, holding him there as he gasped as she bit down. He heard that soft whimper that told him that she was close, and squeezed his eyes shut as she tightened around him, holding him just where she needed him. He drew his injured lip into his mouth and sucked on it as he fought back his release, wanting to ride out hers first.

Lorelai whispered his name as her nails dug into his scalp. Nonsensical words of pleasure and completion tumbled from her lips as he continued to stroke her steadily. And, only when he felt her grow soft and pliant, did he take what he needed. Luke slid his hands under her bottom, lifting her up as he drove into her recklessly, lost in the pull of their joined bodies. With a guttural groan, he let go, filling her with a flood of heat that overwhelmed him. He collapsed onto her, letting her cradle him in her arms as she kissed his hair, and murmured soothing words in a breathless voice.

When he felt like he could move again, Luke lifted his head and kissed her sweetly. "Go with us, you can do the bit where you ride on the front of the boat like the Viking thing."

Lorelai smiled as she lifted her lips for another kiss, running her fingers through his hair and then down over his broad shoulders. "I have to go have tea with the dollies."

"Then I'll go with you. I like tea more than you do."

"Go fish, and eat Corn Nuts. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back," she promised.

"I hate leaving you. I hate even going to work most days," he confessed.

Lorelai's lips curved into a pleased smile. "Sweet, sappy boy," she whispered.

"It's even harder after, uh, this," he said as he glanced down at their naked bodies pressed tightly together. "Hang on," he said as he slid his arms under her and rolled them over so that she was on top. He pushed her hair back from her face and gave her a winning smile as he admitted in a deep, gruff voice, "Usually when it has been like this I'm busy trying to get like this."

"I know," she said smugly as she shifted to her side and nestled into his neck.

They lay quietly, his fingers trailing lazily over her back as she rubbed circles over the soft hair on his stomach, their legs tangled together under the blankets she yanked up to their waists. Their breathing grew softer and more even, and Lorelai's eyes drifted shut as she asked, "You have sunscreen?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's gonna be that hot."

"The boys, your nose," she murmured.

"Got it."

Lorelai's hand slowed as she pressed a soft kiss to his chest and snuggled a little closer. "Make Dad wear a hat," she mumbled.

"Okay."

Luke glanced down at her and then closed his eyes, telling himself that they would get up and get dressed in just a few minutes. He ran his fingers through her tangled hair, letting it filter slowly from them as she sighed softly. A minute later his hand stilled on her back; holding her firmly to him.


	11. Even the Worse is Better

**A/N: This chapter fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 29 - ****It May Sound a Bit Rehearsed, but It's True.**

**Even the Worse is Better**

Lorelai looked up as she lifted her toothpaste laden brush and said, "Hi," before popping it into her mouth.

Luke stared at her intently as she began scrubbing her teeth, brushing too vigorously, as usual. Lorelai looked at him questioningly as he stepped into the room and covered her hand with his, stilling it.

"Wha?" she asked, sucking the foam back into her mouth.

"It's been a few years, and things have changed a lot. I know I don't tell you this enough, but I would do it all over again, Lorelai. I'd marry you tomorrow. Hell, I'd marry you tonight," he said in a deep throaty voice.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she sucked lightly on the toothbrush, trying not to drool all over his hand. She grunted and then wiggled her fingers to make him loosen his grip. Luke lowered his hand and watched as she bent at the waist and spit into the sink. She cupped water in her palm and rinsed her mouth before straightening up. Their eyes met, and she launched herself at him, her wet lips sliding over his as her damp fingers curled into the back of his hair. She pulled back and wiped his wet chin with her dry fingers. She smiled lovingly as she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Next time you want to propose all over again, do you think you can let me spit first?"

"I do." he answered, pulling her flush against him.

"Good." Lorelai kissed him again and then whispered, "I do too."

"Careful, those are the words that got you into this mess," he warned, brushing a stray lock of hair from her cheek with his index finger.

"I'd do it all again," Lorelai told him, her hands sliding down to toy with first unopened button on his shirt. She slid it through its hole and smiled. "Maybe not every little of bit of it," she amended. "There have been a couple of fights I wouldn't want to relive, and then there was that whole tragic pie rebellion when I was pregnant with the boys," she said softly.

"Yeah, well, I'd tweak a few things," Luke conceded, watching her agile fingers as they slipped to the next button. "But overall, I can't imagine being married to anyone but you."

"Good," Lorelai answered with a nod. She tilted her head and leaned in, pressing her lips to the base of his throat. She felt, rather than heard, his soft growl of appreciation, and parted her lips. Lorelai teased the tender skin with her tongue and then bit down gently, trapping it between her teeth.

"No biting," he whispered, a smile curving his lips as his hands ran up and down the length of her back, bunching her pajama top as he traced her spine.

She ducked her head and nipped at his collarbone. "Yes, biting." Kissing her way down the open vee of his shirt, she felt the soft hair peeking out from his undershirt tickle her chin and nose. "Licking, biting, kissing, sucking," she murmured against his skin. Smoothing her palms up his chest she looked up at him and whispered, "You were so good tonight. You're so good every night."

"Is there a reward involved?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"A toy," she said with a solemn nod.

"Do I get to pick what toy I want?"

Lorelai blinked in surprise and then shrugged a bit. "I guess so."

"Good," Luke said gruffly as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her sweetly. "I want this one."

Lorelai smiled as she looked into his warm blue eyes. "Whew, for a second there I was a little afraid I was being dumped for G.I. Joe."

"Got a Kung-Fu grip?" he asked, gently swaying to a tune that only he heard.

"I can bring a grown man to his knees," she said with a knowing grin.

"Yes, you can."

"Are we dancing?" she asked, glancing down at their swaying bodies. "Warming up for tomorrow?"

"Hmm," he hummed as he nuzzled her ear as he stepped back, pulling her from the bathroom.

Luke trailed soft kisses down her neck, sucking lightly at the pulse that beat in her throat. "I'm not done," she whispered to the ceiling.

"I'm just getting started," he answered in a deep growl.

"Hello, Mr. Sexyman," she purred when he stopped just inside the bedroom, grazing her collarbone with his teeth.

Their bodies continued to sway as he led her in the dance they had practiced for so long, but still seemed new.

"Randy Newman?" she asked as he buried his hands in her hair and tipped her face up to his.

"Huh?"

"You gave Lane a Randy Newman song for your dance with Rory," she said with a smile.

"I asked her to find a different version. I didn't want to hear any Buzz Lightyear crap," he said sternly.

"_You've Got a Friend in Me_?"

"Nope."

"_Short People_? 'Cause I have to point out that Rory is pretty tall for a girl. Ooh! Unless it's a slam against Jess, he's short for a guy. But still, kind of mean to do on their wedding day," she rambled, her curiosity piqued.

"Shh," he whispered against her lips, and then kissed her heatedly.

"_Mama Told Me Not to Come_?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, followed by _You Can Leave Your Hat On_," Luke answered with a smirk.

"I know it's not _I Love LA_," Lorelai said with a perplexed frown.

"You may not know it," Luke pointed out.

"How is there music that you would know that I wouldn't?" she argued.

Luke shook his head and said, "There are lots of things that I know that you don't."

"Sure, tool things or cooking things, but music is more my thing."

"I just didn't want to pick any of the usual crap, okay?" he asked impatiently. "Now, can you pay attention?"

"Babe, there's very little that you do that escapes my notice," she assured him as she reached up to caress his cheek. She rubbed her palm against the rough stubble that had barely broken the surface and said, "I'm an excellent multi-tasker."

"One task," he said, kissing her firmly.

"Tell me about the song," she coaxed.

"Wrong task."

"I wanna know," she insisted as she cupped his chin in her hand and squeezed his cheeks together.

Luke reached up to remove her hand and laughed. "Now I definitely won't tell you."

"Luuuke," she whined in frustration as she slid her hand down his chest, heading for his belt.

He captured her hand again and grinned. "No need to use the Kung-Fu grip, I'm willing to get on my knees, Lorelai, but I'm not telling you until I explain it to Rory. It's no big thing, just a song that reminded me of her."

"Thought about it a lot?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Thought about different stuff, but I hear something that reminded me of it, and it reminded me of Rory. Kinda. It may not have been a really good choice," he said with a frown, second guessing himself.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect," she was quick to reassure him. Lorelai pressed her hand to the center of his chest, feeling the steady strum of his heart beneath her fingertips. "My big, tough, gruff, grumbly guy with the soft, sweet heart," she said with a pleased smile.

"You're my Sweetheart," he argued.

"Kiss me," she said as she lifted her lips, offering them to him.

"That's what I've been trying to do," he reminded her before claiming them as his own. Lorelai melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her tightly. Their bodies swayed through the kiss, and she rocked back on her heels as she opened her mouth, drawing him in deeper.

"God, you're delicious," she mumbled as she showered a flurry of sweet kisses to his jaw and neck.

"Better than pot roast?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

Lorelai pulled back and blinked at him solemnly. "Better than pie."

"Nuh uh," he laughed.

"Well, close," Lorelai insisted as she leaned in and pressed her open mouth to his neck again.

She exhaled, letting her moist, hot breath warm his skin before teasing him by drawing slow, sensuous, intricate patterns with her tongue. Luke began to fumble with the buttons on her pajama top, freeing the top two before giving up and tugging the hem up over her stomach and breasts. Lorelai pulled back and allowed him to pull it over her head. "Is the door locked?" she asked as he pulled her back into his arms.

Luke grunted in frustration and then kissed her, pulling him with him as he began to back in the general direction of the bedroom door. Lorelai giggled as he stumbled a bit and then righted himself by grabbing his dresser. "Good save," she complimented.

"Thank you," Luke grumbled as he glanced over his shoulder to correct their course.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You could just leave me here."

"Nope," he answered quickly. Luke kissed her again, pulling her along with him to the door as his lips danced over hers.

Once they got within arms length, he groped behind him for the doorknob and turned the lock as he sucked lightly on her bottom lip. He released it with a pop and a self-congratulatory smile, and Lorelai laughed in delight. She slid her hands down his arms, letting him capture them in his as she began to back toward the bed. "Come to bed, Mr. Danes," she said in a playfully husky voice.

"That was the idea, Mrs. Danes," he said as he allowed himself to be pulled along. When they reached the edge of the bed, he kept going, pressing his mouth to hers as he propelled them back onto the mattress, bending one knee and catching himself on the opposite hand to keep his weight from falling on her. He looked down in to her azure blue eyes and smiled wickedly as he lifted two fingers to the hollow of her throat.

"Oh my," Lorelai said with a slow smile of recognition.

"Tonight's the night," he told her in a low voice.

"That you sing Rod Stewart songs to me?"

"The night I name each and every one of these freckles and kiss them hello," he said with a fierce scowl.

"It's about time. Seven years without a proper introduction is more than a little rude," she said archly.

Luke bent down and bit the tender skin where her neck met her shoulder. Lorelai yelped, "You said no biting!" Laughing as she squirmed away, she held up both hands to fend him off. "You wanna play rough?"

"No," he said with a warm smile.

"Damn," she giggled.

"Not tonight," he said as he braced his other hand beside her head and bent his arms, lowering himself down to kiss her. "Another night," he said softly as he pulled away.

Lorelai moaned in appreciation as her hands flew to his biceps, feeling them bunch and flex under his smooth skin. "You know I can't resist that."

"You have your weapons, I have mine."

"And this is my ticket to the gun show," Lorelai said with a grin a she ran her fingers over his arms appreciatively. "Do it again."

Luke lowered himself slowly, his lips curving against hers as her hands curled around his arms. "Girls are so easy," he murmured as he pulled away.

Lorelai snorted. "Uh huh. That's why you guys spend so much of your lives trying to entice us into your beds."

"If I recall correctly, I think it was you trying to seduce me, Ms. Gilmore," he said as he trailed kisses over the curve of her shoulder.

"And you fought so hard," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Take your clothes off, Luke, I like you best naked."

Luke smiled as he pushed himself up to his knees. The smile turned into a cocky smirk as he looked down at her and he finished unbuttoning his dress shirt. "There you go again." He tugged the sleeves over his hands and tossed it aside before crossing his arms and pulling his undershirt up and over his head.

"Your resistance is admirable," Lorelai said as she reached for the buckle on his belt.

She opened it quickly and then lowered her hands; her eyes roaming lazily over his chest and stomach, following the line of hair that trickled down past the dark fabric. She watched as he unfastened his pants, those long fingers, making even quicker work of the fly before he shoved back off of the edge of the bed. He stripped off his pants, boxers and socks and then reached for the elastic band of her pajama pants. He pulled them slowly down her long legs, the absence of her underwear noted with a widening of that smug smile.

"Planning on seducing me, Mrs. Danes?" he asked as he crawled back over her.

"You hardly even paid any attention to Betty," she pouted as she gestured to the clothing scattered over the floor.

"All I saw was you," he said gruffly as he nuzzled the valley between her breasts, breathing in deeply.

"And here we go," Lorelai whispered above his head. She smoothed his tousled hair, winding the neatly trimmed waves at his neck around her fingers, trying to coax the curls out to play.

"Too short," he murmured as his lips grazed her taut nipple.

"I know," she said with a sigh as his breath teased the distended tips.

Luke parted his lips and drew her nipple gently into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, but exerting none of the pressure they both craved. He heard her soft mew of frustration and drew on her tenderly, teasing the tightly furled bud into his warm mouth before suckling deeply. Lorelai moaned and he lifted his hand to her other breast, squeezing it demandingly as he sucked harder. He lowered himself down onto her, folding his legs beneath him as his stomach pressed into the dense curls covering her sex. Lorelai circled her hips, straining against him, hungry for more. Luke moved to her other breast, licking, kissing and teasing her nipple with the same intense deliberation as he had given the first, pulling her into his mouth with a hunger even more insatiable.

Lorelai gasped and then panted as he released her, kneading both breasts with his long finger as he sat up above her. He watched as his fingers sank into her soft flesh, molding it to his palms, soothing it with gentle caresses as he pushed them together, his lips parted with undisguised lust. Lorelai's smile blossomed slowly, and as if sensing its warmth, Luke looked up at her.

"What?" he asked self-consciously, lowering his hands to her stomach.

Lorelai reached down and pulled them back up to her breasts, covering his hands with hers as she arched up into him. "I was just thinking how nice it is that you still look at me like a thirteen year old looks at a Playboy bunny."

"I do not," Luke scoffed, trying valiantly to keep his eyes on her face.

"You do, and it's great," she said as she slid her hands up over his taut forearms, smoothing the dark hair back into place as she ran them back down again. "Thank you."

Luke chuckled as a faint blush tinged his cheeks. He lowered his body again and pressed a soft, wet kiss to the rosy tip of her breast again. "Good thing I didn't have a picture of you when I was thirteen."

"Good thing?"

Luke laughed low and deep and he began to kiss his way down her stomach, keeping his hands firmly on her breasts. "What?" she asked, dying to be let in on the joke.

Luke traced a swirling line low across her belly with his tongue and shook his head mutely before nipping at her hip bone. Lorelai jerked, trying to get away from him, but he pressed his chest down onto her legs, pinning them there. He nuzzled the dark curls at the apex of her legs, drinking in the scent of her, and letting his breath stir them.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Luke slid off the edge of the bed, his hands coursing over her ribs and into the hollow of her waist as he grasped her hips and pulled her to the edge with him. He pressed his hands to her calves and gently pushed her knees up until her feet rested on the edge of the mattress. His hands stroked the tender skin inside her thighs. Luke sucked in a breath; his eyes fixed on her as he parted her legs, pushing her knees apart as his hands slid down to the heat of her.

Lorelai watched him as he stared at her intently. His tongue darted out to wet his lips in anticipation and his heavily lashed blue eyes grew drowsy with desire. "Now do you wish you had a picture?" she taunted softly.

Luke shook his head slowly, and looked up at her as he pressed his moist lips to the inside of her thigh. "This is so much better than a picture," he growled as he kissed his way down her thigh, breathing in the scent of her as he grew slowly closer and closer.

"And if you were thirteen?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow at him challengingly.

"You'd be arrested."

"A picture," she said with a laugh.

"I'd have gone blind."

"That's my boy," Lorelai cooed, finally satisfied by his answer.

"Man."

"My man," she corrected with a nod.

"And don't you forget it," Luke said firmly as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Never."

"I'll make sure that you don't," he promised as he pressed his mouth to her, parting her folds with his tongue as Lorelai gasped softly.

The gasp turned to a moan as she threaded her fingers through his hair and began to undulate against him, rising to meet each stroke of his tongue. Luke drew her into his mouth, sucking gently at first, letting her build with each insistent pull on her hyper sensitive flesh. He groaned against her, pressing deeper into her and burying his tongue inside of her. Lorelai writhed on the bed, part of her yearning for more, the other part resisting the sparks of sensation he sent shooting through her, wanting it to go on forever. Her fingers curled into his hair, tugging on him until he raised his head and looked up at her. "If you can't stop pulling, I'm gonna hafta stop."

Lorelai lifted her head, looked down at his stern expression, and burst out laughing. Luke reared back slightly and said, "That wasn't what was supposed to happen there."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai gasped. "I'm not one of the kids, Luke," she giggled.

"Hey," he groaned as he scowled at her.

Lorelai grinned, still giggling as she leaned forward and grasped his arms, pulling him up to her. "It was just the way you said it. Your tone was all, 'If you can't play nice, I'm gonna take the toy away,'" she teased.

"You were trying to scalp me," he complained as he brushed a hand over his abused hair.

"You were trying to kill me. Admit it, you're after the insurance money," she said as she pulled him down, humming deep in her throat as his weight pressed her into the mattress.

"Exactly what were you doing to your wife when she passed away, Mr. Danes," Luke said with a wry smile.

"Making her crazy," Lorelai answered for him. She wriggled beneath him, trying to get a little closer to the hard length of him pressing into her thigh. "You're almost there," she said with an encouraging smile.

"Pfft. You were already crazy when I met you."

"I meant, you're almost there," she said as she pushed on his hip, urging him into position.

"You're only after one thing," Luke grumbled as he settled between her legs.

"Did you want something else?" she asked innocently.

"Nope, my greatest ambition in life is to be your sex slave," he said with a straight face.

"Sure, who doesn't want to be that?" Lorelai said with a shrug. She tipped her chin up and asked in a soft, seductive tone, "You gonna give me what I want?"

"Yes, ma'am," Luke answered as he began to press into her.

Lorelai watched his face as he slid into her, catching that little glimpse of disbelief that always widened his eyes, and spotting that little self-satisfied twitch of his lips as he rested fully sheathed in her. The playful light in her eyes dimmed slightly, burning down to a steady glow as he blinked down at her. "Hi," she said in the same easy tone he had heard when he stepped into the bathroom a short time earlier.

"Hey," he rasped.

Keeping her gaze steady on his, Lorelai lifted one hand to the spot where his pressed into the mattress. "Hold my hand?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

Luke lifted his hand and laced his finger through hers. Lorelai raised their joined hands to her lips and brushed a kiss across his knuckles before lifting them above her head. "You feel good," she whispered as she ran her other hand down his side. It came to a rest at his hip, and she smiled up at him as she whispered, "You look good."

Finding his voice again, Luke asked, "Good how?" as he began to move slowly inside of her.

"Almost as good as you feel," she replied easily.

"I feel," he started to say.

"Incredible," she finished for him.

"Yes," he breathed as he pulled back, slowly withdrawing his hard length and then sinking back into her.

Lorelai's eyelids fluttered and her nerve endings were set afire as he repeated the blissful torment over and over again. She drew in a shaky breath as he slowly pulsed into her once more. "Luke," she exhaled softly.

"I'm not ready," he said in a deep throaty voice.

Lorelai smiled, understanding without the words that he wasn't talking about the physical need. She tightened her fingers on his and whispered, "Me either." She pressed his back and pulled on their joined hands, lifting them higher above her head until he stretched out on her. Lorelai moaned under his weight, pressing her lips to his smooth shoulder as he buried his nose in her hair, circling his hips, barely moving inside of her.

They lay locked together, his ragged breaths stirring her hair, her soft hand caressing the hard planes of his back. Finally, her hand slid down over the curve of his ass, squeezing him gently to urge him on. Luke raised his head with a resigned sigh that made her smile. He braced his weight on his elbow and pressed her hand into the bed as he began to thrust only slightly faster. He kissed her softly, his breath warm on her lips and cheek. Another squeeze and he pulled back a little more, moving faster still as he watched the play of each stroke over her face. Her fingers pressed into his, and her hand tightened on his ass, drawing him to her faster and deeper. He heard her breath hitch and gave up the fight, losing himself in the sensation of her hot walls closing around him, pulling him into her, pulsing around him.

Luke fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to see her as she peaked, but he couldn't push down the wave of release that engulfed him. He heard her whimper softly as he emptied into her and he felt her clench around him, poised on the edge. He drove into her steadily, each breath he took roaring in his own ears as he sank into her, urging her on. She whispered his name as he felt her coiling, spiraling out of control. His small smile of triumph died on his lips as her breath caught on a sob and his eyes flew open.

"Lorelai," he called softly as he saw the tears seeping from her eyes.

Lorelai simply shook her head as she gasped for breath, drowning in the mixture of pleasure and raw emotion that swirled inside of her. Luke tried to free his hand from her grasp, but she held tightly, her fingers digging into his knuckles as she refused to relinquish him.

He stared down at her, trying to comprehend what was happening. "Did I hurt you?" he asked breathlessly.

Lorelai shook her head slightly and opened her eyes, another sob choking her as she looked up at his distressed face. "My baby. Our Rory," she rasped.

"Lorelai," he murmured as he leaned down, showering her face with kisses, smothering the tracks of her tears with them. "Oh, Sweetheart," he whispered as he tried to kiss the sadness from her face.

"I'm being stupid," she said, her voice thick with tears.

"No, no, not stupid," he said quickly.

Luke shifted his weight onto his elbow, slipping from her was he moved. Lorelai softly cried out her disappointment at the loss and he gathered her to him, rolling them both onto their sides. They lay pressed together, his leg heavy over her legs, grounding her there, his forehead and nose pressed against hers as they drew in the same air.

Lorelai gradually loosened her hold on his hand, and Luke raised his fingertips to her face, drying her tears and smoothing her hair back from her face. "She's happy," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered as her tears began to subside.

"They love each other."

"I know."

"They're gonna be happy. They're gonna have this," he assured her.

"I hope so," she said as she sniffled loudly.

Luke couldn't repress the smile that curved his lips. "We're not losing a daughter, we're gaining a hoodlum," he joked lamely.

Lorelai gave him a watery smile and whispered, "Weak."

"You make me weak. What can I do?" he asked urgently.

"You're doing it," she told him honestly.

Luke pulled her to his chest and rolled onto his back, cradling her against him with his arms locked around her. "I'll call the whole thing off. You're too young and beautiful to have a married daughter."

A small laugh escaped her lips as she said, "Better."

"I know," he said with an emphatic nod. "They're already shacked up. Instead of giving them a wedding, we'll get them a dog," he suggested.

Lorelai chuckled and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Excellent solution, but I don't think that will cut it for the little kids."

"You want me to go down there and barricade her in her room? I can do it, I have tools," he said gruffly.

"No," Lorelai sighed, relaxing into him. "I think, I'm okay, I just," she started haltingly.

"You just?" he asked leadingly.

"I just needed to get a little out, I guess," she said quietly. Lorelai tipped her head back and whispered, "Sorry to unload on you."

Luke smiled affectionately. "That's what I'm here for."

"I thought it was to be my sex slave," she teased as she sniggled back into his chest.

"That too."

"You must be a good multi-tasker too," she said as she ran her hand over his stomach, feeling the soft hairs tickle her palm.

"I have to be, I'm in this," he said with a small shrug.

Lorelai looked up again and waited until he tucked his chin to his chest to look down at her. "For better or worse?"

"Until death do us part," he intoned gravely.

"That's a hell of a promise to make to someone," Lorelai said softly.

Luke smiled wryly. "I figure I have another five or ten years in me as your sex slave, and then I'll probably keel over. You can get a much younger model then."

"Shh," she hissed. "Don't say that."

"You're the one that wants thirteen year old boys ogling her."

"You're twisted," she said as she slapped his chest and flopped back down on him.

"Oof!" Luke smiled as he hugged her tightly as a deep chuckle rumbled up from his chest. "Much better. Angry and disgusted, I can handle."


	12. Doing Time

**A/N: This fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 34 – No Rest for the Weary. Because that chapter was written in Luke's POV, I wanted to do the same here. At least, I tried to, but I'm not a guy and it's hard to think like a guy if you don't have the right parts. I did the best I could, but it may not work out so well. Let's give it a shot anyway. What the hell, right? See, I sounded like a guy there, didn't I?**

**Doing Time**

Lorelai stepped out of the bathroom and I almost swallowed my tongue. And then I offered up a prayer of thanks as she slowly walked toward me. One foot in front of the other, smooth, like a panther; and I've never so happy to be anyone's prey. "Wow," I whispered as she stopped just in front of me, jutting one hip out as she pivots, showing just how little that sheer black fabric actually covers.

I reached out, fitting my hand into the curve of her waist, one of my favorite spots. As she moved closer, her eyes were fixed on my mouth; I let that hand slide down to another one of my favorite spots, gliding over the smooth curve of her ass as I pulled her against me. Her lips found mine and she kissed me, hard, hot, and possessive. _That's fine. It's all fine now._ I know that I have just gotten even luckier than I am about to in just a short time.

I stood still, well, except for my hands. I can't keep from filling my hands with her. I needed to touch her. I needed to hold her. I needed her. But this, this is for her. She needed to take, so I gave. Willingly, so willingly. Her hands were all over me too, pulling at my clothes, tearing them from my body. _I'm hard. I'm so hard and she's so soft._ But her hands weren't soft, her mouth was hard, her tongue demanding. _And hot, so hot_.

My head was spinning as she pulled my zipper down. She mades that soft purring noise in the back of her throat and my knees went weak. I gave into them, sliding down her body as I kissed every bit of her that I could reach. I hit my knees hard, pressing my open mouth to the fabric covering her stomach, I happily bowed down to her, but she was having none of that.

She pulled on my arms, urging me back to my feet. I scrambled to them eager to do whatever it takes, whatever she needs. _I need her to know. I want to tell her._ She pushed my pants down, watching as my dick sprang free. She didn't know how cold that woman's kiss left me. She didn't know that all it took was one look at her to make me as hard as a rock. _I want to tell her, but I can't. I can't tell her that. _

_Oh, God, I'm hard so hard._ I felt my thighs tense and then quiver slightly as she pushed me back onto the bed. My pants were still tangled around me ankles, but I didn't care. I didn't care because she's straddling me, covering my hands with hers as I ran them over her body, helping me cup her breasts, squeezing my hands as she wanted me to squeeze her. _Hard, so hard. She's stroking me so hard. Oh God, don't come, don't come, not yet._

_Oh, please, yes._ I held my breath as she lowered one hand and unsnapped the crotch on the sheer black teddy thing she was wearing. The tight fabric went slack, and I think my jaw probably did too because she was on me. I was in her. _Jesus Christ she's hot._ My body was on fire. Every muscle was screaming as she held my hands to her breasts, pressing them to her, riding me hard, so hard. _Don't come, don't come, please oh, please don't come. Not yet. Look at her. _

Her hair fell thick and curly, trailing down her back. I itched to fill my hands with it, but she won't let me. _Oh God, her tits are soft, and she's squeezing me._ _Squeezing me so tight inside of her. Yes, yes, I'm yours, I'm all yours._ _I want to tell her. I need to tell her. _"Lorelai," I gasped as she tossed her head back and rode me harder. _I'm gone, I'm gone_. "Please," I panted, but I didn't even know what I was asking for. Relief? Forgiveness? Love?

_She's coming, I know she's coming._ I knew every sound. I knew every shudder. _I know her. I know her better than I know myself. I know she needs this. I need this. I need her._ The room was filled with our breathing; ragged, hot, wet breaths.

"Mine," she whispered, her lips barely moving as her hair curtained her face.

"Yes, yes. I'm yours. I'm yours," I answered her. I didn't care that my voice is choked and weak.

I slipped my hands out from under hers, away from her hammering heart, and around to her shuddering back. I sat up and held her close, clinging to her as she sats immobile on top of me. "Yours, only yours," I whispered as my frantic hands pushed her hair back, desperate to see her, desperate for her to see me. But she wouldn't lift her head. I kissed her softly, trying to coax her a bit, but she remained stubborn. I peeled that sheer black fabric up over her breasts and pulled it over her head. She wrapped her arms around me, tucking her face into my neck and holding on tight as I fell back, pulling her down on top of me.

****

She spun around in the center of the bedroom, showing off the red string bikini she had bought that day. I smiled, knowing that if I were a cartoon character, my tongue would still be rolling across the bedroom floor like a red carpet for that flaming red bikini.

"You like?"

"I love. Take it off."

She smiled as she fingered the string that tied between her breasts. "You take it off," she challenged me.

There's nothing I like better than a challenge. I picked her up and laughed with her as I placed her on the bed. "Sun goddess," I reminded her as I feasted my eyes on the miles and miles of lightly tanned skin and gently traced the lines that her old bathing suit had left behind. I bent down and caught that string between her breasts in my teeth and growled playfully as I pulled away, untying it as I went.

I raised my hand to her neck and pulled on the other end of the string, separating the top into two sections and then tossing them from the bed as I kissed my way down her stomach. I let my tongue trail down below the top of her bikini bottoms, knowing that they covered the faded scar there. I know and love every inch of her. I moved to one hip and captured the end of a string in my lips, clamping down on it and jerking my head as I pulled at it enthusiastically.

"Talented man," she complimented me.

"I love my work," I answered as I moved to the other side. I slipped one finger under the string, lifting it from her hip as I looked up at her, keeping my eyes on hers as I lowered my mouth and loosened it too. Her breasts rose and fell with each shallow breath she took. She wet her lips in anticipation as she waited for me to pull the slick fabric from her body. I sat back, still watching her as I knelt fully clothed between her legs. I pressed my fingers to the crotch of the suit, watching as she raised and circled her hips, pressing into them. I slipped my fingertips under the edge and curled them tightly around the two inch wide scrap of material before yanking it away from her.

She gasped and I smiled, letting the bottoms dangle from my fingers as I held them up like a magician displaying the result of his illusion. I let them fall to the bed and then grasped her legs, lifting them up over my shoulders as I dove for her, pressing my lips to her folds and inhaling deeply, drowning in the scent of her arousal. I devoured her. Licking, sucking, stroking her clit until she wriggled beneath me; panting and whimpering for more. I pressed my tongue into her, stroking her hard and fast, turned on by the feel of her heat against my mouth, wet, soaking the skin of my cheeks and chin. I couldn't get enough of her. I thrust my tongue into her, pushing as deep as I could go, but it wasn't enough.

I scraped my tongue over her, lapping at her hungrily as I pushed my fingers into her tight, wet pussy. And then she was fucking me. Fucking my mouth, fucking my fingers, grinding against me, begging for more, more of what only I can give her. _She's mine, all mine._ I pushed harder, driving her up as she clutched the headboard, whispering my name over and over again. She came. Her hands flew to my head, holding me there as she comes, comes all over me, comes because of me. I could feel her pulsing around my fingers. _God, I want to fill her up. I want to plunge my dick into her and fuck her so hard._

She knew. She knew what I wanted. She pushed me away, scooting up and away from me as she turned over, rising up on her knees as she clutched the headboard once again. "Fuck me," she ordered in a harsh whisper.

I tore at my jeans, fumbling to open them as she swayed her hips, teasing me with her upturned ass. I shoved my pants down just far enough and rose up on my knees, the breath seeping from my lungs in a low groan as I pushed into her. I froze, pulsing deep inside of her as I tried to gather my wits, but Lorelai wouldn't let me.

"Fuck me, Luke. Fuck me hard," she whispered as she pushed back against me.

I did as I was told, plunging into her over and over, spreading the cheeks of her ass apart, desperate to get as deep as I could. I pounded into her, fueled by the soft gasps and squeaks that escaped her as she took it, took me. Oh, yes, I fucked her. I fucked her hard, driving into her mindlessly. Ramming my dick into her as hard as I could, punishing her for doubting me, punishing myself for giving her cause. I came hard, pumping my useless come into her, knowing that I'll never really fill her again. I collapsed, pressing my lips to her bare back as I supported the extra weight with my hand on her stomach.

The soft curve of her belly made me inexplicably sad. I told myself that it's because we won't have that again, but I know it's more than that. We had lost something this week. Something we can't get back. A connection, a shared secret, a promise. For years, hers were the only lips I had tasted, as mine were the only ones that had claimed hers. For more than a decade, she has been the only one I wanted, for almost that long, she had no cause to doubt that. We liked that. We reveled in it. We both knew it. And now, we both knew that had changed.

Maybe it wasn't a big deal. Not in the grand scheme of things. But right then, right there, it felt huge. It felt enormous. Crushing both of us beneath its weight. I pulled back, lifting my body from hers and watching as she slid bonelessly to the mattress. I stared down at her, yearning to lower myself onto her, but fearing I'd crush her beneath _my_ weight. I rolled onto my side and flopped onto my back, raising my arm to cover my eyes as I tried to catch my breath, hoping that I could chase it down before I had to look at her.

****

She was already in bed when I came into the bedroom. I walked into the bathroom half-relieved and half-disappointed that there was no lingerie or bathing suit fashion show that night. The upper brain was relieved because I was tired. It had been a long, busy, annoying day and frankly, I wasn't in the mood. The lower brain sulked and pouted in my underwear. _Tough shit,_ I thought as I grabbed my toothbrush. _Take a break, slugger; we're taking a night off._

Freshly brushed and washed, I stripped down as I trudged back into the bedroom, tossing my clothes into the hamper as quickly as I could. I lifted the edge of the covers, and slid into the bed with a tired sigh. She looked over at me, making sure my watch was deposited on the nightstand, the alarm was double checked and I was settled in my spot before turning out the lamp.

I leaned up on my elbow for the usual goodnight kiss, but fell back against the pillow when she pushed against my chest. "What?" I asked as the covers rustled and she shifted in the darkened room. The lower brain caught up before the upper one did, sending up a cheer as my limp dick twitched and began to fill. "What are you doing?" I asked stupidly as I felt her warm breath seep through my boxers.

"Kissing you goodnight," she answered from under the covers. Her nails scraped against my sides as she tugged on the waistband of my underwear. I lifted my hips without thinking, the lower brain beating the upper deaf and dumb as she pulled them down and gently kissed my growing cock.

My hands turned traitor, betraying the upper brain and joining forces with the lower as she drew me into her mouth. I pushed the covers down, I had to watch, I love to watch. I gave in to the gentle urging of her lips, knowing that I was weak but truly not giving a damn. Her mouth. That incredibly soft, warm, wet mouth. It's my second favorite place in the world. Her tongue was gliding over my dick, coaxing me deeper and deeper. I had to fight not to push into her mouth, but I wanted to, oh I wanted to. Christ she felt good. I may not have asked for this, but I sure as hell enjoyed it. I flexed my fingers in her hair, winding it around them, pulling it tight.

The good thing about being married to a determined woman is that she always finishes what she starts. And, man, does she finish. She's a goddamn dream come true. _And she calls me a freaking' porn star. _And then, she always does this thing. It may seem stupid, or goofy or something, but she does it and it gets me very time. She kisses me, so sweetly, so softly. Like she's thanking me for sticking my dick in her mouth and letting her suck me until I come. It's insane, but God I love it. Every damn time.

I wanted to grab her and pull her up and hug her tight. I wanted to kiss her hard and taste myself on her lips. I wanted so many things, but I was so damn tired. She pressed her cheek to my thigh, just resting there as she gathered herself. Her cheek felt so good against my skin, her breath was so warm; her hair was so soft as I ran him fingers through it. I couldn't help but close my eyes. Just for a minute…

When I woke up the next morning, she was curled up on her side of the bed clinging to the edge of the mattress, and I was still sprawled over three quarters of it, bare naked except for the covers she had pulled back up over me. I rolled over and curled myself around her; pressing all of the kisses I wanted to give her the night before into her hair and pulling her close. Lorelai mumbled in her sleep, protesting the disruption at such an early hour. I smiled and leaned over her, kissing her cheek softly before she could swat me away. "I owe you one," I whispered as I kissed her ear and then slipped out of the bed.

****

And then we had that stupid fight. Or not really a fight, a non-fight about that girl had the balls to ask if I was Luke, and the fact that I was enough of an asshole to tell her my name. I walked the damn baselines at the t-ball game, pretending that I was so engrossed in a bunch of kids who were barely taller than a bat swinging wildly at a ball perched on a stick. I was pissed. _How dare she say that shit? How dare she look at me like that? I did nothing wrong! Nothing! Yes, I was pissed._ I was pissed as I supervised the boys' baths, and I was pissed when I kissed my baby girl goodnight. I was pissed when I locked the doors and turned out the lights, and I was pissed when I opened that bedroom door and found her standing there with her arms crossed over her chest like she had a fucking right to be pissed at me.

"If I give you a good fuck will you forgive me?" I snarled as I passed her on the way to the bathroom.

"Maybe," she said, tensing her jaw as she prepared for battle.

I stopped and turned to look at her. "Well, let's give it a shot," I said as I grabbed her and kissed her hard. But I was being punished. I don't know if it was for introducing myself to that woman in the diner, or for ignoring her at the park, or for the crap that happened at Rory and Jess' wedding, but she tore her mouth from mine, pressing my head down to her neck.

That's when I finally get it. The message was perfectly clear. There would be no kissing. I was beginning to feel like the rich guy in the movie where he shacks up with the prostitute. She's been withholding the kissing. Only bothering when she wants to, only letting me taste her for a minute before moving on to the main event. It made me even angrier. A week's worth of absent pecks and hot, demanding tongue kisses replayed in my head. A week's worth of screwing her into the mattress or watching her look everywhere but at me as we make love. But we haven't been making love, we've been fucking. _Well, if she wants me to fuck her tonight, she's gonna have to look me in the eye and ask for it._

I started to pull her clothes off as she tugged at mine. "Here, let's make this easy," I grunted as I stepped back and began take off my shirts. She stood and watched me as I tossed them to the floor, not moving. "Well, come on, strip," I prodded, thinking that she'd get as pissed as I am and tell me to fuck off, then I'd be off the hook.

But no. She just raised her eyebrows, giving me that look as she unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her legs. Man that look. That look makes me want to grab her and shake her. That look makes me wonder why I ever wanted to get married. I would have been better off jerking off in the shower for the rest of my life. By the time I kick my jeans aside, my dick is only at about half mast; as if it isn't really sure it wants to be involved in all of this. I don't blame it. I'm not sure either. But I'm in it, so it's in it and it had better get on board.

Lorelai moved to the bed and pushed back on the mattress, spreading her legs wide. For a moment, I can only gape at her, wondering if she could possibly be serious. "Lorelai, come on," I said, my voice cracking as I watched her reach between her legs and stroke herself.

"I'm ready," she said as she thrust one finger into herself.

"Let's talk about this," I said desperately, knowing that I probably just gave up all rights to my man card.

"No talking. You promised me a good fuck," she answered. She moved that finger in and out of her pussy; watching me the whole time, knowing that it would drive me crazy. "You are gonna keep your promises, aren't you, Luke?"

That did it. I pulled her hand away and raised it to my mouth, sucking that finger as I knelt on the bed positioning myself between her legs. "This is what you want?" I asked, pressing my now fully alert dick against her.

"Yes."

"Ask me, Lorelai. Ask me nicely to fuck you."

"Fuck me, Luke."

"Nicely. Ask nicely," I said patiently, giving her the same look I would have given one of the kids when they make demands.

She clamped her lips together, looking up at me defiantly, but at least she was looking at me. I rubbed the tip of my dick against her, but she's barely even damp. I pushed back, ducking my head as I started to move lower, but she grabbed my arms and pulled on them to stop me. "No, Luke, please. Please fuck me," she said in a whisper.

"But…" I began to protest.

"Now. Please fuck me now," she said stubbornly.

'I don't want to…" I trailed off as I glanced down.

That's when she pounces. "You don't want to? You don't want me?"

And that was when I knew that I was fucked. I was fucked and she wouldn't even kiss me first. There was no way I was getting out of this one. "Hurt you. I don't want to hurt you," I said as I hung my head. "Lorelai, please, can't we just…"

"No. You either want me or you don't."

"It's not that simple," I argued.

"Yes it is, Luke," she said as she reached between us and stroked me. "Do it."

"But, you're not ready."

"Yes, I am," she said as she held me against her, practically stuffing my dick into her as she grabbed me ass, pulling me forward.

It was slow, I sank into her, keeping my eyes locked on her face as she closed her eyes and lifted her hips. She kept pulling and I kept pushing, knowing that there was no way that we were going to meet in the middle. "I love you, Lorelai." The words slipped out, even though I know they had no business being here, not now. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't say it back. All she did was pull on my arms; urging me down on top of her. I lowered my weight onto her, holding myself still as her body closed around me.

"Fuck me, Luke," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut tighter.

"Lorelai, please look at me."

"Luke, would you please just do it?" she asked impatiently.

The edge in her voice set me off all over again. "Sure, no problem."

So, I did. I pushed into her over and over again, pumping into her, giving her what she wanted even though I knew that she wouldn't give me what I wanted. It wasn't hard to do. I love fucking her, and frankly the pressure was off as far as I was concerned. If she wanted something out of this, she was gonna have to keep up, because I was just doing my job. But I knew she wouldn't. She didn't want to be satisfied. I screwed my wife as she screwed her eyes shut and refused to acknowledge my services. And when I was done, I crawled back off of her as she stayed put; barely acknowledging that anything had happened.

"Lorelai?" I asked, trying to catch my breath, waiting for some kind of sign.

Lorelai finally opened her eyes and looked up at me with a smug little smile that made my blood boil. "Thanks, I needed that," she said with a careless little shrug.

"Anytime," I snarled and then stalked off to the bathroom to shower.

****

That squall passed, and I fooled myself into thinking that maybe it was just something we both needed to get out of our systems. We finished out the week, juggling work and kids and trip preparations. I finished out each day making love to my wife for fear that if I didn't show my appreciation for each and every one of Victoria's many, many secrets, I'd have to answer for the fact that I'm simply tired, and I'm afraid it won't hold up under close scrutiny.

I realized that I did owe her and I was paying. Jeez, I was paying. But what a price, right? I mean, a guy who has been married for seven years probably shouldn't complain about his wife wanting to screw him every night. But seriously, every damn night? But I couldn't say no. There was no way in hell I could say no.

I know that she's hurt and that I'm the reason. I know that she feels insecure; and justified or not, I'm the cause. I'd lie awake as she slept pressed against my side and wonder what I could possibly say or do to make her feel better about things. How do I make her realize that she is still the only girl I want, or will ever want? I wondered what it will take to make her look me in the eye when we make love.

And then, she had a complete meltdown over her hair. Her hair. That long, dark beautiful hair. She came home one day and half of it was gone. I tried to be cool about it, but Jesus I loved her hair. I loved wrapping my hands in it. I loved feeling it on my body, tickling me, teasing me, driving me wild. She used to wrap it around my dick. Sounds weird, right? I don't care, it made me so hot. But she had it hacked off. I could have choked that fruity hairdresser with my bare hands. And she was crying over it. Crying so hard over her damn hair. And I felt so helpless. I mean, it's not like I could super glue the ends back on. I had no idea what to do about the yellow and then orange streaks in it. Hell, I wasn't even sure of what she did to it to make it change from yellow to orange. And oddly enough, I realized that I actually liked her hair shorter. It felt so light and soft in my hands. When she flopped back against the pillows that night, the swirling tiger striped curls fanned out against it, and I couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Rrrrawar," I growled at her like I did when I read jungle stories to the kids. And she laughed. She laughed and pulled me down on top of her. And she kissed me. She kissed me so sweetly. God, I loved that kiss. That kiss melted into another and another and I was in heaven, just kissing her. When her hands began to roam, I ignored them, focused only on kissing her as much as I could. When her body began to move under mine, well, I might have moved too, but I really was into that kissing. Her tongue is so soft, her lips fit mine perfectly. And she must have caught on. She caught on to the fact that I would do whatever she wanted as long as I got to kiss her. Because I did.

I'd crawl into bed each night, tired and wrung out from the day. She'd be there posing in some skimpy new nightgown thing. But I could deal with that. It was a little bizarre, like watching a pin-up girl turn into a Playboy bunny corrupted by Larry Flynt, but that's okay, I could deal. Some nights she didn't even bother with that, going for the subtle 'reach-over-and-grab-his-crotch' approach instead. In a way, I almost preferred that. When she put in more of an effort, that meant that I had to too, and I was tired. So tired. The one time I tried to beg off, she hit me with the "Don't you want me?" again. What the hell was I thinking, right? I didn't try that again. She was kissing me again, so I was good. I didn't give a damn what I had to do as long as she'd open her eyes and look at me.

I have to confess, I was a little relieved that the crazy wasn't confined to the bedroom anymore. The craziness was all around me. I couldn't help but notice it, and I'm a guy, so you know it had to be pretty bad for me to notice it. Short skirts, low cut shirts and skin tight jeans. Pots and tubes and jars of magical potions littering the vanity that promised to firm, tighten and erase. There's a reason they use bat shit in all that make-up crap. Straighteners and curling irons competed for space and to be the one chosen that day. Thongs and gowns and those corset-y things that push her tits up over the top; I tore them off when she told me to, and I left them on when I could work around them. Silk, satin, lace, fake leather, whatever, it didn't matter.

I was a fucking love machine, and it was killing me. I had never been more exhausted in my life. I don't even remember being this tired when the twins were babies, or having Carly on top of twin toddlers to chase. It wasn't just the sex. It was everything. Pile the sex on top of the work and laundry and dishes and the fact that we just threw a wedding for two hundred of our closest friends, I think I had cause. That's a load of crap. I was exhausted because I had no fucking idea how to fix this and it was driving me crazy. I thought about it all of the time. I tried all of the usual tricks, flowers, a candlelit dinner, notes left on her pillow. I'm not sure that she even noticed them. I tried being pissed off but that got me nowhere. I almost suggested that she piss on me, that way she'd know that no one else could come sniffing around, but I've never been quite that kinky.

Every day I struggled to keep my cool, to keep my voice down, to keep from shaking her until her teeth rattled. Every night, I hoped that something I did or said that day may have sunk in, but I wasn't holding my breath. And then one night I watched as she patted the insanely expensive cream she had bought for the price of a full set of tires around her eyes. Then she smoothed creamy, rich moisturizer over her cheeks and throat, and coated her lips with some kind of balm.

She smiled at me as she turned from the vanity and said, "You still like to watch," with a knowing smile as she sauntered from the room.

I do, I admit only to myself as I watched her leave the room and then spit toothpaste into the sink. I washed my face and hands and caught my reflection in the mirror. _I look like crap_, I thought as I ran my hand over the coarse stubble on my cheeks. _Look at all that grey. Where the hell did that come from?_ _And losing the hair isn't bad enough? It has to be going grey too?_ I stared into the mirror frowning at the deep crevices around my mouth and wondered how I can even get the razor in there anymore. I noticed that the creases that fanned from the corners of my eyes looked more like a spider web than crow's feet. I glanced down at the drawer that holds her magical cream; tempted, sorely tempted to swipe some. I looked back into the mirror and all I could see was wrinkles, and grey and exhaustion. I turned toward the door and I couldn't help but wonder if Lorelai saw the same thing. In me. In her.

I turned out the light and walked back into the bedroom to see what Victoria has cooked up for me that night, and wondered if I'd have anything left by the time we left for St. John. I stopped, looking up in surprise as I saw Lorelai propped up in bed reading a magazine and wearing one of my old flannels and her glasses. _Oh God, she's beautiful. Beautiful, sexy, desirable; whatever it is that that damn magazine is advising her on, she doesn't need it, she is it._ _She's everything._

And as I stripped out of my clothes, I decided then and there that it didn't matter if it took a day, a week, a month, or a year, we were gonna get back to where we were before all of this bullshit started. I crawled into the bed in nothing but my boxers, suddenly more than happy to give whatever I've got. I was reporting for husbandly duty, and proud to be the guy chosen to do the job. As I snuggled up against her I had to squint a bit, trying to make out the article she was reading so intently, refusing to reach for my old man glasses. But then I saw the headline and it told me all I needed to know.

"No!" I ripped the magazine from her hands and tossed it across the room.

"I was reading that!"

"No! No, you will not do that. You will not have some quack shoot poison into your skin."

"Luke, Botox is pretty common these days," she said impatiently.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Dammit, Lorelai, its botulism! You used to make fun of people who did that!"

"Well, maybe it's gotten better," she argued stubbornly. "Besides, you don't get to tell me no, I'm not your child!"

"You're my wife!"

"And chattel?"

"Aw, screw that. You know that this is not what this is about!"

"What is this about, then?" she demands.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" _Ut oh_, I could hear Carly's voice in my head. I didn't care. I was done. I needed this to be done.

"I'm going to sleep," she said as she reached for the lamp.

"No!" I shouted.

"The kids," she hissed between her teeth.

"Have a mother who has gone totally nuts!" I grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her hands to your chest, I felt like my heart would jump right out of my chest, but I waited; waited for her to finally look at me. "What do I have to do?" I didn't care how desperate I sounded, I was desperate.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I have to do, Lorelai? How do I make this stop?"

"Make what stop?"

"This! This! Botox and five hundred dollar jars of gunk that are no bigger than a quarter! Skunk stripes and crying fits and skirts that barely cover your ass!"

She stared at me blankly. I had to let it go. I released the breath I've been holding for two weeks and whispered, "Look at me, Lorelai." But her eyes dropped to my fingers wrapped tightly around her wrists and stayed there. "Look at me. I'm not getting any younger. Grey and wrinkly, creaky bones and I'm tired, so tired," I said softly. "But you still want me, right? You still love me, don't you?"

And that's when she looked up, jolted by the plea she must have heard in my voice. She finally heard me. "Of course I do," she whispered.

I think I smiled a little, pathetically grateful for her prompt response. I let go of her hands and reached up to tug gently on one of the curls that had come untucked from behind her ear, watching as it bounced back into place. "You're doing this a hell of a lot more gracefully than I am," I told her. "I don't know what's really going on with you, and I don't really know what to do about it, but I don't want to be the old guy with the too hot wife. If you love me, you'll let yourself go to pot."

When she laughed, her eyes lit up and I fell a little in love with her all over again. "Don't get me wrong, I liked the stuff you bought, but this…" I picked lightly at the top button of the worn old flannel she wore, my mouth going dry as it suddenly occurred to me what a big risk I was taking. "This is my Lorelai."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"And I want you, I really do. But, I'm tired, and I'm afraid to say no, afraid that you'll think it's you when it's me. It is me, Lorelai, I'm just tired."

"I'm exhausted. That's why I put this on," she confessed with a shy smile.

I remember telling myself that I had to breathe. I think I forgot how for just a minute. _She's so damn beautiful when she smiles._ "Well, it backfired," I told her as I leaned in and kiss her with everything that I've got, hoping it would be enough to finally convince her. I buried my hands in those short, soft curls and lifted them from her neck.

I pressed my lips to her throat as she smiled and asked, "It did?"

"Yeah, huge failure." I nodded, moving back to her lips to taste them again. "I can't wait to go on vacation. I need the rest." And she giggled, the sound shooting straight through to my lower brain where it was received with a cheer. "I love you so much," I told her as I kissed her over and over again. "I love everything about you, even when you've gone ape shit."

"Gee, thanks," she said dryly.

"I'll never love anyone but you. I'll never want anyone but you, so you have to keep up with me, here, okay?"

"Keep up with you?" she asked as I kissed my way down her neck to the opening of that soft, sexy shirt.

"Line for line, wrinkle for wrinkle, you have to stop dying your hair," I told her as I opened the top button. "I'm growing old with you. With you, Lorelai." I sat back a bit and looked at her. "If I have to toss you over my shoulder and drag you kicking and screaming, I will."

"You're older than me," she pointed out solemnly.

"Fine, you get about four years grace, but that's it," I said with a nod as I returned to what I had been doing.

Lorelai reached up and covered my hands with hers. "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm still gonna color my hair."

"Okay. Any color as long as it's brown," I said as I tried to move on to the next button.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so tired," she whispered.

I looked up into those bright blue eyes and saw the uncertainty there. It matched mine perfectly. I freed one hand and smoothed the tiny furrow between her brows with my fingertips, just like she always does for me. All I could feel was relief as I realized that it matched mine perfectly too. "Oh thank God," I said with a grin as I fell over onto my pillow. I reached for her and pulled her over on top of me. "Thank God," I laughed as I brushed her hair back with my hands. "You're wearing me out," I confessed and then kissed her soundly.

She snuggled against me, rubbing her foot over my leg as she pressed her cheek to my chest. "Wearing you out, old man?" she teased as she rubbed the hair on my stomach.

"Yes. I meant it. When we get to St. John, I'm sleeping for the first three days."

"And on the fourth?" she asked, looking up at me.

I covered her head with my hand and pressed it back down to my chest before she could get any bright ideas. "On the fourth day," I pronounced in my deepest voice, "we learn to play shuffleboard."


	13. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: This is for Filo, who has been begging anyone and everyone for the past year to write the back door smut. Before you read any further, be warned, there are no actual doors involved in this story, and no double entendre to search out. Yes, they finally went there. You have been warned. Fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 35 – It Doesn't Have to be Sweet…**

And then they were alone.

Lorelai turned to Luke and gestured to the wide sand colored sofa. "New couch."

"Yeah," Luke said as he reached for her and pulled her to him.

"We're all alone," Lorelai said in a low voice.

"We are," Luke said with a grin as he walked her back toward the sofa.

"What do you want to do first?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Start the honeymoon," he said as he propelled her back, catching his weight on his hands as she lie sprawled beneath him.

"I was hoping you would say that," she said as she reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly. She watched as he turned his lips to her palm and kissed it softly. "You don't want to sleep for three days?" she asked quietly.

"I've slept the past few nights," he said with a shrug.

"No learning to play shuffleboard?"

"Only if you're playing naked," he said with a naughty leer.

"Are we re-launching Operation Nekkid on the Beach?" she asked, widening her eyes innocently.

Luke shook his head slowly and said low soft voice, "Sweetheart, that was just a practice run. We know what we're doing now."

"We do?"

"This is the most clothing I want to see you in for the rest of our stay," he said as he began unbuttoning her top.

"Yes sir," she answered in the same sassy tone she had used so long ago. "Lose the clothes," she ordered as she tugged at his shirt.

"Very demanding," he murmured as his lips wreaked havoc on her neck.

"You like me that way.

"Yeah." Luke answered as he sat back and let her strip his shirt over his head. As he freed the last button on her top, Lorelai opened his jeans and began to push at them frantically. "Hey, are we in a hurry?" Luke asked with a laugh.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "I guess I'm afraid one of the kids will walk in."

"No one is walkin' in. I even warned Bob off," he said as he pulled on her arms to get her to sit up.

"You did?" she asked as he peeled off her shirt and deftly opened her bra.

"Yep. He asked what our plans were and I told him I planned to get you naked and keep you that way."

Lorelai laughed. "You did not."

"Maybe not in those words," Luke admitted with a sheepish shrug. "I think I got my point across, though." He flicked open the button on her shorts and then smiled. "We're all alone, Lorelai," he said in a low dangerous voice.

"All alone," she said in a voice husky with wonder.

"No one will walk in, no one will shout 'Mommy', no one can save you now," he added with a wolfish grin.

"Oh my," Lorelai said, unable to suppress her saucy grin. "What big eyes you have!"

"It's not the eyes you have to worry about."

"No?"

"No." With that, he growled and launched himself at her, pushing her back onto the couch as she squealed and laughed. He sank his teeth gently into her ear lobe and then began to lick, suck and nibble his way down her neck, smiling as her laughter turned soft and breathy.

"Oh, you are big and bad," she purred as he held himself poised over one rosy nipple, licking his lips as he leered at her playfully.

"I haven't even started being bad yet," he old her and then lowered his mouth to her breast, capturing her nipple between his teeth and sparing her a glance through his lashes.

"Oh yes, be bad," she purred as she ran her hands through his hair, urging him on. Luke bit down gently, and she moaned, the sound filling the empty house as he drew the afflicted flesh into his mouth and laved it with his tongue.

"New lotion?" he asked as nuzzled her breast.

"Yeah."

"Smells good."

"Peach."

"Delicious," he murmured before claiming her nipple again.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" he answered gruffly.

"Did you think about me on the plane?" she asked softly. "About this?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you did," she replied with a smug smile.

"You'd be right," he said as he claimed her other nipple and covered her with his mouth ravenously.

"I thought about you. And me. I miss the white couch," she panted as she ground up against him shamelessly.

"This one works," he muttered as he kissed his way down her stomach.

"The white was perfect. Nice and virginal, like you and me on our honeymoon," she giggled.

Luke chuckled and shook his head as he pulled the zipper on her shorts down slowly. "Yes, we were so innocent."

Lorelai smiled up at the ceiling as she lifted her hips, allowing him to pull her shorts and panties down. "Did you want me on the boat?"

"Warm in the sun," he answered without missing a beat.

"Luke?" she asked as he parted her damp folds with his fingers.

"Hmm?"

"Hard, hot and fast," she whispered.

He ran the pad of his finger over her clit and then circled it teasingly. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I've been thinking about you," she said in a breathy voice. Lorelai moaned as he pressed that teasing finger to her entrance, and parted her legs further. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about?"

"Yes," he hissed as his finger sunk into her damp heat.

"I was thinking about your hard cock inside of me," she said, her voice catching as she pushed back at his thrusting finger, riding his hand wantonly.

Luke fumbled with his jeans, pushing them down his left hip and then reaching behind himself to shove the other side down, unwilling to stop stroking her. "Keep talking," he rasped.

"Oh, yeah, you like that," she whispered as she swiped ineffectually at his jeans, unable to reach far enough to be of any real help. "You like it when I tell you what I want."

"Yeah," Luke grunted and then finally withdrew his hand. He stared down at her and then sucked her juices from his finger, smiling as he saw her eyes darken with arousal.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered as he pushed his jeans and boxers down over his ass. Lorelai stared at his straining cock and then sat up as she wet her dry lips, watching as he shed the remainder of his clothing. She wrapped her fingers around his stiff shaft and began to stroke him looking up at him boldly. "I want to suck you, and then I want you to fuck me hard and fast."

"Keep that up and it'll be faster than you think," he growled.

Lorelai wet her lips again, and then looked up at him as she leaned forward and wrapped those moist lips around him. Luke's groan was low and deep, his fingers grasped her curls, fisting them in his hands as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. He had to force himself to relax his grip when she pulled away and looked up at him. "Every day in every way, Luke?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he hissed.

"How do you want me today?" Luke tightened his fingers in her hair and gently pulled her forward, but Lorelai resisted. "Tell me how you want to fuck me," she ordered.

"Any way, every way," he said in a voice hoarse with need. When she didn't move, he whispered, "Suck me."

Lorelai smiled as she parted her lips and let them slide slowly over the velvety tip of him, purring deep in her throat as his fingertips tightened on her scalp. She sucked him greedily as she fondled his balls; moaning as he thrust into her mouth, barely clinging to his usually impressive self control. She drew him deeper still, her hands sliding to his ass; squeezing it and then pulling his cheeks apart. She pressed her finger to the sensitive ridge of skin just beneath his balls. Luke's entire body jerked, and he began to instinctively push deeper into her mouth.

Completely out of control, Luke's fingers dug into her scalp as he rasped, "Lorelai."

Lorelai pulled back, wrenching her head away from his grip. "Oh no," she said, breathless. "Easy, Mr. Danes, you haven't even fucked me yet.

Luke' s body sagged with disappointment, but his hips continued to thrust at her instinctively. "Please," he groaned.

"Breathe, Babe, just breathe for a sec," she whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to his hipbone.

Luke chuckled shortly and closed his eyes, trying to get a handle on the rampant lust coursing through his body. "Don't wanna breathe, wanna fuck you."

Lorelai's smile was soft and seductive as she stretched out on the new sofa. "What's stopping you?"

Luke looked down at her and shook his head as he sucked in a steadying breath. "Look what you do to me," he grumbled as he slid his right arm under her left leg and lifted it to his bicep.

"Me?" Lorelai asked, her grin giving her innocent tone away.

"Drive me crazy. In every way, every day," he told her as he positioned himself at her entrance, running his hand over the back of her thigh and the curve of her ass.

Lorelai hiked her leg up a little more; pulling her knee toward her chest and holding herself open to him. "Hard, hot and fast, Luke," she whispered. Luke pushed into her, driving himself into the tight heat until the base of his cock ground against her clit. "Just like that. Take me hard and fast. Take me with you," she murmured as she pushed her head back, exposing her throat to his questing mouth.

Luke's teeth scraped over tender skin as he dug his knees into the cushions and pushed harder, rocking against her without actually thrusting.

"So not fair," Lorelai panted as she writhed beneath him

"I'm so close," he whispered raggedly.

"Hang on," she whispered as she pushed against him, circling her hips.

"I can't hang on. I've wanted to fuck you all day. I wanted you yesterday and the day before. Lorelai," he ground out. "I wanted you back, and Christ look at what you do to me," he said as he squeezed her breast roughly. His right hand slid down the back of her thigh, cupping her ass as he guided her frantic movements. "Feels like months, not days. God, I wanted you back."

"I'm here, take me," she whispered.

"I'm going to make love to you every day in every way, Lorelai," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Yes." Luke slid his long fingers into the crevice of her ass and then pressed the tip of one finger to her anus. "Cheater," she gasped.

Luke began to move slowly as he teased her ass. "Part of you still wants it," he said as he watched her. "Part of you is still turned on by the thought of it, right Lorelai?"

"Oh God," Lorelai said breathlessly as he pressed that finger into her, stroking her as sure and steady as his cock was filling her.

"We never have," he said softly. "It would be the first time for both of us." He watched as Lorelai's eyelids grew heavy and slumberous with desire. "We said we wouldn't," he continued in a low mesmerizing voice. "Let me, Lorelai. Let me fuck you every way."

"Luke," Lorelai gasped as her orgasm slammed into her, sending her reeling.

"You like that," he said as he pumped faster, closing his eyes as her walls spasmed around him. "You like that I still fantasize about you. If you only knew what I do to you in my head," he groaned. "I love it when you suck me. I love watching you swallow when I come," he said, squeezing her ass with both hands and lifting her up off of the couch. "I'll never want anyone the way that I want you."

"Luke," she whispered as she looked up into his unseeing blue eyes.

"I do all sorts of things to you, with you, in my head." Luke moved faster; pulling her up as he plunged into her. "I'd do anything with you, for you."

"I know," Lorelai said as she nodded vigorously. She stared up at him, her gaze locked on his intense blue eyes and the tiny furrow etched between his brows. And then they were gone, the eyes hidden behind tightly closed lids, the furrow washed away in a surge of pleasure as he spilled into her.

Luke collapsed onto her, his breathing heavy and moist against her neck as she ran her hands gently over his back. "Okay," she said softly into his ear.

"So much better than okay," he mumbled into her skin.

Lorelai moved her head from side to side slightly and whispered, "Okay, we can do that if you want."

"No, no," he murmured as he pressed soft kisses to her damp skin. "Ignore me. I was out of my mind."

"If you think about it, uh, fantasize about it, we should try it," she reasoned. "I mean, I guess we have kind of let things get a little routine. We can shake things up a bit."

"Lorelai, I'm a guy, there are lots of things that go on in my head that should never be acted on," he said as he lifted his head. "It's just talk. All talk."

"I thought you liked to let your actions speak," Lorelai answered challengingly.

"I like to get you excited. I like the look in your eyes when you get like that," he said as he gently brushed her hair back from her damp forehead. "You like to say that stuff to rile me up; I like to rile you too."

"So, you were just talking to get me hot. Hotter," she corrected herself as she eyed him skeptically.

Luke winced and drew in a deep breath as he focused on a spot just over her head. "I think about things," he said slowly.

"Well, we should think about trying some things. You know, keep things new and exciting."

"Things get any more exciting and you'll be trying to push me off of you so that you can call the paramedics," he said with a pointed look. "It was just talk. Just dirty talk."

"But if you wanted to do something, uh, else, you could tell me and we could, you know, try," she said cautiously.

"You wanna know what I want to do?" he asked, effectively cutting her off. When she nodded, he smiled. "I really want a nap."

Lorelai smiled back at him. "A naked nap?"

"A naked nap right here," he confirmed.

"We could try that," she answered slowly, as if pondering the possible ramifications of their actions if they were to act on them.

"Then, I'll feed you, and we can go for a swim," he added with a nod.

"Nap then food?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"Nap then food," Luke answered firmly.

****

Luke woke up two hours later and smiled when he found Lorelai draped halfway on top of him. When he moved to slide out from under her, Lorelai groaned in her sleep and then rolled over to let him go. He chuckled as he rolled up off of the sofa with a groan. He padded over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, wincing as the cool air hit parts that didn't care to be cooled at that moment. He saw a container filled with cut up fruit and pulled it from the shelf along with a bottle of water. He opened wrong drawer in his quest for a fork, and scowled as he noted that the kitchen didn't seem to be arranged properly any more. Luke located the cutlery and then made a mental note to put things into a more logical order as he pried the lid from the fruit salad.

"I'm hungry too," a muffled voice called from the depths of the sofa cushions.

Luke smiled as he pulled a chunk of melon from the fork with his teeth and watched Lorelai roll lazily onto her back. He picked up the container and the water bottle over to the couch. "Hey," he said as he perched on the edge of the couch next to her hip.

"Hello, naked man," Lorelai said as she pulled her leg up, letting her thigh rub against his bare back as she stretched like a cat.

"Hello, naked lady," he answered as he speared a piece of cantaloupe and offered it to her. When Lorelai wrinkled her nose and shook her head with an exaggerated shudder, Luke smirked and popped it into his mouth.

Lorelai watched him chew the fruit and then raised her head to peer into the container. "Peel me a grape?" she asked as she flopped back dramatically. Luke speared a green grape and offered it to her wordlessly. She scowled and said, "You didn't peel it."

"You want it or not?" he asked.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and said, "You know, for a guy who just had a naked nap, you seem a bit cranky."

"Nope," Luke answered easily as he redirected the fork holding the grape to his own mouth.

"Hey!"

"You didn't seem interested," he answered with a shrug as he captured another grape with his fork and offered it to her.

Lorelai quickly took it, chewing slowly as she studied him. "What's for dinner?"

"Fruit salad," he answered straight faced.

"Nuh uh!"

"It's good. And good for you," he added with a knowing glare.

"I forgot about the healthy dose of guilt this place comes with," she grumbled.

"I've gotten a lot better, and so have you," he replied with a shrug. "I just don't feel like cooking. How about sandwiches?"

"I love sandwiches," Lorelai gushed.

"Good. As soon as you feel like getting up, you can help me make them," he said with a decisive nod.

"Help you make them?" Lorelai asked blankly.

"I'm on vacation."

"I am too. Plus, you know that I'm no help," Lorelai said desperately.

"You can manage, I've seen you."

"Damn kids. If they had been able to feed themselves, you never would have figured it out."

"You would have given yourself away eventually."

"Well, you know that aside from eggs, actual cooking thing still escapes me."

"Good thing sandwiches don't have to be cooked."

"Grilled cheese is cooked," Lorelai pointed out.

"Right, but we don't have to make grilled cheese sandwiches."

Lorelai frowned and said, "We may have to now that we've talked about it."

"I was thinking ham and swiss." Luke shoved another chunk of honeydew into his mouth and then raised his eyebrows as he chewed.

Lorelai blew out a sigh and asked, "Any strawberries in there?"

Luke smiled as he procured a sliced strawberry and held the fork up to her mouth. Just before her lips closed around it, a bit of juice dropped from the fork onto her bare chest, causing her to jump. "Got it," Luke assured her as he leaned over and cleaned the smooth skin with his warm tongue.

Lorelai smirked and said, "You are too good to me."

"I know, but someday you might live up to your potential," he said nonchalantly as he poked through the salad with his fork before selecting a chunk of pineapple for himself. He stood up as he chewed and clutched the fork and container in one hand while he held out the other to help her from the couch.

Lorelai shuffled off to the bathroom while Luke set the fruit salad on the counter and started pulling out sandwich makings and arranging them on the counter. Occasionally, he selected another morsel of fruit while moving from the refrigerator to the cabinets in search of all that they would require.

Ten minutes later, he wore nothing but his boxers while Lorelai moved from the counter to the patio in his t-shirt. "I'm starving," she groaned as she dropped into a chair and picked up her sandwich.

"I'll need to adjust your feeding schedule, keep your energy up," Luke said as he frowned at his sandwich. "I need more mustard." He set the sandwich back on his plate and stood up. "You need anything?"

"Just you," she answered, smiling up at him with stuffed cheeks.

Luke smiled as he watched her chew vigorously and said, "I'll see if I can find some chips in there."

"My adoration for you is boundless," Lorelai called after him. "Especially if you bring me dessert when you come back!"

"That implies there will be boundaries if I don't," he called back through the screen door.

"Not necessarily."

Luke pulled a bag of potato chips from the cabinet, and then located some Chips Ahoy cookies in another. He carried both bags out to the patio and dropped them on the table before collapsing into his chair. He stared at his sandwich blankly and then muttered, "Damn," as he pushed himself up again.

Lorelai giggled as he strode to the door once more. "Mustard, Babe, don't forget the mustard," she teased.

Luke appeared a moment later holding a small jar of mustard and the knife he had used when making the sandwiches. "Don't mock, I have a weapon."

"Oh, I know you do, I saw it," Lorelai said with an exaggerated nod.

"Ha," he said blandly as he sat down and began doctoring his sandwich. "You need some?"

"Just got some."

"Mustard. Do you need some mustard, Lorelai?" he asked patiently.

She grinned as she sat back in her chair and lifted her bare feet to his lap. "Hope to get some more later. I'm good with the mayo for now though."

"Good to know I'm interchangeable with condiments."

"You do have a tangy zip." When Luke groaned and scowled at her, she laughed and said, "I didn't mean that. Boy, you are dirtier than me!"

"No one is dirtier than you are," he grumbled as he turned his attention back to his meal.

"How about prettier?" she asked coyly.

"No."

"Good answer."

"No seemed like the right answer."

"Truth?"

"To me, no one is prettier than you. Carly and Rory are neck and neck, though. A pretty close second."

"You're sweet."

"I thought I was tangy."

"Hmm, let's see," Lorelai said as she stood up. She pushed her plate across the patio table and stepped closer to him. "Make room."

Luke immediately moved his chair to grant her access to his lap, even as he mumbled, "I'm trying to eat my dinner."

"Me too. I just want to be closer to you," she answered with a shrug. Lorelai lowered herself to his lap, perching carefully to keep most of her weight off of his legs. She reached for her sandwich, and yelped as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back against him. "You angling for a lap dance?" she asked.

Luke smiled as he kept his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. "Just wanna be closer to you." He held his sandwich in his other hand, almost squishing it when she wiggled into a more comfortable position and he was reminded that there was nothing under the over-sized t-shirt she wore. "Don't wiggle," he growled. His thumb ran back and forth over the soft cotton as he took a bite of his sandwich and tried to focus on chewing rather than on the damp warmth pressing into his thigh.

Lorelai smiled, shifting slightly as she reached for her own sandwich, and noting the slight pause in his food consumption as she did so. "We could get a catalog, look for some things that we both might like," she suggested, picking up a random thread of their earlier conversation without segue.

"Huh?"

Lorelai shrugged, lost in thought. "Some more of those massage oils, or maybe it's time we graduated to the padded handcuffs."

"No locks," Luke grunted as he lowered his hand to her thigh to try to still her subtle movements. "We don't need any of that stuff."

"No, but it could be fun," she said as she leaned forward to place her sandwich back on the plate and then reached for the bag of chips. "We could replace poor old Sven."

"Are you sayin' I'm not doin' my job?"

"Not at all. I still say that you could have turned pro if you hadn't gone and gotten yourself tied down," she said as she peered into the bag of chips and made her carefully considered selection. "Isn't there something like that you'd like to try?" she asked, finding this conversation much easier when she didn't have to look directly at him.

Luke studied the sandwich in his hand for a moment. "Uh, I don't think excitement is the issue," he said at last.

"No?" Lorelai asked as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Not for me, at least," he said as he lifted one shoulder. "I just, um, we haven't been on the same page. And I don't mean just since the thing that happened," he added quickly.

"The thing that happened," she murmured.

"Didn't happen," he said firmly. The fruit he had consumed while preparing their meal turned to acid in his stomach. He peered around her arm, and then tossed the remains of his sandwich toward his plate, barely making the edge of it. When she turned in surprise, he met her gaze steadily and said, "We haven't really been, uh, connecting for a little while. I mean, at least that's how it seems to me."

"I know. Me too," she said quietly.

Luke shook his head as he asked, "Why? I don't get it."

Lorelai chewed her bottom lip and then turned to place the bag of chips back on the table. "I think maybe it's just life, Babe."

"Life sucks," he grumbled.

"Yeah, it does sometimes," she answered with a wan smile. "But I love you. I love you and I want you just like I did the last time we were here."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, Luke, yes. Yes, I do," she said sincerely.

Luke framed her face with his hands, smoothing her riotous curls with his fingers as he stretched up to kiss her tenderly. He smiled and said, "I'd install one of those trapeze things in the bedroom for you, but I don't know how we'd keep the twins off of it," he teased as he ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Yeah, that would be a tough one," she said with a laugh.

"We'll get back," he promised.

"Yeah, we will."

Luke kissed her one more time and licked his lips, picking up the stray potato chip crumb he'd swiped from hers. "Eat your sandwich," he ordered softly.

"You too," she whispered back.

"I can't reach it," he said with a wry smile.

"Oh! Allow me," Lorelai said as she reached for his sandwich and held it up to his lips. When he lifted his hand to take it, she batted it away, nodding encouragingly for him to take a bite.

"Okay, now you're making me feel like I'm three," he grumbled and then took a dutiful bite.

Lorelai smiled and then handed over his sandwich before returning to her own. As she leaned back against his shoulder, she draped one arm over the back of their chair and relaxed against him with a sigh. Luke's free hand slipped under the hem of the t-shirt she wore, and began gliding up over her hip to her stomach. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked with a laugh.

"Nothin'."

"Feels like somethin'," Lorelai asserted as his fingertips brushed the underside of her breast. Luke took a bite of his sandwich and his lips curved into a satisfied smile as he boldly covered her breast with his palm. "Pervert," she whispered.

"You have no idea," he mumbled as he chewed.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea by now," she said smugly as she wriggled in his lap a bit.

Luke's hand tightened on her breast. "Stop that."

"You stop," she challenged.

"Nope," he answered as he pinched her nipple and then rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, teasing it into a tight peak.

"While we eat?" she asked softly.

"Stand up," he said low and deep in her ear.

Lorelai did as she was told, still clutching her sandwich as she stood up in front of the chair without looking back at him and without moving away. "Hold this for me?" Luke asked as he held out his much abused sandwich. Lorelai took it and he lifted his hips to shove his boxers down, and then kicked them off of his ankle. He settled further forward in the seat and then placed his hand on her hip, guiding her back down.

Lorelai glanced down at the plaid cotton at her feet and then spread her legs, bracketing his knees as she bent hers, letting him guide her as she lowered herself slowly. "Are we really going to do this?" she asked as she felt him guiding the tip of his erection along her sex tantalizingly.

"Oh yeah."

Lorelai smiled as she felt him part her folds and guide his cock into position. She sank down onto him slowly, her thighs quaking from holding her crouch over him for too long. She felt him filling her slowly, her body expanding to accommodate him until her bottom rested against his pelvis.

"Ah," he groaned and then held his hand out for his sandwich. "Thank you," he murmured in her ear as he took it from her slack hand.

"Luke," Lorelai said, looking straight at their reflection in the sliding glass door.

"Eat your dinner, you're gonna need your strength sooner that we thought," he said with a chuckle.

A rush of breath that had been trapped in her lungs suddenly escaped in a laugh. "This is one of the strangest things we've ever done."

"I told you that you didn't want to know what goes on in my head." Lorelai turned her head and saw him raise his sandwich to his mouth and take a healthy bite.

"You want to eat dinner while we're…" she said as she glanced down meaningfully.

"You have it backwards," he mumbled as he chewed and forced himself to swallow.

"Well, we are a little backwards," Lorelai mused a she glanced back at him.

"I want to be in you all the time. While were eating dinner, folding laundry, working on the car, whatever," he said. "I wish I could just walk around with you wrapped around me."

"Luke, we talked about this before, people would look at us funny," she said with a smirk, and then circled her hips.

"Hold still," he warned as he grasped her hip to stop her. Lorelai froze in place and then waited as she felt him pulsing hard and hot inside of her. When he was sure she would stay put, Luke slipped his hand under her shirt again and reclaimed her breast. "See? Just what every guy wants," he said as he turned his head and took another bite of his ham and cheese while he brushed his thumb over her nipple.

"Boys are weird," she answered.

"Think what you want, but I have everything a man could possibly need at the moment. Nothing could ruin this for me."

"Nothing?" Lorelai asked as she began to move again.

Luke laughed and groaned facetiously, "Oh no, you're trying to prove me wrong by fucking me? Okay, you win," he said with an irrepressible grin.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is what you wanted all along?"

"Damn, you figured me out. Keep going, I only have about two bites left."

"Luke!" Lorelai gasped indignantly. She froze in place as she saw him fold the remainder of his sandwich over and take a huge bite.

He held himself perfectly still, focusing on chewing the food rather than the hot, slick walls squeezing around him. He swallowed and said, "You have about one minute to finish eating."

"But, I can't when you're…" she sputtered.

"I'm about to take you in to that big bed and do all sorts of things to you, Lorelai. Eat up," he said softly.

"I'm ready," she said as she circled her hips slowly.

"I'll make you something later," he said as he grasped her hips with both of his hands, lifting her up and then pulling her back down on him roughly.

"Yes," Lorelai panted as she bowed back, leaning into his shoulder.

Luke pushed her up, his muscles tensing as she resisted at the last moment, but then gave in as he pushed her off of him. Lorelai braced both hands on the table as she stood up unsteadily, and Luke chuckled as he shook his head. "So tempting, but no," he said gruffly. "We're going inside."

"Okay," Lorelai said as she straightened up, leaning back against him slightly.

Luke took her hand and started for the sliding door to the bedroom. As he closed it behind them, Lorelai turned to Luke and asked, "Give me just a minute?" as she nodded to the bathroom.

"Uh, sure," Luke nodded quickly.

Lorelai smiled as she reached for the hem of the shirt she wore and whipped it up over her head. She reached for Luke's hand and guided it to his stiff cock. "Save my spot."

"Hurry," Luke answered, stroking himself lightly as he watched her walk away.

When the bathroom door closed behind her, he released his hold on himself and moved to the bed; stripping back the light summer blanket and scattering the throw pillows. He could hear her rummaging around in the bathroom as he stretched out on the bed, and turned his head, watching for the door to open. When he heard the medicine cabinet close, he wrapped his hand around his swollen cock again and began to stroke himself once more.

"Hey," she said as she paused in the doorway for a moment.

"I saved your spot," he said as he patted the mattress next to him. "What were you looking for?"

Lorelai approached the bed and opened her hand to reveal a small bottle of lotion. "I, uh, I don't have anything else."

Luke's brow furrowed as she placed the bottle on the nightstand. "Anything else?" he asked. Lorelai pushed him back down as she knelt on the side of the bed and lowered her head, taking him into her mouth. "Lorelai?" Luke asked as the air whooshed from his lungs.

She sucked him hard, pulling him deep into her mouth, her curls bouncing as her head bobbed. Luke groaned, giving in to the insistent tugs and hungry pulls of her lips and tongue; letting her take him however she wanted him. Lorelai felt him surge on her tongue, and knew by the instinctive thrusting of his hips that he was close. She pulled away, wincing slightly at his frustrated groan.

"Okay, you've gotta stop doing that," he grumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sorry," she whispered as she reached for the lotion. She popped the lid and his eyes popped open. Luke watched as she scooped out a generous amount with her fingers and began to apply the lotion to his cock.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're going to do this," she said quietly.

"Lorelai…"

"I want to," she insisted. She crawled over him to kneel in the center of the mattress and held out the bottle of lotion. "Don't skimp, this is the best we've got."

Luke searched her face for any hint of reservation, but found only resolution. "We don't have to," he began as he sat up and took the jar from her.

"I trust you," she answered softly.

"I know you do. We don't have anything to prove," he said as he pushed her hair back and kissed her sweetly.

"You and me. It'll be our first time," she told him solemnly.

"Doesn't matter," he said quietly. "It doesn't matter, Lorelai."

"Matters to me."

Luke frowned as he looked down at the bottle in his hand. "It shouldn't."

"But it does," she argued. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Luke said as he looked up quickly.

Lorelai smiled as she cupped his cheek. "It'll be our first time, and possibly our last, but we're going to do this together." She kissed him softly, letting the kiss deepen as she leaned forward into him.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly as she pulled away.

Lorelai simply smiled, falling forward onto her hands and lowering herself to her elbows as she lifted her bottom higher. Luke's erection throbbed almost painfully as he looked down at the bottle in his hand and then at his liberally coated member. Lorelai spread her knees, parting herself for him as he moved behind her, resting one hand lightly on the curve of her ass. Lorelai moaned softly as she felt him gently apply a dab of lotion.

"I don't know what it is about that," she confessed.

"I don't either," Luke said as he applied a great deal more. "You'll stop me? If it hurts?" he asked hoarsely as he gently pressed his finger into her.

"Yes," Lorelai whispered, but they both knew that she was lying.

"Lorelai?" he asked as he knelt between her legs.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me, okay?" he asked as he slowly rubbed his cock along the crevice of her ass.

"I will if I need to," she answered. Luke reached around her and began to gently stroke her clit, all the while slowly sliding against her. Lorelai purred softly. "I like this."

"Me too," Luke answered in a raspy voice.

"Luke?" she asked a moment later.

"Yeah?"

"Now," she said quietly.

He took a deep breath as he pulled back and guided the tip of his cock to her anus. "Are you sure?" he asked raggedly.

"I'm sure. I want you to," Lorelai answered as she slid her hands under the pillows so that he would not see them clenching the edge of the bed. Luke parted her ass with his hands, holding her open to him and he pushed forward tentatively. Lorelai moaned and he froze. "Luke, please."

He pushed a little harder, feeling her body stretching to accommodate him. He paused again and asked, "Okay?"

"Yes," she said shortly as her fingers curled into the sheets, pulling them loose from the mattress.

Luke closed his eyes as he pressed deeper. "Oh god, you're tight," he groaned through gritted teeth.

Lorelai turned her head, knowing by the taut sound of his voice that there would be no going back. "All the way, Luke. I want you to come in me," she said, knowing that her words alone would push him to the brink.

Luke pressed into her, holding himself still as she clenched around him in a vise-like grip. "Oh no," he groaned.

"Oh yes," Lorelai moaned, a satisfied smile chasing away a wince of discomfort.

"Lorelai," he rasped as she tensed all of her muscles, squeezing him. He thrust cautiously once, twice, and then plunged into her, a guttural groan ripping from him as his orgasm burst from him. "Oh Christ, Lorelai." His body shook as he filled her, and then he fell forward onto his hands, pressing his forehead to her back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Why? I wanted you," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and then pushed himself up to pull away from her as gently as he could. He watched as she slid down onto the mattress, her face buried in a pillow. "I'm sorry," he said as he scrambled from the bed, standing up too quickly on unsteady legs as the room spun around him. He placed on hand on the top of his head as if to stop it from spinning and then stared down at her prone form. "Oh, Lorelai," he said, his voice breaking as he focused intently on her.

Lorelai turned her head and gave him a smile. "I'm okay," she assured him. "Really, I am."

A bitter laugh escaped him as he ran his hand through his hair and said, "Yeah that had to be really good for you."

"Luke, it didn't hurt really. Just a little uncomfortable." When she heard him snort she rolled onto her side and said, "Hey, compared to squeezing a baby out, that was nothing, my friend."

"You got a little something out of that at least." Luke dropped to his knees beside the bed and looked into her eyes. "We're not going to do that again," he said firmly.

"No? You liked it," Lorelai said as she blinked at him slowly.

"We're in this together. It's no good for me if it's no good for you," he said as he slid his hand under the pillow and gently pried hers from the sheets. "We tried it, we did it together, and that's that. Okay?"

"Okay."

Luke nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm going to run a bath for us."

"That sounds good," Lorelai replied, unmoving.

"Stay right here," he whispered as he pushed to his feet once more.

Lorelai smiled as she watched him wobble slightly, grabbing the headboard to steady himself before he turned and stumbled off toward the bathroom. She heard the water start in the tub and closed her eyes. Minutes later, she heard the whirlpool jets start and opened her eyes to find him staring down at her with his hands on his hips. "Hey, naked guy," she said tiredly.

"Hi, Naked Lady," he said quietly as he held his arms out to her.

Lorelai smiled lazily and rolled toward him on the bed; turning her smile up a notch as he slid his arms under her and lifted her up with a groan. "I'm getting a bit old for this," he grumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

"I think you're perfect," she said as he carried her into the bathroom.

"You're gonna have to stand up to get in, I'm afraid I'll drop you," he told her.

Lorelai lifted her head and reared back to look at him. "I trust you."

"And look what that got you," he grumbled as he lowered her to stand on the step beside the rapidly filling tub.

"It got me everything a girl could possibly want," Lorelai said simply, and then took his hand as she stepped into the swirling warm water.

****

Lorelai's head rested on his shoulder as she sat cradled between his thighs watching the water swirl around their toes. Luke palmed a bar of soap, letting it glide gently over her stomach and breasts. The whirlpool hummed, filling the silence that stretched between them.

"I love you," he whispered as his lips grazed her curls.

She smiled. "Mmm. I love you too," she murmured drowsily, lulled by the sound of the jets.

"I don't want this," Luke said hoarsely. "I hate this."

"What?" she asked, her eyes opening wide as she tried to sit up.

"I like that I know where to touch you, and every little noise you make," he said gruffly. "I like that we don't always have to have some big production. Hell, I even like it when we don't even get our pajamas off, or you haven't shaved your legs. I guess I'm just boring, but I like that our sex life is comfortable," he said, getting warmed up to the subject. "I'm not against spicing things up a bit, but not like this, not when it feels like we're trying to prove something."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked as she tried to move away from him.

"No, don't, please," he said, dropping the soap into the swirling water so that he could hold onto her. "Yes, I wanted to do that, and yes, I found it, uh, exciting," he admitted in a low voice. "But I feel like you did it for me, and I don't like that. I want it to be for us, Lorelai. God, I miss you. I miss you and you're right here and I don't know what to do, and I don't know what to say to you," he said, his voice rising in frustration.

"Luke…"

"It feels like you're floating away and I'm just trying to hang on," he said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"I'm right here." Lorelai turned to face him as she pressed her hand to his cheek. "I'm right here."

Luke looked into her bright blue eyes and sighed. "I just want to be with you. I'm don't want a week of sex, sex and more sex. I want to make love to my wife, and if that means that we both want something more or something new, that's great; but I want it to be about us, and getting back to being us."

"I know," she said softly. "I miss you too."

"I'm here, Lorelai. I'm always here. I love you. You, not who you think you should be, or who you think I want you to be."

"That made no sense," she teased gently.

"It made perfect sense," he insisted. "For better, for worse. We said that, Lorelai, and things aren't right at the moment and I want to fix it, but I can't fix it unless you understand me. I love you. We said forever, and I meant that."

"I meant it too," Lorelai answered, slightly defensive.

"Okay, so get this, you can cut me off forever, and I'm sticking. I really hope that you don't because that would really suck, but it won't change anything," he said pointedly. "I feel like you're trying to get my attention or something, but I'm here and I'm paying attention, I just don't know what to do. You have to tell me what to do."

Lorelai's brow puckered as she searched his eyes. "I just wanted to do something that would, um, bring us closer together," she said slowly.

"Okay," Luke said slowly as he nodded. "I don't think that was it. I mean, do you feel closer?" he asked.

"No," she admitted quietly.

Luke pressed his lips together as he reached up to touch the damp ends of one springy curl, searching desperately for the right thing to say. "I like your hair shorter," he said at last.

Lorelai smiled sheepishly and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Luke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him again. He brushed his lips over her temple in the barest of kisses. "We'll figure it out," he whispered, reassuring them both. "We just can't try to force it."

"No," she sighed.

"We don't have to fix it today. We've got a lot of years to figure it out," he said with a wry smile.

Lorelai turned her head and pressed her lips to his neck. "Yeah," she mumbled against his skin.

Luke chuckled and said, "There are some fantasies that should not be acted on."

"No?"

"Eating a sandwich while having sex? I almost choked to death out there," he said gruffly.

Lorelai giggled as she relaxed against him. "That could have been dangerous. It was ham."

"Don't start," he warned.

"All the leaves are brown, all the leaves are brown…" she sang.

"Stop."

"And the sky is grey…"

"Are you hungry?" he asked, trying to distract her.

"I'd been for a waaaaalk. On a winter's daaaay."

"On a winter's day," he repeated as he pressed his lips to her temple more forcefully.

"I'd be safe and warm, if I was in L.A.," Lorelai sang loudly.

Luke smiled and placed his hand on top of her head. "It's for your own good," he said gruffly as he pushed her head down under the water.

Lorelai came up sputtering and gaped at him for a moment before singing, "California dreamin' on such a winter's daaaaay!"

"It's July and we're in the Caribbean," Luke reminded her as he reached down and opened the drain.

"You're right, we should be skinny dipping," Lorelai said with a sage nod.

"Out of the bathtub and into the swimming pool?" he asked as he quirked one eyebrow at her.

"Into the deep end, my friend," Lorelai said as she stood up, the water cascading over her bare body. "You in?"

"Yep," Luke said as he took her hand and let her help pull him up. "I'm in it for the long haul."

****

"This is heaven," Lorelai said as she reached for the side of the pool to catch her breath.

"It is," Luke answered as he ducked his head under the water, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her up as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as the water streamed over her, sluicing from her bare body.

"Nothing," he answered, his gaze dropping to her breasts.

Lorelai laughed and pushed hard on his shoulder as she said, "Pervert."

Luke simply shook his head and looked up at her. The nearly full moon hung bright in the sky, her brilliant blue eyes capturing each moonbeam and bouncing them back at him. "Man who loves his wife. More now than I could have possibly imagined then."

Lorelai sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck as her body slid slowly down his. "Damn, I forgot how good you are at this," she whispered as she tipped her head back and let his lips warm wet skin cooled by the night air.

"Let me remind you," he said as he pushed her up against the side of the pool and kissed her deeply. When they broke, he trailed soft kisses along her jaw and then nipped at her ear.

"What are you doing?" she asked coyly.

"Just a little neckin', that's all. That's all."


	14. Sway

**A/N: This is for Lulu, because she is the bestest. This chapter fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 36 – Hanging on by the Bridal**

**Sway**

He took a deep breath and said, "Okay, here's the irrational part. At least, I hope it's irrational."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Sometimes when I see you like that; holding a baby, or all wrapped up in some scheme with the kids, I worry."

"Worry?"

"Worry that you'll decide that you want that again. Worry because I can't, uh, do that anymore. Well, I could have it reversed, I guess, you always see ads for that stuff," he rambled as he absently drummed his fingers on his stomach. "But I have to think that the odds of that working, and the trouble we've had with getting pregnant before, well, they're pretty slim."

"Luke…"

"And then I start looking around, wondering who would be the guy you'd dump me for," he went on. "I mean, you'd probably have to go outside of Stars Hollow, because let's face it, the pickings are pretty slim, but you'd figure something out, you always do."

"Luke," she tried again.

"And frankly, I like the way things are now. I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to another kid, but I'm not sure that I have the energy for it. Yeah, I miss having a baby around, that smell, those little hands," he trailed off closing his eyes. "But I don't miss the diapers, or the lack of sleep, or the ear infections that make you feel like complete crap because you can't do a damn thing because they can't tell you what's wrong."

Lorelai pushed to her feet, heedless of the sand that clung to her knees and shins.

"I'd be okay with adopting, though, I think. You know, one of those babies from China that people are always bringing home like they picked them up at Wal-Mart. I'd be like Brad Pitt, if you wanted me to be," he said. Luke sensed her standing over him, but didn't open his eyes.

"I don't want another baby," she told him bluntly.

"You don't?" he asked as he peeked up at her cautiously, blinking as the bright sunshine made spots dance in front of his eyes.

"Wow, you are irrational," she said with a small smile.

Luke chuckled softly and then said, "Takes one to know one."

"Shove over, I'm getting in," she warned.

"There's not room," he protested.

"I'm getting in," she insisted as she plucked the bottle from his hand and planted it in the sand.

"We'll tip over," Luke said as he lowered his legs to either side of the hammock to steady it.

"Then I'm taking you down with me," Lorelai answered as she bent down, pressing her chest to his as she kissed him. She lifted her feet from the sand and the hammock swayed precariously.

Luke grasped her waist and hauled her up into the hammock on top of him, figuring that if they fell, she'd at least land on top of him. He raised his hand and brushed back a stray lock of hair that danced in front of her eyes, obviously annoying her. "Better?" he asked gruffly.

"Much. Thank you," Lorelai said as she wriggled a little, pulling herself up a bit higher atop him.

"You've gotta hold still or we'll dump this thing over."

"You act like we'd be plummeting a hundred feet onto concrete," Lorelai teased.

"I'm not a fan of sand in the trunks," he answered with a smirk.

"I'm a big fan of what you've got in those trunks."

Luke's fingers tangled in her hair, hoping to become inextricably enmeshed in those soft curls. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a worried frown.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Are you lying to me?"

"I could be, but I'm not." Lorelai kissed him again, effectively cutting off any further questions. When she pulled away, she glanced back at his legs dangling over the sides of the hammock, his big feet barely skimming the sand. "Put your legs up," she said as she turned back to him.

"I'm keeping us balanced."

"I think we've proven that we're both a bit unbalanced," she answered with a sly smile. "Let go, Luke. Let's see what happens," she added, her voice softly coaxing.

He only hesitated for a spilt second. "Hang on," he warned and then lifted both legs at once. Lorelai giggled as the hammock swayed heavily under their combined weight. Once he straightened his legs, the striped fabric curled up around them, enveloping them in a cocoon that swayed in the warm summer breeze.

"Hi," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

"Hey," he answered, his lips curving as he jerked his chin at her in acknowledgment.

"We're all alone," she whispered.

"We have been."

"No, I mean, we're all alone here, in our special little hammock world."

"Oh, here," he said, playing along with a sage nod.

"Wait," she said as she shifted slightly, setting the hammock to swaying again as she moved her legs to bracket his. "That's better," she said with a nod. "Felt weird with mine inside yours."

"Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," she murmured as she brushed her lips teasingly over his.

"Me too," he answered as he pressed his fingers to her scalp and held her there, taking the kiss fractionally deeper. "I love it when you smell like coconuts," he murmured between lingering kisses.

"Sunscreen."

"Before our honeymoon, you had that shampoo," he reminded her.

"I'll find some more."

Luke thanked her by parting her lips with the tip of his tongue, letting it slide tantalizingly along her bottom lip. "I like kissing you."

"You may have mentioned that before," Lorelai whispered just before he pulled her lips back to his. His tongue slid over hers, taking his time tasting and testing her; as lazy and unhurried as only a man wrapped in a hammock with the woman he loved could be.

When she moved, circling her hips slightly, he groaned and broke the kiss. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just some neckin', that's all," she whispered enticingly. "You like neckin'."

"I do."

"Kiss me for hours, just like you did last night."

"It wasn't hours," he argued between kisses.

"We were all prune-y," she pointed out as he dotted a string of soft wet kisses along her jawline.

"It was a little while, but not hours," he murmured low and deep in her ear. "I could kiss you for hours, though."

"You think? Usually we get distracted with other things."

"Not last night," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we'd already had a pretty full day."

"Yeah," he breathed as he sank his teeth into her ear lobe and then pulled it into his mouth.

Lorelai moaned softly circling her hips again in time with the gentle sway of the hammock. He slipped his hand from her hair, stroking the slender column of her neck with the very tips of his rough fingers. Luke captured her lips again in a slow, sensuous kiss. His fingers grazed the thin silver chain that held the locket he had given her, the warm silver pendant lay trapped between their bodies, radiating their combined heat. He deepened the kiss, his tongue circling hers languorously as he slid the flats of both palms down her slick back and tucked his fingertips into the top of her bikini bottoms, gently tracing circles on the smooth curve of her ass. His bare toes brushed over the silver charms that dangled from the anklet she had put on that morning. He hummed in quiet appreciation for both the velvety softness of her tongue and the little pirouette she had done as she pranced through the bedroom in her new bikini, the sun and the moon and the stars winking as they encircled her slender ankle.

"You are so good at this," she said as she sucked in a greedy breath of warm, moist air. Lorelai ducked her head and pressed her open mouth to his neck, tasting the heady mix of sunscreen and sweat that glistened on his skin.

"The only thing in the world I care about being good at," he said gruffly.

"That's not true," she murmured. "You care about being a good dad."

"The only thing in this world," he corrected. "We're all alone here in hammock world."

"I love you like this, all slow and sexy and relaxed," Lorelai whispered as she traced the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue.

Luke chuckled. "Not really relaxed. I can't relax when you do that," he said as he tried to evade her tickling tongue.

The hammock swayed violently as they tussled for a moment, and then settled it with a hot, hungry kiss. Luke pulled his hands from her bottom and slid them up over her ribs, brushing the sides of her breasts with his thumbs as his fingers pressed into her back, holding her firmly against him.

Lorelai smiled as she pulled back and looked down at him. His eyes were slumberous, a deep violet blue that she knew well. She reached for the head of the hammock and pulled herself up a little higher above him, her smile widening as he scowled.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he resisted the urge to slide his legs from under hers and drop them over the sides to steady the hammock.

"Loosen your trunks," she said softly as she lifted her head and scanned the beach.

"What? It's broad daylight."

"Untie them."

"We're on the beach."

"We're all alone," she corrected him as she looked down into his eyes. "Just push them down a little."

"We're in a hammock," he felt compelled to remind her even as he wriggled his hand between their bodies and tugged the drawstring on his board shorts loose. But the acknowledgement of their present location didn't keep him from pushing the shorts down as he looked up into her bright eyes.

"No one can see us, we're all alone in our cocoon," she assured him. Lorelai pushed down slightly, moaning when she felt him hard and hot against the thin nylon of her bikini bottoms.

"This is nuts," he whispered as his hands grasped her hips, guiding her as she undulated against him.

"We're just neckin'," she whispered as she lowered her lips once more and pressed them softly to his, her breath mingling with his as she waited patiently for his response. Luke strained up to meet her, angling his head as he kissed her feverishly, his fingers slipping into her bikini bottoms once again. When his head fell back, Lorelai smiled smugly and whispered, "Pull them out of the way."

Luke pulled one hand from her bottoms and gently caressed her ass as he reached between her legs and pulled the crotch of her suit aside impatiently, his fingers curling around the fabric as she continued to rub against him, barely moving. Lorelai pulled herself up higher again, the mound of her sex pressing against his stomach as her slick skin slid over his. The hammock swayed violently at her abrupt move, and Luke closed his eyes, praying that they didn't topple over in their current state. As the hammock began to stabilize again, he opened his eyes and looked up to find her watching him.

"You with me?" she asked softly.

"Always."

Lorelai smiled and slowly slid down. When the head of his cock brushed her folds, she whispered, "May need a little help."

Luke nodded and lowered his other hand between her legs, parting her gently with his fingers and positioning himself at her entrance. "Okay?" he asked breathlessly, wishing he had the leverage to be able to push up into the temptingly damp flesh pressing against him. He pressed his feet into the end of the hammock trying desperately to rise up to meet her and grunting in frustration when it got him nowhere.

Lorelai smiled and pushed on his shoulders, sliding her body down his until the very tip of him was enveloped in her heat. "I've got it," she whispered.

"Hate the hammock," he grumbled.

Lorelai's smile widened as she shook her head. "And you think the kids get the pouty thing from me," she prodded as she lowered herself to his chest and snuggled into his neck.

Luke's smile was slow as he raised his hand to stroke her back. "Gonna have a nap now?"

"Shh. Listen to the waves," she murmured against his throat.

Luke closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he cataloged every bit of this moment. The waves rushed to the shore, breaking with a gentle whoosh on the sand. Lorelai's heart beat against his, the pulse of it mixing with his own hammering heart until they were almost indistinguishable. His hand smoothed down the column of her spine, gliding over the fine sheen of sweat that collected there. His other hand tightened on the fabric of her bikini bottoms, holding them away from her as her body pulsed around him; hot and wet, safe and warm.

"Can we stay here forever?" Lorelai asked softly. "Just like this?"

"Yes," he answered, pressing his lips to her tumble of dark curls. "I wanna stay just like this," he sighed as the hammock swayed and the warm breeze played over their damp bodies.

Lorelai puckered her lips and pressed a lazy kiss to his neck before lifting her head and kissing his lips. Soft, sweet kisses beat in time with the sway of the hammock as they lay locked together. Her fingers combed through his hair, her nails raking his scalp as he groaned into her mouth. His free hand traveled the length of her spine as if memorizing each and every curve for the first time.

"You're my guy," she whispered as she moved against him, holding him just inside of her.

"My girl," he answered hoarsely as he looked into her eyes. His hand slipped over her shoulder, caressing her arm as he sought her hand. When her fingers threaded through his, he sighed contentedly, pressing his palm tightly to hers as their damp bodies slid against one another's.

The hammock swayed, rocking from side to side as she moved forward and back, each stroke taking him a tiny bit deeper, each movement pushing her a little closer to the edge. Luke could feel himself hard and hot, brushing against his knuckles as he held her bikini aside, pushing a little deeper into her with each movement. He felt her tightening around him as she whimpered softly against his lips, and held himself as still as he could, letting her take him with her as she climbed.

The waves washed up onto the shore, the sound of each one breaking smothering the tiny moans of pleasure and frustration as their carefully choreographed movements brought them painstakingly closer and closer. Their lips parted, but clung to each other as they struggled to take in precious oxygen, but unwilling to break the spell. Lorelai pressed her glistening forehead to his cheek, feeling the rasp of his stubble against her heated skin.

Her fingers tightened on his as she whispered, "You're mine. I'll never let you go."

"Good," he answered in a raspy voice as his fingers dug into the back of her hand.

"You're everything. I want to stay here, just like this."

"There's no place else I want to be," Luke whispered as he kissed her ear, her cheek, her eye, anything he could possibly reach. "Look at me, Lorelai." When she lifted her head, he promised, "I'll love you 'til I die. Forever." She looked down at his parted lips and heavily lidded eyes, and knew he was telling the truth.

Lorelai licked her parched lips, whispered, "Me too," and then kissed him over and over again as she moved a little faster, making the hammock swing in time with them for a change. Hers lips clung to his as she whispered his name, his hand held hers tightly as she closed around him, pulling him deeper as wave after wave of quiet pleasure coursed through her body, rocking him to his core.

"That's my girl," he groaned as he released his hold on her bikini bottoms and pushed into her as much as he could, letting her take him with her. "Oh, Lorelai," he sighed as he guided her hips up and down, his toes curling as he surged desperately for his release.

Lorelai's lips curved against his cheek as she felt him flooding into her, his body quaking beneath hers as he groaned low and deep in his throat. "I love you, Luke," she murmured as she pressed soft kisses to his cheek, trailing them up to his temple where the vein throbbed just beneath the thin skin. "My life meant nothing until you used my toothbrush," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his pulse.

Luke smiled and laughed breathlessly as he wrapped his arm around her hand hugged her hard. "Welcome back," he said simply.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here," she said as she pressed her face into the curve of his neck.

The sides of the hammock bowed up as they relaxed into it, cocooning them in a world of their own, hidden from view but for the laced fingers that dangled over the edge.

"Still hate the hammock?" she asked.

"Love the hammock."

"Thank you for being as crazy as me," she whispered as she nipped at his earlobe.

"No one is as crazy as you."

"You are. You confessed," she reminded him. "I'm glad that I got to do it with you," she whispered, smiling at her own double entendre.

"The things you make me do," he murmured as his fingers tightened on hers.

"Yes, I forced you," she said with a laugh.

"I'm crazy about you."

"Obviously."

"I've made no secret of it," Luke replied with a small shrug.

"So, you're crazy, I'm crazy and we're raising a passel of crazy kids," she summarized.

"Sounds about right."

Lorelai sighed contentedly as she snuggled into his neck. "This feels so good."

"Yeah."

"I don't even mind that you got me all sweaty."

Luke chuckled and said, "Maybe you got me all sweaty."

"We could swim," she said lazily.

"In a little while."

"Happy?" she asked.

"Content," he replied.

"Good."

The hammock swayed gently as the warm breeze washed over them. Luke closed his eyes, letting the sound of the waves washing ashore cleanse away the last vestiges of doubt that had lingered between them. "Lorelai?" he whispered as he felt her breathing grow slow and even.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," he breathed with a small smile as her body pressed warm and lax against his. He carefully pulled her up a little, ignoring her groans of protest as he slipped from her heat.

"Why'd you do that?" she whined.

"Our cocoon doesn't make us invisible," he said with a chuckle as he pulled his shorts up.

"It should," she pouted.

"I know," he crooned in her ear as he rearranged her bathing suit bottoms as best he could.

"Now I can't feel you," Lorelai complained.

"I'm right here," he answered as he squeezed her hand.

She sighed heavily, her breath rushing warm and soft over his slick skin. "I'm so comfortable," she mumbled.

"See? I told you, comfortable is good," he whispered into her hair. Luke pressed his head back against the hammock and stared up at the cloudless blue sky, noting that it was the exact same shade of blue as her eyes.

"So good," Lorelai agreed drowsily. "Almost as good as contented."


	15. Dirty Talk, Watersports & Picnic

**A/N: Okay, so many moons ago when I first sent these two crazy kids on their honeymoon, I mentioned the outdoor shower and alluded to some sexcapades there. I did not, however, include those activities in Good at Dirty, which was brought to my attention by many, many readers. When I sent them back to the USVI in Packaged Goods, some of those same helpful readers reminded me that I owed you guys some shower smut. So here it is. It may take place in the shower, but be warned; the location does not in any way imply cleanliness. **

**Yes, I know I am way behind on the Good Stuff, but I do not intend to write every encounter these two have. Frankly, they wear me out. I do plan to hit some of the hi-lights in the corresponding chapters, though. This one fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 37 – Waves. **

**Dirty Talk, Watersports and a Picnic**

"Is this the plan?" Lorelai asked as she sat nestled between Luke's legs toasting a marshmallow over the low burning camp fire he had built on the beach.

"Part of it," Luke answered as he nuzzled the nape of her neck.

"Good plan," she complimented as she pulled the toasted morsel from the flames and fumbled for the graham cracker and Hershey bar she had carefully lain out. She sandwiched the marshmallow with another square of cracker and chocolate and pressed down until it oozed from the edges. Lorelai took a large bite of the gooey concoction and then held it up for him.

Luke grimaced and took a dutiful bite, licking the sticky sugar from his lips as they chewed in companionable silence. He toyed with the string that tied in the center of her red bikini top and then let his hand drift oh-so-casually across her breast.

Lorelai smiled. "I take it you're done with dessert?"

"I haven't started."

"I meant the s'mores."

"Oh yeah, done with those," he answered as he pressed his open mouth to the curve of her neck.

"Are you going to finally be Burt to my Deborah?"

"Nope," he answered as he nipped his way up the side of her neck. "Sand is bad."

Lorelai took another bite of her s'more and arched her back slightly as he bit her ear lobe. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," he growled into her ear, smiling as she shivered in the warm breeze. "It'll be good, clean fun."

Lorelai stuffed the rest of the s'more into her mouth and chewed furiously. "I'm done," she mumbled, graham cracker crumbs flying from her lips.

Luke rolled his eyes as she pressed her hands to his knees and leveraged herself up from the sand. "You sure? I'm not building another one," he said as he nodded to the fire.

"I'd rather have dessert with you," she said as she held out her hand to pull him up.

Luke grasped her hand and let her help him up. "Glad to know I rank somewhere above burnt marshmallows."

"Burnt ones, yes. Perfectly toasted marshmallows would be a toss up," Lorelai said as she watched him pile cool, damp sand on the embers.

Once he was satisfied that the fire was out, Luke gathered the cooler and beach bag while Lorelai draped their sandy towels over her shoulder. As they made their way up the steps, the solar lights along the pathway sprang to life in the waning daylight.

"Just drop this stuff here," he said as he lowered the cooler and bag onto a lounge chair.

Lorelai dropped the towels to the pool deck and asked, "Are we skinny dipping?"

"Nope." Luke took her hand and led her around the end of the pool, heading for the cedar shower enclosure outside of the cabana. The pool and cabana lights came on with the deepening dusk, bathing the pool deck in a warm golden glow.

"Ah, I see," Lorelai purred. She pressed her chin to his sun warmed shoulder as he reached into the shower and adjusted the water temperature. "Good clean fun?"

"Exactly," he said as he stepped under the tepid spray and then pulled her in with him.

"Ah! Cold," Lorelai yelped.

"It'll warm up." Luke ran his hands over the gooseflesh pebbling her arms and then stepped into her as his hands closed over her breasts, the hardened tips of her nipples abrading his palms through the thin fabric of her bikini.

"You did that on purpose," she accused.

"Yep." He squeezed her breasts firmly, pressing his palms into her soft curves. "I did," he confessed in a low, rough voice.

Luke raised his hands to her hair, smoothing it back as he tipped her head back under the spray. He held her there, watching as the water cascaded over her eyelids, her nose and her mouth. The tip of her tongue darted out, parting her lips and capturing a few precious droplets to wet her mouth. He kissed her hard, angling his head as his tongue swept into her mouth, drawing on hers as he crushed her lips beneath his.

"Oh," Lorelai breathed. She blinked rapidly as she opened her eyes, battling back the water that coursed over her skin. Luke lowered his hands; one tugging on the string tied behind her neck as the other pulled on the bow knotted between her breasts. Her lips curved into a smile. "What are you doing?" she asked innocently as the top fell to the cedar planking.

He grasped the strings that tied at her hips and jerked them until they unraveled. Slipping one finger under the strings on each side, he pulled the bottoms away from her and let them drop with a splat. "Getting you clean," he answered as he loosened the drawstring on his board shorts and shoved them down over his hips.

"Are you sure? This seems more dirty than clean," she said as she watched him step out of them.

Luke pushed his hair back with one hand as he reached for her with the other. "See that's the thing," he told her as his arm wrapped around her waist. "I'm going to get you clean," he said solemnly as his fingers dug into her waist, and he spun her around, pulling her back roughly against his chest. "But I want you to get me dirty," he whispered into her ear.

"Get you dirty?"

"Yeah."

"How?" she murmured as she looked down, watching his big hands traveling over her body.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Lorelai," he breathed into her ear. "Everything you want."

"Ohh," Lorelai whispered, the word coming out on a moan as she arched her back and pressed her head to his shoulder. "You want me to talk to you," she said softly.

"Yes."

"You want me to talk dirty to you," she murmured with a smug smile.

"I'll do anything you want, but you have to tell me what you want," he murmured.

Lorelai tipped her head and said, "Kiss me like that again."

"Like what?"

"Like you just did."

"Tell me."

"Hard, hot," she elaborated.

Luke turned his head and captured her mouth. His fingers spread over her throat, the water rushing between his fingers as he caressed the slim column of it. Lorelai reached for his other hand and tried to pull it up to her breast, but he resisted.

"Tell me," he whispered against his lips.

"Touch me," she said softly.

"Where?"

"Here," she said as she ran her fingers over her breast.

"Like this?" Luke brushed his fingertips over her breast, barely grazing her sensitive nipple.

Lorelai kissed him softly and then said, "Harder."

Luke's lips traveled along her jaw as his hand closed over her breast and held her there. "Better?"

"Squeeze it," she blurted.

"Ahh," he hummed as his fingers curled into the tender flesh.

He sucked at the pulse throbbing in her neck and she arched into his hand. "Both hands," she ordered. Lorelai moaned as he cupped both of her breasts, massaging them gently against his palms. "You like that," she whispered as shifted her hips, rubbing her bottom against his erection. "You like it when I tell you what to do."

"Mm hmm," Luke agreed as he squeezed her harder.

"You like my tits," she whispered. A smug smile curved her lips as he groaned and ran his palms over her taut nipples. "Pinch them, make them harder," she told him. As he rolled the tightly furled buds between his thumb and forefinger, it was her turn to moan. "Oh yeah," she panted. "You want to suck them. You want to fuck them." she said in a low taunting voice.

"Yes," he growled in her ear.

"You want to push between my breasts, rubbing yourself all over me."

"Do you want me to?"

Lorelai's smile grew as she heard the edge of desperate ache in his voice. "Not yet," she said, feeling the warm rush of power flooding her veins. Luke punished her by biting the muscled flesh at the curve of her neck.

"Touch me," she ordered.

"I am."

"Lower."

Luke ran his tongue up the side of her neck, lapping at the water as it flowed over her skin. He lowered one hand to her stomach, his fingertips drawing lazy circles over the soft feminine curves. "Like this?"

Lorelai laughed shortly and said, "You are not that dense."

"I'm just following orders," he whispered as he nipped lightly at her ear.

"I want you to touch my, uh, pussy, Luke," she said softly. She was immediately rewarded with a low, soft growl as his hand moved further south. "You want me to talk really dirty," she said knowingly.

Luke didn't respond, instead, he ran his fingers through the downy curls at the apex of her legs. "Wider," he said gruffly as the pad of his middle finger grazed the sensitive flesh peeking from between her folds.

Lorelai spread her feet a little more, watching as his fingertips teased her lightly. "I want you to put your fingers in me," she told him. "No teasing, no stroking, just push them into me and fuck me with your fingers, Luke."

"Jesus," he grunted as she spread her legs wider still. Without preamble, he pressed his middle finger to her entrance and thrust into her, finding her hot and slick already.

"Am I wet enough, Luke?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"Oh, yes," she murmured as he slid his finger into her again, his other hand tightening convulsively around her breast. "Another," she ordered. Luke pulled his finger from her and then thrust into her hard with two fingers. Lorelai gasped and then moaned loudly. "I want… I want so much," she panted.

"Tell me."

"I want it all. I want you to suck my tits. Hard. I want to feel your teeth on my nipples," she rasped as he thrust his fingers into her faster. "I want you to lick me. Fuck me with your mouth, Luke."

"Oh yeah."

"I want to suck you. Feel your big cock sliding over my lips. I want to taste you on my tongue," she said as he pinched and tugged lightly on her nipple. "Do you like it when I suck you?"

"Yes, god, yes," he growled.

Lorelai licked her lips and swallowed hard as the heel of his hand brushed over her clit once more. "You've had it all. All of me. My mouth, my pussy, my ass," she whispered. "Which is best? Where do you want to be most?"

"Pussy," he rasped and then bit down on her shoulder.

"Are you sure? You don't want to think about it?" she asked breathlessly. "Your cock on my tongue, pushing into my mouth. What about my ass?" she asked tauntingly. "You liked being in my ass."

"Nothing is as good as being in your pussy," he said harshly, pushing his fingers deeper and harder.

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"So hot, so wet," he panted. "Christ, Lorelai, you're tight. Come damn it," he ordered.

"Not yet."

"Yes. Come so I can feel you. I want to feel you. Come so I can fuck you," he growled in her ear.

"Did I tell you to fuck me?" she asked archly.

"No, but I'm going to," he answered.

"Tell me," she ordered, turning the tables on him. "Tell me everything you want to do to me."

"I want to bend you over right now and stick my dick in you."

"Oh," she moaned, her breath catching in her throat.

"I think I should," he said as he pulled his fingers from her heat.

"No," she groaned.

"Yes." Luke placed his palm on her back and pushed her forward. Lorelai bent over, bracing her hands against the smooth cedar planks as the water beat down on her back. Luke covered her ass with his hands and squeezed, coaxing her legs apart. "I loved being in your ass," he told her.

"I know you did."

"I love fucking your mouth," he ground out as he brushed the tip of his cock against her folds.

"I love sucking you."

"But there's nothing I want more than your pussy," he said as he pushed into her, grasping her hips and pulling her back toward him as he thrust.

"Tell me."

"Tight, hot, sweet," he grunted as he began to thrust into her. He slid one hand down between her legs and began to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts. "I love to eat you."

"That's right, fuck me, Luke," she panted.

"I want you to come and then I want to lick you. I love the way you taste after you come. Hell, I love the way you taste any time," he told her.

"Keep talking. Tell me, tell me," Lorelai murmured.

"If I had my way, I'd tie you to the bed naked and just keep you there. I could lick you whenever I wanted, suck you, fuck you."

"Oh yes." Lorelai arched her back, pushing back at him as he thrust into her.

"You'd like that, huh?" he panted. "You want me to?"

"Luke," she moaned.

"Oh, I want to, Lorelai. I want to drag you off to some cave and keep you there; naked, wet, wanting," he told her. "All for me, just for me." She cried out and her knees gave way as her orgasm wracked her body. "Yeah, yeah," Luke grunted as pumped into her a few more times and then grasping her hips, pushed away, denying himself the pleasure.

"No," Lorelai gasped.

"Yes," he replied, turning her around and pushing her back against the wooden stall. He kept his eyes on her, waiting for the fog to lift as she blinked away the droplets of water that beaded her eyelashes. "Watch me, Lorelai," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her hungrily.

He cupped her breasts, pushing them up as his hands closed possessively over them. Blazing a trail of hot wet kisses down her throat, he ducked his head and captured one beaded nipple with his teeth, looking up at her through his lashes as he sank his teeth into the furled tip fractionally. Lorelai moaned, grabbing his head with both hands and pushing her breast into his mouth. Luke sucked her eagerly, tugging her nipple deeper and deeper, laving her with his tongue.

She gulped in a breath as he released her, and before he could capture the other nipple, she bent her knees, using the shower wall for support as she slid down. When her breasts were even with his straining cock, she cupped them in her hands, pushing them together as she looked up at him challengingly.

Luke gripped the top of the shower stall as he stepped closer, letting her trap his erection between the slick, soft mounds of flesh.

"There you go," she whispered, watching as he began to thrust against her. "You want me."

"God, yes," he panted as she squeezed him between her tits.

"You want to come all over me, but you won't let yourself come."

Luke fingers curled into the smooth wooden slats. "I want to taste you," he said between clenched teeth.

"You could come first and then lick me."

"I want to taste you now." Luke pushed away, stumbling back a little.

Lorelai straightened her legs, looking at him boldly. "I'll let you, but you have to do what I want," she said with a small smile.

"What? What do you want?" he asked desperately.

"I want you on your knees. I want you on you knees with your mouth pressed against me, your tongue inside of me. I want you on your knees, fucking me with your mouth while I watch you make yourself come," she said softly.

Luke's breath rushed from his lungs as he stepped forward and lowered himself to his knees in front of her, bracketing her hips in his hands and pressing his open mouth reverently to the curve of her stomach.

Lorelai ran her hands over his wet hair and said in a husky voice, "I want you. I want you to be my sex slave but you won't let me tie you to the bed anymore."

"I will, if you'll be mine," he suggested as he pressed fevered kisses to her stomach. He rocked back onto his heels and looked up at her as he wrapped his fingers around his stiff cock. "Okay?"

"Deal."

She tipped her head back as stretched her arms out along the shower stall and gripped the top of it. Letting her head fall forward again, she watched the water beat down over his shoulders as he stroked himself slow and steady. She lifted her left leg and placed her foot on his shoulder. Luke looked up, blinking away the shower's spray. Her foot slid over his back as he leaned forward brushing a soft kiss to her wet curls. Lorelai moaned loudly, her body bowing away from the wall as his lips closed over her clit. She watched as he pressed his mouth to her, lapping at her eagerly.

"Is that good, Babe?" she asked softly. "Does it make you hot, knowing that you did this to me made, you made me taste like that?"

"Yes," he rasped, the hum of the single word vibrating through her as he continued to lick her fervently.

"You make me do this. You make me crazy. I love it when you want me. I love it when you tell me you want to fuck me," she said, her voice low and mesmerizing. "I love that I can make you snap. Come for me Luke," she said as she pushed him away from her. He looked up at her, his mouth working soundlessly as he knelt before her, stroking himself hard and fast. "Come for me, Babe, and then you can have me," she said as she reached out to caress his cheek.

Luke pressed his cheek to her palm, leaning into her touch, his eyes fixed on her as she watched him. "Fuck," he exhaled as he closed his eyes, pumping his cock as he gave in to his climax.

Lorelai purred deep in her throat, her skin heating with a rush of pleasure as he broke. "Yes, that's it," she murmured with a heady smile.

Luke finished with a grunt, all but lunging for her as he released his hold on himself. He grabbed her at the hips and fell back, using his weight to pull her off balance and down onto the shower floor.

"Ack!" Lorelai cried as she caught the opposite wall with her hands to break her fall. "What are you doing?"

Luke drew his knees up in the too small stall, stretching back over the drain as he grunted again, and pulled on her hips until she straddled his chest on her knees. He pulled her higher, lifting his head as his mouth sought her sex.

Lorelai laughed softly and said, "Oh, why didn't you say so," as she positioned herself above him, the water raining down over her back and trailing down her ass. "Oh!" she cried out as he claimed her with his tongue and teeth.

Luke drew on her clit, letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive skin before drawing her into his mouth. He devoured her hungrily as she undulated above him, tracing his fingers along her folds, parting them with his thumbs, pressing his tongue into her as hard as he could.

"Oh, yes," Lorelai gasped.

He sucked her into his mouth once more and thrust two fingers deep inside of her. "Good?" he growled, nipping at her with his lips.

"So good. You're so good at this," she told him as she cupped her breasts and leaned back into the spray, letting it smooth her hair back and sprinkle over her face.

Luke curled his fingers deep inside of her, stroking her walls with every thrust. Lorelai closed her eyes as his tongue swirled around her clit, teasing her mercilessly as the fingers on his other hand traced the crevice of her ass. She sucked in a breath as they feathered over her skin, barely skimming over her anus. And just as she wondered if he'd dare, he did. Luke pressed the pad of his finger insistently against her anus as he sucked deeply on her clit. Lorelai cried out in shock and arousal as his fingers stroked her faster.

"Oh God, yes, yes," she chanted as she pressed down on him, aching for more.

He worked her with his tongue lips and teeth; his fingertip hovering over her anus as he pushed her higher, both a tantalizing threat and a passionate promise all in one gentle touch. Lorelai moaned loudly as he pressed against her again, and immediately began to spasm, her thighs quaking with exertion as she scrambled away from him, panting her completion.

"No?" he asked softly.

"Yes, yes," she said as she pushed back and sat flush on his stomach for a moment before collapsing onto his chest. "Good Lord, yes."

Luke chuckled as he ran his hands over her hair and back, feeling the water pummeling them as they lay replete. "Good to know it still works," he said as he lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Works for me," she mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as their breathing slowed. Finally, he murmured, "We need to stand up," as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Nuh uh."

"Eventually this water's gonna get really cold," he warned her. "Plus, I think that we need to get, uh, actually clean," he added gruffly.

"I can't move."

"Yes you can."

"Just 'cause you say so doesn't make it true," Lorelai muttered.

"If we get up and get clean, I'll build a fire in that little fire pit thing for the rest of your marshmallows," he said enticingly.

Lorelai raised her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "Food bribery is unfair."

"I'm lying on the shower floor and I think I'm stopping up the drain," he countered.

Lorelai looked down at the water rising in the tray floor of the shower as she sat up and giggled. "Serves you right, dirty man."

Luke smirked as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "You got off on it," he said low in her ear.

"I did," she admitted with a grin. "So did you."

"Well, yeah, I asked for it," he chuckled.

"You said we'd have good clean fun, but this was dirty, very dirty," she admonished.

"I lied." He kissed her heatedly and then rubbed his nose against hers. "The mouth on you, Lorelai Gilmore Danes."

"I just say what you think," she retorted.

Luke laughed. "Lorelai, you don't come anywhere close to what I think."

"Oh yeah?" she asked as she perked up, curious.

"And I am never, ever saying those things out loud," he told her firmly.

Lorelai eyed him speculatively. "I don't think that you're as filthy as you think you are."

"Well, you don't need to know, do you? All you need to know is that it's all about you," he said as he kissed her quickly and then motioned for her to stand up.

Lorelai go to her feet and then held out both hands to help pull him up, laughing as he let his forward momentum pin her against the wall. He kissed her deeply, grinning his pleasure as he pulled away. She traced the curve of his wicked smile with her thumb. "Tie me to the bed?" she asked teasingly.

"That has more to do with the whole having you there ready and willing whenever, than the tying up part," he admitted gruffly.

"So I'm just a vessel for your carnal lust?" she asked.

"Exactly," he said with a solemn nod.

Lorelai held up one hand and said, "I'm all pruney again."

"I like you that way," Luke said as he nipped at her fingers.

"You like your watersports," she teased as he ran his hands over her body smoothing the water over her curves.

"I like playing with you."

"Are you really going to build me another fire?" she asked as he moved to stand under the spray himself.

"If you want."

Lorelai pressed her lips to his shoulder, running her hands over the 'V' of his strong back. "You are so good to me," she murmured against his skin. "I'm going to make you the best s'more ever. I won't even burn the marshmallow," she promised.


	16. Light as A Feather, Stiff as A…

**A/N: This one fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 41 – Fears, Tears and Jeers**

**Light as A Feather, Stiff as A…**

Lorelai and Luke lounged in the open doorway and watched as the boys huddled close to Rory, passing the phone back and forth as Carly snooze obliviously beside them. After reclaiming the cordless phone and dispensing kisses, they wandered down the hall to their room, where Luke closed the door quietly behind them.

She placed the phone back on the charger, and then Lorelai looked up as she heard the click of the lock. Her smile was slow as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"We don't do passwords," he said gruffly as he advanced on her.

Lorelai grabbed a pillow from his side of the bed and prepared to defend herself. Luke curled his long fingers into the pillow and gently pried it from her grasp. "You won't need that," he whispered as he brushed a kiss to her lips.

"No?"

"No." He tossed the pillow back onto the bed and held her close, kissing her firmly as he propelled her back onto the bed. Lorelai giggled as she fell back and Luke shook his head. "Shh, or you'll lose the contest," he whispered as he brushed teasing kisses to her cheek, jaw and ear.

Lorelai smiled up at the ceiling and tipped her head as he made his way slowly down the side of her neck. She laced her fingers through his hat flattened hair and whispered, "Don't worry, if I don't get what I want, I'll just cry."

"Very funny," he muttered.

"Wanna play a slumber party game with me?" she asked as she twisted the ends of his hair around her fingers, trying to coax the curls out to play too.

"A naked slumber party game?"

"Sure."

"Uh huh," he hummed as he sucked lightly at the pulse throbbing in her throat.

"Let me up."

"Nuh uh."

"Let me up and take all of your clothes off," she amended.

"Oh. You should have said that the first time," Luke said as he scrambled back off of the bed and began to strip enthusiastically.

Lorelai grinned as she propped herself up on her elbows and watched with avid interest. "Sorry, I'll try to be more clear."

"Aren't you getting naked too?" he asked, pausing as he yanked the zipper on his jeans down.

Lorelai gave her head a little shake to clear it. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, got distracted." Luke chuckled as she slid from the bed and began to take off her clothes. "I can't help it, I like watching you. It's like my own Chippendale's show," she said with a grin.

Luke kicked his jeans aside as he scooped up his boxers and placed them carefully at the foot of the bed, in case there was a raid from the party going on down the hall. "I don't see any dollars in your hand."

"Babe, I'd give you fives," Lorelai answered as she tossed her clothes aside and reached for his hand.

"Yeah?"

Lorelai looked pointedly down at his jutting erection and said, "For inflation."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're a regular riot."

"Alice. You have to add the Alice on the end of it, Ralph," she said as she leaned in and kissed him teasingly. "Lie down with your head at the bottom of the bed," she whispered.

"The bottom? What kind of slumber parties did you go to?"

"Wild, kinky ones where we all wore trashy lingerie and hit each other with feather pillows," she answered.

"Stop," he growled.

"Then we'd rub each other down with baby oil and run ice cubes all over each other's bodies," she said as she gestured to the bed. "There may have been poles coated in shaving cream."

"How do you make this stuff up?" he grumbled as he followed her instructions. Luke bent his knees, conscientiously keeping his feet off of the pillows as he looked up at her with a puzzled frown.

"I didn't make it up," she said in a husky voice as she leaned over the foot of the bed and kissed him upside down.

"Unh," he grunted.

"I may have borrowed the ideas from a Duran Duran video, though."

"Huh?"

"They made an x-rated music video for 'Girls on Film'. MTV didn't play it, but Candice Striker was a huge Duranie and had it on video. I don't think her parents knew about it," she said with a smirk. She leaned over and kissed him again, her upper lip caressing his full bottom lip before she captured it between her and drew it into her mouth. "We watched it over and over again," she whispered as she pulled back.

"Bad girls," he hissed between his teeth.

"It was 80s x-rated, I suppose it would be considered pretty tame now," she said as she placed two fingers on each of his temples. "Relax," she coaxed.

"You're naked and talking about girl pillow fights, I can't relax," he muttered. "What are you doing?" he asked as she began to rub his temples in soothing circles.

"I'm going to see if I can get you to levitate," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"What?"

"Well, you didn't want to do a séance. There may have been girl sumo wrestling in the video. Did you guys do prank calls?"

"We used to prank call Taylor's house. His mom would get on the phone and yell at us. He had to be in his twenties," Luke murmured as he closed his eyes, giving in to the gentle insistence of her fingertips. "Girl sumo wrestling?"

"He was a Kirk?"

"Worse. His mom used to pack his lunch for him to take to the market. Bologna and cheese with the crusts cut off. Even his dad mocked him. I don't know how Old Man Doose managed to have such a wussy kid, he was an all right guy," Luke told her, his voice growing slow and gravelly.

"Shh," Lorelai whispered. "You're driving down an icy road. It's dark and cold, very dark. You can barely see the road," she said in a soft, hypnotic voice.

"Wha?"

"Your fingers are wrapped tight around the steering wheel, stiff from the cold, frozen with fear. You lose control of the car…"

"What the hell?" he asked, his eyes popping open.

Lorelai smiled serenely down at him and said, "You don't know if you're dead or alive, all you know is that you're as light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board," she chanted.

"You really did this at slumber parties?" he asked, incredulous. "Girls are sickos."

Lorelai shrugged. "What did you do? Aside from rile Taylor's mom up."

"I don't know, traded baseball cards. We'd always invite Tommy Jenkins. He was a nerd, but his dad had _Playboys_," Luke said with a shrug. "Much better than pretending you're dead."

Lorelai gasped. "You looked at dirty magazines?"

"You were watching boy band porn," he shot back.

"Sadly, the boys in the band didn't get naked. Sooo, what do boys do when they're all sitting in a room looking at pictures of naked girls?"

"Not whatever your dirty mind thinks we did."

"You sat around and discussed how all you really wanted was to take Miss September for a romantic moonlit walk on the beach?"

"Hell, I don't remember."

"Excellent excuse, President Reagan, we're you also napping at the time?"

"Let's just go to bed," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled as she pressed his shoulders to the bed, holding him in place. "Tell me about the _Playboys_," she coaxed.

"No."

"We're the centerfolds blonde of brunette?"

"I didn't notice."

"I bet you didn't."

"Beat the crap out of looking at the bra section of the JC Penney catalog," he muttered.

"I'm sure it did." Lorelai leaned over and kissed him lingeringly.

"He brought a _Hustler_ once," Luke confessed, reaching behind his head to hold her there as she pulled away.

"Ooh, the big time."

Luke looked up at her, his forehead furrowing as he tried to meet her eyes. "My first real look at, uh, you know."

"Heaven?" she teased as she grasped his wrists and lowered his hands to his sides again, her breasts swaying tantalizingly just above his face.

"Yes," he hissed.

"And an obsession was born." Lorelai smoothed her fingertips along his shoulders as she moved back, she let them trail up his neck and massaged the base of his skull gently, working her way back to his temples. "Now hush, I want to see if I can get a rise out of you."

"You already have."

She began to rub his temples again, tiny slow circles. "Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

"I'm already stiff," he grumbled.

Lorelai giggled. "Yes, you are. Shh, close your eyes."

"I'm not gonna float up off the bed."

"We don't know until we try."

Luke sighed and closed his eyes, humming softly as she pressed a little harder. "Light as a feather," Lorelai whispered as she let her fingers trace his cheekbones and then smooth along the line of his jaw.

When his eyelashes fluttered, she bent down and brushed soft kisses to his eyebrows. "Keep 'em closed."

Luke closed his eyes again, exhaling slowly as she skimmed her fingers down over his chest, her touch as light as a feather. "Please tell me you did this to each other," he said in a throaty voice.

"We did."

"Really?" he asked, opening his eyes to peer up at her.

"No," she said with a laugh.

"Damn."

"But you can picture it if you want."

"Oh, I am."

"Feel good?" she asked.

"Yes, but I can tell you that I'm definitely alive."

"Good, I like a live one."

Luke's eyebrows lifted but he squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he felt the bed dip. He inhaled her scent and groaned deep in his chest. "I can still find you," he whispered.

"I was counting on it," Lorelai said as she straddled his head, lifting her bottom high into the air as his stomach muscles tensed and quivered under her touch.

She braced her hands on either side of his hips, trapping his hands at his sides and lowered her head. Her breath caressed him, and his erection twitched and jumped as the warm and moist air played over his skin. "Open your eyes," she said softly.

Luke's eyelashes fluttered as they swept up. "Oh yeah," he breathed as he looked up at her glistening pink folds.

"I figured we could both win the quiet contest if our mouths were full," she told him.

"God, I love the way you think."

"Sometimes."

"Most of the time." He raised his head, trying to press his lips to her fragrant flesh. "Let me," he said softly.

"You're game?"

"Yes. Dear God, yes," he said, practically panting as he stared up at her.

"Let's see who can be quieter," she said as she brushed her lips over the sensitive tip of him.

"Come here," he growled.

"Not yet."

When he groaned his protest, Lorelai smiled and then ran the flat of her tongue over his velvety skin. "You're wet. I can see it, you're wet," he rasped.

"Look good?" she asked in a lazy drawl and then swirled her tongue around him.

"Beats a picture any day." Luke turned his head and pressed his open mouth to the inside of her thigh. His teeth scraped over her skin threateningly and she drew him into her mouth, swaying her hips above him. "So wet. I love the smell of you. Let me taste you," he rasped.

Lorelai pulled him deep into her mouth as she let her knees slide open, lowering herself to his eager mouth. "Mmm," she hummed around him.

"Heaven," he murmured, the hum of his voice vibrating through to the very core of her. "So fucking sweet," he groaned and then dragged his tongue along the length of her.

She lifted her head and whispered, "Shh."

"I don't care," he growled as she sucked him back into her mouth. Luke closed his eyes and pressed his tongue to her clit, pulling her into his mouth and matching her rhythm with his own.

Lorelai cupped his balls, fondling them gently as her lips slid over his shaft, and freeing one of Luke's hands. He squeezed the soft cheek of her ass, pulling her down on him as he thrust his tongue into her heat. When she moaned, he hummed his own pleasure in response, stroking her with his tongue.

"Oh yes," Lorelai gasped as she came up for air.

She gulped down huge greedy breaths as she undulated against his probing tongue, and then captured him again. Her tongue slid down the length of him, taking him deeper as he grunted and pushed up into her mouth. She felt a ripple pass through him, and the very tip of him swelling against her lips. Luke drew her clit into his mouth, sucking feverishly as he pushed two fingers into her. He groaned as her wet walls closed around them, feeling his body surge as he filled her mouth.

Lorelai ground against his hand and tongue as she swallowed him, soft mews of pleasure punctuating their ragged breathing. She sucked harder as she came, stifling her cries with his pulsing cock. Her muscles turned to molten liquid as she released him, falling forward slightly and pressing her cheek to the coarse hair on his taut thigh.

Luke continued to stroke her with his fingers, watching them slide slowly into her pink flesh. "I might be dead."

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.

"Heaven," he drawled as he watched his fingers disappear into her again. He raised his other hand to the smooth curve of her ass, letting it glide over her soft skin. "Perfect."

"I guess I shouldn't tell you to take a picture it'll last longer."

"I'd love to have one of this in my wallet," he teased.

"Not gonna happen," she said with a soft snort.

"Probably a good thing. I'd never get anything done."

"No?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope."

"You are a pervert," she chuckled.

"Yep."

"I should move," she mumbled, pressing an absent kiss to his thigh.

"Huh uh."

"Not a very comfortable spot."

"It's perfect," he said as he gently slid his fingers into her again. "You're as light as a feather."

Lorelai's lips curved as she glanced at his waning arousal. "You aren't as stiff as a board anymore."

"Well, geez, give me a few minutes," he grumbled.

Lorelai laughed and then pulled away from him, earning a scowl of disapproval as she turned around and straddled his hips. "I think we were both very quiet. For us," she added as an afterthought.

"Mm hmm," Luke said as his eyes locked on hers and he raised his fingers to his lips.

She watched as he sucked them suggestively and then smiled. "Wanna have a pillow fight now?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Braid each other's hair?"

"Nuh uh."

"What do you wanna do?" she asked as she slid down and draped herself over his chest.

"When the Pea gets bigger, remind me that she's not allowed to sleep over anywhere," he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"What about the boys?"

"Well, they'll have to, I don't have any _Playboys_," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai snickered. "Yeah, and I don't think they print the JC Penney's catalog anymore."

Luke shook his head sadly. "How's a guy supposed to get a peek?"

Lorelai sighed and said, "I guess they'll just have to be like all the other kids and see naked women on cable and the internet."

"We should just ban all technology now," he grumbled.

"Hypocrite."

"Big difference between a _Playboy_ and that crap on the internet."

"Yes, the articles are so much better," she said drolly. "Don't worry, they'll just drill a hole through the wall of the girls locker room."

"Well, at least they'll know how to use a drill."

"Dirty."

"Not."

"Yes."

"Not even close."

"Tell me a scary story," she whispered as she snuggled into his neck.

Luke paused for a minute and then began in a low voice. "There once was a guy who was married to a beautiful nymphomaniac."

"Hah."

"One day, he discovered that his, uh, pecker was all worn out. He couldn't get it up anymore."

"God, no."

"Yes. And then he lost all of his fingers in a tragic, um, meat slicer incident."

"All of them?"

"Both hands. Some jerk kept ordering bologna and cheese sandwiches and the moron didn't know when to stop."

"I guess not."

"Then he had to have his tongue removed and the doctors accidentally sewed his mouth shut."

"This is horrible," she groaned, shaking with laughter.

"And he wished that he had died on a dark, icy cold road. The end."

"You suck at this," she said with a grin as she rose up to look down at him.

He shrugged. "I suck other things too."

"Thank God your lips aren't sewn shut," she murmured as she leaned down to kiss him.

"No kidding." Luke stroked her hair as she settled into the crook of his neck again. "Your turn."

Lorelai sighed heavily and then intoned in a deep, grim voice, "Once there was a world with no shoes…"


	17. Distractions

**A/N: So much going on! Don't forget, the Support Stacie Author Auction is September 11-14th. Also, we are planning the next Stars Hollow Meet and Greet to take place in Nashville, TN March 11-14, 2010. Mark your calendars!**

**Me? I'm getting ready to head out to the first college football game of the season. Woo Pig Sooie! Meanwhile, here's a little bit of The Good Stuff that fits into Packaged Goods chapter 46 — Getting the Message.  
**

**ETA: Sorry, the site hasn't been letting me upload.**

**Distractions  
**  
Lorelai folded a tiny pair of plaid boxers and placed it in the pile to go to the boys' room. A pink t-shirt with the word 'Cutie' written across the front went into a separate pile, and then a much larger pair of boxers found their way atop a listing stack of worn cotton t-shirts. _Luke needs new shirts,_ she made a mental note as she bent to collect the stray socks from the bottom of the dryer.

Mating and rolling the socks, Lorelai's mind drifted off to the meeting Steve Larson has maneuvered her into earlier that day. _I need to be more careful,_ she told herself. _I need to take control of this situation. At least, as much control as I can get. This is my town. We were here first.  
_  
She frowned as she held the remaining single socks in her hand, wondering what had become of their mates. _I need to tell my mate about it before he hears it through the grapevine. Or worse, when Steve walks into Luke's saying he's there to meet me._ Lorelai placed the orphaned socks in the basket above the dryer, scowling at them to keep them from tumbling off of the top of the accumulated heap. _Gotta sort socks this weekend,_ she told herself sternly. _Maybe I can bribe Luke into doing it. A little tit for tat, _she mused as she glanced from the sock basket down to her chest._ Surely that's a good trade off, right?_

Satisfied that there would not be a hosiery avalanche, she carefully stacked the clean laundry in the basket in reverse order of unloading. Placing the bundle of pink things on top, she hoisted the laundry basket, bumping the light switch with her elbow on the way out, and headed for the stairs. When she reached the top, she could hear the low murmur of Luke's voice as he said goodnight to the twins. Lorelai ducked into Carly's room and placed the basket on the floor. She moved silently from dresser to closet, occasionally glancing over to be sure that she had not disturbed Sleeping Beauty.

As she threaded tiny pairs of leggings over a hanger, Lorelai smirked as she recalled the heated conversation about the merits of pepperoni the kids had engaged in during dinner. Carly, defying all logic and breaking all laws governing three year olds, gleefully plucked mushrooms, olives and peppers from Luke's slice of pizza and horrifying her older brothers by popping them into her mouth and chewing enthusiastically. _Little veggie loving freak. _Lorelai shook her head as she closed the closet door and turned to look at her little girl. She knelt down beside the bed, straightening covers that had already been straightened and kicked away, and then smoothing dark curls that refused to stay smoothed.

"Stunts like that can get you kicked out of the girl club, squirt. Don't worry, I won't tell Rory," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed Carly's sleep flushed cheek. "This time," she added as she pushed to her feet once more.

A tired groan pushed from her lungs as she bent down to retrieve the laundry basket. Pressing one more kiss to her fingertips and wafting it in Carly's direction, she ducked from the room to find Luke coming down the hall.

"Want me to take that?" he offered.

Lorelai shook her head. "My turn. I'll put this stuff up and say goodnight."

Luke nodded and stepped aside to let her pass. Lorelai could feel him watching her as she made her way down the hall, and added a playful sway to her hips. She smiled over her shoulder when his soft snort reached her, and then disappeared into the boys' room.

_Crazy dirty texting man. I need to remember to have a talk with Zach about Luke and technology. Not a good mix._ She moved to the double dresser and began to stuff t-shirts into the appropriate drawers. _The next thing you know, the man will be Tweeting. No good can come of that. Wiping down the counter. Two minutes later: Wiping down the counter. Three minutes later: Getting ready to wipe down the counter. One minute later: Out damn coffee ring! Three hours later: Going home to wipe down the counters._

"You get Daddy's socks?"

Lorelai jumped at the sound of Jake's drowsy voice, closing the dresser drawer a tad too forcefully. "Hey, you're supposed to be asleep," she said softly.

"I am."

"Are you talking in your sleep?" she asked as she approached the bed.

"No."

"Then you aren't asleep."

"I'm going to sleep."

"You'd better, it's late and you have school tomorrow, little owl."

"I know."

Lorelai bent down and kissed his warm cheek. "Sleeeeeep. You are getting very sleeeepy," she whispered like a hypnotist.

"Night, Mommy," Jake said with the Danes trademark smirk and rolled onto his side.

"Night, Jaluke," Lorelai answered softly and returned to her basket.

_Socks. Damn typos. Well, you shouldn't text and drive anyway,_ she chastised herself. _Too distracting._ She grabbed a stack of jeans from the basket and tucked them under her arm as she moved to the closet. _I should type up my notes from the town meeting before I sit down with Sookie and Michel. I need to be sure that they make sense. This whole thing makes no sense. Why would a town this size need two inns. Okay, technically they aren't opening an inn,_ she relented as she hung the jeans on blue plastic hangers.

_But it's going to hurt. I need to talk to my mother. We need to secure the smaller events before they can open and lure it away. Teas, luncheons, those stupid fashion shows with fashions from 1984_, she thought as she closed the closet door. _And we could do some catering. Nothing big. Breakfast stuff, maybe lunch if it's not a sit down lunch. I need to make sure that Sookie is on board. She gets too excited about this stuff,_ she told herself as she kissed Josh goodnight and then retrieved the laundry basket from the floor. _We need to set the limits.  
_  
Tucking the basket under her arm, she trudged slowly down the hall. _I need to tell Luke. I know he said he would deal, but he needs to know so that he can start to deal. I don't wanna tell Luke. You never know which way the wind is blowing,_ she thought miserably. She paused at their bedroom door and took a deep breath, steeling her nerve before crossing that invisible line.

She heard the water running in the bathroom and realized that now would be the optimum time. _Hit him with a mouth full of toothpaste_, she decided.

Lorelai walked into the bedroom with a plastic laundry basket propped on her hip. "So, Steve Larson came to the inn today," she called toward bathroom as she started stuffing underwear into her dresser drawer. She stiffened when she heard the water shut off.

"Yeah, I figured you talked to him. Thanks for hyping the coffee," Luke said gruffly as he walked out of the bathroom peeling the day's flannel from his arms.

"Oh, he went to Luke's?" she asked as she moved to his dresser.

"Yep."

"He's been trying to pin me down for a meeting," she told him.

"I bet he has," Luke grumbled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and then dumped it into the hamper along with the flannel.

"Ha ha." Lorelai stuffed a handful of boxers into his drawer. "Sookie, Michel and I are going to meet with him Thursday afternoon."

"Okay."

"I thought we'd meet at the diner," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"The diner?"

"Well, I don't want him hanging around the Dragonfly, and I really don't want to meet him over there," she said as she glanced up at him. "So, I figured the diner would be neutral enough territory."

"Lorelai," Luke began as he took a step closer to her.

"Luke, I know you said that you could deal, but I don't want this to get weird for either of us, okay?" she said as she turned to face him. "I don't know this guy, I don't want to know this guy, but I'm going to have to deal with him in one way or another."

"I know."

"So, we'll meet at the diner. All out in the open. You can stare daggers at him from behind your counter, and I'll just, I'll deal too," she began to ramble, her brow furrowing as he plucked a pair of his socks from the basket. "And after what we just went through with the stuff from Rory's wedding, I totally get it. And even though he's not that other guy, close enough, right? I mean there's the whole shared DNA thing. I don't want to…"

Luke cut her off by stuffing one red striped toe of his clean socks into her mouth. His smile bloomed as her eyes widened in shock. "Is that really what you wanted, Lorelai?" he asked in a deep, sexy voice as he pulled the basket from under her arm.

Lorelai yanked the socks from her mouth with a laugh. "Not so much. Ew, thank you," she said snidely.

"They were clean," he pointed out as he took them from her. He dropped the basket to the floor at their feet and tossed the socks back into it. "That's more than I can say for you. You are a dirty, dirty girl," he murmured as he pulled her into his arms.

"You started it," she said defensively.

Luke nodded slowly as he brushed a soft kiss to her lips. "And now, I'm going to finish it," he promised as he pulled her back toward their bed.

Lorelai's mind raced and she grasped desperately for the handle on her scattered thoughts. "Uh, Luke," she said as she evaded his questing lips.

"Hmm?"

"I need to get ready for bed."

"In a little bit."

"No, I, uh, I have to use the bathroom," she blurted.

"Oh," Luke murmured, loosening his grasp on her.

"Yeah, so, um, gimme a minute."

She slipped from his arms and dashed to the bathroom, closing the door carefully behind her. She blew out a breath as she paced the small room. She could hear Luke moving around the bedroom. _Closing the closet door, lining up his keys, wallet and hat for the next morning. Pulling clean boxers and a t-shirt from the drawer and placing them on top of the dresser,_ she ticked off each step of his nightly bedtime routine. Click. _The bedside lamp is on._ Click. _The overhead light turned off._ The soft rustle of bedclothes and the creak of the box spring as it groaned beneath his weight.

Biting her lip, she strode to the toilet and flushed it, keeping up the ruse. Then she turned on the faucet, planting her palms on the vanity before meeting her own gaze in the mirror. _Sookie can't have final menu approval for any catering gigs. They'll change ten thousand times. Maybe Manny can take that over. He's been doing well. Sookie trained him herself. Besides, the kind of stuff we'd be making for the Independence Inn wouldn't be creative enough for Sookie's talents,_ she justified as she snatched her toothbrush from the holder.

_Manny can handle it. Manny can be in charge of cold cut spreads, potato salad and rolls. Hell, Sookie doesn't even like making potato salad_, she told herself as she smeared toothpaste onto the bristles of the brush. _Where's the fun in making dozens of muffins or a selection of danishes. Mmm, danish. Is it danish day tomorrow?_ She almost opened the door to ask Luke, but pulled her hand back at the last moment. _Maybe he'll fall asleep._

_It's my own damn fault, _she chastised herself as she spit and rinsed. _Why did I type that? I raised expectations for the evening. Expectations I have no real intention of fulfilling,_ she thought guiltily as she splashed water on her face. _I'm tired. He's tired. Maybe he'll start to doze before I get out of here._ Lorelai squeezed a small amount of cleanser onto her fingertips and began to slowly massage it into her skin.

She bent close to the sink to rinse her face. _I hope he falls asleep. I don't want to have to try to explain. He'll take it the wrong way, or worse, he'll think there's another reason._ Lorelai sighed as she lowered the hand towel from her eyes but pressed it to her mouth. _I was just playing around. He was talking dirty. He started it. I just had to kick it up a notch, _she chastised herself. Lorelai shook her head in dismay and threaded the towel back through the ring_._

_Of course, when he texted 'Are you wet?', I was_, she conceded. _Dirty boy, all his fault, _she thought as she tugged the hand towel into place.

Lorelai stared at the metal circle jiggled free from the wall, and she quickly pushed it back in with her fingertips. _But then there was Mom, and pizza, and homework, and the notes I had to make for a meeting I don't want to have. Laundry and baths and deciding what to wear for the stupid meeting with the stupid man, with the stupid Bozo the Clown hair who had bought my stupid inn.  
_  
Giving her head a brisk shake, Lorelai reached for the pot of cream she rubbed into her skin each night, making another mental note to remind Luke about the loose towel holder, and also about the broken roller stop on her make-up drawer. _The whole thing had almost come crashing down when Carly when she opened it on her bi-weekly quest for wild cherry lip gloss._

She slicked a little Burt's Bees Lip Balm to her lips and then stood perfectly still, listening for signs of life beyond the closed door. After tossing the balm back into the free rolling drawer, Lorelai took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. Stepping into the dimly lit bedroom, she saw Luke propped on his pillows, his hands folded over his bare stomach, but his eyes were closed and his breathing deep and even. She tiptoed to the hamper and stripped off the day's clothing. Then she plucked one of his t-shirts from the bottom of the forgotten laundry basket and slipped into it. After carefully approaching Luke's side of the bed, she reached for the switch on his lamp and turned the light out.

"Hey," he said gruffly.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep," she whispered as she felt her way around the foot of the bed.

"I wasn't sleeping," he protested.

"Looked like sleeping. Sounded like sleeping," she said as she slipped under the covers. "Goodnight, Babe," she whispered as she sought his lips in the darkened room and pecked a chaste kiss to them.

"I was just resting. I promised you something better than socks, remember?" he said as he rolled over, smiling down at her as he trapped her under the weight of his chest.

"Luke," she murmured as he began to trail kisses along her neck.

"I can taste you," he whispered.

"Babe, I'm so tired," Lorelai said as she gave his shoulders a gentle push.

Luke lifted his head, blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on her face. "Oh. Okay."

"I'm sorry, I know I typed, I mean, tried to type…"

"No, that's okay," he said, unable to mask the disappointment in his voice as he rolled back onto his pillow.

"I'm just so…" she tried to find the words. "My head, it's all cluttered up."

"I know."

Lorelai rolled onto her side and draped her arm over him. "I just keep thinking and thinking." When he nodded, she rubbed a gentle circle on his stomach. "You know it's not about you, right?"

"I know." Luke covered her hand with his. "I was just trying to… I thought maybe I could distract you a little."

Lorelai smiled. "You distract me a lot."

"Apparently not enough," he said with a wry chuckle.

"You're perfect."

"Okay, now I know you're full of it."

"I had fun with that. I love that you learned to dirty text me."

"I'm beginning to think that you only want me for my socks." Luke lifted one hand, letting his fingers tangle in her dark hair and giving one springy curl a playful tug. "Let's go to sleep."

"I'm having a hard time thinking that my dad is going to keep mom in his study for long. And where's he going to smoke his cigars?" she asked.

"Garage, I guess."

"Yeah, maybe." Lorelai raked her nails through his chest hair, curling the fine curls into her fingers.

"We're going to have to give little Emily an attitude adjustment. She had a hissy fit in Doose's today," Luke said gruffly.

"She did? Over what?"

"Grapes."

"Grapes?"

"I wouldn't let her eat them because they hadn't been washed," Luke told her.

"Ut oh."

"Major meltdown."

"Were you able to stand firm?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just ditched it all and hauled her out of there."

"Ah, so now we know that the threat of pesticides outweighs the crocodile tears," she teased. Lorelai pressed her lips to his chest as her hand slid back down his stomach, stroking the line of hair that disappeared into his boxers.

"You're awful handsy," Luke muttered as he covered that wayward hand and stilled it.

"Sorry, I'm easily distracted."

"You didn't want to be distracted," he reminded her.

"I might be open to some distraction," Lorelai said, her lips curving into a smile.

Quick as a flash, Luke tightened his arm around her and rolled her onto her back. "Just leave it all to me," he said in a low, soft voice.

"You can help me?" she asked teasingly.

Luke nipped at her lips softly, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth. "I hate seeing you so tense," he whispered. "I'm the worrier around here, remember?"

"I can't help it."

"I know, I know." He kissed her again, this time taking it deeper, coaxing her surrender. "Let me help."

Lorelai moaned her acquiescence as he began to kiss his way down her neck. He tugged at the collar of the t-shirt with his teeth. "This is mine," he growled.

"It was closest."

"If you're wearing my shirt, I have every right to take it off of you," he growled as he pushed the t-shirt up over her stomach.

"You think?"

"I know." Luke sat back a little, working the shirt up over her breasts and then yanking it over her head.

He flung the shirt to the floor, and Lorelai closed her eyes, automatically trying to envision where it went so that she could retrieve it when they were done. As Luke's lips closed over her nipple, she opened her eyes, trying to give into the pull of her body's response. He tugged it into his mouth, and her mind skittered off the path. _I need to get Carly some new clothes. Her shirts are getting too hard to pull over her head. Poor big headed girl, _she thought, sighing gustily.

Luke took her sigh as an indication of pleasure and intensified his ministrations. Lorelai bit her lip and tried to concentrate on his talented tongue. As his teeth gently abraded her nipple, she sighed again, this time for real, and pushed her fingers into his hair.

He began to kiss his way down her stomach, following the usual path. Lorelai resisted the urge to hold him at her breasts; torn between how good it had felt and her own impatience to move on. When he hooked his fingers into her panties, she wondered if her mother was still having a difficult time dressing, or if she had learned to master buttons and zippers again. She squeezed her eyes shut and pictured the slacks and tunic style top Emily had been wearing when they arrived home that afternoon. _Were those pants elastic waist? Had she chosen that outfit or had Dad been left to the task of bringing her something that wasn't a track suit?  
_  
Luke dragged her panties down her long legs and tossed them over his shoulder. _Great. Where did those go?_ she wondered with a soft grunt.

Luke's fingers kneaded the taut skin of her thighs, commanding her muscles to relax as he parted her legs. "Shh," he murmured, as if he could read her jumbled thoughts.

"I didn't say anything," she whispered defensively.

"Relax," he said soothingly as he positioned himself between her tense thighs.

Lorelai blew out a breath, blinking up at the ceiling as she concentrated on letting the tension flow from her body, determined to give herself over to his highly capable hands. _And mouth_, she added. _Mouth. I need to talk to Josh. Yeah, you get a lot of attention as the class clown, but their teacher had said that his antics were edging toward disruptive. He needs to rein it in.  
_  
Luke's tongue parted her folds and a guttural moan escaped her. _Oh yeah, that's it. Lord, the man could go pro. But he can't, he's mine, _she thought as she grasped his head, clutching his fine hair in her hands. _He could give tips. A how-to book or a series of articles, she mused. Articles. I wonder how Rory's series on the new homelessness is going. She hasn't sent any clippings. I need to check the web site, _she reminded herself.

He drew her clit into his mouth, sucking gently and pulling her back down to earth as her nerves endings stood up and screamed 'Hooray!' Lorelai exhaled gustily. "Oh, Luke."

"Mm hmm," he hummed approvingly as he felt her body grow soft and pliant.

_Oh yeah. Excellent idea_, she silently concurred as he pressed two fingers into her. Lorelai felt her body responding, instinctively riding his hand as he teased her clit with his tongue. "Harder," she whispered. _Harder. This is going to be hard, but I can do it, _she told herself. _This is mine. My town, my inn, my life._

Luke thrust harder. His lips, teeth and tongue kept up with the grueling pace, urging her on. _He won't let me give up. He'll help me fight. _"Oh God," she whispered to the ceiling. Luke hummed his agreement, sending waves of his own pleasure at pleasing her through her body.

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus solely on this incredible man buried between her legs, as she grasped blindly for the completion she desperately needed. _Luke. Luke. All I need is Luke. _"Luke," she gasped, her voice aching with need as release still eluded her.

She felt him urging her up, lifting her hips higher as one hand slipped under her bottom. Her feet scrambled for purchase on the tangled bedding as his fingers played teasingly over the crevice of her ass, and she knew then as she had never truly known before that he would stop at nothing to give her what she needs.  
_  
He'll never give up on me or my dream. He'll keep pushing; keep going until he had nothing left to give. _"Oh God, Luke," she cried softly as her climax washed warm, soft and sure through her body.

"Yeah," he murmured against her sensitized flesh. He pressed soft kisses to the insides of her thighs as her legs slid slowly back down to the mattress. He stroked her with his hands, smoothing the tension away as it ebbed from her veins. "That's it, sweetheart," he whispered as he ran his hands over her legs, chasing it down to her toes.

Lorelai lay spent, sprawled on the bed; only dimly aware that he had climbed over the footboard. "Where'd you go?" she asked drowsily.

"I'm right here," he answered as he fumbled around on the floor trying to locate her panties and t-shirt. "Got these," he said as he dropped the tangled panties onto the bed.

"Come here," she whispered.

"Gotta find your shirt," he mumbled as he crawled along the floor, feeling for the t-shirt she had worn to bed.

"Over here," Lorelai said as she rolled over the side of the mattress and walked wobbly-legged in the direction he had tossed the shirt. Carrying it back to the bed, she dropped it on top of the disheveled covers and reached for him in the dark. She slid one hand down his bare chest until it came to rest on the front of his tented boxer shorts.

Luke shook his head and pulled her hand away. "Let's get you dressed," he said gruffly.

"But…"

"I'm fine."

"Luke," she began stubbornly.

"Here," he said just as stubbornly as he reached for the shirt and began to straighten it out. "Arms up," he said, as if she were one of the kids.

She gave in, letting him help her get dressed again, and then dutifully crawling between the covers. When he settled next to her, Lorelai curled herself into his embrace and let the steady strum of his heart set the rhythm of her breathing.

"I was wet," she confessed softly. "When I saw what you were doing." Luke chuckled, she craned her neck to look up at him. "Will you do it again?"

Luke shrugged. "Sometime, when you least expect it," he told her in a deep, throaty voice. "I wanted to shock you a bit."

"It worked."

"I just figured you would need a little, uh, something to make you smile."

Lorelai smiled as she nuzzled his neck. "Naughty boy. All I need is you," she whispered as she clung to him tightly.


	18. Intense Negotiations

**A/N: The Support Stacie Author Auction starts at midnight tonight! Here's a little smut to get you in the wheeling and dealing mood. This fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 47 - Business as Usual.**

**Intense Negotiations**

Once the door closed behind Sookie and Michel, Lorelai turned to the counter and asked, "Well? How'd I do?"

"Caesar, I'm going upstairs for a bit," Luke bellowed as he rounded the end of the counter.

"Got it, Boss!" Caesar answered as Luke's hand closed over her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her toward the curtain.

"Geez, you were scary. I almost felt bad for the guy," Luke said as he led her to the stairs.

"Luke, you aren't serious," she laughed, feeling a flutter low in her belly as she followed him up the worn wooden treads.

"You were," he told her. "I've never seen you sit so still. I've never heard you so quiet. It was frightening. I could see the air just leaking out of him. How did you do that?"

Lorelai giggled softly. "It was hard."

Luke glanced back at her as they reached the top of the stairs. "That wasn't the only thing that was," he muttered as he dug his keys from his pocket.

"You have a one track mind," she admonished.

"You. Anything that has to do with you," he confirmed with a nod. He slid the key into the lock, and a moment later, the frosted glass swung inward. "Been a while," he said as they stepped into the dimly lit apartment.

Lorelai smirked as her gaze followed the dust motes caught in the sunlight filtering through the windows. "Two days," she reminded him.

"I meant since we've been up here together," he said gruffly as he pulled her into his arms. Luke stared down at her as she ran her fingers over the soft flannel covering his chest. "You were incredible. Remind me never to go up against you."

"I know how to break you," she said with a soft smile.

"We have forty minutes until Josh gets out of school," he said, swaying gently from side to side.

"Whatever shall we do? It makes no sense to walk allll the way home," she said mockingly.

"I have a little business I need to conduct with you," he murmured as he lowered his lips to hers.

Lorelai hummed softly as he pulled away, weaving her fingers into the soft curls beneath the bill of his cap. "I'd be open to a meeting," she purred.

"I'm talking merger," he warned her as he nipped at her neck.

She tipped her head back and smiled at the familiar old ceiling. "Let's see what you have to offer."

His fingers trailed over the buttons of the grey jacket wrapped snugly around her body. "This is driving me crazy," he said in a low voice. "You used to dress like this all the time. You'd come into my diner, begging for coffee in those short little skirts, those silky blouses. I wanted to rip them off of you." With that, he sucked hard on her neck, drawing the creamy flesh into his mouth and laving it with his tongue.

"I'm afraid I can't agree to that," she said firmly.

"No?" he asked, lifting his head.

Lorelai shook her head, a devilish light dancing in her eyes. "No. No ripping it off."

"How about if I just take it off, nice and easy," he said as he opened one of the buttons on her jacket.

"No, I'm afraid that's a deal breaker," she answered with a careless shrug.

"But…"

"You thought about me then?" she asked as she unfastened the second button, letting the jacket fall open.

"You know I did," he growled as he slid his hand under the jacket, his rough fingers playing over the silky fabric of her blouse.

"No ripping, no removing, how can we make this deal happen, Luke?"

"I'm willing to listen," he answered, his body responding to the husky challenge in her voice.

"Here are the terms of my proposal," she said as she trailed one finger along his jaw, letting it trace the shell of his ear. "If you can create the opportunities without breaking the terms of the contract, that's the ripping part, no ripping. I'll let you remove one article, but only one, so you should choose wisely."

"No problem," he answered. Luke lowered his hands to her skirt and began gathering the fabric with his fingers. His eyes remained locked on hers as his hands slid under her skirt and found the edges of her panties.

When he tugged a little too forcefully, she cautioned, "Careful, you don't want this whole deal to go south do you?"

"Yes, I do," he answered without missing a beat. "That's exactly where I want it to go."

Lorelai laughed as she clung to his shoulders for balance. "Right, well, there will be some conditions you'll have to meet before we can make that happen."

"Name them," he said as he pulled her panties down over her thighs and then let them fall to her feet.

Lorelai released her hold on him and then stepped daintily out of the scrap of satin. She glanced down at her panties and then smiled wickedly as she looked up at him again. "Okay, well, since you've already made your choice, I'll honor your decision. The panties will remain off for the rest of the day."

Luke's smile grew as he moved closer. "Thank you," he said in a harsh whisper.

"But, here are the rest of my terms," she said as she pressed one hand to his chest to stop him. "As I am the majority shareholder of Body by Lorelai, you will have to agree to do exactly what I tell you. Nothing more, nothing less," she said softly but firmly. "If we move forward, you need to be clear. You got what you wanted," she said as she cast a meaningful glance at the panties pooled on the worn wooden floor and then leaned into him. "But for the rest of the day, I own you," she whispered into his ear.

"I can live with that," he breathed, trying to suppress the shudder that ran through his body as her warm, moist breath tickled his ear.

"Unbutton my blouse," she whispered. When his hands flew to the first tiny pearl button, she covered them with her own and stepped back, bumping into the old table that still stood in the center of the kitchen. "Slowly."

Luke nodded once, and then slipped the first button through its hole. When he leaned in to kiss her, Lorelai turned her head and said, "Not yet."

His breath left his lungs in a rush and he caught his lower lip between his teeth, as if trying to contain it as his gaze dropped. He watched his own steady progress as the next button slipped free, offering a tantalizing glimpse of lavender lace beneath.

"I walk into the diner. Please, Luke, please, please, please," she said softly, letting her head fall back as he opened the next button. "My blouse is silky and smooth, rubbing against my skin." She smiled as a low groan escaped him, but he moved steadily on to the next button. "I want something, I need something, what is it?" she asked in a low hypnotic voice.

"Coffee," he mumbled as he released the button just above the waistband of her skirt.

"No, not coffee. Not this day," she said as she arched her back, urging him to pull the blouse free from its confines. She moaned softly as the fabric slid over her bare belly. "All of them," she whispered as he pulled it free from her skirt.

Luke opened the last two buttons and the slippery material fell away from her body. "What do you need?" he asked as his hungry gaze traveled over her bare skin to the smooth satin of her lace trimmed bra.

"What could I need more than coffee?" she asked as she planted her hands on the smooth table behind her and offered her breasts up to him. "Your mouth," she answered her own question. "Your hands on me," she repeated as she grasped his hands and pulled them to her breasts. "Please, Luke, please."

His hands closed over her breasts, kneading the soft mounds, pressing them up higher as he lowered his lips to the swells that rose above the lacy edge. His mouth moved over the exposed flesh as his finger curled around the tiny clasp that held fast.

He looked up at her and asked in a low, gruff voice, "May I?"

"You have to create opportunities, Luke," she reminded him firmly.

The clasp gave way, and he brushed the fabric impatiently aside as her breasts spilled free into his eager hands. "This is what I wanted to give you," he said as he pushed her back onto the table. He captured the beaded tip of one breast between his lips and pulled it into his warm mouth, sucking ardently.

Lorelai cradled his head in one hand, pushing into his eager mouth as she held him there. "Not coffee?" she gasped as he pinched and tugged at her other nipple, rolling the tightly furled bud between his fingers.

"This is so much better for you than coffee," he mumbled. He blew cool air over the moist tip, watching her harden into a point once again before moving to claim her other breast.

"You think?" she whispered, gazing down at him through a haze of desire and affection.

"I know," he answered, and then bit down gently on the distended tip.

"You may have a point," she conceded breathlessly. "Are there charts and graphs to back that up?"

Luke looked up at her and said, "I know what's good for you."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up. "You do?" When he gave her that cocky smile, she pushed him away. "On your knees." She saw him hesitate for a fraction of a second, obviously debating the merits of challenging her authority. "On your knees of the deal is off," she reminded him.

She had to smile at his groan when his joints protested his acquiescence. "Too old to play this game?" she taunted as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. "Maybe we should throw you a retirement party."

Luke's hands closed around her thighs, squeezing them none-too-gently through the wrinkled material of her skirt. "I can still keep up," he growled.

"Did I say that you could touch me?"

"I'm creating my opportunities," he grumbled.

"No."

Lorelai smiled as he tamped down a flash rebellion and lowered his hands. She reached for the hem of her skirt, moving her feet apart as she raised it up, slowly unveiling her legs to his heated gaze. She stopped, the hem of her skirt barely covering the dark curls at the apex of her legs, and watched as he sucked in a ragged breath of frustration.

"Is this what you thought about? Did you wonder if I was naked under those skirts? Did you want me to be?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"And if I was, what would you have wanted to do about it?"

"You know what I want," he said as he leaned forward slightly, looking up at her challengingly as his breath teased her bare thighs.

"You wanted to do what?" she asked softly as he swayed on his knees in front of her. When he looked up at her with those penetrating blue eyes, she ordered, "Take your shirts off, Luke."

Within seconds, the t-shirt and flannel he had been wearing were scraped over his head and discarded with a flick of his wrist.

"Open your jeans."

His belt buckle jangled as he tore at it, yanking his zipper down before he could even get the button undone.

"Are you hard, Luke?" she asked softly.

"What do you think?"

"Show me. Show me what you have to offer."

Still on his knees, Luke shoved his jeans and boxers down over his hips, looking up at her with a smirk as his erection sprang free.

Lorelai stared down at his straining cock. "You like this. You like it when I tell you what to do."

His smirk faded slightly. "Sometimes."

"And what would you do if I told you that you can't close the deal? What would you do if I told you that you can look but you can't touch," she asked softly as she pulled her skirt up higher, revealing the downy curls that covered her sex.

Luke wet his dry lips and then drew in a shuddering breath as he forced himself to look up at her. "I'd come up with another plan," he said gruffly, lifting his eyebrow at her challengingly as he wrapped his fingers around his stiff shaft and began to stroke himself.

"And you'd be okay with that?"

Luke watched her reaction as she stared at his hand, riveted. He ran his thumb over the tip of his swollen member and whispered, "You want this as much as I do."

Lorelai blinked in surprise and then had to laugh as he called her bluff. "Oh, I do," she conceded as she ran one hand over his soft hair and pulled him closer to her, wondering when he had managed to turn the tables on her. "This is why we can never do business together. We know each other's weaknesses."

Luke nuzzled her damp curls as he continued to stroke himself. "You flinched," he taunted softly.

"I need to work on my negotiation skills," she admitted, chuckling softly. "I love to watch you."

"Is that what you want?" he asked, his breath teasing her sensitized flesh.

"Please, Luke," she purred with a knowing smile.

He lapped at her gently, teasing her folds with the tip of his tongue. When she moaned and spread her legs further, he rocked back, releasing his hold on himself. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice cracking in frustration.

Luke rose to his feet, pushing his jeans and boxers down a little further before pinning her to the table with his weight. "I think they call it a hostile takeover," he said as he grasped her thigh and hauled her leg up onto his hip.

"Oh no," she said in mock dismay. He growled as he leaned in and captured her mouth in a punishing kiss.

Lorelai gasped for air as she pulled away. "You want controlling interest in Body by Lorelai?" she said, unable to wipe the satisfied smile from her face as she tipped her head back.

"You can either give it to me, or I'm gonna take it," he said as he rained fiery kisses over her jaw and neck.

"Take it," she moaned as he caught her earlobe between his teeth.

Luke groaned deep in his throat as he pushed into her, feeling her tight, wet walls close around the very tip of him. "You were incredible down there."

"Huh?"

"Cool, calm… in control," he grunted as he thrust into her, filling her.

"Oh God," Lorelai moaned.

"It made me so…urgh," he panted into her ear. "I know that you're not cool, you're hot, so hot."

Lorelai moaned as she felt his control unraveling beneath her fingertips.

"Calm. Scary calm. You're never that calm, you're a goddamn tornado, Lorelai," he said breathlessly.

"No control. I want you out of control," she whispered in a rush.

"I'll do anything you want me to do, just let me fuck you, Lorelai."

Lorelai cried out as she felt the last thread of his control snap. He pulsed into her, holding her tight as his hips pressed into hers. "Oh yes," she whispered as the soft hair on his chest rasped against her nipples. The table scraped against the floor as she cried out with each powerful thrust. "All day, all night," she panted into his ear. "I'm going to wear this skirt, this blouse. No panties. You're gonna want to fuck me again."

"Yes," he grunted.

"But you can't. You can't. We have other business to attend to. Homework, football practice, sick kids," she said breathlessly. "Oh, but you'll want to," she concluded with a satisfied smile.

"I will. I will," he ground out as he ground against her. "I'm going to have you again. I own you now. I'm going to pull this skirt up and fuck you."

A strangled cry caught in her throat as she felt the heat of her climax coiling deep in her belly.

"Where do you want it, Lorelai? The bleachers? You want me to bend you over the kitchen table?"

"Oh!" she gasped.

"I could take you downstairs right now and have you up against the counter. Remember that? You like that," he growled.

"God, I love you," she blurted as she writhed against him.

"So fucking hot," he rasped as her walls closed around him, holding him deep inside of her. "Come, dammit," Luke groaned, his own climax curled up from the tips of his toes. He felt his cock fill, swelling as her muscles squeezed him tight.

Lorelai whimpered her frustration, grasping for the climax that hovered just out of reach. "I wanted you down there. I wanted to sit in that chair and pull you down onto me. Watch you squirm as you made him squirm." Lorelai cried out, her head falling back as she braced herself for each powerful thrust of his hips.

"I wanted him to see my hands on your tits, my dick deep inside you," he confessed in a rush, his breath hot on her cheek. "Your pussy, wet for me, only for me."

Lorelai shattered, her body rippling around him as she clenched him tight, taking him along with her with each delicious thrust. He pumped into her, the table inching its way across the floor as he filled her, oblivious to everything but the pull of her body.

Luke hung his head as he braced one hand on the tabletop, trying to gather his scattered senses. He felt her smooth her hand over his hair, and smiled as she wound it around her fingertip tightly.

"Thank you," he rasped.

Lorelai laughed softly. "Uh, you're welcome."

Luke shook his head as he swallowed hard, but did not lift his head. "Thank you for making it that I didn't have to, uh, do that," he said gruffly.

She smiled as she unwound the tiny curl and then caressed his scruffy cheek. "Thank you for holding your caveman tendencies in check," she teased gently.

"It was hard," he confessed as he looked up at her at last.

"I know it was," she answered with a playful smirk, tightening her muscles and holding his still pulsing cock deep inside of her.

"You know its not that I don't trust you, right?" he asked, blatantly ignoring her attempt at humor.

"I know."

"I just…" he glanced away from her, biting the inside of his cheek uncertainly.

"I get it," she reassured him. Her fingertips played along his jaw, and then she brushed her thumb over his soft lower lip. "I think you're dealing very well."

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully.

"For a caveman," she qualified with a shrug. Luke chuckled, and she tipped his chin up a little further, urging him in for a soft kiss. "I like it a little," she whispered as their lips parted.

"A little?"

"Well, yeah, maybe a lot," she said with a nod. "As long as its just me and you. I might be a bit upset if you tried to pull a stunt like that for real," she said pointedly.

Luke snorted. "Patty would sell tickets."

Lorelai's eyebrows rose with interest. "Think we could get a cut of the box office? Lorelai and Luke Do Diner Porn?" Luke rolled his eyes and began to pull away. "Wait," she said as she held him there.

"We have to get going, Josh is gonna get out of school soon," he reminded her.

"Kiss me again," she ordered. When he complied, she wound both arms tightly around his neck. "I still own you," she whispered against his lips as they parted.

"Always."

"I like belonging to you."

"Good."

"Your perverted little fantasies make me hot," she confessed with a devilish grin.

"They do, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, keep that in mind," he said as he kissed her again and then pulled away with a reluctant sigh.

"For future reference?" she asked teasingly.

"Won't be too far in the future," Luke told her as he hiked his boxers and jeans back up.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, arching one eyebrow at him, as she still leaned against the table.

"Yeah," he answered as he swooped down and scooped her panties up off of the floor. He stuffed them down deep into his pocket and then smiled as he waved his hand at her disheveled clothing. "You'd better get yourself together, we need to get moving."

Lorelai smirked as she pushed away from the table and shimmied her skirt down to her knees. "Get myself together," she muttered under her breath as she held her jacket closed over her open bra and blouse. She straightened her shoulders and tossed her head back as she walked toward the bathroom, casting a glare over her shoulder.

"Keep it up and I'll tell you what I think about when you're picking up toys scattered all over the living room," he called after her with a laugh.

Lorelai paused, and turned back to find him straightening out his shirts. "Hey, Luke?" she called out, standing framed in the bathroom doorway; one hand on the door, the other braced on the frame as her blouse and jacket hung wide open. When he looked up, she smiled sweetly and said, "A pleasure doing business with you," before she closed the door between them.

He gaped at the closed door, knowing he had somehow managed to lose this round. He shook his head as he pulled his t-shirt free from the flannel and muttered, "Damn, she's good."


	19. Keeping the Home Fires Burning

**A/N: A big thank you smooch for bigbagofweird. She is my sounding board, and if it weren't for her, many of my chapters would be hopelessly bogged down in a morass of second guessing. This is also for Iwannahorn, who is the loveliest stalker a girl could ever ask for. This chapter fits after Packaged Goods Chapter 54 – Winging It.**

**Keeping the Home Fires Burning**

The house was quiet and dark when Luke slipped through the front door. Closing it carefully behind him, he palmed his keys and flipped the locks as he leaned down to untie his clunky boots and toe them off. A lamp left aglow in the living room cast a pale gold circle of light into the hall, and he stopped into the room to switch it off before moving comfortably through the darkened hall to the steps. Using the hall light Lorelai had left burning above as a beacon, he scaled the stairs two at a time in his haste to get to her.

Once he reached the second floor, he hesitated for a moment, letting the want and the need battle it out inside of him before giving in to the victor and pushing Carly's door open a little wider.

Thin, coltish legs stuck out from under a Little Mermaid nightgown twisted around her torso. Luke smiled, knowing that even fast asleep the room faintly hummed with his daughter's kinetic energy. Gently, he straightened her nightgown and then pulled the covers up over her, knowing it was an exercise in futility. Tiny sleep-dampened curls sprung up along her hairline, tempting his fingers as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. He gave in to the temptation, smoothing those downy soft curls away from her face as he straightened. "Night, Pea. Sweet dreams," he whispered.

With one last glance at the Hello Kitty nightlight plugged into the outlet near her bed, he crept from the room, pulling the door mostly closed as he stepped into hall. He didn't allow himself a glimpse into his own bedroom as his feet carried him down the hall to the boys' room, afraid that the want would overrule the need, and knowing that it would simply mean that he'd have to slip out of bed later to do what he needed to do.

Jake slept hunkered down in the bed, the top of his head barely touching the edge of his pillow. Luke smirked as he peered down at Jake's bristly haircut as he ran his hand over his own now smooth cap of hair. Bending at his waist, Luke pressed his lips to Jake's head, smiling at the prickly spikes of thick hair tickled his lips. He moved to the other bed and frowned at the mound of extra pillows propping Josh up in the bed. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he leaned down and kissed Josh's smooth forehead; all the while wondering how the little boy could sleep so soundly in what had to be an uncomfortable position

Luke's shoulders slumped as he walked quietly from the room, the events of the past two days suddenly catching up to him and weighing down the alcohol that still buzzed through his bloodstream. He stopped in the bedroom doorway, his hand hovering over the light switch as his eyes traced the outline of Lorelai's sleeping form. He knew every dip and swell. Hell, he could practically name each freckle that dotted her creamy skin. Didn't make any difference. The sight of his sleeping wife still stirred him more than any other woman's boobs squished up against his chest.

His fingers slid over the switch; plunging the house into darkness only relieved by the occasional glow of a night light. His fingers curled around the doorframe as he stood there, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the lack of light, and blinking until he could pick out the curve of her hip once again. Moving into the room, he let his leather coat slide from his shoulders and fall to the floor in a heap. Without hesitation, he moved through the room to their bathroom to prepare for bed.

Teeth brushed and face washed, Luke worked the soap between his fingers, the rhythmic movement of his hands calming him as his blood began to hum once more. He could blame the booze, but his eyes were riveted on the dull gleam of his wedding band. Quickly rinsing his hands, he dried them on the hand towel that hung from the ring by the sink, and for the fiftieth time, made a mental note to tighten the screws that held it onto the wall.

Luke slipped the ring from his finger and held it up to the light. The vines engraved in the platinum were scored with the scrapes and scratches of every day life, but still clearly visible as they wove their way around the now misshapen circle. He looked down at his bare left hand, trying to imagine what it had looked like before she had placed it on his finger. The indention years of wear had eroded into his finger certainly hadn't been there before, nor had the permanent swath of white skin that the sun had long forgotten. He frowned at his naked hand, trying to imagine that it could ever revert to the way it had been before, and knowing that there was no way that would be possible.

As he slipped the ring back onto his finger, he felt a pang of sympathy for his new friend, and wondered if Steve had truly embraced his new singleness, or if he was simply making the best of a situation beyond his control. Luke knew instinctively that the edge of bitterness in Steve's voice when he spoke of his failed marriage had less to do with the circumstances of its demise than with the failure itself. Turning the ring on his finger, Luke met his own eyes in the mirror above the sink, and pressed his lips together, trying to fathom the unfathomable.

Shaking his head, he turned out the light and opened the bathroom door. Silently, he crossed to Lorelai's side of the bed and peered down at her intently. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, and as he looked a little closer, he saw the lacy strap of a nightgown on her shoulder, rather than the usual pajama top. He bit his lip, feeling a momentary pang of remorse for what he was about to do, and then brushing it aside as the want turned into need.

Circling the end of the bed, he pulled his Red Sox shirt over his head and tossed it toward the hamper. He closed and locked the bedroom door before unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans. Pushing them over his hips, he dragged his boxers down too, grasping for his nightstand to steady himself as he pulled his feet free from the material and then stripped off his socks.

Luke climbed into bed and curled his body around Lorelai's humming softly as he felt the slippery fabric of her nightgown slide over his skin. Pulling her close, he leaned into her, holding her there with the weight of his body as he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

"Lorelai," he whispered into her ear.

When she didn't respond, he trailed soft kisses over her shoulder to her neck, nuzzling her as his hand slipped over her stomach to cup her breast.

"Lorelai," he tried again, his voice slightly more insistent.

She stirred, pressing back against the weight anchoring her, and then whimpering as he responded by pressing his semi-aroused body against her even harder.

"Too late," she mumbled.

"I told you I was waking you up," he whispered as he kissed her ear softly. "Wake up, Lorelai."

"You seriously think you can stumble in here and wake me up in the middle of the night to have sex with you?" she protested as she tried to push his hand away from her breast.

"Yes," he answered simply. "And you know I was serious too, otherwise you wouldn't be wearing this," he said, abandoning his quest for her breast and reaching instead for the lacy hem of her nightgown.

"But I'm sleeping now," she whined.

"Wake up, Lorelai, I want you," he said in a deep, husky voice as he pulled back slightly.

"You can't always get what you want. Ask Mick," she said, halting his hand as he worked the thin fabric up over her bare hip.

"How about what I need?" he asked. He grasped her wrist as lifted it up over his head as he used the momentum of his body to roll her onto her stomach and pin her to the mattress. Luke reached for her other hand and pulled it up over her head, sliding their hands up under his pillow. "I need you, Lorelai," he said, his voice soft and raspy. "Please."

Lorelai moaned softly as his weight crushed the air from her lungs. She could feel the length of his erection hard and hot against the crevice of her ass as he used the slick material to smooth each press of his body.

"You want me too," he whispered. "You said you did. You want me between your thighs."

Lorelai's lips twitched into a smile. "You do look good between my thighs," she murmured lazily.

"I look damn good between your thighs," he growled. Each thrust of his hips pushed her deeper into the mattress.

"You think that you can just come home full of booze and testosterone and have your way with me?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, and then caught her ear lobe between his teeth. She moaned as he bit down on it gently, and then laved it with his tongue. "You're mine. Forever."

"So you're asserting your husbandly rights?" she asked archly.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "You want me to, Lorelai. You want me," he said softly. "I'm a cute old man. The hottest guy in that place," he told her, laughing softly at himself.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Women like to show me their tits, but I want to see yours," he said gruffly, and then bit her neck. Lorelai yelped sharply, and then pressed her mouth to the pillow as he drew the skin into his mouth. "I like your slippery nipples better."

"What happened at that bar?" she demanded, circling her hips against him to coax his answer.

"Stupid people acting stupid," he muttered. "All I could think about was you, and coming home to you, and showing you how I look damn good between your thighs," he whispered, his lips grazing their way down her neck.

"I thought you said you were a priest," she reminded him.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Confident that she wouldn't try to get away, he rolled off of her, settling on his side and pressing his left hand to the center of her back to signal her to stay where she was. That hand trailed down over her nightgown to the lace that skimmed her thighs. His fingers danced over her skin, rising higher and higher as she spread her legs wider in anticipation.

"You want me. You put this on because you wanted me to come home and fuck you," he said in a low, mesmerizing voice. "You put the kids to bed, and then came back in here and changed into this, knowing that when I came home, I'd wake you up."

"Yes," she answered, pressing into the mattress shamelessly as his fingers grazed the sensitive folds between her thighs.

"Tell me you're mine," he ordered.

"I'm yours," she whispered obediently.

"Good." Luke parted her folds with the tip of his finger, letting it slide teasingly over her warm flesh. "Tell me you want me like I want you."

Lorelai moaned as his finger brushed over her clit. "I want you."

Without warning, Luke pushed one finger into her. Lorelai gasped and he groaned, thrusting into her again and feeling her wet heat envelop him. He pushed her nightgown higher, exposing the smooth white curve of her ass and running his hand greedily over her. Luke bent down, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh and causing her to cry out.

Luke curled his fingers into his palm, his wedding band cutting into his flesh as he pressed deeper still. He shifted until he knelt between her legs, watching as she lifted her hips up off of the bed, silently asking for more. "Were you wet before, Lorelai?" he asked breathlessly. "When you put this on, were you thinking about me? Were you thinking about what I'd do when I woke you up? You knew I was going to wake you up."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Did you touch yourself?" he rasped, bracing one hand next to her as he leaned forward, still thrusting his finger into her. "Did you run your hands over your nipples and think about me licking them?"

"Oh yes."

"You pictured me between your legs, licking you, sucking you, fucking you with my mouth," he whispered into her ear. When she moaned, he kissed her ear gently and asked, "Did you come or did you wait for me?"

"Waited," she exhaled

"Good," he said as he withdrew his hand. Lorelai groaned and sank down onto the mattress, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration. "I don't know what to do first," he murmured as he nipped his way along her shoulder, nudging the strap of her nightgown aside. "I had two slippery nipples tonight, I want two more," he said with a low chuckle.

"Okay."

"But your ass is so sweet," he whispered in her ear. "I want to bury my dick in you right now."

Lorelai moaned, lifting her hips again in blatant invitation. Rolling on top of her, Luke reached for the lamp on her nightstand and switched it on. When she cried out and covered her eyes in protest, he smiled, pressing soft kisses to her cheek. "I'm no stranger crawling into your bed tonight, Lorelai. Not some nameless, faceless fantasy," he told her. "I'm your husband. Open your eyes and look at me."

Lorelai lowered her hand, blinking against the glow of the lamp as he shifted slightly, turning his head to look into her eyes as she lay pinned to the mattress beneath him.

"I want you. I'll never want any woman the way that I want you," he told her gruffly.

"Me too. Man, you," she answered quickly.

Luke smiled as he pushed back, rising up to straddle her prone body. "Probably pretty lame of me, lusting after my own wife this way," he said as his roughened fingertips slid over the back of her silky gown.

"I don't think so."

"Good, because I do lust after you. I don't just love you, I _want_ you," he told her, his voice betraying his need. He pushed the nightgown up over her hips, urging her to lift up until it was bunched under her arms. When Lorelai tried to move to take it off, he placed his hand on her back, pushing her back down again. "I might be tired or cranky, but I want you. Sometimes I'm a jerk and I don't deserve you, but I still want you. I can't help it."

He watched as his hands smoothed over her waist to the curve of her hip, and then moved back to kneel between her legs once more, kneading her buttocks with his long fingers. Drawing back, he slipped his wedding band from his ring finger and then pushed it down onto the knuckle of his index finger.

"You want me too," he stated firmly as he teased her sex with that finger. He smiled as she jerked and then circled her hips in response.

Grasping her hips, he pulled her up, positioning her on her knees with her cheek still pressed to her pillow. Skimming his fingertips over her folds, he pressed his open mouth to her ass, drawing the tender flesh into his mouth and sucking until he was sure he had bruised her milky white skin. When Lorelai whimpered, he ran his finger over her clit, letting the ridge of his wedding ring tease the sensitive bud.

"You like that?" he asked, his voice hoarse with desire.

"Yes."

"Do you know what I'm doing?"

"No, but don't stop," she whispered.

"Don't stop?" he asked, immediately slowing his finger.

"I said don't."

"Don't? Not even to fuck you with that finger?"

"Mmmmm," Lorelai groaned.

"You want me to, don't you? You want me to do this," he said as he pressed the very tip of his finger into her. "Like that?"

"More."

"More?" he asked, pushing a little deeper and moving his finger slowly in and out of her, watching as his wedding ring brushed against her entrance.

"Stop teasing me," Lorelai ordered.

"All of it?"

"Yes," she hissed.

Luke pushed into her, watching as her pink folds closed around the platinum band. He curled his finger inside of her, stroking her walls as the ring slid loosely between his first and second knuckle.

"Oh God," Lorelai gasped as she pushed up onto her elbows and pressed back into his hand. "What are you doing?"

Luke braced his hip against her ass, creating resistance as she reared back at him. "I'm fucking you with my finger," he whispered, reaching around to stroke her clit as he thrust faster.

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a meaningless squeak. She pushed back, meeting each thrust of his finger as he moved faster and faster, the delicious friction driving her crazy. She bowed her back, tossing her head back shamelessly as she rode his hand hard, surging toward her orgasm at breakneck speed.

"Luke," she whispered in warning.

"Again," he grunted as he pushed into her harder.

"Luke!"

"Fuck, yes," he hissed between his teeth as he felt her muscles clamping down on his hand, holding him there. The tip of his finger pressed into her, stroking her tight walls as his ring slid between his knuckles. He pressed his open mouth to her back, inhaling her skin as she cried out with her release.

The moment her shudders slowed, he carefully withdrew his hand, curling his fingers into a fist and pressing his ring into his palm as he moved to her side. "Turn over," he said hoarsely.

Lorelai complied, wetting her parched lips as she flipped onto her back and batted her hair back from her face. She blinked up at him drowsily as he climbed over her leg and knelt over her on his hands and knees.

Luke kissed her deeply, stealing her breath just as she had caught it.

"Wha?" she murmured in a daze as he pulled back kneeling between her quivering thighs.

He held out his hand, turning it over to unveil the wedding ring in his palm. "Put it back on me," he said as he held out his left hand.

Lorelai's eyes widened slightly they fell to the ring. She reached for it daintily, the shock of finding it slightly wet from her juices forcing her to meet his steady gaze. A startled laugh escaped her lips as she reached for his left hand and slipped the ring back onto his ring finger.

"Oh my God," she whispered as she looked up at him again.

Luke lunged for her, his lips crashing down on hers hungrily as his fingers folded over hers, trapping them in the palm of his left hand. His right hand tightened on her thigh, drawing her leg up as he ground against her, his straining erection sliding against her damp curls as her hand closed over the nape of his neck, holding him there. She kissed him back, riding a wave of intense desire stirred to life again.

His lips, teeth and tongue sucked, scraped and swirled over the skin of her throat. He laced his fingers through hers, holding her right hand over her head as he slid down her body and claimed her breasts. Lorelai moaned, pushing up into him as he cupped her roughly. "Yes," she hissed softly as his mouth closed over her aching nipple. "Harder," she urged, her nails biting into the bare skin of his neck as he suckled her.

Luke hummed deep in his throat, his tongue circling her nipple and then his teeth biting down on her before he drew her deeply into his hot mouth. Her fingers tightened on his hand, urging it lower. Luke refused to relinquish his hold on her, though, pressing their hands into the mattress as he moved to her other breast and laved it teasingly. "Tell me," he rasped, looking up and holding her gaze.

"Suck me, oh God suck me," she whispered in a rush. When he took her into his mouth, she arched off of the bed, desperate for more. "Suck me, lick me, fuck me," she panted.

"Oh yeah," he answered as he trailed hot wet kisses down her stomach, lowering their joined hands to her thigh as he nuzzled her curls. "Look at me, Lorelai," he ordered, his warm breath rushing over her heated folds.

When her eyes met his, he pulled her left hand from the back of his neck and kissed her palm, his eyes never wavering as his lips moved to her wedding rings. He closed his eyes as he kissed her rings sweetly and then pressed his cheek into her palm.

Lorelai laughed breathlessly and said, "Don't go getting all sweet on me now. You started this."

Luke smiled sheepishly as he released her hand. "I can't help it."

"Sweet later, sexy now," she said as she planted her feet on the bed and pressed on his shoulders, pushing him down between her thighs.

Luke smiled slyly as he turned his head and kissed her inner thigh softly. "How do I look?"

Lorelai smiled as she ran her hand over his smooth cap of hair. "You look fantastic between my thighs."

Luke chuckled. "There's a reason to get a haircut." Covering the spot he'd just kissed with his hand, he used their joined hands to part her legs further, exhaling against her damp folds in a hot rush of breath. "I'm going to suck you," he said as he gently drew her clit between his lips. Smiling at her low moan of approval, he looked up at her, waiting until she met his eyes before dipping his tongue into the ink flesh, thrusting it quickly against her entrance and then retreating as he said, "I'm gonna lick you."

"Oh yes," she murmured, her eyes fixed on him as he pressed his open mouth to her and swirled his tongue against her.

"Then I'm gonna fuck you," he growled against her.

"Please, please," she answered, letting her head fall back against the pillow.

He dragged his tongue the length of her, teasing her clit with the very tip of it before sucking on her lightly. Lorelai thrust her hips at him, her fingernails swirling through the fine hairs at the nape of his neck as his tongue swirled over her clit. She held him there, reveling in the feel of his mouth on her, his tongue thrusting into her over and over as he drove her up. Her movements grew jerky when he flattened his tongue against her clit, massaging it with the barest of movements. He slipped two fingers into her, groaning against her as she immediately bore down on them.

"Now, I want you now," Lorelai panted as her fingers dug into the base of his skull. "Oh now," she moaned.

Luke circled her clit one last time and then pushed up, pulling her hand from her thigh and slamming it clumsily to the mattress in his haste to move up over her. "Sorry," he grunted.

Lorelai freed her hand from his and lifted both arms above her head, flattening her palms to the headboard and bracing herself as she stretched like a cat beneath him. When he lowered his lips to hers, she whispered, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," against them.

A breathy chuckle burst from his lips. "What did you want?" he asked softly.

"I want you to fuck me," she answered boldly. "It's your duty as my husband," she told him, rising up to plant a sassy kiss on his lips.

He looked down at her, his eyes traveling over the curves and valleys he knew so well, imprinting them in his memory once more. The dark pink tips of her breasts teased his chest as she pushed against the headboard, wriggling impatiently beneath him.

"You want me, huh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I hear you're a hot old guy," she said coyly.

"And I made your nipples slippery," he reminded her.

"You liked that, didn't you? Drinking dirty drinks in a bar while women check you out," she accused.

"No," he answered honestly. Luke pulled back and ran his hand down her ribcage, into the dip of her waist and then traced the flare of her hip. "I like this, though," he said as he hiked her leg up higher on his hip and pressed against her.

"You like girls pressing their boobs up against you."

"I like you pressing yours up against me," he corrected as he felt her part and open for him, taking him into her heat. "You, my wife," he asserted as he thrust forward, filling her.

Lorelai purred softly as she pressed her head into the pillow and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of him pulsing hard and hot inside of her. "Happy to be a happily married man?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"I can't tell you how happy I am," he answered, emphasizing his sentiments as he began to thrust deeply.

"Good, now shut up and fuck me," she answered with a satisfied smile.

Luke growled as he grasped her other leg and pulled it up over his back, feeling her body rock back against his with each thrust. His eyes stayed locked on her face, the obvious pleasure curving her lips and radiating from a breathless smile as he drove into her harder. Leaving one hand braced against the headboard, she caressed the back of his head, cradling it in her palm as she pulled him down for a kiss they could barely contain.

He pushed her hand back to the headboard, pinning it to the tumbled pillows as he moved faster, grinding his body into hers. Each freckle stood in sharp relief in the golden lamplight. The curves and valleys of her body fit his perfectly as her legs locked around him, holding him deep inside of her. Every tiny moan and breathless grunt bespoke the thousands of questions they had found answers for in one other. His body responded to every cue sent by hers, and his soul answered the sound of his name on her lips.

"I love you," he confessed in a rush as he spilled into her.

"I know," she answered softly, knowing it was more important to him to give it to her than to hear it in return.

The moment her legs slid to the mattress, he collapsed on top of her, his body covering hers completely and threatening to squeeze the last breath from her lungs.

"Up a little," she whispered into his ear, knowing that he'd take just enough of his weight for her to draw a breath, and not any more. Her hand went immediately to his head, her fingers tracing the outline of his skull as they slid over his closely cropped hair. "I love your haircut," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked without moving.

"Almost as much as I love the rest of you."

Luke lifted his head and said confidently, "That's a lot."

"Maybe. How would you know?" she teased.

"You let me wake you up," he answered as he pulled away from her slightly, and then rolled onto his back, dragging her with him. His lips curved as he brushed the hair back from her face, tucking it gently behind her ears before pressing her to his chest and squeezing her tight.

"Mmm," Lorelai hummed, snuggling into his embrace. "My bossy, demanding husband," she murmured as she pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

Luke rolled his eyes and then sighed contentedly, as he began combing his fingers through her tangled curls. "What happened tonight?" he asked gruffly.

"Tomorrow. We'll talk about it tomorrow," she promised.

"It is tomorrow."

"After the sun comes up," she said with a laugh. "Tell me, did you have fun tonight?" she asked as she tipped her head back to look at him.

Luke nodded and then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's just weird, you know? I feel bad for the guy," he said quietly.

"How so?"

Luke shook his head slightly, running his fingers up and down her arm as he held her close. "I don't think he ever expected this. To be single, and dating at our age, you know? To be living in someplace completely different. His kids hardly talk to him; he never gets to see them."

"That does suck."

"He tries to joke about it, or complain about it all, but I just… It sucks. I can't even imagine it."

"Well, you don't have to," she reassured him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome."

"I still feel bad for him."

"That's because you're sweet," she said as she rubbed the arch of her foot over his shin.

Luke chuckled and pressed his lips to her hair. "I'm not sweet, but I am a pretty good wingman."

"Yeah?"

"To a certain extent."

"How far extended?" she asked suspiciously, trailing her fingers through his chest hair.

"Not very," he answered with a laugh.

"He didn't try to get you in trouble?"

Luke shook his head. "He tried to keep me out of trouble."

"Good."

"I am a married, gay priest, after all."

"Wow. Then we just broke all sorts of rules."

"Yep. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now," he said with a tired sigh.

"The cross I have to bear," she answered.

"We should get dressed," he murmured, making no move to get up.

"In a minute," she whispered, closing her eyes as she snuggled into the crook of his neck and melted into him.

"Okay," he mumbled.

"You locked the door, right?" she asked sleepily.

"Mm hmm," he answered. Stroking her hair, he relaxed as he felt her muscles grow lax against him, and they fell asleep bathed in the golden glow of a single light burning in a quiet, dark house.


	20. Kaleidoscope

**A/N: Hello! I'm baaaaack! I've missed you! Thank you all for your notes, posts and emails. I am recovering steadily, and look forward to getting back into writing. **

**I figure that there was no better way to jump back into the swing of things than with a little smut, yes? I figured that this little bit of dirtiness could help to give PG a little nudge. Fits in after Packaged Goods chapter 66 – Coming Colors in the Air. **

**Kaleidoscope**

He felt a prickle of heat as the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Shoulders tensing, he wrapped his fingers around the glass the bartender placed in front of him and turned. He didn't need to scan the crowded room to find her; he knew just where she was. Their eyes met and her lips curved into a smug smile just as they touched the rim of her martini glass.

He took a small step to the side, allowing the next in line to belly up to the bar, and raised the glass of scotch in a silent salute. She turned away, returning her attention to the stuffed shirt yammering away at her elbow. He took a sip of his scotch as he watched her smile brilliantly at something the man said, letting it course smooth and warm down his throat. Her eyes flickered back to him, and her rings caught the light as she absently smoothed her hand over her hair. He saw the man's gaze follow her hand and smiled.

Luke knew exactly what her hair felt like and how he liked it best – tousled twists of tangled curls that looped around his fingers and pooled in the palms his hands. He'd held it the night before, his lips grazing hers as the riotous curls spilled from his fingers. The faceted light from the chandelier above bounced off of the carefully tamed tresses, and he knew without a doubt he'd have it just how he liked it again. Soon.

Leaning back against the corner of the bar, he let his gaze skitter over the occupants of the room. Sookie, Jackson, Rory and Jess had long since escaped, and Luke couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before he could too. He caught a flash of vibrant green and turned his head to see the woman Steve had hired, Kate, smiling charmingly for a small knot of potential clients and their spouses. From there, it didn't take long for him to pick his friend, Steve, out of the crowd. He'd be close, but still a safe distance away from the girl in the green dress. Sure enough, Steve stood no more and no less than fifteen feet away from her, seemingly engrossed in conversation with his cousin Ben.

He heard Lorelai laugh. His lips twitched into a smile as his head swiveled, unerringly picking out her long, lithe figure out of the crowd. He loved that laugh. It was supposed to be a polite cocktail party laugh, but in typical Lorelai fashion, it was always a little too loud or carried on a tad too long. That laugh reassured him whenever he found himself trapped at functions like these. That laugh told him that the ravishing creature with the perfect dress and the neatly restrained hair she was still his Lorelai.

Their eyes met, and he smiled. Her eyebrows shot up, and she darted a look at the man next to her, silently asking if he was up to the challenge. He couldn't help the snort. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a couple of heads turn toward him, but ignored them as he focused his attention on his wife. He had watched her move from group to group, charming the men and engaging their wives. Her lips curved flirtatiously, her white smile flashed blindingly white, and those vivid blue eyes always sought him out, bright with a potent mixture of vodka and anticipation. At last, he gave her a slight nod and an imperceptible shrug that seemed to answer her question eloquently.

The game was on.

Years after being indoctrinated into the Gilmore family, he had finally reached what he would consider pro status in this particular field of play. He engaged in mindless conversation with a man near him, but his attention remained fixed on his infinitely more alluring wife. The guy droned on about stock options, but all Luke saw was the long, lean expanse of her creamy white skin draped over the bed in room sixteen. He talked about the economy, and scarcely gave a good goddamn if he made any sense. All he could picture was her face dappled with firelight as he's made slow, sweet love to her the night before. He moved easily into a typically low-key sales pitch for both the Independence Inn and the Dragonfly, all the while remembering how well his body knew hers, and yet, how fresh it could all still feel to him.

He took another sip of his scotch, feeling it pool warm in his belly as the alcohol sang through his system. He was the Tiger Woods of this particular game. He'd learned to play it long ago. It didn't matter if it was at a steak house near the coast or in a seafood place on an island; he knew how it would end. She moved from man to man, checking him at each one to see if she had found the one that would push his buttons. He let her go, but watched her carefully – oh-so-carefully.

She stopped at the bar as she made her rounds, but didn't throw so much as a glance his way. His mouth turned down in a rueful facsimile of a smile as he drained the scotch in his glass and placed it on the bar near her elbow. He didn't speak to her as she waited for the bartender to pour chilled vodka and vermouth into the stemmed glass, but his whiskey warmed breath stirred a tendril that had escaped to tickle her ear. When her drink was ready, she took the glass and turned toward him.

He stared straight into her eyes as she parted her lips to speak. He shook his head imperceptibly, assuring her without a word that everything was okay. Her lips tilted into a small smile and he saw her eyes darken with pleasure.

"Be careful, Lorelai," he said softly.

"Careful?"

Luke nodded again. "You know, be careful what you wish for."

Her eyebrows rose, and she moved away from the bar as he ordered another drink. By the time he turned around, she had melted into the crowd. Scanning the room slowly, his eyes narrowed as he sought his prey. At last, he spotted her off to the side of the room, laughing and talking with Steve.

Luke's eyes widened slightly as he saw her hand resting lightly on the sleeve of his friend's jacket. She caught his gaze out of the corner of her eye and held it as she leaned in closer to whisper in his friend's ear. Her fingers tightened, bunching the fabric around Steve's bicep, and Luke felt the zing of jealously ricochet through his system. Then his friend threw his head back and laughed at whatever she had said. The wicked gleam in Lorelai's eyes subsided and her hand fell to her side as she boldly met Luke's gaze over the rim of her glass.

He snorted softly and shook his head, his own smile growing more confident as he saw Steve perusing the crowd, no doubt trying to gauge his proximity to Kate. Luke raised his glass with a smirk. He saw Lorelai grow incensed at his cool demeanor, and then glance up at Steve, clearly miffed by the fact that she had missed her mark. When she murmured something and then began to move away, Luke caught Steve's eye and gave his friend a smile of what clearly must have been startling warmth. Steve's answering smile was puzzled, but fleeting as one of the departing guests approached to thank their host.

Luke turned back to the bar and propped one elbow on its padded edge. He ran his hand over his face in an effort to soothe his buzzing brain and calm the erratic beat of his heart. Congratulating himself on keeping his cool, he slowly turned back to the room to find Lorelai's lips a scant half inch from Ben Larson's ear as she spoke into it. As if sensing his stare, she turned her head and looked directly into Luke's eyes.

Pay dirt.

He saw her smile, and knew that she knew that she had won this round. She excused herself, setting her glass on a passing waiter's tray and slipping out of the room. Luke left his nearly full drink on the bar and set off after her, moving through the throng of remaining revelers toward the door to the lobby. He slowed his step and drew himself up as he approached Ben Larson, extending his hand for the man to shake.

"Ben," he said with a slight nod.

"Luke, it's good to see you again," Ben answered with a friendly smile. "Looks like the night was a success."

"Yep," Luke answered, barely sparing the crowd a glance.

"I just saw Lorelai," he said genially.

"I was just looking for her."

Ben smiled warmly. "She went that-a-way," he said as he nodded toward the lobby.

"Thanks."

"Any time. I need to find my wife too," he murmured as he searched the crowd intently.

Luke nodded, relief flooding his veins. "Gotta keep tabs on them. Good luck," he added as he moved toward the door.

He walked through the lobby slowly and deliberately, timing each step that carried him down the hall. The ladies room door opened, and two women who were clearly sixty trying desperately to pass for forty smiled as they exited. He simply nodded and moved to the opposite side of the door, leaning against the wall as he lay in wait.

A moment later, the door opened again and a swirl of shimmering blue set his senses on high alert. Lorelai teetered slightly on her high silver heels as she turned back toward the dining room without seeing him.

His hand closed over her wrist, his fingers wrapping around the delicate bones in a grip like a manacle. She gasped and jerked to a stop, whirling back to face him. When she blinked at him in surprise, he gave her arm a tug and spun on his heel to pull her along in his wake.

His left hand reached for the doorknob, gripping it nearly as tightly as her wrist as he flung the office door open and pulled her inside. Lorelai giggled as she stumbled, coming to an abrupt halt against his chest as he pushed the door closed behind them.

"Happy?" he asked gruffly.

"Hi," she answered breathlessly. "Took you long enough."

"You don't play fair," he grumbled under his breath as he surveyed the room.

The desk wasn't the same desk that had stood in the center of the room when this was Lorelai's space. The small leather sofa pushed against the wall looked wrong. It was supposed to be the chintz covered loveseat that Mia had left behind when she moved to California. Shaking his head, he pulled Lorelai roughly against his chest, her imprisoned wrist caught between them as he leaned back against the solid wood of the door.

He cupped her neck with his free hand holding her there. Her eyes widened as her lips parted, clearly waiting for him to kiss her. He could scent his own breath mingling with hers as they stared at each other waiting for the other to yield.

"Do you want him?" he asked in a low, rough voice.

"No."

His grip tightened on her wrist and his fingers bit into the tender skin at the nape of her neck. "Do you want me?"

"Yes."

With that, he released his hold on her neck, his hand falling to the buttons on his suit coat. He opened them, impatiently parting the fabric in his haste to open his belt. Lorelai held his gaze, ignoring the fumbling hand that pressed between them, but acutely attuned to the whisper of fabric as the waistband of his pants gave way. The teeth of his zipper purred loudly in the silent room, and his pants fell to his knees before coming to rest in a pool at his ankles.

Luke applied the slightest pressure to her wrist, urging her down while he pushed the elastic of his boxers down to free his erection. He watched as she sank in front of him, her eyes fixed on his until her knees touched the floor. She made a move to free her wrist from his grasp, but he held tight, pushing his hips away from the door in an unmistakable command.

Unwilling to concede victory, Lorelai cocked one eyebrow and ignored the jutting flesh that brushed against her cheek. "What? What do you want?"

Her taunting inquiry nearly blinded him with need. The need to have her, the need to claim her, the need to conquer her. He grasped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. The scent of his arousal filled the air. He watched her nostrils flare as she inhaled deeply.

"Suck me," he rasped.

"Say please," she whispered in the same sing-song voice she used on their children.

"Fuck, no," he grunted. The words burst from his chest, shocking them both momentarily. Lorelai stared up at him, her mouth agape for a moment.

He pulled her captive hand to his mouth, watching as her fingers automatically unfurled as his breath warmed them. "I won't say please," he whispered as he pressed his lips to her palm. "You want me. You want this. Say you want it," he ordered. Drawing one long finger into his mouth, he sucked it teasingly, his tongue curling around it possessively.

He heard her moan and then felt it as her breath ruffled the curls at the base of his cock. "I want it."

Pulling the finger from his mouth, he pressed a wet kiss to the center of her palm again. "Suck me, Lorelai."

Her lips parted, encircling the swollen tip of his cock and holding him there as she looked up at him through her lashes. She pulled away and blew cool air over his wet flesh. "Tell me. Tell me everything you want from me," she whispered.

"Mouth," he groaned as his head fell back against the door. "I want your mouth on me."

"Just my mouth?" she asked as she lowered her lips to him again. She drew him in gently, taking him deeper inch by inch.

"For now," he grunted, his hand clamping the back of her head and holding her there. "More," he urged, holding her wrist against the quivering muscles of his stomach.

Lorelai hummed as she drew his cock deeper, her tongue cradling it with its velvety softness as she exerted the slightest bit of suction. She drew back, letting the tip of her tongue tease the sensitive ridge near the head of him before gliding back down the length of his shaft.

He watched as she pulled away again, transfixed by the shimmering pink of the freshly applied lip gloss that now marked him as hers. "Tell me," she whispered before taking him again.

His fingers tightened in her hair, loosening the pins that held that constrained the wild jumble of chocolate colored curls. "Wanted you out there," he panted.

Lorelai moaned her approval, the sound vibrating around him until he had to squeeze his eyes shut. He pried them open again and stared up at the ceiling. She pulled him deeper, the tip of his cock pressing against the soft skin behind her pallet.

"Want them all to see," he confessed in a rush, his hips jerking at the thought. Lorelai grasped his waist, pushing the tails of his shirt up and out of her way as she began to stroke him in earnest.

"You'd like that," he breathed, the certainty of the knowledge spearing through him sharp and lethal. "Fuck," he whispered as he groped at her hair, seeking purchase on the slippery slope of lust that pulled him down.

Tiny, helpless moans puffed from her chest as he began to thrust his cock into the waiting warmth of her mouth. "I'd fuck you in there," he rasped. The words tumbled from his lips, lost in a haze of desire. "Push you up against the bar," he panted. "Your ass in my hands." His fingers squeezed her wrist convulsively. "Hot, tight ... let me…." He pulled his hand from her head, pulling her hair lose from the pins as he curled his fingers into a fist. "Let me fuck you now."

Lorelai braced her hand on his hip, stilling his thrusts as she pulled back. "Now? Here?"

"Now. Here."

She rocked back on her heels, her eyes fixed on the gleaming shaft of his cock. "I thought you wanted my mouth," she reminded him softly.

"I want it all," he said in a rough, gravelly voice. "Now."

When she finally looked up at him, he wet his parched lips. "You want me too. I know you. I know this makes you hot. I know you're already wet," he said with quiet assurance.

"How do you know?" she asked coyly.

"Because I know you love sucking me," he answered simply.

"Damn, busted," she said, chuckling softly. Unfolding her legs, she allowed him to pull her up by her wrist. "You gonna let go of that?" she asked with a meaningful glance at his hand.

"Never."

Brought up short by his succinct answer, her eyes flew to his. "You don't have to hold on so tight."

"Yes, I do." He wrapped his free arm around her waist and began walking her back toward the sofa. The mass of curls atop her head teetered precariously as they shuffled along, hindered by the pants that ensnared his ankles. "I will always hold on tight," he promised gravely and then slowly opened his hand, allowing her freedom if she wanted it.

When she didn't remove her wrist from his grasp, he smiled and bent to kiss her hard and hot. His tongue swept into her mouth, the taste of scotch overpowering the vodka and vermouth before he pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"Turn around," he whispered as he nuzzled the tantalizingly tender skin beneath her ear lobe.

Lorelai did as he asked; turning her back to him and catching sight the brown leather couch for the first time. Her brow furrowed in confusion for a moment, and then she felt the warmth of his hands on her hips. She leaned back, letting the breadth of his chest absorb her weight as the heat of his palms seeped through the fabric of her dress.

He pulled her skirt up, biting down on his lip as he found his hands slower and clumsier than he wanted. Pushing the fabric up over her hips, he glanced down as it rasped between them and at last pared the swell of her ass.

"God, I love your ass," he murmured, his words only slightly slurred as his hands moved to cover her soft curves.

He surged against her, pressing his cock into the satin covered cleft between the high, round mounds. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and began to sink to his knees, dragging them down to her ankles.

"Bend over," he ordered gruffly.

Lorelai stepped free of her panties and then did as he asked, planting her feet wide as she bent over the arm of the couch and planted her hands on the cool, smooth cushion. "Like that?"

Luke's teeth scraped the curve where her ass met her thighs. "Just like that," he murmured, pressing his cheek to the cheek of her ass as he tried to catch his breath. He inhaled, caught the scent of her, and knew that it was a lost cause.

With a grunt, he placed his hands on her hips to steady himself and pulled up until he stood behind her. He closed his eyes as she pushed back against him, settling his cock securely between the cheeks of her ass once again, neither of them missing the satin barrier that had been there before. He rocked against her, lost in the pleasure of his flesh trapped in hers.

"What do you want?" she asked, jolting him from his reverie. "Tell me."

Luke didn't answer. Instead, he grasped her ass spreading her wide as he pulled back. The head of his cock nudged against her entrance and he closed his eyes as he felt her wet, welcoming warmth seep into his skin. She slid one foot to widen her stance, and he thrust into her. Lorelai's answering gasp was filled with shock and pleasure, trailing into a moan as he pulled back and filled her again.

"Fuck, yes," she whispered, letting her head fall between her arms as she gave herself over to him.

"Tell me," he urged.

"Fuck me, Luke," she answered without pause. "I want you to fuck me."

He wrapped his arms around her, the fingers of one hand unerringly finding her swollen clit and stroking it as he pushed into her fast and hot. His other hand dove into the neckline of her dress, burrowing under the satin of her bra until it engulfed her breast. He pulled her up against his chest, his thighs taut with strain as he continued to stroke her. Lorelai raised one arm, groping blindly until she cupped the back of his head. She held him there as he impaled her on the stiff length of his cock.

"They all want this, Lorelai," he panted in her ear. "Every one of those guys wants to fuck you. Is that what you want?"

He could feel her swallow hard, and then she shook her head. More curls tumbled from the loose knot, trailing down to her shoulders.

"You do. You want them all to want you," he growled. When she whimpered, he pressed his lips to her neck. "Can't. Have. You." Lorelai cried out, and he felt the rush of heat surrounding him. "They can't have you," he ground out through gritted teeth, trying to ride out the waves of her climax.

"Luke," she gasped his name at last.

"Yes," he hissed. Thrusting into her wildly he let himself go, filling her with wave after wave of his own desire.

He sagged against her, the weight of his body pushing them down until she reached out both hands to catch the cushion of the couch again. "Say it again," he whispered hoarsely.

"Luke."

He exhaled, the breath shuddering through his body like a second release. Pressing his forehead between her shoulder blades, he sighed. "Dangerous game," he whispered.

"You always win," she said softly.

His hand relaxed on her breast, its demanding strokes subsiding into tender caresses as her heartbeat began to slow. "Do I? I thought you won."

"We both do."

Reluctantly, he began to straighten up. Their soft grunts of mutual disapproval echoed one another as he slipped from her body, and Luke chuckled. "Maybe we do," he said at last.

Sinking down to his knees once more, he straightened her panties and gently guided each foot into place. The satin slid over her skin, smoothing and filling with her curves as he settled them into place as best he could.

Lorelai smiled and pushed off of the cushion, trusting his hold on her hips to steady her until her knees stopped wobbling. At her signal Luke stood up, pulling his pants and boxers back into place as he did. She turned, her hands fluttering to her disheveled hair as he stuffed the tails of his shirt into his pants. Giving up, she pulled the remaining pins from her hair as he fastened his belt. Their eyes met, and he gave her a slightly bleary smile.

"You're drunk," she accused with an amused smile.

"S'are you," he retorted.

"I'm tired," she corrected, trying and failing to gather the dignity needed to carry it off.

"Wanna go home?"

Lorelai glanced down at her rumpled dress and then pressed her hand to her tangled hair. "Don't you think we ought to?" she asked dryly.

"Yes."

She smiled at him as she reached out to trace the contour of his smooth jaw. "What should we do when we get there?"

Luke snorted and then chuckled. "We'll probably pass out, but if we don't, I'm sure we can figure something out."

Lorelai nodded and then glanced back over her shoulder. "That couch looks funny there."

Luke caught her wrist again and pulled her hand to his mouth. His lips grazed her knuckles as he shook his head. "Let's go home," he asserted, anxious to head off a vodka induced wave of nostalgia.

Giving him a tremulous smile, she nodded and then freed her hand to caress his cheek. "Let's go home."

****

Two hours later, Lorelai lay naked, pliant and warm, her soft snores overwhelmed by Luke's as he held her cradled tightly in the curve of his body.

The catering staff had finished clearing away the last of the trays and glasses, and the kitchen of the old Independence Inn hummed with activity once again. For his part, Steve Larson had managed to hold his own for the evening, both in terms of liquor and distance. It wasn't until the staff began to trickle from the building and he spotted Kate standing at the front desk alone that he felt his tenuous hold on his control begin to slip.

Not wanting to draw her attention from the notes she was assiduously scribbling, he made his way stealthily toward his office. The newly hung door swung inward without a squeak, and he exhaled slowly as he closed it silently behind him. He sagged heavily against the solid wood, closing his eyes as he felt his shoulders slump with exhaustion. Safe in his inner sanctum, he inhaled deeply.

His eyes popped open, the breath escaping his lungs as if he'd been punched in the gut. He looked around wildly. Nothing seemed out of place. The papers strewn across his desk were still in the exact disarray that he had left them, his chair was still pushed firmly against the desk, and the brown leather couch sat empty against the wall.

He cautiously drew in another breath as he stared at the couch, his senses pinging manically. There - a slight indention where the cushion had not fully sprung back into place. His eyes widened as his nostrils flared, sending confirmation of his suspicions to his brain.

"Aw, fuck me," he groaned.

Whirling, he grasped the doorknob once again, desperate to escape the musky odor of sex that permeated the small room. Flinging the door open so hard that it banged against the wall, he hurtled from the office headlong into Kate's stunned embrace.


	21. But My Dreams Are Not As Empty…

**A/N: Warning: Smutty-smut-smut ahead! Seriously, I'm talking Jewels caliber smut - seriously, she approved it. For that, I thank her most humbly. **

**It may not be to everyone's taste, so I just wanted to make sure you were aware. There, I've done my civic duty. Taylor would be so proud. For those of you who have expressed your naughtiness in reviews and PMs, there may be a little something in here just for you. This chapter fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 69(!) – Behind Blue Eyes.**

**But My Dreams Are Not As Empty….**

Kate dipped her chopsticks into the dish in front of her, daintily extracting one perfect pea pod. Lorelai's gaze followed its path as it arced over the bottle of Tsingtao that stood empty and abandoned between Kate's plate and Steve's. Softly sculpted lips parted without a smirk, a scowl, or even a hint of hesitation, and closed gratefully around the proffered morsel. Thin, smooth shoots of bamboo slid from between lips that curved into a smile as he chewed slowly, his gaze locked on his benefactor.

Turning to Luke, she found him deeply engrossed in his meal. Lorelai stared at him for a moment, waiting for a break in the action. At last, the intense concentration broke long enough for him to grope blindly for his own bottle of beer. "Good?" she asked softly.

Snatching his napkin from his lap, he wiped his mouth, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah. How's yours?" he asked, gesturing to her own untouched plate.

Kate laughed, distracting them both from the scintillating subject of her Mongolian beef. Lorelai looked up in time to see Kate affectionately smooth Steve's hair over his ear. He turned his head, leaning in to capture her lips in a lingering kiss.

Luke cleared his throat, dropping his gaze to the plate in front of him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Steve's eyes glanced over his best friend as he pulled away and landed squarely on Lorelai. He settled back in his seat, raising his glass with a challenging lift of his eyebrows. Returning his stare, she reached over, placing her hand high on Luke's denim clad thigh.

Her husband flinched, his hand covering hers reflexively as his head jerked up. "What are you doing?" he hissed, shooting a nervous glance at their dinner companions.

Lorelai met his stare without uttering a word, her fingertips tracing the crease of his thigh. Luke's eyes widened, and then his eyelids drooped, hooding the deepening blue behind them. "Lorelai," he whispered in a low, warning tone.

Emboldened by his instantaneous response, she leaned over. Capturing his parted lips with hers, she drew his full, soft bottom lip into her mouth. She took the kiss deeper, then pulled away to press soft, sensual pecks to the corners of his mouth. Luke groaned, his chopsticks clattering to the floor as she slid from her seat. Throwing one leg over his lap to straddle him, she bound him to the chair with her arms and legs.

Dimly, she registered a soft gasp and a throaty groan that didn't belong to either of them, but the sounds quickly faded into the bustling background noise. Luke's hands closed over her bottom, pulling her firmly against the hard ridge of denim separating them. His tongue circled hers lazily, a hum of heartfelt approval rumbling in his chest as she ground against him.

The bustle of the restaurant receded as his nimble fingers unbuttoned her blouse, peeling the sides back and pressing his hot mouth to the hollow at her throat. The sounds of clinking flatware and clicking chopsticks disappeared. Lorelai moaned when Luke's hands slid over her ribs to claim her breasts, arching her back and neck, her hair skimming the now empty table.

Luke's mouth closed over one lace-clad nipple, drawing on it hard, and abrading the turgid tip with his teeth. Lorelai's eyes opened wide, locking on Steve's steady brown gaze as she cried out. Luke rose from his seat, cupping her ass in his hands as he lifted her onto the table, pressing her back under an onslaught of hot, hungry kisses.

A white-hot spotlight shone from above, bathing the solitary table in a circle of illumination. Lorelai's dark hair spilled over the edge of the table, pooling in Steve's lap. Her pulse drummed in her throat. The clasp of her bra gave way, and soon she lay bare and panting, her fingers clutching at the starched linen as Luke's talented tongue circled one nipple. The restaurant disappeared. Kate was nowhere to be found. And Steve sat still, his eyes wandering appreciatively over every inch of her body.

Luke drew the hardened bud of her clit into his mouth, and the sound of her own breath roared in her ears. Her lips moved soundlessly, her eyes locked on Steve as Luke plundered her with his mouth. Luke's lips, teeth, and tongue drove her up. He stroked her as only he knew how - just the right amount of suction, the perfect slick of his tongue, the tantalizing tease of his teeth, and the confidence borne of years of experience.

Lorelai cried out, her muscles tensing as her climax burned low in her stomach, waiting for just the spark it needed to combust. Luke pressed his tongue to her clit, holding it still and flat against the tender skin, feeling her pulse throb. She wriggled, the tablecloth bunching beneath her as she tried to get closer, but he raised his head.

Ignoring her frustrated grunt, Luke left her teetering on the brink. "He can't take his eyes off of you," he rasped, pressing soft, reverent kisses to the curve of her stomach.

"Luke," she gasped.

His hands slid over the curve of her hips, dipping into the narrow valley of her waist and grazing each rib as he reclaimed her breasts. Pressing a tender kiss to the tip of each nipple, Luke watched as the heat of his breath teased the sensitive skin into tightening further. "He wants to touch you," he whispered, circling one pebbled nipple with a calloused fingertip. "He wants to taste you," he murmured, lowering his head to soothe the straining flesh with his warm tongue.

She whimpered softly. Breaking Steve's gaze, she raised her head and peered down at Luke. The bristles of stubble on his chin tickled and teased the tender flesh of her stomach, and the question in his indigo eyes shook her to her core.

"Are you gonna let him, Lorelai?" Luke asked.

She blinked at him, trying to gauge the true meaning of the ache she heard in his tone.

"You want to let him," he concluded, interpreting her silence with deadly accuracy.

Lorelai began to shiver. "Luke…."

He moved back, grasping her hands to pull her up from the table with him. The moment her body collided with his, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as he fell, bouncing on the cushions of their sofa where he landed. Cradling her in his arms, he nuzzled her neck as her bare thighs bracketed his.

"It's okay. It's okay," he murmured against her skin. "It's only a dream. Dreams can't hurt you," he whispered, stroking her hair just as he did Carly's when the monster under her bed came out in the dark of night.

"A dream," she repeated, turning to glance at the armchair where Steve sat clutching a bottle of beer, just as he had every night for weeks.

ESPN droned in the background, but she couldn't decipher a word that was being said. She returned her focus to Luke, leaning back to trail her fingers over his bare chest. "I want _you_."

"I know you do," he reassured her. Stretching his neck, he kissed her ardently, his fingers sinking into her tousled curls.

Lorelai fell into the kiss, moaning against his mouth as his hands roamed possessively over her back, her breasts, her hips, and her ass. Squeezing her soft, rounded cheeks, Luke pulled her roughly against him, trapping his straining cock between their bodies.

Nudging her chin up with his nose, his lips fastened to the throbbing pulse in her throat. His tongue played over her skin, tracing tiny, spiraling circles. "It's okay if you do." His hot, moist breath tickled her ear, sending another wave of shivers down her spine and raising goosebumps on her arms. "It's just a dream."

Steve stood, slowly unfolding his long, lanky frame from the depths of the armchair. Lorelai turned her head to watch as he bent, placing the beer bottle carefully on the coffee table next to the book Sookie had stuffed into her purse. Her lips parted, a silent invitation that Steve easily read. Safe in Luke's warm embrace, she watched as he stripped his shirt over his head, letting it fall where it may. The faded green t-shirt drifted to the table, obscuring the photographs of scantily clad men and women that graced the covers of stacks and stacks of books littering the glossy surface.

Luke's heart thudded under her fingertips as she stared at Steve, taking in the crisp, curling hair that burned burnished copper on his chest and faded into a soft line of dark russet that trailed over his flat stomach. He loosened his hold on her, his hands trailing down her arms until they captured hers, squeezing them in gentle reminder. Lorelai pulled his hand to her mouth, her eyes locked on Steve as she pressed a soft kiss of gratitude to Luke's rough knuckles. Keeping her hand in his, she turned, sliding her knees alongside Luke's as she nestled against the security of his broad chest.

Steve skirted the coffee table, coming to a stop in front of Lorelai. She caught the wariness in Luke's eyes as his friend approached, then the arousal that burned like a blue flame when his gaze met hers. Steve sank to his knees in front of her, and she tore her eyes from Luke's. Lifting a tentative hand, she pressed her fingers to the pulse visible under the smooth white skin of his throat. Both men groaned softly as her hand slid down into the crisp hair that dusted Steve's chest.

Luke shifted behind her, his hand tightening on her thigh as his chest hair brushed the smooth skin of her back. His cock twitched against the cleft of her ass, and he ground against her as she traced the line of hair that tapered down Steve's stomach and into the waistband of his jeans.

Steve leaned in to kiss her, and Lorelai instinctively turned her head, just as Luke grunted a preemptive, "Huh uh."

He contented himself with kissing her neck, his lips gliding over her skin, drawing it into his warm mouth and sucking gently. Lorelai moaned, tipping her head to allow him better access as Luke's hand claimed her breasts.

She arched into the familiar rasp of his work-roughened fingers, splaying her own across Steve's waist and dipping her index fingers into the gap at the waistband of his jeans. She dragged one finger teasingly over his stomach, coming to rest at the top button. With a flick of her thumb, it popped open, and Steve groaned against her throat.

Luke pinched her nipple, rolling the hardened bud gently between his thumb and forefinger to ease the ache he'd inflicted. He pulled her back, sinking into the cushions as he absorbed her warm, pliant weight.

Lorelai pressed her palm to Steve's chest, stilling his forward progress as he tried to follow them. His stomach muscles jumped beneath alabaster skin as she spread both hands over him, stroking him, cataloguing every difference between the two men. The sharp contrast between the sleek, lithe lines of his body and Luke's solid bulk stirred her. His skin was paler and cooler to the touch, as if his torso had been carved from marble, but his eyes were hot. Deep, bottomless pools of rich, molten dark chocolate, focused solely on her. She wet her lips, carefully drawing the tab of his fly down over the bulge that strained against it.

Relaxing back against Luke, her head lolled to the side as his lips tenderly caressed her shoulder. Holding Steve's gaze, she covered Luke's hands with hers, guiding them in slow, sensuous paths over her breasts and stomach. "Take those off," she ordered in a rich, husky voice, nodding to Steve's jeans.

She closed her eyes, giving Luke's hands free reign over her body as she raised her arms to cradle the back of his head in her palms. The rasp of Steve's zipper shot through her like a machine gun, setting her never endings on fire.

"Do you want him?" Luke whispered in her ear.

"I want you," she answered without hesitation.

Lorelai heard the rustle of denim as Steve kicked the remainder of his clothing aside and dropped to his knees in front of her again. Luke cupped her breasts, lifting them high in both hands, brushing his thumbs over the distended tips.

Steve braced his hands on her thighs, pushing them wider as he bumped against Luke's knees. Meeting his friend's gaze for the first time, he lowered his head and captured one pink nipple between his lips just after Luke's thumb grazed it. Lorelai cried out, circling her hips in a desperate search for the friction she craved. Steve pulled her nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue as she wrapped her fingers around his biceps, her nails digging into the taut muscle.

Luke growled deep in his throat, but relinquished his hold on her. Lorelai squirmed as Steve's hands closed over her breasts, her breath coming in shallow pants with each tug on her nipple. Luke pressed his hands to her hips, exhaling his frustration through his nose as he thrust against her. He slid one hand between her legs and cupped her sex, pressing her panties into her damp sex in his eagerness.

Lorelai's brow furrowed. Lifting her head, she glared down at the barrier of plain white cotton that hadn't been there moments before. A soft mewl of frustration escaped her lips, and she clutched Steve's head, her fingers curling in the thick waves of his auburn hair as she pressed her breast into his mouth. She ground against Luke's palm, the moist cotton providing the friction she had to have.

Luke's facile fingers slipped beneath the elastic, stroking her slick, wet folds. "Lorelai." Her name was a caress, more arousing than the welcome intrusion of one long finger as it thrust into her aching flesh.

She abandoned her hold on Steve, turning her head to reciprocate the caress with her eager mouth. Their lips clung together, sharing each tremulous breath as Steve's hands fell to her thighs. Lorelai and Luke both shifted to find him staring in rapt fascination as Luke's hand moved between her legs. Hooking the blunt tips of his fingers into the sides of her panties, he looked up, seeking Luke's permission to proceed.

Lorelai groaned as Luke withdrew his hand, his wet fingers trailing her juices in a line leading to her navel and circling it slowly. Placing his hands on her hips, he lifted her, holding her steady as she stood on shaky legs. Steve stripped the panties down her legs, his warm breath stirring the damp curls of her sex. He pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the pale skin just above the triangle of hair, his teeth scraping over her sensitized skin.

Luke's fingers bit into her waist, pulling her away from Steve's questing mouth, urging her back to his lap. Folding her legs under her, she straddled Luke's thighs once more, spreading her legs until the tip of his cock nudged her slick entrance. She watched as Steve's lips parted. His nostrils flared as she sank down onto Luke's engorged shaft, and the three of them moaned as one.

Luke's cock pulsed deep inside of her. With one hand clamped on her hip, he held her still as he fell back again, taking her with him. Lorelai squirmed as his hand closed over her breast, the insistent kneading of his long, strong fingers giving lie to the stillness of his taut body. Her eyes grew drowsy with arousal and anticipation. She looked down, her breath hitching as Steve pressed soft, sweet kisses to the tender skin inside her thighs. The golden lamplight set his hair aflame, the deep red contrasting her cream-colored skin and the coarse dark hair on Luke's thighs.

She moaned, and Luke parted his own legs, opening hers wider as Steve settled between them. The pad of Steve's finger grazed her swollen clit, teasing it from between the folds of her sex. Lorelai shuddered, and her head fell against the cushion beside Luke's. The warm, wet tip of Steve's tongue mimicked his finger's glancing blow, and she whimpered, turning her face into Luke's neck and inhaling the scent of him. Steve sucked her clit into his mouth, and she cried out, the sound of it muffled against Luke's skin.

She squirmed, impaling herself on Luke's stiff cock as she pushed closer to Steve's mouth. Luke pressed down on her hip, trying to still her as his friend circled her clit, tugging it into his mouth and suckling fervently. His hand closed convulsively on her breast, his fingers digging into her flesh, adding a hint of pain to the exquisite pleasure pulsing through her veins. Steve drew his tongue from the tip of her slit, over her clit, and down to the base of Luke's cock buried inside of her, and she felt the rumble of Luke's groan as it bubbled up from his chest. Circling her clit again, Steve looked up, his gaze locking on hers as the tip of his tongue grazed Luke's balls before starting his upwards assault once again. His lips closed around her clit, drawing it slowly into his mouth, and she exploded.

Bucking wildly, she broke free of Luke's hold on her, flinging herself forward and pushing Steve away as she braced her hands on Luke's knees. Gasping and panting, she stared at Steve wild-eyed as she rode out the shockwaves of her climax. At last she closed her eyes, clutching Luke deep inside of her as she hung her head and shuddered to a halt.

The sound of their ragged breathing filled the air. Lorelai lifted her head to find that Steve has risen to his knees in front of her again. The swollen tip of his cock stood away from his belly, begging for attention. She wet her lips and leaned back slightly, not daring to look over her shoulder.

"Go ahead," she whispered.

Planting one hand on the arm of the sofa, she leaned to her right, unable to resist turning her head as Steve leaned in. She caught the scent of her own arousal, spied the glimmer of telltale moisture in the red-gold stubble that covered Steve's chin, and moaned aloud as Luke met him half way, licking her essence from Steve's lips before parting his own.

"Luke," she whispered weakly.

To her relief, the two men parted. Luke thrust into her, forcing a startled scream from her throat.

"It's me," he panted in her ear. "You're dreaming about me." He rolled onto her, his weight pressing her into the mattress, his fingers digging into her thigh as he held her open to his invasion.

Lorelai blinked, the glowing numbers of her alarm clock swimming into focus just before she was jarred awake by another powerful thrust of his hips.

"Say it again. Say it was me," he insisted, pulling her arm out from under her and pinning it to the bed.

"Luke," she panted, his name muffled by the pillow.

His hand slipped under the stretched, old t-shirt she had worn to bed. His fingers closed over her breast, kneading the soft swell too gently. She pressed into his hand, silently urging him to take more.

"Oh God, Lorelai. It drove me crazy too," he whispered in her ear. He exhaled slowly, trying to fight the pull of her slick, hot walls. "Seeing them. I wanted…."

Lorelai gasped, holding her breath as he circled his hips, slowing his strokes. "What?"

"I wanted you," he confessed in a rush. "I remember. I know you think I don't, but I do. I remember how it was."

"Oh, Luke."

"I remember how I had to fight to keep my hands off of you, how long it took me to be able to trust myself enough just to kiss you hello," he rasped. "I could hardly look at them. All I wanted to do was pull you into my lap right there."

A low, aching moan ripped from deep inside of her.

"You were dreaming about us." His cock sliding into her with slow, deliberate strokes. "You were moaning, pressing up against me. Where were we? The Inn? The storeroom? Was I fucking you in Patty's studio again?"

When she remained silent, he picked up the pace, his fingers tangling in her damp curls, teasing her clit with each stroke. "You came. I put my hand here and you came in your sleep." Lorelai whimpered, and his fingers stilled for a moment, the thrust of his hips slowing. "You said my name," he said softly. "Right, Lorelai?"

She blinked, the doubt in his voice cutting right through her. "Yes," she answered promptly. Pressing back against him, she circled her hips. "The couch," she whispered. "You were so deep inside of me."

Luke groaned, nuzzling the back of her neck, desperate to press his lips to her skin.

Lorelai blinked, focusing on the glowing clock. "Behind me, like this," she whispered. With a soft grunt, he pushed deeper, his hips grinding against her ass. She squeezed her eyes shut, clutching the pillow tightly. "You were so hard. I was … I'm so wet," she murmured, pushing every button she could.

His breath came in soft grunts as his fingers parted her folds, seeking her clit. Lorelai grasped his wrist, removing his hand from between her legs. "I already came," she reminded him. She pulled his hand to her lips, kissed his rough knuckles tenderly, and drew his fingers into her mouth, sucking her juices from them. "I came dreaming about you inside me," she whispered.

Luke froze for a moment, then pushed her over onto her stomach, raising her hips as he pressed his knees into the mattress and thrust into her with abandon. He tipped his head back, his hands spreading the cheeks of her ass as he plunged into her. "I want you, Lorelai. I want you just like I used to," he said raggedly.

She pushed her knees into the bed, rising to meet his thrusts, offering herself up to him, feeling his body grow rigid and his movements jerky and wild. He bowed up, emptying into her in hard, hot pulses, and she felt the tension ebbing from his body. It flowed into her as he slowed. He lowered his chest to her back and pecked soft kisses to the thin cotton covering her skin.

"I love you, Lorelai," he croaked in her ear.

She shivered, biting her lip to keep the tears that threatened at bay. "I love you too," she whispered, each word weighing heavy on her tongue.

With a sigh and a soft groan, he pulled away from her, rolling back onto his side of the bed. Flinging one hand over his eyes, he drew in a deep breath, patting her bare bottom absently, his fingers trailing over her skin. He chuckled softly as he gave in to the urge to close his eyes. "Beats waking up in the middle of the night to one of the kids puking on the bed."

"Uh huh," she answered, her eyes fixed on the red digits of the alarm clock. The readout had yet to change from three thirty-four to three thirty-five when she heard him snore softly.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lorelai tried to will herself back to sleep, but gave up after only a few minutes. Opening them again, she snuggled into her pillow, shifting her gaze resolutely from the alarm clock to the sliver of night sky visible through the crack in the drapes.


	22. Negotiating the Storms

**A/N: Happy birthday to SPA/AhGeez! Hopefully this will help to kick the holiday weekend off right. This chapter fits into Packaged Goods Chapter 71 - Psyching Up.**

**Negotiating the Storms**

"I need you to do one more thing for me," he told her, looking straight into her eyes.

"What's that?"

"Believe me."

"Believe you?"

"Do you?" he persisted.

Lorelai blinked, taken aback by his softly spoken vehemence. "Believe that you love me?"

"All of it. Nothing's gonna change any of it. Don't think about it, just tell me. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

Luke kissed her again, drawing her lips against his, fusing them together until they could both forget where one stopped and the other started.

His breath was warm and moist, caressing her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Jess called. He and Rory are moving back in two weeks."

"Back here? She didn't say anything about it when I talked to her."

Luke nodded, pulling back slightly. "Apparently, someone needs to be here to keep us in line," he said dryly.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Get ready, things about to change again."

Lorelai blinked up at him as lightning flooded the room. She turned, pressing her back to his chest and pulling his arms tighter. Thunder rolled in the distance, and lightning answered the call.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered, admiring the power of the storm now that it had passed.

"Beautiful," he echoed, smoothing his hands over the thin cotton of an ancient t-shirt.

Lorelai glanced down. "I don't have a pretty gown anymore."

"You don't need one to look beautiful to me." Luke smiled, his lips tickling her ear. "Besides, there are three kids and a dog in our bed."

"Do we try to reclaim our spots, or should we move into the guest room?"

Luke snorted. "Our spots are long gone."

"Let's go be guests in our own home," she said, taking his hand and leading him away from the windows.

His fingers tightened around hers, cupping them in the warmth of his palm. They stepped from the darkened bedroom into the hall, and she paused to get her bearings. Lightning flashed, and in response she flashed Luke a smile over her shoulder.

"Got it," she murmured, leading him unerringly into the guest room.

Stopping beside the bed, she turned and extracted her hand from his. Luke reached for her, his fingers brushing over her hips just as she danced out of reach. She smiled again, extending one hand to him in a business-like manner.

"Hi. I'm Lorelai Danes," she said solemnly.

Luke blinked in confusion then took her hand. "Luke Danes," he replied gruffly, giving her hand a brisk shake. When she tried to pull away, he grasped her fingers, pulling her hand to his lips. A gossamer kiss teased her knuckles. "Nice to meet you."

Lorelai laughed, stepping closer as his lips curve against the back of her hand. She raised her free hand to cup his scruffy cheek. "Tell me a little about yourself, Luke."

He slowly straightened, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. "Me?"

She nodded and moved closer, her bare toes bumping his, causing him to widen his stance. Stepping between his legs, Lorelai raised her head, her lips skimming over the pulse that throbbed in his throat. "Tell me about you," she whispered into his ear.

Luke shivered. "I'm married." Lorelai nipped at the curve of his jaw, her teeth rasping against his skin. "She makes me crazy," he exhaled.

"In a good way?"

"In every way." He wound his arms around her, gathering a fistful of thin cotton in his hand and pressing her to his chest. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lorelai pulled away. "Really?" When he nodded, she ducked her head to hide her smile. Trailing tiny, tender kisses along his prickly jaw, she whispered, "Tell me more."

"Four kids," he exhaled. "One grown, three getting' there too fast."

"Much too fast," she concurred, and took a nip at his earlobe.

"I own a diner. She owns an inn. Our lives are crazy." He tipped his head back, allowing better access to his neck and throat.

"You wouldn't have that any other way either."

"No."

His hands slid up her back, gathering into the dark mass of curls until they spilled from his fingers. He tangled his hands in her hair, giving it a little tug, urging her to lift her head. Lightning illuminated the room. His gaze locked on hers and then dropped. The sooty fringe of dark lashes could almost mask his thoughts, but the heat of his stare made her lips tingle.

"Tell me about you," he whispered, then cover her mouth with his.

The words trapped in her throat melded into a sigh. Her lips parted, instinctively reaching out so she could give them to him. The tip of his tongue brushed hers, a teasing, tempting assault on her senses. Her fingers rifled through his short hair, her nails pressing into his scalp as she pulled him closer. She opened her mouth, her tongue tangling with his, drinking him in greedily.

One hand fell from her hair. Letting her take what she needed, he grappled with the voluminous t-shirt, slipping under the hem to claim the smooth skin at the small of her back. His fingers splayed wide, the heat of his palm branding her flesh as he held her to him.

"Lorelai." Her name spilled from his lips with the last vestiges of oxygen in his lungs.

"Luke. My Luke," she murmured, trailing kisses down his throat as he gasped for air.

He grasped her shoulders, pushing her away as he took a step back. His chest heaved with exertion. His fingers bit into her muscles, kneading the firm flesh. He stared at her through heavily-lidded eyes, the arousal in them even more evident than in the tent of his boxers.

Breathless, Lorelai seized the moment. Allowing her gaze to fall to his toes, a small, smug smile curved her lips as she took him in. Muscular legs tensed and braced, anticipating the impact of her. His narrow waist sported the slightest bulge of excess flesh just above his hips. She pressed her hands to the taut muscles of his stomach, allowing them to glide slowly to his sides, caressing the love handles as she smiled up at him.

"I'm Lorelai. My husband says I'm crazy, but he's a crank, so it all works out."

"Hmmph."

"Our three littlest have taken over our bed, which is going to smell like dog now, anyway," she murmured.

Her hands cupped his ribcage, moving further apart as she framed the outline of his broad chest. Teasing one flat nipple with her thumbnail, she felt rather than heard his groan as it beaded.

"I wonder if it will feel different," she whispered.

"What?"

"This. Me and you."

Luke's brow puckered in confusion, and she reached up, smoothing the worry away with her fingertips.

"I mean, we both just said we're different people now," she explained.

He shook his head. "Not different people. We're just not the same as we were."

"No, we're not."

She smoothed the springy curls of hair with the flat of her hand, pressing her fingers firmly against the thrumming beat of his heart.

"Who are you again?" she asked with a shy, teasing smile.

Luke chuckled as captured her wrist, pulling her hand away from his heart. He planted a soft, damp kiss to the center of her palm and then gently closed her fingers over it. "I'm the guy who loves you."

She blinked, a rush of emotion catching on the lump that rose in her throat.

His hand engulfed her fist, holding it for a moment before he began to unfurl her fingers. He pressed his palm to hers, aligning his fingers with hers, trapping the kiss between them.

"That's all I ever want to be, Lorelai. No matter what else I am, I'm always the guy who loves you." He paused for a second, studying her closely. "Even if you are crazy. You're my Crazy Lady."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, but her voice remained husky and soft, vibrating in her own ears. "Lock the door, Burger Boy."

His answering smile was slow and spine-tinglingly seductive. He backed up two steps, his gazed fixed on her as he swiped ineffectually at the door. She laughed, and he broke his stare with a grunt. Within seconds, the bedroom door was shut and locked, and Lorelai was back in his arms.

He propelled her back toward the bed. She fell, dragging him down with her. He swiped at the throw pillows carefully arranged along the headboard, scattering them.

Lorelai laughed again, wrapping her fingers around his biceps as the pillows tumbled to the floor.

"You sure showed them."

"Got somethin' to show you," he growled, the wicked grin on his face lighting his eyes with mischief.

She shook her head slowly and cooed, "Oh, no."

Without warning, Lorelai pressed the insides of his elbows, wrapping her legs around his as he collapsed. Using the advantage of surprise, she rolled him onto his back. Tossing her hair back as she sat up, she clamped her hands around his wrists.

The silky fabric of her panties brushed against the straining cotton of his boxers. A low, guttural groan seeped from his lungs, fueling the need that coiled low in her belly.

She rose, pushing his arms up over his head and holding them there. Breathless, she whispered, "Give?"

"I gave a long time ago," he reminded her, his voice deep and throaty.

Her fingers trailed over the tender insides of his arms. "Mine."

"Always."

She continued her explorations. Luke tensed and flinched as she her delicate caress skirted his armpits, clamping his jaw shut as she teased his ribs.

She sat back, trapping his erection between their bodies. "You were wrong, you know," she whispered, smoothing her hands reverently over his chest.

"Fine, good, okay," he panted, circling his hips desperately.

Lorelai chuckled, moving her hips in time with his. He groaned loud and long, and she sighed. "I never had to think about loving you."

He blinked rapidly, trying to assimilate her words while catering to the urgent needs of their bodies. "Huh?"

Lorelai stilled, pressing against him as he continued to arch into her. "I never had to think about whether I loved you or not." Luke froze. "I had to think about Rory and how we'd feed ourselves if I screwed things up. I had to think about our friendship and whether I was willing to sacrifice it for the chance at something more. I had to think about what we'd do without you, if I … if we…."

"Okay," he said quickly, panicking when he saw her getting choked up.

Shaking her head adamantly, she planted one hand in the center of his chest and held him there, staring down into his eyes. "I didn't have to think about loving you. It was just there. Right there, all along. I just wasn't sure if I should or not."

"Lorelai, it's okay…."

"No! You don't get it. I didn't choose it either, Luke. The only choice I made was letting it happen."

His lips twisted into a wry smile. "Okay. Well, thanks for that. Letting it happen, I mean," he said gruffly.

"Dammit, Luke," she huffed.

He laughed, pulling her hand from his chest and raising it over his head.

She squeezed a grunt from him when she toppled onto his chest. Burrowing into the curve of his neck, she chuckled softly. "We're going to be bruised and battered tomorrow."

"I'll kiss 'em." He pressed his nose into the dark cloud of her hair and inhaled deeply. "I'll kiss anything and everything you want me to kiss."

Lorelai snickered soundlessly. "My ass?"

"Yes. I'd love to kiss your ass," he answered without hesitation.

"So…. We seem to be teetering on the brink here." She pushed up, tossing her hair back from her face. "Angry make up sex, or sappy?"

Luke lowered his arms and framed her face with his hands, threading his fingers through her hair. "Will it make me less of a man if I say I need the sappy?" he asked with a worried frown.

Lorelai slithered down, pressing her body the length of his as she framed his head with her arms. "Babe, you're such a man you couldn't be anything else."

His eyes narrowed. "That didn't sound like a compliment."

"I'm not sure it was supposed to be, but it's the truth."

Lifting his head, he pressed his lips to hers in a firm kiss, the perfect punctuation for her sentiment. "Tell me," he rasped, letting his head fall back and fixing her with a penetrating stare.

"I love you," she answered without missing a beat. "Even if you are a man."

He brushed her hair back from her face, gently tucking it behind her ears. "I love you, even if you are crazy." Luke plucked at the shoulder seam of the t-shirt she wore. "I'm gonna have to ask for this back now."

Lorelai grinned as she pushed up, straddling his hips as she pulled the shirt over her head. She let it dangle from her fingers, offering it to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"You're welcome." Luke took it and let it fall to the bed next to them. "I don't know what to do with you."

"You seem to do just fine."

He chuckled and cupped her breasts, his thumbs teasing the pebbled tips of her nipples until she moaned her frustration. When she arched her back silently begging for more, his hands slid to her throat, his long fingers molding to the curve of her neck.

"Sometimes I want to throttle you," he confessed, his voice raspy with suppressed emotion.

"I know."

"Sometimes I want to crawl inside of you, safe and warm." She hummed low and soft as he caressed the smooth curve of her shoulders.

"Much better than the throttling," she murmured.

Luke sat up abruptly, and she had to grasp his shoulders to hang on. The muscles in his back rippled as he wrapped himself around her, pulling her into the curve of his body. His hands raked over her back, the blunt tips of his fingers digging into her skin.

"Sometimes, I want to tear you to pieces with my bare hands," he whispered into her hair.

Lorelai felt her heart skip. Her breath came soft and shallow. "You do?"

He tilted his head back, looking up at her, his gaze wide and solemn. "I want you to hold me and kiss me. I want to kiss you and never stop kissing you."

Lorelai bit her lip. "Which way are you leaning at the moment?"

His smile came slowly. "Earlier today I wanted to throttle you."

"Yeah, I figured that one out."

"Then I got scared, and I wanted to crawl over the kids to get to you."

"Scared of the thunder?" she asked, surprised.

"Scared of everything." He pressed his hand to her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. "I saw you standing at the windows, the lightning, the storm," he whispered. "I wanted to tear you to pieces for doubting me, doubting us. I wanted to press you up against the window and make you remember."

"I'd never forget that."

"Not that, us. Sometimes I think you forget us," he corrected. His fingers slid down her cheek. He traced her cheekbone, the shell of her ear, and her jaw with the barest brush of the callused tips. "I don't know, maybe I do too," he murmured.

"I think sometimes you do."

Luke nodded slowly cradling the nape of her neck in his hand. "Don't let me, Lorelai. Hold me, kiss me, keeping kissing me and never stop kissing me. Don't let me forget," he whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

She kissed him tenderly, giving him every ounce of reassurance she could. When she drew back, his eyes remained closed.

"Don't stop."

"Open your eyes." When he complied, she framed his face in her hands, stroking the bristling stubble on his cheeks.

"See me," she whispered, keeping her eyes wide open as she kissed him again.

"Only you," he exhaled as they parted. "Always you."

He rolled back, pulling her down on top of him as she kissed him ravenously. Her tongue circled his, retreating coyly then surrendering fully as she angled her head, taking the kiss deeper. She fell into him, falling for him again.

His hands slid over her skin, restless, greedy and demanding. His body arched into hers, the unyielding planes of muscle seeking the solace of her soft curves. He covered her breast, his hand trapped between their hammering hearts.

Lorelai raised her head, looking down into his slumberous blue eyes.

Without a word, he relinquished his hold on her. His thumbs slipped under the elastic of her panties, pushing them over the curve of her hips.

His fingers stretched out over the curve of her bottom and she smiled at his easy distraction. She pushed back, her smile widening as he grunted his disapproval at her desertion. She shimmied out of her panties, kicking them from the end of the bed. When she reached for the waistband on his boxers, he covered her hands with his.

"Kiss me," he whispered into the darkness.

Lorelai curled her fingers into the elastic. "I will," she promised. She stripped his shorts off, and then climbed back over him. "I won't stop."

Stretching out on top of him, her hands slid up his arms, pressing them over his head once more. Her lips hovered over his, matching him breath for breath. The hard length of his cock pulsed against her belly. They blinked in time with one another. His fingers curled around hers, holding them tight.

"Lorelai." Her name was an aching plea, breaking the tension that arced between them.

"I love you, Luke," she answered. "I don't even have to think about it for a second."

She kissed him, her lips melting on his, her tongue stroking his tenderly. She poured every ounce of confusion, hurt, longing into him, knowing that he'd hold it for her and keep them safe from doubt.

They moved against one another, skin to skin, heart to heart – locked in a pact sealed with kiss after kiss. She grasped his hands, using him as leverage. He gasped as their lips parted then his breath hissed from between his teeth as she slid back down, the tip of his cock poised at her entrance.

Lorelai kissed him, swallowing the deep, 'Ahhh' he sighed as she parted for him. She kissed him, taking him inside of her and holding him tight.

Barely moving, she circled her hips, meeting his impatient thrust as he pushed off of the mattress. "My crank," she murmured against his lips.

"I'll get one of those giant butterfly nets if I have to," he answered, than kissed her ardently.

They moved against one another, his body surrounded by hers, their legs tangled, their lips clinging to one another's as their breaths came short and fast.

"I want to tear you to pieces with my bare hands," she whispered, picking up the tempo slightly.

"Do it," he panted.

"I want to crawl inside of you safe and warm."

"Yes."

She gasped, grinding against him as she felt the fuse of heat racing through her. She clutched his hands, her nails biting into his flesh. "I want to throttle you."

"Lorelai."

She pulled his hands down, slipping free of his grasp to clasp his head. "Hold me, kiss me," she whispered, lowering her mouth to his.

His hands found her hips, pressing her down onto him as he thrust hard and fast. Her heart raced, her blood pounding in her ears. He caught her cries, swallowing them, hoarding them for his own.

When she broke, he held her. When she called his name, he answered with hers. When they lay spent, they held one another close, reintroducing themselves with kiss after kiss.


End file.
